Head Over Heels
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: AU, Kagura works in a book store and falls, literally, over the man of her dreams. But he’s jerk so who wants him? Certainly not her, right? SESSHOUMARU & KAGURA. Miroku & Sango, later Inu & Kag
1. Head Over Heels

_Head Over Heels_

_Alternate Universe, Kagura works in a book store and falls, literally, over the man of her dreams. But he's jerk so who wants him? Certainly not her, right? Starring Sesshomaru & Kagura, also some Sango/Miroku and maybe Inu/Kagome. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters but if I did Iz the hedgehog would throw a killer New Years Eve Party and invite everyone!_

_One: Head Over Heels

* * *

_

Kagura:

I stood on the fifth step of the wooden book ladder reaching for an impossibly high copy of _Bunnicula_. I was cursing the earlier morning version of myself; the woman who'd woken up with the idea that today a knee length skirt and a kicky pair of heels was the way to go.

I felt the above mentioned heels wobble under me as I leaned forward on my toes. Steven Madden, I was his slave and it was his fault I was teetering in his shoes on a book ladder stool for some snot nosed kid. The ladder was on tiny wheels and I felt it slide down the carpet ever so much.

The boy's mother, a skinny worried thing, put her knuckles to her lips as she watched my fingers brush the spine of her son's elusive book. "Are you sure that's safe?"

My forehead wrinkled. Hell no this wasn't safe, but of course it hadn't occurred to her to notice this before I scaled the ladder in these stupid heels. I pulled the thin paperback book free and tossed it to the kid. "Here!"

His hand snapped up and he caught it.

Bravo!

I was impressed; there might be more to this boy than I had first given him credit for.

My glasses slid down the sweaty bridge of my nose and I decided to make contact with the alien mother woman. "That's a wonderful book. It's about a rabbit that sucks the juice out of carrots. He's a bunny-vampire." Why was I wasting my time offering this information to her? It'd only upset her. And guess what, I was right.

She frowned and her forehead wrinkled in a particularly unflattering way. "Charlie was this really on your class reading list? It sounds morbid." She plucked the book from his hand and began busily reading the synopsis on the back cover.

He popped his gum and answered in a bored voice, "Yeah mom." Poor kid, he had to live with this woman.

I carefully climbed down the ladder, taking care each heel was firmly planted on a step before taking the next rung. "Really Mam, it's okay. It's a neat book and well written too."

I turned back to face the shelf and she spoke to the back of my head. "I just don't know…. but as long as it isn't like those horrible Harry Potter books…then I guess its okay."

Oh no, she just didn't say _that_!

Why do so many parents think that reading a thick book that uses some Latin words was going to turn their kid into a die hard Satanist? I let go of the ladder rail and pointed into the air. "Anything that gets kids to read is good; I think Potter's got a bad rap. And did you see the latest movie? I took my cousin and it rocked!"

I didn't have to be looking at her to see the expression that no doubt accompanied her, "Humph!"

I was still on the third step and my glasses were on the verge of tumbling off my face. I pushed them up then made a grab for the ladder rail. My hand slipped and I lost my balance. My foot twisted in the strappy high heel and I fell backwards.

My shoes caught on the edge of the ladder step and I was frozen in time impossibly balanced in a fashion reminiscent of the road runner and coyote. My arms moved of their own volition trying to reach out and catch a hold of the book shelf, the ladder or anything. If I could just rectify the situation now then it was just an awkward moment and not a complete disaster.

Of course no such luck for me. Maybe it was because I'd missed my morning glass of lukewarm V-8 and wasn't keeping my day straight. Maybe it's because I cared too much about the stupid semantics of parents who looked for any half cocked reason to hate a good book or it could have just been fate.

I still blame Steve Madden though, wicked man that he is. In fact I completely blame him for this and everything that followed in the subsequent days. Stupid shoe designer, had he become a common banker or lawyer than my life would have proceeded just as I planned it. But no, Madden had to design shoes that I just had to own so here we are.

I fell backwards from the ladder still a good three feet from the floor, my arms flailing uselessly in the air.

Great. Just great, I was going to land in a huge pile of hard backed Nancy Drew books, the kind with all those sharp corners. This was going to hurt my pride and my back, a lot. Thank God Bob Saget was nowhere in sight.

I fell in slow motion but I knew it was only my mind playing pranks on me. Even though the world was moving at the constancy of ketchup pouring from a glass bottle I never saw him move. He must have been standing behind the great pyramid of Nancy Drews and seen me stumble. Of course I shouldn't have been surprised. That over perky bitch blonde Nancy had never been a friend of mine.

The back of my head made contact with the point of his chin and my back slammed into his chest. He caught me against him and quickly slid his arms up under my legs carrying me ala Prince Charming.

My eyes squelched shut and when I felt safe I cautiously opened them. The first thing I noticed about him, besides the deep enveloping scent of some unnamed spice that clung to him, was his voice, cool and crisp.

"You fell." It was a simple statement, nothing more.

And you caught me. Umm… what do we say when nice men catch us? Oh yeah. "Thanks."

I wanted to say, you can put me down now but my lips refused to form the words. The heat from his head burned through the thin material of my skirt. His face hovered over mine, his lips dangerously close.

He continued to hold me much to my utter delight and mortification then gently admonished "You should invest in a pair of studier shoes."

What? Cracking on my Steve Maddens? His eyes were liquid gold and after one long look into them I was thinking, Madden who? "Yeah I should."

He helped me to my feet and I was finally able to get enough distance between us to get a good look at him. His face was striking, high cheek bones with purple stripes. His silver hair hung long and loose down his back.

I waited for an introduction but he provided none. Instead he gave a curt bow of his head and turned to leave.

What the hell is this? Does he think he can just rescue me in a style that would make even Sleeping Beauty drool, then walk out of my life forever? No way. I was not having this. He was all mine, he just didn't know it yet.

"Sir?" I called to his back. He was dressed in a white turtle neck and faded blue jeans. It was remarkable to see someone in the city wearing such light colored clothing. Most everyone else including myself favored chic black.

He stopped and looked at me from over his shoulder. "Yes?"

I fumbled badly, "Please, let me at least buy you a cup of coffee as thanks…"

"I don't drink coffee."

Okay strike one, everyone should drink coffee. People who don't need it are unnatural. "Tea then? We have green tea, jasmine and Earl Greyer…"

"No tea." But he just declined me not the tea so I could assume he drank tea but didn't wish to drink any with me.

But I am a complete idiot and went for strike three, "Hot cocoa then?"

He said nothing but swung around towards the door, that shimmering effeminate hair of his swaying behind him.

Oh. So _that's_ how it is. I see. Well fuck him. With those features, tight jeans and that hair, he was probably gay anyway.

Of course this ongoing conversation was only taking place in my head which was good because such profanity would have lost me my job. Pity that. Oh well back to reality.

The boy's mother had the nerve to tug at my elbow. "Miss, Miss? Are you going to ring this up for me?"

I pasted a fake smile on my lips and took the book from her, "Certainly, follow me."

I led her to the cash register where I rung her up and was grateful to see her leave.

* * *

---

I was sitting back in the office chair with my bare feet propped up on the desk. The long register receipt was dangling in my hands. My drawer was five dollars short and I _knew_ somehow it was connected to that damned woman.

Ugh. The boss was petty enough that he'd actually dock this from my check. Damnation.

"Kagura, are you back here?" Sango's voice resonated from the cramped hallway.

"Yeah just trying to find that stupid five dollars." I swung my feet off the desk.

Sango leaned against the door and pulled her long black hair free from the knot she'd tied it in earlier. "This Christmas rush is gonna kill me."

"Not as much as Miroku will kill me when he hears my drawer is off five dollars. Again."

Sango shook her head, "It isn't as bad as all that. I'm sure you'll be fine." Even though he hit on her continuously she still harbored some misguided idea that he was a nice guy.

"Maybe but still…" An idea hit me. "Hey you know how he likes you maybe you could tell him the bad news for me."

Sango rubbed the rear of her jeans. "And get pinched in the ass? No thanks, girlie you are on your own."

I pouted, "Some friend you are."

She laughed and tossed a white card on the desk. "Yeah I know. Hey this was left for you in the comment box."

I wanted to slam my head into the desk top over and over again. A near fatal fall, missing money from my till and a customer complaint, what else could happen? But I should have known better than ask that question.

Sango pushed the suspect envelope towards me. "Open it. I saw who left it and I think you'll want to read it."

Groaning I picked up the envelope and ripped it open. A simple card fell out. It was one of our standard comment cards. Elegant script flowed across the card.

_To the woman in the dangerously short skirt and heels; buy some new shoes or you'll fall off that ladder. S_

I crumpled the note in my fist and tossed it into the garbage can.

Sango pressed, "So? What did it say?"

I grinned up at her, "It says he is a confessed ass who wears white after Labor Day."

What a jerk and that note proved he was watching me before I even fell. What was that about? Did I have a hot and possibly gay yokai stalker?

Nah… My life was never that interesting.

Oh well, who cares? It's not like I'd ever see him again.

Right?

----

Notes:

And of course we all know Kagura's wrong! Stay tuned for updates and as usual reviews are appreciated. I've gone out on a limb here and am experimenting with the first person perspective.

GUESS WHAT!

IZ THE HEDGEHOG'S HOLIDAY CARD IS UP FOR ALL TO SEE! Just stop by my profile and hit my website. It's our way of thanking you for reading :o)


	2. Hip Hop Revenge

_Chapter Two_

_Hip Hop Revenge_

"Damn Miroku!" I pounded my fist hard on the counter next to the register, which shook and let out a half hearted _ding!_

Sango called from two aisles over, "Kagura, what is it? I hope you didn't break that register, it's practically an antique."

The register appeared to be in perfect working order but the drawer popped open so I slammed it shut with much gusto, "Your boyfriend, our beloved boss, took back the days he gave me off for Christmas."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sango protested then peered over the book rack, "Really? Weren't your parents coming to visit?"

I was sitting on the matt under the register, slumped forward resting my forehead against the front of the cabinet. "Yeah, they live twelve hours away and I only get to see them maybe once a year. This is so unfair!" I hate my step dad Naraku but I'm close to my Mom and it just sucked rotten lemons that I would not get to see her. Goddamn Miroku!

Today I was wearing sensible shoes with a low heel, still made by you know who, and I studied them while I tried to hide my sniffles. "I won't see them until next September or maybe even December. God I hate Miroku."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine horrible yet amusing things happening to our imbecile, skirt chasing boss.

Sango tried to help by say, "Well, you'll get through it somehow." then went back to straightening the book shelves. As if her words could make me feel better. That was just about the least comforting thing she could have said. What I wanted her to do was rant and rail with me at the unfairness of it all.

It was six pm on Sunday and we were, thank God, closed. The store was empty and if I didn't get up to help Sango soon, we'd be here all night.

But screw it all. For some reason I just didn't feel like working. It could be connected to the denied vacation. There was just no telling with me.

Who am I kidding? Miroku was so gonna pay for this one. He was so far out of line.

The man has an inexplicable fear of crickets. I already knew his office would somehow become mysteriously infested with insane amounts of crickets from the bait store down the street. I'd even shake up their little plastic baggies and make sure they were extra hoppy. The thought of all those excited crickets crawling and jumping all over Miroku's bare skin didn't compensate me for the lost Christmas with my family but it was somewhat comforting.

I made a mental note to make sure I got here tomorrow before the _reverend_ Miroku did. Preacher? Who was he kidding? He'd been studying at the seminary as long as I'd known him but was the least holy man I'd ever met.

A crisp voice broke into the tirade I was carrying on in my head.

How rude is that? Couldn't he see I was busy thinking?

"I'm ready to checkout."

On no, someone was still in the store! How in the hell did that happen? Sango said we were clear. Oh well, at least I hadn't counted my till down yet.

I hope this guy hadn't been shop lifting.

Wait, I really hope he _was_ shop lifting. I hope he has our entire collection of autographed, first edition Stephen Kings stealthily hidden under a trench coat.

Damn Miroku.

I stood as I brushed off my pants where I'd been sitting on the floor. "Oh I am so sorry sir; we thought the store was empty."

"It wasn't"

I turned to face the after hours customer and of course it was _him._ Lucky girl that I am, this day was only going to get better.

This time he was in a sky blue turtle neck and held a boxed set of the Chronicles of Narnia under his arm. Sadly no there was no trench coast in sight.

I apologized again, it was the only thing I could do. He must've been damn near invisible for us to have missed him. "Once again I am terribly sorry. I'd offer you a coupon for a complimentary coffee but I sure _you_ wouldn't like it."

Meow!

Where had _that_ come from? Oh well, too late to retract my words now.

"That isn't necessary, I'm in a hurry." He dropped the box onto the counter.

I signed back into the register and quickly punched up his sale. "That'll be fifteen dollars and ninety seven cents."

He tossed a twenty on the counter, picked up the box and headed toward the door. I was feeling a hint of deja vu when I called after him, "Hey wait, your receipt!"

"Don't need one."

Okay whatever. "But sir your change?"

"Keep it!"

Okay _that _was it. "This is a book store; you don't tip at a book store. I'm not some stupid shop girl you can just throw money at!"

He cut me off as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, "Then stop acting like one."

The bell on the top of the door jingled as it shut behind him leaving me speechless and pointing at the glass door.

Sango came around to my register. "Who was still here?"

I shook my head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Told me what?" Sango was a woman who never let _anything _go.

I turned away so she couldn't see the angry blush in my cheeks; after all I still had my pride. I'd been rekindling it ever since the other day when I fell into that jerk's arms. "It was that same guy from last weekend."

Sango's lips formed an O. "I see." With that she went back to the exciting heart pounding task of returning books to their shelves.

I took a moment to ponder his book selection. _The Chronicles of Narnia, _by C.S. Lewis, personally I liked the Narnia books but preferred his other works. It seemed odd a man would be purchasing a children's book like that.

I pulled myself up and sat on the counter to think this through. He must either have a child or is sentimental and therefore most likely gay. Of course all of my gay male friends were upbeat and friendly. This man was a load of bricks tied to your feet as the mob tossed you from a bridge.

And if he had a kid, well then it didn't matter if he was heterosexual. I don't date men with children. After all at the young age of twenty seven I don't see how I should be forced to make such concessions…yet. Thirty might be a totally different story, I'd have to wait and see.

I shrugged and decided it would be very un-diverse of me not to assume a gay man could be complete jerk. This guy was just the first one I'd have the fortune to meet.

Lucky me.

I didn't bother explained my theory to Sango, she would have just shook her head and told me I was…odd. But I already knew that so why re-visit that conversation? Plus I didn't want to give her reason to ask me why I wasn't helping her.

* * *

---- 

The next morning:

I drew the short straw and was manning the coffee bar. Actually the word coffee bar was an exaggeration because all Miroku, the cheap skate, had invested in was two coffee pots, a half broken espresso machine, and three dozen porcelain mugs. It was a half hearted and disgusting attempt to compete with Barnes and Nobles.

Today I leaned over the counter on tiptoe in my knee-high black leather, high-heeled boots and waited.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

A man's shriek came from the back. It sounded a lot like a little girl but I knew it wasn't. Poor Miroku, he screamed like a woman.

Customers stood and stared as Miroku's back office door flew open. He rushed out and began madly beating his clothes as though he was trying to put out an invisible fire of itching powder.

"They're everywhere! Oh Jesus, everywhere!"

He began waving his arms helplessly in the air. I propped my elbow up on the counter and rested my chin on my knuckles. This was too good to miss.

"Hopping all over me! With those tiny furry CRICKET legs… Akk!"

He pulled off his black sweater revealing a white t-shirt. Oh goody, stripping. This was getting better by the moment. Even Sango was now standing back trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Miroku's fingers pulled on the edge of his white undershirt and he began to pull it over his head. Sango stopped him. He resisted and she had to wrestle him to the wall before she could pull his shirt down.

Once Miroku was resigned to keeping his clothing on she lifted her foot and began stomping on innocent crickets. Miroku winced and hollered, "No! Don't do that! Oh God no! I can hear them crunching!"

Three old women had their picture cell phones out busily snapping photos as one woman was hauling her kid out of the store by his arm in a huff, "Well I never!"

I instantly decided to offer the old women free coffee in exchange for some of those pictures.

Oh I so loved it when a well laid plan came together. It was a shame about the crickets though as they'd done nothing to deserve this. I just knew this was going to come back to bite me in the karmatic ass.

And boy was I right.

He was back.

I knew it when I heard the sharp sound of knuckles rapping on the counter to my left.

Oh God, why me?

I forced a smile and turned. "Good morning! How may I help you?"

He wore a green corduroy jacket that did wonders for his pale skin. Oh yeah, our man here _had _to be gay. He looked to be a firm believer in facials. Today his purple stripes and crescent moon seemed extra vibrant.

He frowned at my unnatural perkiness. "I can only assume you have something to do with that screaming man over there."

I feigned innocence, not that I was worried he'd rat me out. It was just that it wasn't any of his damned business. "Who moi?"

He nodded solemnly "I can tell."

Okay now I was hooked. "How?"

He sighed as if to say isn't it obvious, and then said, "Your smile and disgustingly sunny disposition."

I straightened up to my full height to accept the challenge. "So now I'm not allowed to smile." His markings indicated he might be a Taiyokai but that didn't make him the boss of me.

"Such a sincere smile on _your_ face can only come at the expense of others." His voice was flat and I had to wonder if he modeled himself after that science teacher on _The Wonder Years_.

Okay. He had me there. I'm not your run of the mill Pollyanna type.

I picked up an empty coffee mug and slid it across the counter to him. He caught it without even looking at it.

Impressive.

"So…" I drew out the word, "do you want some coffee now or what?"

He studied the mug as though this was a life changing decision. "Yes. Sumatran, black, that means no cream."

I held out the coffee pot and he let me fill the mug. "I know what black means."

He ignored my comment and added, "And I do believe is free."

I shrugged, finally he'd given in and it was such a pity he was a complete ass. I decided I needed to pull out the thesaurus and find new words that use instead of jerk and ass; after all, if I'm forced to be redundant than I can at least keep it interesting. "Sure it's free; I am after all a lady of my word."

To my disgust he nodded and sat on one of the rickety stools in front of the counter. Great, now I was stuck with him.

But it wasn't all bad. Miroku was now chasing the elusive crickets with a dust buster. With luck the crickets in his clothes might have infiltrated his boxers by now.

Oh to own a camcorder. I had to make a conscious effort not to rub my hands together in happy evil glee.

The man who'd yet to tell me his name sniffed the coffee cautiously, "How can I be sure this beverage is cricket free?"

I grinned and answered honestly, "Because I only put them in Miroku's office. Poor things, they didn't deserve such a fate."

He raised his brows then took a deep drink of the hot coffee. I waited until his mouth was full then added, "And we just sprayed for roaches last month so I think we should still be good on that front too. But one can never tell. "

He sputtered and sprayed coffee all over my pristine white dryclean only sweater.

* * *

--- 

Notes:

Thanks everyone for the killer response. I'm glad ya'll like it.


	3. Mama I’m Strange

Chapter Three

Mama I'm Strange

Damn it!

Why did I always have to be such a bitch?

If I'd kept my mouth shut then my sweater would still be white. I wasn't sure the sweater was even salvageable but whatever the outcome, the dry cleaning bill was going to be hefty. Usually under such circumstances I would demand that the offending party reimburse me; however this was mostly my fault so I decided to let it go.

The silver haired stranger watched the growing brown coffee stains.

"Your sweater…" was the only thing he said.

I shook my head and began blotting at the stain with a clean bar rag dipped in soda water. "Don't worry about it. If I hadn't screwed with you then this wouldn't have happened."

For the briefest of moments he seemed horrified to have made a public spectacle of himself. Then after hearing my confession, his face returned to its usual stoic lack of expression and he went back to his coffee as though nothing had happened.

I foraged under the counter and found a café apron and tied it around my waist then began wiping the counter down. "Enjoy your coffee."

The still nameless yokai sat at the end of my counter for a good thirty minutes and three free refills but didn't offer a word of conversation. After the coffee spitting incident I decided to leave him in peace.

* * *

--

I sat on the floor of my tiny one bedroom apartment twisted into a yoga style pretzel position. The small man on my TV seemed to think this was pretty easy but he was a damned liar.

My Christmas tree, I had gone all out and purchased a live one for my Mom, was now sitting dejected and lonely left out to die on my fire escape. I had no use for it now and the mere sight of the beautiful evergreen turned my stomach. It was a damned shamed too, because the tree had run me sixty five dollars.

I sincerely hope some of those crickets followed Miroku home and were now happily hopping in his nice warm bed.

* * *

---  
When I confronted him over the injustice of revoking my Christmas vacation, he scoffed. "You're young it won't kill you."

I spat back, "I haven't seen my mom since last May and I haven't spent Christmas with her in four years."

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check the caller id. "Just spend the holiday in the soup kitchen, helping the less fortunate. It'll do you good to be involved in charity work; you're only one pair of shoes away from becoming Imelda Marcos."

I stuck my finger in his skinny chest, "That was not fair! I only own maybe twenty pairs of shoes. She owned at least three thousand pairs for Christ sakes! How could you compare me with that cow?"

"Wow!" Miroku looked up from his cell phone. His short pony tail stuck out over his collar. "I'm surprised you even know who she is."

I stood up from the cramped office chair, "You know what, screw you!" I slammed his door behind me as I stormed out.

Miroku opened the door and peered out, "You wouldn't know _I'm_ the one who signs your paychecks!"

* * *

---

So here I sit two days before Christmas in this cramped apartment trying to learn yoga from a 13 inch TV screen.

Imelda Marcos my ass.

I wish.

I realized I could go see a movie. Going to the movies alone was a sign of maturity and self confidence. Wasn't it?

I stood and pulled out the newspaper I'd found abandoned on a park bench outside my apartment then ran through the movie selections reading them aloud to my Siamese beta fish Sushi. He saw me approach and swam to the glass to get a better view of what I was up to. See what kind of companionship I was reduced to? The fishy kind!

But that was unfair; as fish go Sushi was pretty cool.

"Hmmm… Okay Sushi we have _King Kong_. Gee, I wonder how _that_ one will end. Next!" Big monkeys just aren't my thing.

"_Aeon Flux_. Oh please, next!"

"_Flightplan_, sounds too creepy…"

"_Dreamer_, Sushi you know how I hate horses." I began to pace in front of the fish bowl.

"_Cheaper by the Dozen, _no way!"

This wasn't good; I was running out of flicks fast. Too bad the independent movie theater was closed for Christmas.

"Hey, _Memoirs of a Geisha! _" I loved that book.

"Lookie here, there's a preview tonight." Sushi swam about his bowl excitedly and I pretended he was happy for me. Hey, with fish you have to take what you can get.

Well that settles it. I was going to dig through my 'massive' collection of shoes and go to the movies, alone and brave.

Screw Miroku. He was hardly a fashion expert with that stupid stubby pony tail of his anyway.

The movie started in two hours and I was still bored. I tossed the paper onto my couch then amused myself by creating a breeze that stirred the pages of the paper.

Hell, I wasn't Mistress of the wind for nothing.

* * *

---

I stood in an impossibly long line for movie tickets. _Memoirs of a Geisha _was more popular than I'd realized and now I was getting worried.

I muttered to myself, "Watch the stupid thing sell out before I even get to the booth."

That would be just my luck. No Christmas and now no crummy movie either. Well there are still starving children somewhere who had it worse than that so I decided not to drown myself in a hurricane of self pity. Yet.

I rocked back and forth in my rather modest brown furry clogs that matched my brown coat and purse as I waited my turn. The smell of popcorn wafted over to me.

Oh, I love popcorn and because I was by myself with no date to impress, I was going to buy the biggest tub they had and gorge. Extra butter? Yes please!

I made it to the hallowed ticket counter and the over stressed unenthusiastic teenaged boy informed me, "Mam…"

I hate it when they call me Mam, I mean I'm not _that _old.

Anyway he said, "Mam, that movie is sold out."

Damn it. I knew this would happen. I thought fast and scanned the electronic billboard. "One for _Chronicles of Narnia _then." I hadn't seen that one yet.

He nodded and his short spiky gelled hair didn't move. "Just one?"

For God sakes! He was going to make me say it. "Yes just one."

"Eight dollars then."

I slid the money under the glass and he presented me with a ticket. I snatched it up and bolted inside. I only had ten minutes to movie time and I was still getting popcorn.

Of course the concession stand line wasn't any shorter than the ticket line so I was stuck. Again. But it was unlikely they were going to run out of popcorn so I was cool with it.

The tall man in front of me was wearing a long coat that was made out of some kind of fluffy white fur. Hmm this was different. It'd been years since I'd seen a man in a fur coat much less one a girlish as this one.

I busied my over active imagination trying to envision what kind of man would own a coat like this. I could only see the top of his head and it was white so maybe he was really old. Perhaps the coat belonged to his deceased wife and he missed her so much he wore her old coat everywhere he went. That would be sweet, creepy but sweet.

Or what if he was using it to smuggle outside snacks into the movie, but seeing how we were standing in the concession line this seemed unlikely.

He could be an undercover agent hiding weapons under that coat searching for an Al-Qaeda operative hiding in the theater. Nahh, the coat was too ostentatious for that.

The line moved up but the theater was still so crowded I wasn't able to get a glimpse of his face. Maybe he was really a woman unfortunate enough to have broad shoulders. She might be one of those hugely tall aggressive Russian models. But that didn't explain the hair; shouldn't it be dark brown instead of white?

God this line was so long I might retire here and start receiving a social security check. But social security would be long dead by then so I might just have to live off random pieces of popcorn found on the floor. Yum.

A young girl in darling Mary Janes stepped out beside the mysterious person in the fur coat and tugged on the fluffy sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-sama can we get candy and popcorn?" She pouted her lips as she looked up to the figure who was easily twice her own short stature.

The head turned and a male voice answered, "Rin, you just had McDonalds; its popcorn or candy not both."

Ah so there was a man under that outrageous coat. I waited for the girl to whine and cry but she didn't. Instead she smiled brightly. "Okay."

I hate children but this little girl was so adorable; even the Grinch would have thought she was cute. She had waist length shiny brown hair, held back in plastic flower barrettes and wore an ankle length dark wool coat.

She swung around and looked me straight in the eye, in that unabashed way that only children are capable of getting away with. I smiled shyly and she narrowed her dark eyes at me before turning back to face the front of the line.

I saw her tiny hand tugging on the coat again. The man knelt down beside her and she whispered to him. Now my eyes sight stinks, hence my glasses, but my pointy ears are still top notch.

"That lady was staring at you." She hissed behind her tiny hand.

"Rin." Was the only answer he gave before turning his head to face me.

And damn it was the very same guy from the bookstore. And now I know why he'd bought children's books. So maybe he wasn't gay but with that coat it was still questionable.

He stood up. I shrugged, waved and waited to see what, if anything he'd say. Of course he said nothing but he didn't turn away either so I forged on ahead, "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"I see they let you out of that bookstore on occasion."

Wow. Was that a joke? Who knew he was capable. "Yeah but only on the even numbered days. So you are Sesshomaru?"

He frowned but gave in, "When it suits me."

Rin giggled at this and I asked, "So?"

"So what?" he answered my question with one of his own and hit upon one of my major pet peeves.

"Does it suit you today?"

He looked down to the tiny girl with the huge smile who was clutching his hand. "Today it does."

I bent down to the girl's level. "What are you going to see?"

She confided in me freely, "Narnia. There's a big lion in it but Sesshomaru-sama say's he's friendly."

"Ah, he's right. The lion is a good guy. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I think there is a unicorn in the movie too."

Rin's eyes widened and now I know where the expression 'eyes as wide as saucers' comes from. "Really?"

Sesshomaru said, "Yes Rin, really."

The girl decided if I was an ogre than I must be a friendly one and ventured, "I'm Rin!"

"Hello Rin." She stuck out her small hand and I shook it.

Her human eyes squinted at my ears. "Are you a yokai?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?" She pressed.

Sesshomaru admonished, "Rin!"

I laughed because it was highly amusing and I love talking about myself. Don't judge me for being honest, most people love talking about themselves; they just don't like to admit it. I answered with a flourish, "I am Kagura mistress of the wind, at your service Ms. Rin."

I willed a small gust of wind to whip around her head and shoulders lifting her hair up into the air. Rin gasped in surprise and delight.

Sesshomaru commented dryly, "A wind yokai, I should have known."

We wind demons have a reputation for being free spirits; we love a good joke, good books, traveling, and the arts. We don't usually hold steady jobs and we never remember to vote as opposed to Sesshomaru who doesn't look like he's missed a day at the polls yet.

Some consider us to be frivolous; Miroku was certainly one of those. But then he was probably still at home searching for any hitchhiking crickets. That was one of my weaker efforts but still pleasing none the less.

I whispered a conspiratorial question into Rin's ear, "So what kind of yokai is his lordly-ness over there?"

She smiled as he frowned trying to hear our words, "He's the great yokai of the Inu family."

Ah, dog yokai. That made sense. After all God spelled backwards is dog.

I knew better to ask the girl if he was her father. She was so human she reeked of it. No yokai blood there. Though it was odd such a powerful taiyokai would cater to a human girl. But his title did explain that coat he was wearing. It was probably a sign of his rank.

I wondered what kind of dog he turned into. What ever kind it was, I'm sure it was big and fluffy. I was going to have to Google dog breeds once I got back home.

I just bet he's some kind of giant poodle.

Finally it was our turn at the popcorn counter and I watched as Sesshomaru ordered the kiddie combo with a medium popcorn and two drinks. Rin whittled out of me that we were going to see the same movie, and then she ran to Sesshomaru.

I stepped up to the popcorn counter; before I could order Sesshomaru barked at me, "Rin has asked that you sit with us." Then he thrust the popcorn and a coke at me.

So, it appeared that whatever Rin wanted, with the exception of candy, popcorn _and_ MacDonald's she got it. I wondered what exactly Sesshomaru wanted and if he was as indulgent with himself as he was the girl. That led to an interesting series of R rated thoughts. Now that I knew he was royalty so to speak, I understood why he dressed like he just walked off the set of _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_ and his sexuality was no longer in question. Much.

And with an invitation like that how can I resist. "Okay, then."

I accepted the popcorn and followed them into a theater so crowded we were packed like sardines into our seats.

Rin insisted I sit between her and the huffy Sesshomaru. I was beginning to wonder if I was mistaken about her. Perhaps she wasn't human at all but an imp.

I was humming during the horrible commercials waiting for the previews, trying not to get caught staring at Sesshomaru.

Rin heard me and asked, "What song is that?"

"It's the Bumble Bee Tuna Song."

"I don't know that one, how does it go?"

Umm, it was a funny song by a SKA band that was famous for being dark and kinda evil. They were the exact kind of people the Harry Potter haters feared their kids would turn into. But the song was innocent enough so I softly sang the chorus for her.

"Yum! Yum! Bumble, Bumblebee Tuna  
I Love Bumblebee, Bumblebee Tuna  
Yum! Yum! Bumble, Bumblebee Tuna  
I love a sandwich made with Bumblebee"

And Rin loved it. Sesshomaru leaned over and some of that glorious silver hair spilled over and brushed against my bare hand. He spoke softly, "Thanks. Now I will be hearing _that_ day and night."

"Well," I offered, "I can burn you a copy of the song if you like."

He answered quickly, "_That_ won't be necessary."

But it was too late because Rin had heard my offer. "Oh please Sesshomaru-sama. Please…."

"Okay." He grumbled, the asked, "Just tell me who sings it and I'll buy her the album."

I bit my lip, "They're a punk SKA devil band, trust me you don't want the album."

He pulled his long hair free from the collar of his white shirt. "You would listen to a band like that."

I protested, "Hey just the Bumble Bee Tuna song! It's famous don't cha know?"

Sesshomaru grumbled, "No apparently I don't. I'll be by the bookstore in the next couple of days for the CD then. Presuming you still have a job there that is."

"You're welcome." I added in a perky tone. Miroku wouldn't fire me. I was a business genius and knew all his numbers better than he did, that was how I got away with half the crap I pulled. The big question is why I hadn't quit?

The commercial for the US army recruiters came on and we watched as attractive men in uniform scaled a large stone mountain with their bare hands. I was forced to wonder how mad Sesshomaru would be if the local recruiter somehow got the idea he wanted to join and needed more information in the form of many early morning phone calls.

See what I mean about being a wind yokai?

It's a curse. Sometimes I can be just as bad as a kitsune except I'm way too cynical for that and prefer carrying a tiny stylish pocket book, much too small to carry all those fox gags. I also possess a dark side that likes to rear it's ugly head on occasion or once a week which ever comes first. Some days it's a struggle not to give in to the shadows that walk in my head.

As if he could read my errant thoughts Sesshomaru whispered into my ear, "Whatever nonsense you are plotting against me over there, you can forget it."

How in the hell did he know what I was up to? I shot back, "I'll have you know, I'm doing no such thing."

He hissed, "Liar." His breath was warm against my ear and left a pleasant tingle. Oh please, please, please don't be gay.

"How did you know?" At this point I saw no reason in continuing the lie.

"Your eyes are glowing."

"So?"

He leaned even closer to me and his elbow bumped mine. After that happy contact I was more interested in elbow rubbing than talking but still I waited to hear his explanation. "They were glowing when you told me about the crickets and again when you mentioned the roaches. Try as hard as you might, I am now immune to your petty games."

Oh now _that_ was a challenge. Petty though they may be, no one was immune to _my_ games. I am an expert. "Oh really?"

His answer was curt, "Yes really."

Well, well, my beautiful metro-sexual, yokai prince, we shall see about _that, _now won't we. I leaned back in my seat as the previews began in earnest.

* * *

-- 

Notes:

Merry Christmas! Isabel's card and photo are still up on my website. Go to Hedgehogmadhatter dot com and click on the Christmas card link! Or just see the link in my profile.

Imelda Marcos is the former first lady of the Philippines from 1965-1986, the regime was toppled and her huge collection of shoes and jewels was used as an example of how well the Marcos family lived while their country starved.

The Bumble Bee Tuna song is very obscure but they play it on the college radio station here all the time and I love it. I am afraid to find out more about the band whoever they maybe in case the rumors are true.

And to answer a question that I've gotten a bunch of email, reviews and P.M.s about: Is Miroku a bad guy? Maybe, maybe not. Remember this is from Kagura's point of view and who's to say she's a reliable narrator. Most likely Miroku justisn't fond of wind yokai.


	4. Hobgoblins

_Chapter Four: Hobgoblins_

The movie was sweet. It followed the book exactly as I remembered and I got a kick out of watching it with Rin who loved every moment of it. Sesshomaru watched but seemed bored. I couldn't tell if that was really how he felt or if that was just his natural facial expression.

Rin cried when Aslan died and I found myself putting an arm around her shoulders. Then later we cheered when he came back to life. I stole a fast glance at Sesshomaru but he was still expressionless.

I had hoped we would share the medium popcorn as I had some hot ideas about our fingers brushing as we reached into the tub at the same time, but no such luck. I offered him the popcorn no less than four times only to have him refuse it each time.

So after that I tried six more times just to get on his nerves. It sucked that I couldn't tell if it was working.

After the movie we stood outside while he dug through his horrible fur coat for his keys. I was ready to make my exit when Rin asked, "Sesshomaru-sama can Kagura come back with us for coffee?"

He cut me a fast look and I saw his eyes flash, "Rin, I don't think she _likes_ coffee and you are much too young to drink it."

The little imp pressed on, "Hot chocolate then?"

I was just going to have to make an exception to my policy of hating small children. She was wicked good.

"No Rin." He opened the passenger door of his black Audi Roadster and she scrambled inside pouting. I guess she wasn't used to being told no; however she was by no means spoiled. And riding in a car like that it was a wonder she wasn't.

Okay so this was my cue. I waved and said, "Thanks for the popcorn. See ya at the store I guess."

I heard the beep of the car alarm being set but continued walking away. I just turned the corner when I heard the foot steps behind me. I looked over my shoulder ready to blow down any potential muggers and saw it was only Sesshomaru behind me with his God awful coat blowing in the wind. What dead thing had they skinned to make that coat? It just killed me not to ask.

Suddenly I felt embarrassment at the whole awkward impromptu evening. "I'm sorry for intruding. I know I shouldn't have…"

His long legs quickly caught up to me. "It was you who did me the favor; she would've given me hell, had you refused."

Well then _that_ was a horse of a different color. "Then you're welcome. Let me know if I can ever be of assistance again." I gave an exaggerated short bow.

His golden eyes were warmer than I'd first realized, they found and held mine. "I'll be by for the CD in a day or two."

He checked his watch, I noticed it was a Rolex and prayed he wasn't that hung up on material things. I answered, "Sure thing,"

Sesshomaru loomed over me momentarily as though he was trying to decide something. Then he touched my hand with his, turned and left.

Okay. Was that the Inu-yokai version of bye, peace out?

I stood in the alleyway, granted not the safest place to linger, and watched him leave. The man was an enigma that I wouldn't be figuring out anytime soon. Oh well, time to head home. After all Sushi was probably getting lonely.

* * *

---  
Once safely locked in my apartment I told Sushi all about my pseudo date. The dark purple beta fish thought Sesshomaru was eccentric and wondered what he might be up to.

Hey he's my fish and I can pretend he talks to me if I want.

I paused to brush my teeth than hit the computer to rip a copy of that song. As an after thought I threw on a few others Rin might like that were guaranteed to drive Sesshomaru nuts.

I lay across my bed with the radio blaring replaying the whole evening in my head. I decided he was merely humoring the girl and that's all there was to it. No reason to make more of this no matter how much I wanted to. It was much safer to cut off the radio and get some sleep because it was my turn to open the store in the morning.

I closed my eyes but the sleep fairy refused to visit me. The shadows inhabiting the corners of my room grew soon forcing me out of bed onto my feet.

I got up and pulled on an over sized t-shirt and a pair of my ex boyfriend's boxers. I'd bought them for him as a gift and he'd never taken them out of the package. Oh well, his loss was my gain.

I flipped the light on and woke Sushi who shot across his bowl in a purple streak.

"Sorry fishy, couldn't sleep, the goblins are buzzing tonight."

Lucky fish that he is, Sushi had not had the honor of personally meeting my goblins. They rented a dark space in my brain, sometime it felt like the part of my brain that controlled my common sense. I shut them out but on occasion they slipped through the cracks of the door and leaked out into my consciousness.

Tonight I picked up my sketch pad and a bottle of wild turkey then pushed open my window and crawled out to the fire escape. The shirt billowed around my bare legs as I climbed up the cold metal ladder in my flip flops and pulled myself up to the roof.

Brrr, damn it was cold up here. But that was just what I needed. I pulled out a folding lawn chair I had stashed up here for just such occasions and sat down. The sketch pad beckoned but I chose to take a long drag from the Wild Turkey bottle first. It burned all the way down my throat.

Good stuff.

From my apartment roof I had a wonderful view of the city. The lights blinded out every star but they almost make up for it with their gaudy colors and awkward radiance. I searched the roof and was grateful to find I was alone and shadow free for the moment.

After a few minutes I was able to relax. I gazed at the crescent moon hanging low in the winter sky and wondered what Sesshomaru was doing than cursed myself for thinking of him.

* * *

---

The bookstore was quiet with that hush that only comes early in the morning before the first customer arrives.

I stood in front of my register just pocketing the store keys as Sango flew through the door. She was surprised to see me at my station with the store open on time.

"Wow, you must've gotten here early." She twisted her hair into a loose knot as she spoke. "What did you do last night, sleep here?"

I leaned my elbows on the register. Why doesn't anyone have any faith in me? "No, I went home then later I saw a movie."

"What did you see?" She tied the café apron around her waist. The woman was so strong and normal it ate at me. I was ashamed of the jealously that burned in my guts at her simple human existence.

"Narnia and it was okay." I decided to keep the details to myself for the time being.

She paused, "Kagura those bags under your eyes are huge. What time did you crash last night?"

Ah, thanks so much for noticing. "Late. I was up drawing." It drove Sango nuts that my art was not for sale.

"Anything good?" She pulled out the drawer and began stocking it with change.

I lied, "Nope."

All of the sketches had come out looking like _him._ Those startling eyes, lips, fangs and all of that hair; I shuddered just thinking about it. My apartment was covered in charcoal sketches, each bore his hypnotic visage, peering out at me from the thick textured papers strewn across the bare floor.

I don't know why I was unhappy about this development; it was a big improvement from my usual subjects. One of my unique talents was sporadic control over the recently deceased. Because they knew I was able to see them sometimes they came to visit. Often the dead don't realize they are at the end of the mortal coil and it can take some convincing to get them to move on. Sometimes it was easier to show them in drawings what could not be adequately expressed in words and those nights were always the worst.

I suppose I could develop this ability and block them out entirely or use them to do my bidding but they were so sad it just seemed cruel. Honestly, I am entirely too lazy to recruit minions or raise an army of the dancing dead. Besides the work it took to pull off such a stunt the ick factor was too much. So until Night of the Living Dead goes Broadway I am just out of luck.

Sango, who knows nothing of my extracurricular talents, pulled out a bag of coffee filters, "Well Miroku's not coming in today and he's having this whole place fumigated. Somehow I know I have you and the crickets to thank for that." She began pouring coffee grounds into the air pots.

"You're very welcome." I answered in my cheeriest voice. "So he must've called you this morning."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, I think he's really sick and I'm gonna check on him at lunch. It sucks to be sick this time of year."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so he has some time to recuperate before the big day. And Sango, if you aren't back by two I'll be forced to call the cops, there's no telling what that perv preacher is up to."

She poured hot water into the reservoir of the air pots, "Kagura you give him way too much credit. Miroku doesn't have time to do half the things you suspect him of."

I crossed my arms. "Really? Sango, why don't you admit you like him and get it over with?"

She shook her head. "Because I don't, I'm just being nice. That's all."

"Oh whatever, we'll see how nice you want to be after he grabs your ass again."

"Kagura…" She said in a warning voice, than added, "I think you have a guest."

I looked up in time to see Sesshomaru pushing open our glass door. So much for a day or two, he hadn't even made it twelve hours. Did I have Rin to thank for this? I wonder what he would think if he knew about my drawings?

He bypassed me completely, heading into our fiction section. "And a good morning to you too." I muttered under my breath.

I lost track of him because shortly after he arrived a woman came in needing ten copies of _The Never Ending Story._ Before long I was back on that ridiculous ladder but this time I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes first. My black spike heeled boats sat safely behind the counter.

I kicked off the floor with one foot and sent the ladder flying down the aisle from the Ms and stopped at the Es. My long skirt flew behind me and I caught Sesshomaru watching me from the adult fiction section. I would've given one of last year's designer shoes to know what he was thinking.

My plump patroness followed me down the aisle and was excited when I was able to locate the books. "Here they are. We've put them up under Ende, Michael."

"Really, I could've sworn that book was written by Ralph Manheim." Her brown curls bobbed as she moved her head.

I leaned off the ladder and began plucking the books from the upper shelf. "Nope, Ende wrote them in German and Manheim translated them."

"Oh, well thank you." She caught the books as I tossed them to her.

"It's a wonderful book, I'm sure the children will love them." I found six books and knew she needed ten. "Okay we have five here and is it okay if I order the remaining five? I can have them here in three days?"

She frowned than gave her consent, "I guess it doesn't matter, go ahead and order them."

"Cool!" I climbed down from the ladder and was careful that she didn't see me pocket the sixth copy. A certain little imp would love this book, I was certain she probably owned the movie.

I rang the lady up and was happy that she paid for all ten copies. I supplied her with her receipt and she was on her way.

A thin young woman was next. Her one purchase was a beautiful leather bound journal. It was the kind of book that made you wish your life was glamorous enough to fill it's pages. I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Her skin was so thin I was able to see the veins working under her skin. A dark shadow stood behind her and I knew.

She was dying.

Maybe it was AIDS or cancer except she had all of her hair. I rang up the diary sick with the knowledge that unless she was writing her memoirs it was a pointless purchase.

The shadow left with her and I stood at my register temporarily drained by this new awareness of death. I've never come across a shadow before the act of death. My powers were changing and I would have to find someway to come to grips and deal.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when my next customer was Sesshomaru. He was shadow free and it was a relief to be near him despite the fact he was behaving as though he had a telephone pole jammed up his ass.

He slid a paperback copy of Child and Preston's The Cabinet of Curiosities across the counter. I snatched it up and exclaimed, "Oh Agent Pendergast, he's amazing!"

Sesshomaru glared at me for a moment than admitted, "He is."

Then after his rude lack of greeting he had the nerve to ask, "Did you bring the CD?"

I so wanted to say, opps sorry buster but I just plain forgot. But sometimes I'm a sucker. "Sure, here it is." I pulled it out from under the counter.

"And here's something else for her too." I sat The Never Ending Story atop the CD.

He picked it up and scanned the back cover. "I never knew this was a book."

I shrugged and couldn't resist adding, "Yeah there's a lot you don't know."

Sesshomaru completely caught my double entendre and tossed back in a low voice, "I know you sell yourself short by working here."

_That_ was not the answer I had been expecting. I was grasping at straws for a snappy come back but only came up with, "Things aren't always what they appear."

How lame of a comeback is that? And in this case things were exactly as they appeared but he didn't need to know that.

It was true, I was a member of the prestigious MENSA society but with the exception of reading, my powers of concentration are shit. Some days it took all I had to just make it into work every day. I've been to a doctor and asked for a drug prescription for anything that could help. But I was turned away because there were no conclusive results of the drug's effect on yokai. In fact Sesshomaru was the first person capable of holding my complete attention which was a shame because I don't think he wanted it.

He answered me with a cool smile, "Glad to hear it.

I embarrassed myself by asking, "If you're in the neighborhood stop in and let me know what Rin thinks of that book." I finished ringing him up and put the books in a slim brown paper bag. I added the CD as a fast afterthought.

He surprised me by leaning across the counter and brushing his fingertips through my bangs. "You can count on it."

With that he picked up the bag and swept out the door, leaving me to come to my own conclusions.

* * *

--

Notes:

The next chapter, Damned & Besotted is Sesshomaru's point of view, and he's just a bit more hot blooded than Kagura's ever realized.


	5. Damned & Besotted

_Chapter Five_

_Damned & Besotted_

Slight Lime warning ahead.

Sesshomaru:

A week ago I discovered an accursed bookstore. The store was certainly not new; I knew this as I passed it almost everyday. It's displays were dusty and out of date. The glass window was covered in years of smudges and grime.

Regardless one Saturday I was walking past it's doors when a magnetism reached out and pulled me in.

Ridiculous, I do not believe in whims or flights of fancy yet here I was following my gut feeling, pushing open the doors and stepping inside.

The air in the store was rank and stale, no doubt just like the coffee they appeared to be serving. Why was I wasting my time here? The store was surviving on the fringes of the book world and it was only a matter of time before it was beaten down or swallowed by big chain store.

I checked my watch and realized if I stayed another moment I would be committing the ultimate sin of tardiness. Though when one was the boss, one of the benefits was forcing others to wait for you; yet I hated to do it.

First I had to discover the source of this force pulling at me. I strolled casually through the narrow stuffy aisles and found nothing.

One fat old woman winked at me but I pretended not to notice.

Disgust bit at me and I decided as long as I was here to pick up the morning edition of the Wall Street Journal.

A woman's nasal voice cut into the air and burned my eardrums. "…Those Harry Potter books."

Did she not own an answering machine or some other sort of recording device that would allow her to experience the nail on blackboard sound that was her voice?

Against my will I looked up to see the source of this harpy yammering and that's when everything clicked; or went straight hell. It really depended on your perspective.

A small woman stood balancing precariously on one of those old oak library rolling ladders. She wore a wrap around plaid skirt and black heels, yet still had stubbornly ascended the rickety ladder.

Her hair was pulled up into a loose French twist and a pencil stub protruded from behind her ear. If she fell from that height she'd be injured.

She seemed to be an expert at climbing old ladders in heels. I saw her shoe slip slightly but she compensated by shifting her weight to her other foot.

Even so it was an unnecessary risk. I plucked a card from the comment box scratched a fast note and dropped it into the wooden lock box. There, now that I've done my civic duty surely I would be free to go.

Sadly instead of carrying me out the door my feet edged me closer to the woman on the ladder. Now she was going after the skinny nasally woman about Harry Potter.

Rin loved Potter but I could care less about his morals or values. He was just a fictional character after all. I didn't care if he was secretly a devil worshipper as long as the books were decent and they kept Rin out of my hair.

I was standing behind a pyramid of hardback books when her scent first reached out to me. She wore a light perfume made from some derivative of the mimosa flower.

I hate women's perfume because mortals bathe in it. The stench keeps me from elevators, taxis cars and department stores. But this fragrance mingled with a feminine yokai essence and reached out to me.

Anger boiled inside me at the unwanted stimulus. Granted it was unfair to direct my disgust at the girl who hadn't even laid eyes on me but then I'd never cared much for fairness.

I titled my head and caught a glimpse of two perky pointed ears and a wonderfully round calve encased in a black stocking. Her glasses were slipping down her nose and I was struck as few yokai ever wore glasses. My mouth went dry and that was when I heard her gasp and knew she was about to fall.

Her foot twisted in the silly shoe then her heel slipped and the stupid creature was grasping at air. The dim witted woman and her son just stood watching as if the whole scene had been arranged for their expressed amusement.

Fucking hell, there was no hope for it. I couldn't let her fall into a pile of books as much as she deserved it for climbing ladders in inappropriate footwear.

It was as I planned it and none of the other patrons saw me move. I swung around the books and was beneath her just in time to catch her.

She fell back against my chest, striking her head against my chin. I slid my arms up under her legs and stood there like a besotted mortal just holding her.

Her overwhelming scent enveloped me. She opened her deep ruby eyes and her gaze fixed on my face, her scent changed speaking to me of her sparking interest at my touch. As a Taiyokai my strengths are many but the power of prophecy was not something I can lay claim to.

However holding her, breathing in her scent stirred my senses and distorted my vision as an apparition of her lying naked across my bed flashed through my brain. Her plain shiny brown hair was loose and fell freely across my smooth sheets. Her bare ivory skin and firm breasts alone were a religious experience. I was over her; she was under me, surrounding me, soft, warm and giving; wrapped in only my hair moving with me. I spilled into her as I sunk my fangs into her shoulder making promises and vows I have no intention of giving to any woman. The small taste of her blood was intoxicating and she answered me with a sharp nip of her own. I felt my gut twist with something I'd long denied myself, passion.

This cannot be allowed to come to fruition. It was not in my plans to allow any woman such control over me. An affair or even a wife could easily lead to my downfall.

I'd given in with Rin and allowed some closeness however as a mortal child she was merely an amusement and owned no real piece of me. If this witch were allowed to have her way she would own my devotion and soul; turning me quickly into an idolater; however I prefer to choose my own alters of worship.

Reality snapped back and there was no decision to make. I fell into her eyes but was careful to hold back. "You should invest in a pair of sturdier shoes."

She mumbled "Yeah I should."

Then I helped her back onto her feet. Her eyes were hot living gemstones and I felt them moving over my skin as I stepped back. The power of her scent intensified and I knew she was reaching for me. I pushed it away refusing what she was so blatantly offering.

I bowed then turned to leave. I was beyond late and it was high time to break free of the book store. The woman was powerful in her own right. She followed me offering some of the dank beverages served at the abysmal stand that passed as a coffee bar.

I knew lingering would only encourage her, and she was within her rights to pursue me. When I held her in my arms my defenses weakened and a small connection was forged. I was eager to break it yet disappointed by the waves of disgust I felt coming off her as I declined each of her offers.

I was certain the day would return to normal once I felt the pavement of the sidewalk under the soles of my black leather shoes and heard the book store door shut behind me.

Of course I was wrong and this Sesshomaru must admit that is a rare thing.

* * *

---

The next afternoon I was sitting at the kitchen table re-reading a real estate contract. Doing any kind of work at the table is an invitation for trouble so I should have known better.

I was at the table instead of my office because I was under the delusion a change in venue would help my concentration. Once again I had seriously underestimated the drawing power of the ruby eyed bookstore witch.

The contract was solid but I was still searching for any loopholes. The company I was closing in on wasn't pleased with the buyout and I expected they were trying to wiggle out.

I glanced up from the stack of papers at the sound of a foot step. The top of a black head bobbed along the other side of the high marble counter top.

Rin thought she was being stealthy. Even though she'd never managed to surprise me or win a game of hide and seek with me, she never stopped trying.

When she realized she had been spotted she called out, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Than she ran at me full tilt with her arms open catching me around the waist.

I patted her on top her head and turned my attentions back to the contract.

It wasn't long before big brown eyes peered at me from the side of the tabletop. "Whatcha doing?"

Egads, I knew this was a bad idea. "Working, now leave me."

Taking hints or direct orders was never one of Rin's specialties. Instead she pulled up a heavy chair and sat beside me sucking on a giant red lollipop that cook had no doubt procured for her.

I continued scanning the document, wondering if Rin knew the full extent of what this paper meant to a factory of workers all about to be laid off, if she would still run to me. She sat next to me slurping and smacking on the brightly colored insipid piece of candy.

The red lollipop brought to mind visions of a certain bookstore clerk's eyes. If I wasn't careful I would fall back into scenes of fierce sex that had never and would never take place. Actually if it was just sex that I could handle and even look forward to. But whatever I was to have with her would consume me.

Now back to this bloody contact.

The type on the legal pages swam and she was sitting before me. I'd never seen more of her than her well turned calves and felt the solid curve of her ass but I already knew there was a perfect mole under her right breast. I knew it the same way I knew Rin had a red scar where her appendix was removed last year, except I'd bore witness to the chaste scar but not the delectable mole.

Rin.

That was my answer. I immersed myself in thoughts of the runt and what I was purchasing her for the cursed human, holiday of Christmas.

She continued making horrendous noises with her candy and once again I found myself staring at it. "Rin, dinner is in an hour. You are going to make the dentist a very rich man if you don't stop with the candy."

She giggled and continued slurping.

"Throw it away now and go dress for dinner." I watched from the corner of my eye as she slipped off the chair and tossed the offensive sweet into the trashcan.

Gods she was spoiled, maybe it was high time to find her a set of human parents. I heard the sound of her tiny shoes as she skipped out of the kitchen. Maybe that could wait awhile longer. After all we did have tickets to the Thursday showing of The Chronicles of Narnia. Rin loved to read; perhaps a set of the corresponding books was called for. It'd be a good present not that she didn't already have a roomful of Christmas gifts.

It could wait. I didn't relish the idea of fighting the crowds for a stupid present. Unless I went back to that independent bookstore, the place was so awful I doubt there would be anyone there.

* * *

---

I slipped into the bookstore and found no sign of the girl. I felt ridiculously disappointed but relieved. She was not here to encumber me so I was free to get the book and leave.

The books were harder to find than I'd expected. Of course it didn't help that I forgot the name of the author. I was reluctant to ask for assistance lest I come face to face with _her._

I spent twenty minutes on my hands and knees groveling in the children's section before I stumbled onto the boxed set of books. Damnation, there were seven books. I sincerely hoped Rin wouldn't expect me to read them all to her.

Elated the task was almost over I headed to the checkout counter only to find it empty. My ears pricked and I heard a female voice coming from the floor muttering something about crickets.

"Excuse me. I'm ready to check out." A brown head appeared out from under the cash register but her back was to me. It was too late. I'd found her.

Her eyes flashed when she recognized me. She apologized but it had a false air, she was still upset and confused by my earlier rejection. "Once again I am terribly sorry. I'd offer you a coupon for a complimentary coffee but I sure _you_ wouldn't like it."

Her words were cutting but not undeserved so I let them slide and dropped the books onto the counter. "That isn't necessary, I'm in a hurry."

Her eyes lit up when she read the title and my thoughts strayed back to that mole hidden somewhere under her sweater.

The mimosa scent was back only this time it was cut by tinge of disappointment and anger. "That'll be fifteen dollars and ninety seven cents."

She was so close I could hear the hum of her blood. My tongue traced the tip of a canine and I felt my reserved demeanor slipping. I pulled out a twenty and tossed it on the counter before making my escape.

Of course she called after me, "Hey wait, your receipt!"

The door was so close and once I was free I wouldn't make the mistake of returning. "Don't need one."

"But sir your change?"

I snapped over my shoulder. "Keep it!"

She was offended and hurt. "This is a book store; you don't tip at a book store. I'm not some stupid shop girl you can just throw money at!"

I decided it was best that she understand this was not going anywhere and decided insulting her was the best strategy. "Then stop acting like one."

The bell on the door rang as I slammed it shut behind me. The cold air of freedom greeted me and I wondered what had possessed me to even consider returning to the infernal book store.

Rin had better like these fucking books.

* * *

--

That night did not pass peaceably for me. I felt a dark connection to the narrator of Poe's The Raven for every little sound from the pigeons roosting by my window pushed me closer to the edge.

The book set I'd purchased sat on my bedside table. What have I done to myself? One of my greatest prides was that I was far removed from my father and half brother who both made utter fools of themselves over a woman.

When I took a wife it would be a carefully planned advantageous marriage. She would be an Inu-yokai who knew her place in the family. She would give me sons, tolerate Rin, be pleased with an ostentatious gift of jewelry at every gift giving occasion and stay well out of my way.

The bookshop witch was high maintenance. Her ghost ruled my thoughts and was forever demanding more of my attention. If she shared my bed I'd be forced to give up sleeping. Not that I was getting much now.

* * *

---

The next morning I found myself standing outside the bookshop door, but this was not a concession to weakness but a battle cry. I would go in and ignore her, proving to myself once and for all her hold over me was at best superficial.

She was manning the coffee counter so I took a seat across from her. She didn't notice me because she was watching a man in a manager's vest jumping up and down screaming. He beat his hands against his body as though it was fire. Judging by her smug expression I guessed he was her boss.

Moments into the scene it was apparent he was besieged by an onslaught of crickets. From the sounds of his howls one would have thought they were wolverines as opposed to simple crickets.

I caught the glitter in her ruby eyes and knew she was directly responsible for whatever had happened. The man no doubt deserved it. Funny how I was inclined to take her side without even knowing the full situation; this was another sign of my growing insanity.

She spotted me but was so pleased by the outcome of her mischief she wasn't too unhappy. I couldn't resist baiting her, "I can only assume you have something to do with that screaming man over there."

She didn't bother to deny it, an aspect of her character that I found intriguing; instead she asked how I'd known.

I cut her to the quick on purpose just to see her response. "Such a sincere smile on _your_ face can only come at the expense of others."

She ignored my comment and instead offered me the sludge that they were passing as coffee and I heard myself accept. She slid me a mug and filled it. The coffee wasn't nearly as horrible as I was expecting. I clarified that it should be free and leaned back to watch the man who was now chasing crickets with a dust buster and killing the last relics of his masculinity.

I had to admit she took pride in her work, the crickets more so than the coffee. I was still displeased with the way her presence had moved into my head so I took another jab at her, "How can I be sure this beverage is cricket free?"

She gave a delicious grin and replied, "Because I only put them in Miroku's office. Poor things, they didn't deserve such a fate."

This was not going as I'd planned. Perhaps I was going about this all wrong and what I really needed was a good old fashion exorcism.

I took a deep drink of coffee while I considered using magic. An exorcism was unlikely as the Catholic Church was still holding a grudge against me after a tiny real estate incident involving the now deceased Pope.

The witch waited until my mouth was full then leaned across the counter, "And we just sprayed for roaches last month so I think we should still be good on that front too. But one can never tell."

The thought of a cockroach swimming in my drink was not farfetched and I choked than sprayed, hot coffee all over her.

It was fortunate that I was not seeking to make a good impression on her.

* * *

---

Notes:

Happy New Year Everyone!

Yay two updates in one day! I am on a roll.

I don't plan on having ya'll re-live every scene twice from each perspective; I just thought it'd be interesting to get a glimpse into Sesshomaru's world and man does he have issues. I don't know which is worse being repressed or seeing dead people. But hey, I guess not everyone is perfect.

And while I'm on the topic of all things Sesshomaru here is a quote from the Devil's Dictionary. It's a feisty little book written by Ambrose Bierce in 1906. I think if we were to sneak into Sesshomaru's house we might find this book on his bedside table.

I apologize for the change in rating but I think it was for the better.

**Love**, "A temporary insanity curable by marriage or by removal of the patient from the influences under which he incurred the disorder…"

**Dentist**, "A prestidigitator who, putting metal in your mouth, pulls coins out of your pocket." The Devil's Dictionary, Ambrose Bierce.


	6. Cinematic Juxtaposition

_Chapter Six_

_Cinematic Juxtaposition_

After the coffee incident I realized an apology would be simply a waste of our time. She seemed oddly distracted and wasn't even angry with me. This was a strange development so I sat at the bar a while longer just to prove I was stronger than this insane attraction.

* * *

--- 

I sat on the end of my bed counting the blue stripes in the wall paper. Anything was better than letting my thoughts go astray. I could not afford to give in. I was head of the Inu family, an esteemed business man, a multi linguist, and damned near two hundred years old, this girl was nothing to me.

I can overcome simple lust. That's all this is.

If I wasn't driving to the movies I would find a nice bottle of bourbon to drown in.

Fucking hell! I'd lost my place and was forced to start counting the stripes from the beginning. A soft knock came at my door.

"Enter."

The nanny, the latest in a string of nannies, cautiously opened the door and peered around the edge. "Lord, the young Rin has asked for your help in tying her shoes."

Oh for Fuck sakes. Where had Jaken found this twit? Why had the other girl quit? I suspected the nannies were afraid of me but no one, especially Jaken, has to stones to admit this to my face.

I sighed and stood to face the girl. "Ms..?"

"Jane" she supplied helpfully as she clutched her hands in front of her.

"Ms. Jane, Rin is very capable of tying her own shoes. This is a ploy for my attention."

Jane was a bit braver than the last girl because she met my eyes and replied, "Perhaps but maybe you should spend more time with her. Her whole world revolves around you."

I answered, "Ah. And that is the folly of giving someone an iota of control over your emotions; you depend on them for fulfillment and validation." Rin was young but not too young to learn self reliance.

"Tell her to tie her own shoes or pick another pair without laces. I am not a nanny as she is already well aware."

Jane swallowed and I could almost hear her writing her resignation letter in her head. But her voice was steady, "Very well sir."

She turned and left me to my thoughts. The takeover was going well. The manufacturing planet was under my complete control and now it was only a matter of breaking it up and selling the subsequent parts.

I should relinquish control of this deal to my advisors and begin hunting for another company on the brink of failure. Once again this turned my thoughts to the miserable bookstore.

Damn it! I had no use for bookstores, miserable or otherwise.

What I should be doing is interviewing boarding schools for Rin. She couldn't stay here with me forever. I decided to get Jaken on this right away. I've tried this before but have yet to locate a school that I felt suited the little monkey. Perhaps it was time to continue the search.

My chamber door flew open and Rin bounded in. "Sesshomaru-sama, look!" She proudly pointed to her feet, "I put on my shoes all by myself."

"Of course you did."

She hugged my leg. I glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was time to go. I disentangled her from my limbs and asked, "Where shall we sup tonight?"

That was a stupid question because I already knew her answer. "Mac Donalds! I wanna a happy meal." Damn children's marketers, why had I ever allowed her to start watching TV?

I abhor drive-throughs and fast food but I shelved my pride and sent the nanny out for a happy meal. Fetching and carrying was not exactly in her job description, as if I really cared.

* * *

--- 

Because I had Jaken purchase the movie tickets in advance we were able to by pass the ticket counter but I knew better than try to skip the concession stand.

Rin was addicted to anything sweet and sticky. Sadly the concession area was over flowing with items that fit both requirements. We stood in line waiting our turn when the enthralling scent of mimosa flowers permeated my senses.

I didn't have to turn my head to know who was behind us. She was staring intensely at my white lynx fur coat. The wheels in her head were turning and it didn't take a psychic to know she thought the priceless fur was a joke. In fact it had belonged to my father and legend held it was the fur of and old adversary. I realized she had yet to recognize me and concentrated on looking straight ahead. There was still time for me to escape unscathed.

Everything was flowing smoothly until Rin began staring back. She was quick to tattle, "Sesshomaru-sama, that lady was staring at you."

Rin and I have had long talks about the difference between her inside voice and outside voice. However it was all for naught because only a deaf, dead man could've missed what she said. I gave in and turned to face the witch.

She caught me off guard by simply saying, "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

I gave her a flip answer to which she replied, "So you are Sesshomaru?"

Thanks to Rin the witch knew my name and somehow this simple knowledge only served to strengthen her power over me. My name on her lips was spellbinding. My ears longed to hear it repeatedly and I was instantly devising ways I could make her scream it.

We exchanged meaningless conversation and she bent down to speak to Rin. For some reason women find Rin irresistible and try to get to me through her. Yet the witch conversed with her an adult level as opposed to those simpering baby talk noises. Rin was a good judge of character and took to her immediately.

I came back to reality long enough to make out the words, "I am Kagura mistress of the wind, at your service Ms. Rin."

A wind witch named for sacred music. How befitting. I watched her stir the air and blow Rin's hair back from her face. That was when the wind or even a simple breeze forever lost its innocence. I would never again feel the wind in my hair or on my skin and not think of her.

For once Rin was useful; her presence helped me control the direction of my thoughts. Finally our turn at the counter came and I was so distracted I ordered Rin the popcorn and candy kiddie combo, the very same one I'd said no to, as well as an extra drink and popcorn. Of course the monkey wanted Kagura to sit with us. My lips slipped and somehow not only agreed but invited the witch myself.

If sitting next to her for ninety minutes wasn't enough to burn off my infatuation than my situation was dire and possibly hopeless. But I refused to allow myself to think in this manner. After all in order for one to feel hopelessness, one must first believe in hope and I never have.

* * *

--- 

Rin somehow manipulated me for her own amusement so that Kagura was sitting between us. My hand itched to reach over the arm rest that separated us but I kept it firmly planted in my lap.

Damn Rin.

Surely her Santa Claus would consider this a breach in his naughty or nice contract so perhaps it was a good thing I still had the receipts to most of her gifts.

The woman on the other side of me was grotesquely obese and some of her extra flesh kept finding it's way into my seat. I was disgusted by this but refused to budge lest I come in physical contact with the witch.

Why must movie theaters insist on showing ads when you've paid to see the movie? It wasn't as if this was cable television!

Halfway through a mundane commercial that appeared to be selling sex but it turned out to be merely fruit roll ups, I caught Kagura watching me.

This was a happy development; perhaps she was as miserable as I. I relaxed a bit and tried to think of someway her misery could benefit me when she began to hum. The tune was upbeat and this quickly squelched my hopes that she was at the very least uncomfortable.

Rin, of course, had to hear the words and it turned out to be an infernal jingle for canned tuna fish. She began to sing it and I was surprised to hear she might have had some real voice training. Rin loved it and I knew most likely was committing it to memory.

I whispered, "Thanks. Now I will be hearing _that_ day and night."

She offered to make me an illegal copy and I declined until I discovered the band seemed to be blatant devil worshipers. I've not always been on the Gods best side but I refuse to court trouble by actually supporting such a band. So I relented and asked for a burned copy.

Kagura agreed and when a strand of my hair brushed her hand, I caught her blushing. The theater lights faded as the previews started and I pretended to turn my attention to the big screen as I watched her in my peripheral vision.

The theater fooled us; the first spot was a military recruitment ad not an actual preview. The witch watched the uniformed men intently, unconsciously licking her bottom lip and her eyes glowed softly. I remembered enough from the coffee bar to know she was scheming something and I was probably the target. I decided to put a fast end to this while simultaneously establishing my authority. "Whatever nonsense you are plotting against me over there, you can forget it."

Kagura denied it and I shot back, "Liar." My lips were a breath away from her ears. I was fortunate we were in a public venue. Anywhere else and it may have been my undoing.

Before the exchange was over we managed to bump elbows. I admonished, "Try as hard as you might, I am now immune to your petty games."

I saw her eyes flash at my words and realized I had made the egregious mistake of issuing a challenge. I proceeded to ignore her and paid more attention to the movie than it deserved.

It became apparent that she was crunching her popcorn as loud as she could manage but I was still able to tune her out. She then spent the rest of the movie continuously offering me the popcorn.

After the tenth time she whispered, "Hey. Are you _sure_ you don't want any popcorn?" I was on the verge of either throwing her across the theater or jumping on her. Both were poor choices so I continued ignoring her.

Her scent plagued me the whole movie. Ever since we touched elbows her scent had changed and was now carrying a slight under current of arousal.

Damnation.

I was careful to keep my nose pointed up in the air and away from her. Rin, who has cried at every restaurant lobster tank we've passed to date, broke down at the lion's death. Kagura comforted her and the scent faded leaving me agitated but relieved.

_Finally_ the movie was over and we were walking towards the exit doors. Kagura held Rin's hand as they walked ahead of me. A bald man in a leather jacket stopped and turned his head for a better view of the witch's ass. From the coroner of my eye I saw him elbow his friend and point.

I casually stepped out of the crowd and put a cool hand on the man's arm. "Like what you see?"

He laughed and the stench of beer poured from his mouth over my face. "Oh yeah, she's Grade A meat, but I bet she's just another stuck up bitch."

I ran my hand down his arm and caught his gloved hand in mine. He stepped back protesting, "Hey man, I ain't gay, Let go!"

I bared my fangs in a false smile, "Neither am I" then bent his fingers back towards his wrist. I heard the joints pop and felt the bones give near to the point of cracking.

His friends were quick to abandon him as he began to whimper. Tears formed in his eyes. "No man…please…"

I dropped his hand and he fell back against the folded theater bucket seat. "Oh shit! Man, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Keep your eyes to yourself."

He nodded and I flashed through the crowd, appearing behind Rin and Kagura before they even had a chance to miss me.

We stood in the parking lot while I located my keys. It was obvious Kagura had walked and the idea of her walking home alone, even though she probably did it every day, did not sit well.

After the movie I didn't trust myself to take her home so offering her a ride, even with Rin in the car, was out of the question.

I toyed with the keychain while Rin insisted I take Kagura home with us as though she were a stray dog we'd found in the parking lot. I watched Kagura's eyes follow the curves of my Roadster and felt a faint flicker of pride. That was when the realization came.

When had this Sesshomaru ever denied himself anything?

Never.

Kagura's an adult, she knows the ways of the world. What was to stop me from having her much in the same way I have the Roadster?

Nothing.

She wanted me, at least her body did. And this was a great age we lived in, where consenting adults can do as they wished and with a little precaution avoid pregnancy and marriage. As a wind yokai certainly these concepts were not new to her.

I watched her stroll away. Rin watched as well, with her nose pressed against the formerly flawless glass of my car window. I decided to end this evening on a lighter note. The witch was not going to jump into my arms willingly, well not a second time, like all women she'd need some coaxing first.

I followed her and saw her ears twitch at the sounds of my footsteps. The wind blew past my face and I knew I was only a breath away from being blown of my feet.

She turned and upon recognizing me, called off the wind. "I'm sorry for intruding. I know I shouldn't have…"

Stupid witch, did she really think I would have tolerated her presence if I hadn't wanted to? "It was you who did me the favor; she would've given me hell, had you refused."

This was not a complete lie she found it flattering. She grinned then bowed, "Then you're welcome. Let me know if I can ever be of assistance again."

_That_ was a promise she'd better be prepared to keep. "I'll be by for the CD in a day or two."

She agreed and there was nothing further to say. My hands ached to meet with her bare skin but with Rin waiting in the car there was no feasible way to accomplish this without taking Kagura back with me and that was simply unacceptable.

My will weakened and my hand momentarily found hers. It was soft, warm and a conduit. Her unconscious self flowed through my finger tips then flashed behind my eyes. I was only privy to the briefest glimpse of her inner most secrets but saw enough to realize the being before me was dark and powerful.

The witch was much more than an object of lust, her power demanded respect. What the hell was she doing in a run down corner bookstore? She could have the world at her feet, and from what I've observed had the shoes to do it in. Unfortunately for her I stand when others are falling. Still, perhaps a bargain could be struck between us.

I left without a word and no worries of her safety.

May the Gods help any mugger foolish enough to attack her.

* * *

--- 

Notes:

As many of you already know from reading my first Kagura & Sesshomaru fic Pride & Prejudice;

Kagura is a form of sacred Shinto music and dances.

And from the Devil's Dictionary:

Alone: (to be) In bad company.

Apologize: To lay the foundation for future offence.

Hatred: A sentiment appropriate to the occasion of another's superiority.


	7. Training Wheels

_Chapter Seven_

_Training Wheels_

Kagura:

Sango caught me in the break room; well it was really the storage room where the mini-fridge was stashed. Unlike us, I'm sure even indentured human servants had real break rooms. Miroku is _such_ a cheap loser.

She gave me an odd look, "Hey."

I pulled out my organic green goddess smoothie and shook the bottle. "Hey yourself. So how's our favorite perv?"

She pulled up a box of stripped books and sat down. "Better. I think he'll be back tomorrow. He had a huge seminary exam and I think he just got stressed out."

"Well in preacher school, you'd think they'd give you the holidays off."

She shrugged, "I know you think it's silly but it's a lot of hard work. Not many people make it this far much less even graduate. He's so close to finishing."

I took a drink of the green smoothie and tried not to wince at the bitter, slimy taste. Why must everything that's good for me taste like this? Yuck. "Admit it. You're just proud of your boyfriend."

"Kagura! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

I laughed, who was she kidding? Probably just herself. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." My philosophy is when in doubt always resort to Shakespeare, it'll fool people into thinking you are classy.

Sango crossed her arms over her purple t-shirt that read, Kung Foo Babes kick butt. "That's funny coming from you, the queen of da Nile."

Hey, that wasn't fair. I'm the only one around here allowed to make bad puns. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Inu-yokai, he's been spending a lot of time here lately."

I raised a quizzical brow, "So the guy likes to read and he makes us look busy. It's good for business."

Sango, thrilled to have the upper hand pressed on. "Cut the crap. He's here for you and you so know it."

"I've talked to him what, maybe four times?" She still didn't know about the movies and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her now. "Since when was that a major commitment?"

Sango's eyes lit up and she smirked, "He touched your hair."

"So? And so have you." I don't know why I was being defensive. Sango was my friend, I knew I could trust her but the bad vibes from the death shadow had taken their toll leaving me in a rotten mood; not that I'd been Miss Polly Sunshine to start off with.

Sango began hammering her point home, "He's a dog yokai, and he would never touch you if he wasn't seriously interested."

That's true. Canine types have a hands off policy. They aren't touchy feely unless they think something belongs to them. It comes from being territorial to the point of stupid.

Suddenly my day was a bit brighter but still… "If he gave a flying rat's ass about me, then he would have asked me out by now. Instead he's just been…lurking."

Not that I was in any hurry to drive the jerk away just yet.

I tossed the empty smoothie bottle in the trash. Sango saw the label and wrinkled her nose. "How do you drink that crap?"

"Gotta stay in shape, you know for all those hot customers we have." My sour words had an underserved bite to them.

Sango offered, "Maybe he's just biding his time, trying to get to know you first."

My stomach clenched and a bitter taste filled my mouth, "What for?"

Hell I wouldn't hang out with myself if I could manage it. Alone I was my own bad company.

I continued without a thought, "He won't want me! Not once he knows…"

Oh shit! Now everything was out of hand and my lack of sleep had caught up to my loose lips. "Oh forget it Sango, I'm sorry." I left the back room and hid in our unisex cramped bathroom, locking the door behind me.

And of course Sango did not buy into my attempt at a cool escape; I heard her calling after me, "Once he knows what Kagura?"

My temples pounded signaling the coming onslaught of a potential migraine. I shut the toilet cover and sat on it while holding my head in my hands. A balding man in a cheap blue suit stood in the corner of the bathroom watching me.

He rolled his eyes at my distress. Then he shoved his pale, pudgy hands into his pockets and shuffled up to the mirror and of course there was no reflection.

When he turned his head I saw a series of black, neat stitches running up his neck, circling his ear; no doubt a result of whatever operation he died in. I knew better than to ask him about it, for some reason unknown to me the dead don't speak. At least not to me and that is one small thing to be grateful for. Now if only I could work the same trick on some of the living.

Sango knocked softly at the door, "Is there something I can do to help?"

Yeah, can you make _him_ leave me alone? "Nah, I just need a few minutes. I'll be out soon. Sorry for wigging on you. Must be close to that time of the month or something." Now my unwelcome visitor was laughing silently at my words.

"Okay?" Sango didn't believe me but still left me alone with my thoughts, such as they were. Mr. Cheap suit was eyeing my bare legs and wagging his thick eyebrows at me.

Things were deteriorating fast and I had to find someway to regain control. I dug through my pocket book and found a tube of concealer. I dubbed a glob onto my finger and stood in front of the mirror tying to fix the bags under my eyes. Hell, maybe if I could look perky it might help. The man shook his head; telling me to give it up.

Oh lucky me, getting makeup tips from an over weight dead guy.

Some days I wished I'd been born a flea.

* * *

---  
I went a full two days without seeing his royal dog-ness. Maybe it was for the best after all he'd been in the store so much in the past week I was expecting him to just bring a pup tent and move in.

Okay that was one of my lesser puns.

I spent Christmas with Sushi. Fishy Santa brought him a tiny gargoyle for his bowl and he seemed to appreciate it. My Mom was in Hawaii with that fink of a new husband of hers. But Mom did send me a two hundred dollar gift card to Lord & Taylor's.

Great, now I can buy two t-shirts; or maybe a new pair of shoes. Hmm… shoes, now that had possibilities.

I pulled the lights off the tree that was still dying on my fire escape and hung them on the walls of my apartment. The tiny multi colored orbs really kicked the place up a notch. Very festive, I might just leave them up permanently. The dungeon that was my apartment could use some brightening.

After that I watched the _Charlie Brown Christmas_ special. It was pleasing to see someone more miserable than me, even if he was a bad cartoon. And just between you and me, Lucy is my hero. Charlie Brown deserves whatever he gets.

Then began the twenty four hour _A Christmas Story_ marathon; I love Ralphie and his ill fated Red Rider air rifle. 'You'll shoot your eye out' was great fun the first time but not so much the next two times around. I flopped back on the couch in bored despair, and then decided it was time for some brunch.

I nuked my frozen turkey dinner in the microwave; then offered some to Sushi but he was satisfied with his fish flakes. The turkey was tough and the gravy watery but it was better than nothing.

A glance at the clock told me it was only eleven am. Wonderful. Only thirteen more festive hours left before this God forsaken holiday was over and I was back at work doing returns. It's surprising how many people think they can return a book.

As if!

Another hour dragged by and the walls of the apartment began closing in. But today it was a case of cabin fever nothing more. A few times in the recent past I hadn't been so lucky. I gave in to the call of the great outdoors and decided to take a walk in the park.

* * *

---  
Sesshomaru:

I loathe Christmas.

It's a waste of time and money; the only thing it's good for is causing traffic jams and running up endless amounts of frivolous credit card debt. So instead of supervising the final design for the house's holiday décor as I usually do, I gave into temptation and gave the housekeeper free reign and ended up with this.

A tree in every damned room and lights strung over every bare surface. If it hadn't captivated Rin so, and kept her from harassing me, I would've fired the woman responsible.

I sat on the silk love seat reading the reports on companies in jeopardy while I took my morning coffee. Rin was still unwrapping gifts from the seemingly unending mound that was stacked beneath our ten foot tree.

How much crap had I bought her?

I didn't want her to get the wrong idea so I'd had the maid label them all from Santa Claus. Then I decided it was wrong to foster her belief in an imaginary being but when I went back to fix the labels it was too late. She'd heard my footsteps and followed me into the room.

"Santa was here!" She exclaimed, then threw her hands in the air and dived into the pile of gluttony and avarice. It was wrong to dote on her but I was reminded that only two years ago she'd had nothing. And there was some small solace in the fact many of the gifts were educational.

The biggest hit of the morning was the bike. Ironically it was a refurbished bike that had been in the family over fifty years. The housekeeper found it in the attic last summer; somehow it had survived the mayhem that was my younger half brother and it cleaned up nicely. Rin's short legs were just barely long enough to reach the peddles. She was eager to learn how to ride it and the last thing I wanted to see was a bicycle running across my newly refurnished wooden floors.

Well what else did I expect?

I'd have to teach her how to ride the insipid thing. "Come Rin, I'll drive us to the park."

---

The ride to the park was uneventful. Strapping her bike to the back of my Bentley was not. Finally I gave up and tossed it in the trunk. Rin climbed into the back seat and begin singing that incessant tuna song.

I hadn't seen the witch in at least two days but she still occupied a foremost place in my mind. I decided it was best to accept that the only way to free myself from her was to have her.

It was peculiar but an odd peace that claimed me after I came to this decision. Now my blood sung with the anticipation of the hunt. The only thrilling aspect of corporate real estate and takeovers was the chase. But this hunt would be like no other and so much more satisfying.

The witch was a prize in her own right, very much worth having and a worthy opponent. And after seeping in to my head she deserved to pay for the violating my every waking moment; not all punishments are measured in pain. While I could certainly never keep her, a wind yokai was hardly an appropriate wife, that didn't mean I couldn't pursue this to it's logical conclusion.

So far I've avoided the witch, instead choosing to savor my options while I decided the best manner of pursuit. Also leaving her hanging could nothing but further my chances with her as women seem to be intrigued by thoughtless acts and neglect. Our media is barraged with talk shows and books that reflect this sad fact. Not that she'd be neglected by me for much longer.

* * *

----

Kagura:

I dug out my digital camera and my tennis shoes. The park can be a good place to snap random pictures of the living to sketch later. I used to carry my sketch pad with me but it was an invitation for too many people to bother me. Damned nosy mortals.

Even though it was Christmas the streets were still full of a steady stream of people. Most were probably on their way to the glowing warm homes of friends and relatives. The rest were either looking for a Denny's, a free meal or a quick exit via suicide.

My guard is at it's strongest on holidays just because I never knew just what I was going to get.

My jeans were thin and the wind cut through them biting at my legs. I buttoned my long wool grey coat and it helped a bit.

Finally I arrived at the park and it was full of disgustingly happy mortal parents all teaching tots how to ride their new bikes. Still it was better than sitting home alone. Or worse home with uninvited guests or angry shades.

I jogged up the gravel path and came up behind a row of wooden benches. The day was cold but sunny. I should be able to get some great pictures.

In the grass surrounded by a copse of trees stood Sesshomaru; his long hair blew around his head as he bent down over Rin who was sitting on a shiny new red bike.

Damn it.

There truly is no peace for the wicked.

The scene was so out of character for the detached persona he strove so hard to maintain I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment. Lucky for him it was not a white Christmas or else I would've nailed him with a huge snowball. There were still dried up leaves in piles on the ground so just maybe he needed a few in that perfect silver hair.

Oh hell it's Christmas, so I decided to walk away and harass him another day. What is it about that man that makes me want to screw with him? I really have to grow up sometime. Maybe tomorrow I'll look in to it.

I was a good ten feet away but still he lifted his head and turned in my direction as if I'd called out his name. How he knew I was here was anyone's guess.

Rin spotted me as well and came bounding over. "Merry Christmas Ms. Kagura!"

She threw herself at me and hugged me around the waist. "Hiya munchkin, did Santa bring you that bike?"

She pulled on my coat sleeve so I bent over and she hissed into my ear, "Sesshomaru-sama says Santa Claus brought it but I know he's lying."

Whoa, this kid is something else. I laughed, "Oh really, how do you know?"

"There's no such thing as Santa." She narrowed her eyes at me disgusted that I did not seem to know this obvious fact.

"Really?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah but don't tell Sesshomaru-sama that I know."

Ah and so the plot thickens. "Why?"

She made a face trying to appear wiser than her six or seven years. "It'll make him sad."

I bit my lip to keep my laughter from bursting out. If Sesshomaru ever believed or even much less cared about Santa then I'd eat my best Prada sling back heels. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"And what secret would that be?" He was standing behind me tracing the side seam of my coat with a claw. Touching me again; Sango was right. This Inu-yokai was up to a world of no good.

I stepped out of his immediate reach. "If we told you then it wouldn't be a secret."

Rin giggled and his eyes flashed. "If it's worth knowing I'll find out sooner or later. Rin has her price."

And I'll just bet she does. "So that's the depths you have lowered yourself to; the extortion and grilling of young mortal children?"

Score one point for me that was a good one. I love this game and was looking forward to hearing his answer.

Instead his face relaxed and I was sick that I didn't have my camera out to capture the moment. He studied me from under thick silver lashes then answered softly, "There is no end to the depths of my depravity."

He stepped forward and was looming over me. Not that I'm short, after all five foot five and a half is a very respectable height. He's just very tall.

My lips fell open and I shocked myself with my own words, "You wicked, wicked man." I had meant to tease him but it came out more as an invitation than an insult.

His answer was interesting but juvenile, still I wasn't disappointed. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

My mouth went dry. "Umm that's okay."

His eyes widened and I caught a glimpse of a pointed canine behind his parted lips. I have my own small tips but nothing like the weapons housed in his mouth. I decided a change in subject was called for. "Are you teaching Rin how to ride her bike?"

"It has training wheels, it was hardly an effort." He seemed disappointed that she wasn't already zipping up and down the hill on two wheels.

"Of course, but soon she won't need them."

He snorted, "Rin's a fast learner."

I surprised myself by complimenting him, "I'm sure she has a good teacher."

He gave a slow half smile that was slightly chilling and left me feeling a bit like Little Red Riding Hood. "Are you here by yourself?"

I was tempted to say, 'Nope, I never go anywhere without my invisible best friend, a giant white rabbit named Harvey'. But the words never made it to my lips. "Yeah, but it's a great day for a walk."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" His tone was soft and hopeful in away that was uncomfortable. Rin's shiny face broke into a huge grin.

"Nah, but it's not like I'm homeless. I'm just here to take pictures." And why was I justifying my self to him?

Rin was oddly quiet and he pressed on, "Of what?"

I stuck my hands in pockets of my coat. "People, it's for my sketch book, sometimes I come here for subjects."

Now Rin was bouncing up and down but still silent. Sesshomaru tilted his head, "I'd like to see your work."

"Perhaps but I don't have anything right now." That was a lie, everything I had was of him and I'd die first before I'd let him see.

"So then you must live nearby?"

I had the odd feeling if he knew where I lived he'd be dropping in so I shook my head.

Finally Rin's patience broke. "Sesshomaru-sama! Can she come home and eat with us?" she whined.

He frowned at the tone of her voice but did not look away from me. Instead that chilly grin of his reappeared, "Yes Kagura, if you've nothing else planned have dinner with us."

Rin joined in adding, "Pleeeeease..." Her brown eyes widened into large soulful puppy look that was a striking contrast to the golden predatoral hungry eyes of her guardian.

I was having a total cake or death moment. It was obvious the wisest decision was to decline the strange invitation and get back to Sushi and the movie marathon. But perhaps I could have my cake and avoid the death all together. Sesshomaru's expression made me wonder if he was an extra chocolate icing man or just into good old fashioned powdered sugar. Most likely he preferred plain granola.

These were thoughts that were best left alone. However how could I say no? After all it'd break poor Rin's heart. And if Mr. Taiyokai got fresh with his wandering hands then I could just blow him down.

Literally.

* * *

---

Notes:

I have it on good authority indentured servants did not have break rooms, Kagura was being sarcastic.

Cake or Death is an Eddie Izzard bit that I don't own.

While I'm here I'd like to thumb my nose at those jerks at Adult Swim who cut Inuyasha down to one day a week.

And as always thanks for the rocking reviews!

From The Devil's Dictionary:

Year: A period of three hundred and sixty five disappointments.

Armor: The kind of clothing worn by a man whose tailor is a blacksmith.


	8. Where Your Eyes Don’t Go

_Chapter Eight_

_Where Your Eyes Don't Go_

Kagura:

"Okay you're on. Let's do dinner."

Rin squealed in delight, jumping up and down. Sesshomaru said nothing.

Wait. What had I just agreed to?

I asked cautiously, "So what are we having?"

And without missing a beat, his royal Mutt-ness replied, "People."

Rin giggled at this so I felt pretty safe in assuming this was some kind of running gag between them.

Though to be honest for a moment I was just a bit worried. There are still a few yokai who aren't beyond the old ways of consuming human flesh. Needless to say those yokai aren't very popular and don't get many party invitations. Also many yokai families, even the best ones, are stained with the taint of human blood so such an act is now considered barbarous but one can never be too careful.

Later I would learn Rin was a huge fan of the latest version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and this was indeed an inside joke. Thank goodness for that because I have enough problems without being stalked by the ghost of an old dinner.

I laughed along with Rin then said, "Funny man, no really what are you having?"

He shook his head, "Cook was in charge so I suppose whatever it is it'll be…festive."

Oh well festive sounded more appetizing than the frozen turkey dinner I had waiting for me at home in my mini fridge; there had been a buy one get one free sale on them at the supermarket.

"Sounds good", I allowed then gave into my driving impulses. I dug through my bag and pulled out my camera. Before Sesshomaru could protest I snapped his picture.

"Do you plan on sketching me?" he asked while he bent down to pick up Rin's new bicycle.

I threw out a flippant answer, "Perhaps, if the mood strikes me." I wasn't confessing that I had bypassed all moods and gone straight to obsession.

I read somewhere that truly crazy people never questioned their own sanity. So I've been clinging to the beautiful notion that as long as I wonder about my sanity then I couldn't be crazy.

Rin took the hint it was time to go and skipped ahead of us singing.

The sun is a mass of incandescent gas

A gigantic nuclear furnace

Where hydrogen is built into helium

At a temperature of millions of degrees

I knew there was a reason I loved that kid. I didn't have to look to know that Sesshomaru was shaking his head, but I did anyway. Hey you can't fault a girl for knowing what she likes.

"She's played that CD you made her non-stop. And thank the Gods; she likes the Sun song even better than the tuna song." His tone was conversational, he wasn't really complaining.

I smiled smugly, "I thought she might like that song."

"Please tell me _that_ band isn't into devil worship."

I was tempted to say something horrible but gave in to the truth, "Nahh, those guys are great. I've seen them twice."

We walked across the park and it occurred to me that from a distance we might appear to be any normal couple or family even out for a holiday walk.

His hand accidentally brushed mine and I felt his fingers linger on my hand for a moment as brief as the wind. It was really silly that all of this had spurred from a simple fall in a run down book store.

Then who am I to question fate? But then she hasn't often been my friend and perhaps the bitch felt she owed me one.

* * *

--- 

His silver Bentley was impressive. At the sight of it my lips flew open to announce my complete lack of class. "Wow! Hey, did you know the Queen of England rides around in one of these?"

Sesshomaru opened the truck and fit the bike inside. If I owned a car like this would I put a kid's bike in it? Hell no. Would I drive around my neighborhood for hours on end until everyone had seen me? You'd better believe it.

He answered in a flat tone. "No, you are the first person to ever tell me that. I had no idea." I had to admit he even wore sarcasm well.

Rin opened a door and climbed in the back. I watched her shut the door behind herself and determined she was used to riding shotgun but was willing to sacrifice her seat to me.

Sweet she might be but innocent she wasn't.

* * *

--- 

To say they lived on the nicer side of town was an understatement.

I watched out the window as the city quickly gave way to the upper side neighborhoods.

The houses were built close together and the neighborhood was old, maybe well over a hundred an fifty years old. The water spouting was guarded by diligent and solemn stone gargoyles. The house fronts sat directly on the sidewalk but I knew the walled backyards contained generous gardens.

When we pulled up in front of one of these gothic architectural wonders, I leaned back in my seat and sat about pretending not to be impressed.

We turned down the side alley and he parked the car beside the house. I knew it was likely someone would move it for him later on.

I followed them up the elaborate stone walkway and when he threw open the front door I was over taken by a barrage of elaborate Christmas decorations.

We stood in the foyer and I allowed him to pull off my coat. We were at the foot of a curving staircase. The stair spindles had evergreen garland woven through them, accented with golden fruit and tiny white lights.

A live potted spruce sat in the corner down up in white lights, gold ribbons and more of the fruit. I wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to be so enthusiastic about anything much less Christmas.

"Wow." Yeah I was using that word a lot today.

I watched him hang my coat beside his and Rin's in a tiny closet. "This place is unbelievable." In my jeans and sneakers I was feeling the part of Little Orphan Annie in the din of Daddy Warbucks sans all the dancing.

The scent of evergreen hung in the air and every door was graced with a live evergreen wreath. Suddenly I was glad I agreed to come. The house alone was well worth the trip.

Sesshomaru waved a dismissive hand at the décor. "My housekeeper did this."

Okay now I was jealous. He had a housekeeper and she did things like this? "Did she get a raise?"

"What for? She went over and beyond my request for something simple for Rin." His voice rang with his aggravation.

Rin looked up at me proudly, "A magazine man came and took pictures. My Christmas trees are famous!"

Now that the midget mentioned it the stairway was familiar. "That's right. I think I saw them in the special holiday issue of _City Homes and Gardens._"

What can I say? You don't miss much when you work in a bookstore.

* * *

-- 

I swear the maids must've been watching the street for Sesshomaru's car because dinner was ready and waiting.

The dining room had it's own tree except this one was done up in silver. Sesshomaru pulled out my chair for me and I being a silly female type was flattered.

The table seated twelve but we sat cloistered at one end for a more intimate meal. It was a shame too because I was looking forward to shouting across the table to see if he'd really get up and walk the salt over to my end.

The maid, I'm sure she was more than a maid but I never did figure out her exact title, poured an amazing Riesling in my glass. I was appreciating my first sip when Rin got down to business.

It deserves to be said that no trained adult can interrogate quite as well as one simple child. "Why aren't you with your family?"

Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the end of the table sat down his wine glass and admonished, "Rin."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I don't mind."

The maid presented her with what appeared to be a wine glass of apple juice and Rin pressed, "So?"

"My parents were coming to visit but our plans fell through." Actually the whole idea was nuts. Naraku would never agree to stay in my cramped apartment anyway.

Rin asked, "Where are they now?"

I took another drink, "Hawaii."

"You didn't want to go to Hawaii?"

With Naraku? That was a resounding HELL NO.

"Nah and I wasn't able to get the time off from work."

Rin frowned, "That's not fair.

Sesshomaru swirled the wine in his glass, watching me over the rim, listening intently to our every word.

I unfolded the linen napkin, which was far cry from my paper Scooby Doo print napkins at home, and spread it across my lap. "It doesn't matter, it's just one day. And now I'm here with you."

Rin must've had a list because she tossed me another question, "Where do you go to school?"

I laughed, "I've been out of school a long time. What grade are you in?"

She sat up straighter in her chair, "Second grade. Where do you work?"

Sesshomaru apparently decided he wasn't going to learn anything new about me and cut her off, "A bookstore Rin. Now if you wish to dine with us then be quiet."

Rin blinked but wasn't upset but his gruff words.

* * *

-- 

Dinner was a standing crown roast; the kind in a circle with the bony rib ends standing up like the points of a crown wearing the little white hats. I watched Sesshomaru carve it, a feat in its self and managed not to drool.

Frozen turkey Budget gourmet dinners be damned!

Rin ate most of her thin slice than began pushing her asparagus around her plate. Sesshomaru noticed and whispered to the maid.

Minutes later a thin woman with short blonde hair appeared. "Rin dear, it's time for your bath."

Rin looked up from her plate and protested, "Can't I stay here? I don't feel dirty."

Sesshomaru pointed to the woman, "No Rin. Go with Jane."

The girl pushed her chair away from the table and dragged her feet as she followed the woman. She gave me a forlorn glance over her shoulder.

I asked, "Is Jane the babysitter?"

"No, she's the nanny."

A real live nanny, I thought those went out of fashion with Mary Poppins, unless you were a movie star who needed a scandal to liven up your publicity. "Oh."

At first I was uncomfortable at the thought of being alone with him. But we weren't technically alone; the staff was still here, somewhere. And now that I was in the lion's din, he seemed more relaxed and content to take his time getting to whatever it was he had in mind. The air of blatant hunger had calmed.

Dessert was a gorgeous chocolate torte. It took more self control than I realized I possessed not to dive right in to the slice on the china plate sitting before me.

Sesshomaru licked the thick frosting from his fork giving me a serendipitous answer to my earlier cake question. He was definitely an extra chocolate icing man. "Pulled any good stunts as of late?"

I sighed, "No." Not that I hadn't thought of any.

"Two days and no pranks? That must be a record for you." His voice was cool amusement. Now I wish I had thrown leaves in his hair while we were at the park.

"Not everything is a joke." It was the best answer I could muster with my attention wrapped up in the cake.

Then a question I'd been dying to ask rolled off my lips. "How did you become Rin's guardian?"

A single wrinkle appeared in his brow, "Her family was murdered and I found her."

Could he be any more vague? "She was homeless?"

"They were mugged and she…was injured but escaped. I found her and took her to the police station. Once the full extent of her situation was known, I asked to foster her."

I wanted to hug him and strangle him with his own black turtleneck all at the same time. "Are you keeping…I mean adopting her?"

"This is her home. It would be cruel to send her away; the papers will be finalized soon." He picked up his fork and returned to his slice of torte.

Poor Rin, she'd been through so much. "How long have you had her?"

I was worried I was prying too much but he answered easily, "Just over two years."

"She seems to love you." It was true, that kid worshipped the ground he walked on. Of course being a taiyokai he was probably used to it.

Sesshomaru's answer caught me off guard. "Why? Before you met Rin, did you think I wasn't loveable?"

Loveable wasn't quite the word I would've used. "You just don't appear to be an overtly…affectionate."

The room was quiet except for the clang of his fork against his china plate. "Affection is sometimes overrated. It is too often mistaken for passion."

The conversation was taking an odd twist. I countered with, "I think it's possible to have both affection and passion." He had some odd ideas about love.

Sesshomaru's eyes caught mine. "True passion can not last; it burns too fiercely and soon runs out of fuel."

"So I take it you are not a big fan of Romeo and Juliet?"

He smiled and I caught a glimpse of a fang. "Hardly."

"I agree. I've always preferred Beatrice and Benedict myself." I sat back in the chair watching with remorse as the maid whisked away the heavenly chocolate torte.

Sesshomaru stood. "Beatrice and Benedict were too easily manipulated. Lady Macbeth was an admirable woman; she knew exactly what she wanted. Come have a drink with me in the living room. "

Power.

The word was never said but still sat heavily in the air. In this world where Christmas trees sat in every corner, power superseded all including love.

I followed him down the hall, fully under the influence of the wine, and good chocolate. "Perhaps but she wasn't successful. Machiavelli now…"

He pushed open a door, "Machiavelli was a god."

The living room had yet another elaborate Christmas tree. The furniture was all white, his seemingly favorite color. The fireplace was lit and the fire roaring a clue that our arrival was anticipated.

I sat in the over stuffed chair beside the fire and he poured two glasses of bourbon from a crystal decanter sitting on the mantel. The glass was appealing but I had to go home sometime. Much as I'd loved to, I couldn't just move in here.

Sushi would never approve.

I accepted the glass, "Thanks but I can't stay too much longer. Don't get me wrong, dinner was lovely but it's almost eight."

Sesshomaru didn't answer me. Instead he pulled the curtains aside on the large picture window. I saw it was snowing something fierce. "I'm not sending out the car in this and you sure as hell aren't walking home. I have guest rooms, you can pick one."

Oh shit.

Well there was no arguing, I was stuck. I sipped the bourbon and sat back down in the chair. "C'est la vie!"

He perched on the end of the ottoman studying my reaction as though he expected more of a fight than this. His silver hair was long enough that he was almost sitting on it. "So you are resigned to staying?"

I shrugged, "Well you made a very reasonable argument. But then I suppose you would, how Machiavellian of you to win an imaginary argument with logic."

Sesshomaru blinked then broke out in sincere and full bodied laughter. "You are a clever witch."

Witch?

What the hell? "I'm not a witch."

He leaned forward over his clasped hands. "You possess an iniquity I've never felt before." His voice was velvet. I knew this was not meant as a criticism; he'd sensed my sinister shadows and found them intriguing. Perhaps even attractive.

Great!

If I could just give them away then he could have them. But I've long ago accepted they were mine to keep. Well, well the stakes just got much higher. However I don't give out my secrets easily or for free.

I sat up in the chair and crossed my legs. "I'm not evil, just independent."

Sesshomaru was forth right, "If you were evil you wouldn't be here. But there is something there."

Maybe I was way off the mark and his drink was just going to his head. "I'm not giving up my secrets." I said it in a jesting tone but I was serious. Some doors were not meant to be open.

He held up his glass to the firelight. "That only serves to make you more… interesting."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You have your own skeletons just waiting to fall out of a closet somewhere." And I was, excuse the pun, dying to meet every one of them.

He was philosophical, "Perhaps but what is life without a little intrigue?"

Oh that's easy. "Safe and peaceful."

Sesshomaru sat his glass on the tiles beside the fireplace screen. "Why aren't you at peace?"

"When you say it that way it sounds as if I'm dead." I held out my glass for a refill.

He took it and poured generously from the elaborate decanter. "Are you?"

"How many dead people do you drink with?" I shot back and took a deep slug of bourbon. The alcohol provided much needed warmth. Sesshomaru was treacherous and his questions left a cruel chill in my blood.

"Not many." He admitted.

"There you go. And as you can see I am very much of the world of the living. You are a morbid bastard."

"I'm not morbid, just cautious." was his reply.

I noticed he didn't bother denying he was a bastard. In the firelight his stripes were exotic and his lips inviting. Maybe I should've passed on the alcohol.

Oh well it was too late for that.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru:

The witch's ruby eyes glittered in the fire light. The alluring scent of mimosa mingled with the heat of the fire.

Her eyes swam with surreptitiously locked doors. Suddenly I was possessed with the demanding desire to pick the lock on every one of them. Her true self was hiding from me in a pool of darkness. This was unacceptable.

I will have her body and soul.

She was relaxed and unwinding under the influence of her drink but not enough to give herself away.

I decided to try a different approach, "Kagura are you always alone?"

The question made her uncomfortable and she fidgeted in her seat. "Not always."

"But it's easier for you?" I leaned forward so I could watch the firelight reflect in her eyes.

"Yes. But I think that is something you would understand. You're not exactly a social butterfly yourself." The witch had me there but we were talking about her not me. I would not allow her to turn the tables.

"I have Rin."

She shrugged, "I have a fish."

I answered, "Pets don't count." Especially fish, they are only one step up from a house plant.

She yammered on, "Sushi thinks he's a person."

I pushed my face in hers and was assaulted with the scent of her; bourbon, mimosa, shampoo and suspicion all melded together for an intoxicating blend. "Fish don't count, even if they are cruelly named."

Kagura stuck a finger in my chest. "You should know cruelty. I bet you wrote the book on it." Her tone was light but she wasn't completely kidding.

I captured her errant hand that was still rudely pointing at me. When she didn't pull it back I bent down and brushed my lips across her knuckles testing her for a reaction. I could almost taste her flesh. "And pray tell what have I done to make you think this of me?"

She bit her bottom lip then hit me with an honestly brutal answer, "Because that's what you want me to think, isn't it?"

* * *

--- 

Notes:

In Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the Tim Burton version Wonka goes on about everyone including people being 'eatable'.

I read in a few places, and can't find the stupid link, that yokai often fed from the human dead on battle fields. And as much as it saddens me to say this; in the show when Rin first meets Sesshomaru and tries to give him food he tells her he doesn't eat _her_ food. So I will let you make what you want of that. I personally have decided to ignore it.

Rin is singing a They Might Be Giant song, _Why Does the Sun Shine. _

Beatrice and Benedict are from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing.

Machiavelli was a real person who wrote some scathing books on politics and how to get what you want.

Iz is writing angry letters right now to the Adult Swim jerks. Unfortunately she can only hunt and peck so it may take awhile.

* * *

From the Devils Dictionary: 

Rumor: A favorite weapon of the assassins of character.

Saint: A dead sinner revised and edited.

Selfish: Devoid of consideration for the selfishness of others.


	9. RESPECT

_Chapter Nine_

_RESPECT_

Kagura:

He blinked and then dropped my treacherous hand.

I wasn't sure if it was in offense or surprise. But he'd asked and I'd given an honest answer. It wasn't as if I accused him of actually being cruel, though I did see the potential in him. But all that mattered was that I won and we were now discussing _him_ instead of me.

Score one for the 'witch'.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before asking, "Could it simply be you've mistaken indifference for something else?"

Those warm lips on my hand had been anything but indifferent. I smiled, because I always enjoy being in control of a situation. "I don't think so."

He lifted a silver brow and formed a temple of contemplation with his fingers. "That's …unfortunate."

Was there really a chink in his armor or was this just a ploy? But I decided to play along; after all it wasn't like there was anything on TV better than this.

"No it's questionable. Why would you want me to think you are indifferent or cruel?"

He lifted his face and tried to capture me in those calculating golden eyes. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about…us."

Oh really?

Now _this _is good.

I leaned back in the chair and sipped from my bourbon glass. I hardly needed anything more to drink but it was safer to imbibe than get caught staring at him. "And so you've invited me to your home, feed me a wonderfully intoxicating amount of the best bourbon and strong armed me into staying? What idea am I supposed to have?"

He looked pointedly at my pristine sneakers and I knew he was thinking of my shoe collection. "Some women are frivolous; others greedy. I have to be careful."

I leaned forward and realized I was tipsy. "Oh now _that's_ a load of rot! I've not sought you out once. You keep finding me. How _careful_ is that?"

The corner of his mouth turned up and I knew I was quickly losing the upper hand. "I needed books; you sell books."

The room was overly warm. I know it was snowing outside but the combination of alcohol and the close fire was sizzling. "So I'm here for what; your expressed amusement?"

And he thought _he _was the master of cold and detached. He picked the wrong woman to screw with.

His lips parted and I saw his tongue trace the edge of a fang. "Among other things; so why are you working at that bookstore? Is that the height of your aspirations?"

Oh no, he wasn't getting away with this. How stupid did he think I was?

I snapped, "Don't change the subject!"

I leaned forward in the chair and shook my half empty glass at him, "I fell and you caught me. Now I'm here but you don't want me to get the _wrong_ idea about us. There is no us. There is just right now and honestly, the present isn't making a helluva lotta sense."

And that's when he kissed me. He was over me in a flash pressing his lips on mine. Okay now _that_ is one way to win an argument.

I may not be human per say but I am flawed and weak. My hands found their way to his shoulders; suddenly I was pulling him forward and closer to me. His lips told an entirely different tale than his words. His words were cool, guarded and premeditated, each syllable weighed before uttered. His lips were reckless.

Semantics aside things were amazing until his long fingers strayed from my shoulders and found their way to the collar of my shirt. They wandered down my bra into the valley between my breasts.

I tensed up but my body betrayed me by pooling into a hot pile of goo; but then my temper kicked in.

Who the hell does he think I am?

Just some girl he can invite over to maul without any repercussions or time commitments on his part?

Oh no siree bub, not this 'witch' and not in this lifetime. One moment his hand was millimeters from the big prize the next he was flying backwards propelled by the force of my wind.

He flew back, tripped over the ottoman and landed on his ass. His hair fell forward over his face so I wasn't able to judge the extent of his anger. But it didn't matter how mad he might be, there was more wind where that came from.

I stayed seated with my guard up waiting. My powers heightened and the air in the room sizzled and snapped. I stoked the fire and it roared with cobalt blue flames. The old wives tale says that fire burns blue in the presence of true evil. But in the hierarchy of badness, I'm a Twinkie. Just like Jessica Rabbit, I'm not bad…just drawn that way.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor with his hands palm down on either side of him, his legs splayed out before him. Of every thing I was expecting his words blew me away. "I deserved that."

Ah, so he's a cold octopus _and _a suck up. That's a _winning _combination.

Hell right he deserved it. But for once in my short life I kept my mouth shut.

He stood, took a seat on the ottoman, then reached for the decanter. He refilled his glass and then held out the bottle to me as if nothing had happened, "Refill?"

Having established my authority and limits I was feeling well…cocky. Sesshomaru was no long holding his cards close to his chest. Now they might as well be lying on the floor face up.

My glass was still a quarter full so I shook my head. "Still trying to get me drunk?"

He answered with a slight smirk. "Hardly. But as you are nearly there I thought I'd join you." With that he tilted back his glass and drained it.

I winced at the fire that must be pouring down his throat. Only a true masochist would succumb to such self abuse. For some odd reason I wasn't ready or willing to explore, I wanted to forgive him. Then I decided, nah… he didn't deserve it.

My mischievous side rose up before I could squelch it, "I'll have you know, I'm not as _think_ as you _drunk_ I am."

He laughed in mid drink. I was waiting for a Jr. High moment but sadly no bourbon came shooting from his nostrils. "So is that what they teach in colleges these days?"

I liked his laughter and decided to keep the moment light. "But of course! But you should know that. It's not like you're an old man."

I looked up and caught him pulling off his black turtleneck. "Whoa there man! Who said you could strip?"

Well it would be nice but hardly proper.

He pulled the knit top over his head and tossed it to the floor. I was almost disappointed to see he was wearing a plain back t-shirt underneath. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, "I'll have to beg your pardon but I was roasting."

Somehow I doubted he'd ever begged for anything in his life, but hey if there's anything else he wanted to take off…

I answered slowly, "Yeah I bet it was. So when did you graduate from college?"

"Harvard."

I almost rolled my eyes at his purposeful evasiveness, "That was a where. I asked you when."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment allowing me time to appreciate his thick eyelashes and wonder if somewhere deep inside there was a drag queen screaming to get out. "First graduating class of the turn of the century."

Ah there we are, "The year two thousand then?" He was a young success.

He said simply, "Nineteen hundred. I was forty five years old when I graduated from the Harvard school of business."

Damn.

No I mean DAMN!

But I shouldn't be surprised, some yokai are very long lived. I decided to be nonchalant. "So how was World War I?" At this point visions of the movie _All Quiet on the Western Front_ were running in my brain.

He smiled sadly and his gaze fell to the floor, "Those trenches were hell."

Okay now I couldn't stop myself, "But you're like me, Japanese or some mix there of. How did you end up in a trench?'

He shrugged, "I have lived in Tokyo but I was born here. I joined to piss off my father."

Now that was so normal it was almost weird, "And did it work?"

He lifted his head and laughed softly, "It was a rousing success. When I came back he cut me off."

Nosey girl that I am, I asked, "Did you reconcile?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and it was hard to tell if I was pushing too much or if he was feeling regret. "Somewhat but then he died."

Oh shit.

Open mouth insert foot. Good going Kagura! "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be I'm not. It wasn't as though I was responsible for his death and I've stepped into my place as Taiyokai. What more could I have done?"

Hey don't look at me, my life is so screwed up I couldn't be much help to anyone else. _This_ doctor is _not_ in. "Do you have any siblings?"

Sesshomaru frowned and reached for the decanter "One bastard half brother."

"So…is he illegitimate or just a jerk?"

He paused to think then said, "Both, but he's more of a walking disaster area than anything else. And you; any sibling rivalry?"

"I have a younger half sister Kanna, but she doesn't talk much."

He poured the last of the bourbon into his glass, "And why is that?"

I raised both brows, "Hell if I had to live with my stepfather I wouldn't talk much either."

"I suppose she's in Hawaii right now?"

That was unlikely; Kanna was probably at our aunts. "Not if she's lucky."

"So not all is well at the house of wind?"

I sighed, "He's not a wind yokai or even a full yokai. He's some mix of human and a few others."

Sesshomaru spat, "Hanyou."

I nodded, "Yup and he's a bastard too. He hates my guts."

I heard a soft chuckle, "And I suppose you've done _nothing_ to facilitate that."

I gave my best evil grin, "Well…there were a few things back when I was a teenager. Ahww screw it. I fucked with him every chance I got." And I am proud to admit I still do.

I could hear the eye rolling in his voice. "I can just imagine his pain and the things you put him through."

I narrowed my eyes at him and in my best Dr. Evil voice said, "You cannot begin to imagine his pain! There were sharks! Sharks with fricking lasers strapped to their heads!" Then I cackled.

Sesshomaru blinked then shook his head. He was actually smiling. Now I know he was drunk. "That was truly horrible. Mike Myers has nothing to fear from you, don't quit your day job."

Oh so now he's a critic. "Oh fuck you."

He kept a straight face and retorted, "I tried earlier, remember?"

And now he's a comedian.

I stood up and the room seemed a bit more wobbly than it had an hour ago. "About that guest room, I think I'm ready for it."

He sighed and rose from the ottoman, "It's your loss."

I turned and said with a simple smile. "No I do believe it was _your_ loss. And if you want to impress me you'd better start with my head." I swung around and left him standing in front of the fire place.

Okay now I was sounding like a Salt 'n Pepa number. It was time to call it a night.

Sesshomaru came up behind me and pushed open the door. "Point well taken."

* * *

---

The guest room was bigger than my living room. I made a note to tell Sushi about the posh digs.

I found an unopened tooth brush in the bathroom with a fresh tube of toothpaste. I decided to forgo the brush as it was just creepy for someone to be so prepared. I brushed my teeth with my finger and made sure to squeeze the tube from the middle. Just in case Sesshomaru might ever see it.

I flopped down face first on the queen sized bed and felt the room whirl around me. The sheets must've had a thousand or so thread count.

It was heaven. Absolute perfection. Too bad I was too far gone to truly appreciate it.

* * *

--

Someone was staring at me.

And it was bothering me.

What the hell? I opened an eye and discovered I was still facedown on the wonderful bed. I rolled over and discovered that movement wasn't such a good idea. For the next few hours it was advisable to move…very…very…slowly.

The room was pitch black and my door was still closed.

My first thought was, 'God can't that man take a freaking hint! If that perverted Inu-yokai is in here with me…I'm so gonna kick his ass.'

My hand reached out and found the lamp. I fumbled with the switch and then bingo. Let there be light!

Jane the nanny stood at the end of my bed watching me and wringing her pale thin hands. Her short blonde hair was perfect, not a strand out of place and she was fully dressed. This did not bode well.

I knew it was pointless but I had to try. "Hi."

And she said nothing. Damn it.

"Is Rin okay?"

She nodded then sat on my bed and burst into quiet tears.

Oh shit. The nanny was dead. I had to do something.

But how was I going to explain this to Sesshomaru? Just knock on his door and ask if he was short one nanny?

What if something had happened and there was a burglar? Even if she was gone due to natural causes there was a chance Rin would be the one to discover her.

There was only one thing I could do.

* * *

---

Notes:

Yes! This chapter was named after the Aretha Franklin song.

For everyone who's asked, The Devils Dictionary can be found at Amazon dot com. Just search for it under the book heading. I have a knack for reading unusual books and haven't seen this one in a store since I bought it. Iz would loan you our copy but she's still reading it.

In my other fic _Hanyou on a Hot Plate_: the moment of truth is soon at hand. Kagome's in the delivery room and Inuyasha's hanging in there….barely. Can the man who defeated the Band of Seven and the Thunder Brothers survive his wife giving birth? Oh yeah and Sesshomaru is there too…against his will of course.

Also I've updated my website to include a summary of this fic and a wonderful picture of Sesshomaru at Rin's mercy. It's too good. Go check it out. The link to my site is at my profile and the address is hedgehogmadhatter dot com. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

From The Devil's Dictionary:

**Non Combatant: **A dead Quaker.

**Self-Esteem: **An erroneous appraisement.

**Robber:** A candid man of affairs.

……Ambrose Bierce


	10. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

_Chapter Ten_

_Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered_

I had to tell Sesshomaru that something was wrong with Jane.

Some rational part of my mind kicked in chiding, what if he killed her? Then I would be running to the murderer like some blonde dolt in a B movie horror flick.

My inner self laughed at me. 'Yeah that's it Kagura. He was SO hurt by your rejection that he turned on the nanny and ate her.'

I wonder if he would've enjoyed her with a glass of fine Chainti or just a dab of Tabasco.

But our dinner was pretty extravagant so it was unlikely he'd have room left for even part of a nanny.

Hot sauce or wine aside this line of thought was getting me nowhere and made no sense. I had no reason to suspect him of homicide.

Jane lifted her head and I felt a tug of sympathy at the sight of her tear stained face. Life was never fair but some days it seemed more unjust than others.

If Jane was the victim of foul play it was subtle, there wasn't a scratch on her. Her shirt still held that freshly ironed look I'd noticed earlier when she came for Rin at dinner.

I pushed down my sinister suspicions and decided to just ask her.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Jane's eyes widened but she shook her head, releasing a flood of relief in my chest.

But I was still left with the dilemma of how to explain this. Honestly I should've ignored her and gone back to bed.

Jane wasn't a particularly powerful spirit, so she'd have little retaliation. And she was already dead and beyond help. I had no moral obligation here but it just seemed wrong.

I guessed from what Sesshomaru revealed about Rin, she may have seen her family murdered. Why revisit more death on a little girl who'd already seen too much?

I hate having a conscious. But luckily I was already dressed and awaken so what else could I do?

I rolled off the bed and nearly missed landing on my feet. The room moved with me but the longer I stood the slower it spun. Soon I would be fine, yet another advantage to being a wind yokai. We have few hangovers and when we are so cursed it's over quickly.

I opened my door and peered out the hallway. It was pitch black.

Great. Now how was I supposed to find his room?

The light from my room wasn't enough to help me locate the hall light switch and this was an old house, built during the era of gas lights.

Hey I bet Sesshomaru, old man that he is, remembers gas lights and maybe dinosaurs too.

Anyway, when houses were converted to electricity the switch plates weren't always installed in obvious places. So there was no telling where the hell the light switch was. I'd either find it by dumb luck or stumble into someone first. If there was anyone awake to stumble into.

When it came time to decide which way to turn I went right. I'm right handed so whenever lost I always go right. That way if I have to back track later on I'll know to turn left.

The hall was narrow and I stretched out my arms letting my fingers brush against the walls as I took it one step at a time.

Who knew what time it was? Sesshomaru didn't strike me as the heavy sleeper type so maybe he'd hear me and come looking for the source of the noise.

So far I'd taken fifteen steps and passed two doors.

My fingers encountered picture frames and I wondered if they contained actual family photos or some piece of random art. I knew I'd be back to look in the morning.

Finally I saw the outline of a door in soft light at the end of the hall and heard faint music.

Only one person could be awake at this hour so I was certain this was the right room. My feet moved without my wish and soon I was standing outside the door. I recognized the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra.

"_Couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep_

_Then love came and told me I shouldn't sleep_

_Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I_

_Lost my heart, but what of it?_

_She is cold, I agree_

_She might laugh, but I love it_

_Although the laugh's on me"_

After hearing the song there was no way for me to bring myself to knock on that door without feeling like eight kinds of an intruder.

The lyrics were…interesting. He'd called me a witch and a smarter woman would write this moment off as happenstance. But like George Noory I do not believe in coincidences.

I've had a glimpse of the world behind the curtain of reality and now I take nothing with a grain of salt.

Sesshomaru was behind that door licking his wounds, thinking about me.

And here I was at his door, as prompt as any idiotic mail order bride or call girl pizza delivery service; though after the 'incident' in the living room he appeared to have more of a taste for pizza than matrimony.

Oh fucking hell. Why does the weird crap always happen to me?

I should be home right now in a bathtub overflowing with bubbles reading a good book; not here living out some twisted version of Bronte's Wuthering Heights.

On the lighter side at least I was in jeans and a t-shirt. Nope, no flowing white night gowns for this chickie. While stupid I may be gothic I'm just not. Steve Madden hasn't made a good pair of Goth shoes to date and I'm taking that as a sign.

I raised my fist and knocked.

Two heartbeats passed and I wondered if he'd heard me. Then the music was abruptly cut off and I knew he was on his way.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

I sat in my chair reading pamphlets from over priced all girl prep-boarding schools. Each one was more overpriced and overrated than the last.

It didn't appear my little mortal monkey or my money would be leaving me anytime soon. Not if these schools were the best Jaken could come up with.

It was a good thing my intention wasn't to put the witch out of my mind because the song on my stereo was infectious.

Of course it didn't help that I'd put it on repeat fifteen minutes ago and this was it's fourth time through.

I had a fresh unopened bottle of bourbon by my elbow but it wasn't as entertaining to drink alone.

I wasn't an insomniac because I hadn't even tried to sleep.

I'd been so close to ending this. She'd melted in my arms before she thought better of giving in to her baser instincts.

Admittedly that was a horrible attempt at seduction. It hadn't gone quite as planned; my fingers grew a mind of their own and wandered. I was nearly to the mole from my vision before she stopped me. It was for the best.

Had she allowed me to have my way, I would've had her under me and the whole encounter would have been over in less than ten minutes. And she deserved so much more of my time and attentions than a lousy ten minutes.

I wanted her to pay for the feelings she evoked in me and that would take forty five minutes at least.

Gods what the hell was wrong with me? There was no escaping the Wind Witch. She was at the movies, at the park, in my head and only five rooms away.

This was not acceptable. I picked up the bourbon, uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle.

The wicked enchanting scent of mimosa met my nostrils and I tilted the bottle back farther.

The liquor burned on the way down but the pain did not come with redemption. My hand found the stereo remote and I turned up the volume.

The pamphlets spilled from my lap and flew to the floor where they landed in haphazard piles. With Rin's pamphlets at my feet and the Witch's eyes in my head I was a burning pit of disgrace.

A knock came at my door and I knew before I rose to my feet who it was. Rin never knocked, even though I'd taught her how.

My hand rested on the doorknob for a moment. I heard her breathing, coming in fast and shallow breaths on the other side of the thin door.

Hmm… Had my luck turned?

I opened the door quickly hoping to catch her off guard. She was still fully dressed and stood there staring at me with those huge eyes of liquid fire.

"Sesshomaru?"

There it was again. My name on those lips and this time she was on the threshold of my room dangerously close to my bed.

"Yes?" The irritation in my voice wasn't added for her benefit.

"You're awake."

I put a hand on the doorframe and leaned over her. My shirt was untucked and my hair was disheveled. I'm sure I appeared quite the anti-hero as I loomed over her.

"No. I'm asleep and you're dreaming." I smiled and enjoyed her small gasp at the flash of my teeth.

"Funny man." She chided then frowned.

"Witch what do you want with me?" It was a loaded question.

She stumbled, "I…umm."

My hand hovered near her chest hungering for the feel of her breasts. I was seconds away from disposing of her shirt and attacking them with my thumb. She was walking a very thin line and this time I really was feeling the effects of my drink.

I ran a finger up her arm and caught my hand on her shoulder. I gave in then pulled her against me. I wrapped her in my arms and rested my chin near her ear. "Sleep with me."

She stiffened and pulled away. I was expecting her to be angry but she was laughing. My lust receded and I demanded, "What?"

She giggled.

She actually giggled. "Is that the best you can come up with? Sleep with you?"

I crossed my arms and entertained visions of stringing her up by her lovely toenails. "I am direct. I thought that's what women want."

"It's not very romantic." She replied still smiling.

That was fine with me. What I wanted to do to her had nothing to do with romance. "What are you here for?"

Her face fell and she looked away. "There's something wrong."

"What?"

And she stood there and said nothing. My temper flared and I barked, "If you aren't here for sex than go back to your own room."

She blushed, her eyes flashed and she railed back, "I like you but I'm not here for sex! There's something wrong with your nanny!"

"How the hell would you know? You're on the opposite end of the hall from her."

Her voice was soft, "I just have this feeling that you should…check on her. Please."

Rin. Jane's room was attached to Rin's. "Is Rin okay?"

I was moving down the hall and my hand found her forearm. I pulled her along with me leaving Sinatra to lament in peace without us.

"I think Rin's fine it's Jane…"

The witch was worried and while I wasn't sure if my feelings for her were healthy, I knew enough to trust her judgment.

We came to the guestroom I'd given her. I dropped my hand from her arm to her ass and pushed her into her room. She said nothing as her bare feet slid across the carpet.

"Whatever it is, I'll take care of it. We have a top of the line security system so stay here and go back to sleep."

She nodded and I shut the door behind her.

* * *

---

Rin's room was an old an in-law suite I had converted to a bedroom, playroom and nanny suite.

I pressed open the door and slipped inside.

The room was dark, quiet and peaceful.

Rin lay safely tucked in her bed clutching a ridiculous Winnie the Pooh bear she'd gotten for Christmas.

I stood for a moment watching the steady rise and fall of her small chest under her pink Dora the Explorer night gown. She was so fragile.

The door that connected her room to the nanny's rooms was open. It led to a sitting room that was lit by the light of a soft reading lamp.

There was nothing out of place. I moved towards the bedroom door and stepped on an open book.

I bent down and picked it up. It was one of those women's romances, _A Knight in Shining Armor._ I turned to lay it on the coffee table and found Jane slumped across the end of her couch. Her head lolled back on the armrest, her blue eyes open and unseeing. One arm hung listlessly from the couch brushing the floor.

She was now plainly my ex-nanny.

Damnit! It was hard to find a decent nanny and Jane had just proved herself.

I ground my teeth but didn't bother checking her pulse. It was pointless. As far as I could tell she died of natural causes.

A mug of peppermint tea sat on the coffee table. It was still warm.

I left her where she lay and shut the door.

* * *

---

I have an extensive sword collection that was bequeathed to me by my father. The prize is missing, but that is something I mean to correct in time.

Tonight though I only needed one sword, the living fang of heaven, Tenseiga.

I unlocked the glass case and pulled out the long katana in it's scabbard. Tenseiga was light in my hands and warmed to my touch.

I locked the case, tucked the sword under my arm and flew from the room. Tenseiga was only effective if used soon after death, the hot tea was a good sign but I wasn't sure if I'd found her in time.

* * *

---

Kagura:

He almost shut the door on my ass, but only after rubbing his hand all over it first.

Truth be told he was starting to remind me of Miroku. Now I had the faint understanding as to why Sango put up with the perv.

Telling Sesshomaru about Jane hadn't gone so bad. I was expecting questions and lots of them.

After that movie, _The Sixth Sense_ I've been queasy about telling anyone about my curse. And whenever my powers surface I always expect to be recognized, called out on the carpet then forced to perform on daytime TV.

I doubt that Sesshomaru even knows who Riki Lake or

Jerry Springer is but still… I was so relieved when he didn't question me that I wasn't too upset that he'd grabbed my butt.

My room was empty; perhaps Jane had gone to trail Sesshomaru. Well, that was a relief.

I threw up my arms and flopped across the wonderful bed. It wasn't as if there was anything else I could do. I might as well chill out in comfort for a bit.

Instead of thinking about the dead, my mind drifted to Sesshomaru's embrace and the heat of his breath in my ear. _'Sleep with me'._

It wasn't a request but a command. One that my whole being had answered with an enthusiastic _Hell Yes!_

Just think all of that pent up angst running just below the surface of his skin. And this was the same man I'd almost written off as gay!

Well it appears that still waters really do run deep. Beneath that detached air he put on was a tsunami.

Stupid girl that I am, I love dangerous men. Sesshomaru was just that perfect balance of hot danger and odd dependability. Anyone who fussed over a silly mortal girl as much as he did wasn't all bad.

But that's what he wanted me to think. He thought he could play big bad wolf and blow down Little Red's flimsy front door. I wonder how it felt for the wolf when the little pig turned on him and blew him down.

Intriguing… why would he want me to fear him one moment and give in to him the next?

Men!

I'll never understand them. But I had time and from the sounds of it so did Sesshomaru.

* * *

---

I was up early and made my way back to the kitchen. I found the pictures on the wall from last night but they weren't anything special just a Japanese landscape. A brisk older woman was waiting for me by the kitchen island. I guessed from her notepad and walkie talkie that she must be the housekeeper.

"There's coffee and muffins on the side board. I can pack 'em to go for you if you like."

Wow, I can tell when I'm not wanted. "I'd like it to go."

She nodded and I noticed her long dark hair was twisted back into a tight bun at the base of her neck.

I followed her around the kitchen as she prepared my coffee. After all I've never seen a _real_ housekeeper cept for Alice on the _Brady Bunch_ and somehow I don't think she counts. "So has Sesshomaru eaten yet?"

Maybe he was too embarrassed to face me? Ahh, who am I kidding… embarrassed? That man has balls of steel. But what happened to Jane?

"He is otherwise occupied but sends his regards."

I sighed, "His regards huh? And I bet those were his exact words."

She surprised me by laughing, "You do know him then, don't you."

I guess I know him as well as one can know a person they've only met a few times but dreamt of being naked with every other waking second.

I was plagued with wanting to ask the lady how many other women had been over to spend the night. Somehow I doubted she would have told me.

The housekeeper never did give me any interesting information and there were no ambulance or police cars outside the house when I climbed into my cab. The roads were filled with wet slushy snow but the worst of the storm was over.

I was dropped at my apartment where I fed a lonely Sushi fish and showered. The local news had no reports on Jane but they might not have heard yet or if it was a normal death it might not be newsworthy.

My coffee was gourmet and the muffin exquisite. I held the paper cup in my hand dying to know what happened after Sesshomaru left me.

I saw it was already eight and I was almost late for work.

Damn it. If only I could figure out how to live without food, heat and electricity, my life would be SO much easier.

---

* * *

Notes:

In Silence of the Lamb's Hannibal Lector makes mention of drinking a glass of Chianti with someone's liver.

The Frank Sinatra song is _Bewitch_.

George Noory hosts a late night AM radio talk show about the supernatural, extra terrestrials and conspiracy theories. Kagura is probably familiar with him because she has a lot of late nights.

Due to the change in rating if you wish just let me know and I can email you edited versions of future 'questionable' chapters. I don't know how bad they will be because I haven't written them yet. But I've done this in the past with other stories and it worked out great. So yes I think it's obvious to all there is gonna be some citrus! I originally wasn't going to take that route but Sesshomaru need to be kicked up a notch.

* * *

The Devil's Dictionary:

**Witch: **1) An ugly and repulsive old woman, in a wicked league with the devil. 2) A beautiful and attractive young woman, in wickedness a league beyond the devil.

**Senate**: A body of elderly gentlemen charged with high duties and misdemeanors.


	11. Naked & Famous

_Chapter Eleven_

_Naked & Famous

* * *

_

The store had thirty minutes before opening so I slipped in the back door intent on pretending I'd been there on time; just working in the back where no one had noticed me.

Clever huh?

Sango spotted me right away. "Kagura, where on God's green earth were you yesterday?"

What? Was I supposed to do something and forgot about it? I didn't think so.

"I was at home. It was Christmas after all."

She sat down the register drawer and began counting the change. When she had enough she began stocking the drawer with rolls of quarters. "I know. I felt bad thinking you were all alone on Christmas and called to invite you over to our house."

I don't own a cell phone; I see them as an impediment on my freedom. I'm also notorious for never checking my answering machine.

I decided to be evasive, "Oh I was at the park, taking pictures."

Why the hell hadn't Sango decided to mention she was going to bestow the charity of her family on me _before_ I'd left the store Christmas Eve?

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yeah, so nine o' clock at night in a wicked snow storm you were at the park."

I shrugged enjoying the merry chase I was purposely leading her on. "You wanted me to come over to your place at nine pm and in a snow storm?"

Sango rolled her eyes. I followed her as she finished setting up the coffee bar register. "I started calling around two but when I hadn't heard from you I was slightly concerned. I know sometimes you seem a bit down."

I began stocking the newspaper rack with fresh papers. Guilt pulled at the edges of my mind. She was just worried about me.

Why did I have to be so stinking rotten? "That's sweet but I'm fine and dandy."

But Sango had to press, "So how was the park?"

"There were trees, leaves and kiddies on bikes."

She pulled out a freshly laundered coffee apron. "I guess that's nice. So who does the bar today?"

Sango hated the bar but she hated the returns desk even more. In honor of the Christmas call I wasn't home to receive I offered, "I'll do returns if you like."

She nodded, "I guess Miroku can hold down the coffee today."

I love talking about myself but in reality I'm a private person. I know that's contradictive but it's possible to talk a lot and still say nothing.

I guess I'm layered like an onion, except I smell a hell of a lot nicer.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. This was clawing its way out of my mouth. "Sango?"

"Yeah?" She was filling the coffee air pots with hot water.

"Remember that guy who was in here last week?"

She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Umm there were lots of guys in here last week. I'm afraid you are going to have to narrow it down a bit for me there."

Good point. "The one who caught me when I fell…"

Her eyes lit up with the words_ I told you so!_ And she cut me off, "The Inu-yokai?"

"Yeah." I pretended to be struggling with the tie on the stack of _New York Times_. "I was with him."

Sango's eyes widened, "You jerk! You've been keeping me in the dark. SO… Tell me already!"

"I ran into him at the park and he invited me over for dinner. Then it snowed and I had to crash there in a _guest_ bedroom." I was careful to put extra emphasis on the words guest bedroom.

"Wow." She had abandoned the coffee pots and was leaning on the counter watching me. "That's it? You've not had any dates or anything?"

"I ran into him at the movies and we sat together."

Sango groaned, "Kagura. You are the world's worst friend for not telling me all this. So tell me about him."

We had fifteen minutes to opening so I sat on one of the coffee bar stools and crossed my legs. Today I'd gone all out with a nice black skirt and silver wedge heels. Hey tis the season after all.

I didn't know where to start. "He's a bit of an enigma."

She laughed, "You don't say."

"He's the head of a powerful family; he wants to bang me something terrible… Oh and he has this mortal kid."

Sango pressed her fingers to her temples. "Okay girlie you are going to have to back up. He's rich and powerful?"

I answered with a fast, "Check."

"He wants to have sex, or as you so eloquently put it, bang you"

I blushed but trudged on, after all I was a big girl now. "Seems like it."

"And he has a mortal kid?"

Sango was puzzled and I couldn't blame her. The whole thing was confusing. "Her name's Rin. She's like his kid or kid sister. She's adorable."

"Kagura, you hate children."

I studied my nails nonchalantly, "There's an exception to everything."

She turned to dump an air pot and set it under the coffee percolator. "So are you going to sleep with him?"

I frowned and studied the cracked Formica that passed as our coffee bar countertop. "I'd like to but…"

"But what? Aren't you the poster child for freedom and having things your way? What's stopping you?" She straightened her pony tail and checked her watch.

Confession time, oh shit. "I feel…safe around him."

Sango switched the air pots and the air filled with the aroma of fresh French Roast. "You're gonna have to elaborate on that one."

"It's like this. The world can be so… loud sometimes. But when I'm with him it's like I can turn down the volume and soften the noise to a dull roar. It's nice, and he's hot." That was the closest I've ever come to describing my curse.

Sango didn't know what to make of my statement so she gave a noncommittal nod. She wasn't surprised; she'd known me long enough to understand that sometimes I'm just strange.

I was on a roll so I kept going, "I'm worried that if I give in he'll stop talking to me."

"Some guys are like that but if he does that he's not worth keeping. However I think it's advisable to wait. You barely know him. Make him work for you. Some guys like a challenge."

Sango's words rang true.

It occurred to me then that we hadn't even exchanged phone numbers. Had I slept with him, there wouldn't have been any waiting by the phone.

Is sex all he wanted from me? I wanted him to but I didn't want to end up tossed aside like a used up paper towel.

Suddenly I was glad I'd blown him over. He did deserve it.

The back down flew open and a teenaged boy with dark spiky hair and black long sleeved Limp Bizkit t shirt strolled in as if he owned the place.

Sango frowned and snapped, "Kohaku you're late."

He smiled slowly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Sorry sis, you know how it sucks getting up early."

She eyeballed his outfit in disgust. "I told you to dress nicely. But it's too late now."

Kohaku shrugged, "So where do you want me?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Help customers and get some of these books restocked. Miroku will be here any minute. If you see the line at the coffee bar is longer than three people than help him."

He gave a fast salute that ended at his pierced eyebrow. "Yes Mam!"

When we were busy and school was out Kohaku often helped out for some extra spending money. He was a cool kid but he tended to wander off if you didn't keep an eye on him.

Once I caught him sleeping in the foreign language section. He claimed he forgot why he was there and just decided to take a nap.

He was always 'forgetting' to do things. Honestly if the boy's memory was as bad as he claimed I don't know how he knew his own name.

Miroku arrived and called us all to the pack for a fast pre-opening pep talk. "Okay guys! Even though it's Monday most of the city has today off so we will be swamped. I know we're probably going to end up forgoing breaks and lunches so I'm apologizing in advance."

He pulled out a little notebook and scribbled a fast note, then looked back up at us. "Kohaku, if you forget what you are supposed to be doing today, I'm gonna kick your ass and you won't get paid."

He pointed at me, "Kagura, no making fun of the customers… or at least wait until after the store is closed."

Miroku paused then added, "Sango, I'd like you to have dinner with me after closing."

This was an old tactic and Sango always shot him down for tying to corner her in public. But maybe today she was feeling some left over Christmas spirit. "Okay buster but you're paying."

Miroku was so surprised he almost tripped over his own feet. "Um... sure! Okay then."

He pocketed his notepad, "It's opening time! Let's do this people."

I unlocked the door and the usual morning crowd was waiting outside. Two old men, one obsessive compulsive college kid and the middle aged house wife who practically lived in our self help section.

She made a bee line for me. "Kagura, do you have any books on reinventing yourself?"

I pasted a fake smile on my face. What Midge here needed was a husband who stayed home and quit running around on her. Not a self help book; unless she was gonna use it to beat her husband. "I'm not sure but I'll be more than happy to help you look."

She looped her arm through mine as we made our way through the store, "You are always so helpful."

I thought of Jane and answered softly, "Ain't I just."

* * *

---

I was in the back room digging through a new shipment of boxes in search of a special order book of Michelangelo prints.

My box cutter was dull and I had to pull the packing tape of the box. Damned finger nails. They weren't sharp enough for this job.

Kohaku appeared by my side and almost gave me a heart attack. "Hey about the crickets, nice work."

I shrugged and bent down on my knees as I dug through the box. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His tone was smug. "Yeah whatever."

The book wasn't in this box so I was forced to pull out another box to check. "Isn't there something else you should be doing right now?"

"Probably."

He didn't move and I pressed, "So go do it already."

Kohaku knelt down beside me, "I heard you know how to make things happen."

My box cutter almost slipped. "What kind of things? Because if you are referring to me ratting you out to your sister, I can totally make that happen."

He shook his head. "Please don't. I just meant… you're a yokai right? So you should be able to do stuff."

I sighed, "Are you asking if I have powers?"

He grinned, "Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes, "You already know I'm a wind yokai so what do you think?"

"But I've never seen you do anything. You just hang out here like the rest of us. Don't you ever just break loose?"

I pried open the box and was happy to find the elusive book. "Not so much. Now get the hell out of here before Miroku or worse Sango realizes you are MIA."

I picked up the print book and left him to his own thoughts. I love showing off but don't appreciate command performances. That and I didn't feel like helping Kohaku pursue whatever ulterior motives he was harboring.

* * *

---

Business was brisk but not insane. Miroku was disappointed. I know he was worried about competing with the bigger chains.

I was at the refund register when he popped up behind me, "Kagura?"

"Yeah boss?" He hated it when I called him that.

"When do you think you'll have our year end book completed so that we can get the W-2s out?"

It was only December 26th and his mind was already on tax season. "Gimme to the second week of January."

"Thanks. Hey do you know where Sango likes to eat? I'd like to surprise her."

I thought about it and wondered why I should help him. Oh why not? "Her favorite food is Thai. There's a new place on Fifth and Elm. She's dying to go there."

His face broke out into a wide grin. "Thanks. You know…crickets aside, you're a good friend."

I frowned. "What?"

Asshole! Did he think I was gonna fall for that?

Miroku said nothing and walked away.

* * *

---

I was still sitting at the refund desk in a stunned silence when Sango came over carrying a huge Styrofoam cooler.

I rubbed my hands together. "Hey did that loser employer of ours spring for lunch?"

Sango sat it on the counter before me. "Nope, I just signed for this. It came for you."

The cooler was big, white and alarming. I frowned and said, "Sango…doesn't this look like something on CSI where they keep body parts and organs in so they'll stay cool?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed, "Now that you mention it, yeah it does."

I sat staring at it waiting to see if it moved on it's own.

Sango prodded me. "Kagura open it already! It's probably safe because it's illegal to ship body parts in the US mail."

I bit my lip. "I don't even want to know why you know that."

She smiled, "Easy silly. I come from a family of cops, remember?"

Okay then here goes nothing. I cut the tape lose and pulled off the lid.

A beautiful purple tin sat inside the cooler. The lid had a gorgeous painting of a nude woman on a horse with streaming long hair strategically covering her in just the right places.

"Oh hell Sango, someone's sent me fancy porn."

She groaned, "Now way. Here let me hold that."

Sango pulled the tin free and several cold gel packs with it. A card was taped to the tin.

"Kagura, this is maybe a four or five pound tin of Godiva chocolates."

What?

"Shit! Really?" Now I was itching to hold _my tin _of fancy chocolates. "Give 'em here."

She sat them down and held up her hands, "Okay greedy lady I am now backing away from the chocolates."

"That's cool, you can stand next to them for now." I was planning on sharing… eventually.

Sango propped her elbows up on the counter. I pulled off the tin and saw there had to be four layers of wonderful, decadent, first rate chocolates.

Ohhh the Gods do exist and boy do they love me!

I took a white chocolate starfish and discovered it was filled with heavenly raspberry filling. I generously offered the tin to Sango and she tried a truffle.

We sat in silence just soaking up the gourmet chocolate vibe.

We were both reaching for piece number two when she spotted the card.

Her mouth was full, "You know maybe you should read the card."

And find out who our chocolate benefactor was? Yeah maybe that was a good idea.

I slowly opened the car and pulled out card shaped like a mimosa, my favorite flower. It read:

_The Aztecs thought chocolate to be an aphrodisiac. _

_Your tongue is in your mouth. _

_Your mouth is in your head. _

_I win. _

_I'll see you tomorrow at six._

_Dress up._

_-Sesshou_

My mouth went dry and all I could do was stare.

That bastard! He really thought I could be bought with chocolates? And he never said what happened to Jane.

But then I guess I did tell him to start with my head. And it is painfully obvious what must've become of the nanny.

Sango got tired of waiting and snatched the card from my loose fingers. She scanned it quickly and dropped it on the counter.

"Wow."

I raised my brows, "Yeah, you can say that again."

"He's intense huh?"

I picked up another piece of chocolate. Just because I wasn't sure about Sesshomaru didn't mean I was passing on the candy. "Yeah, just a bit."

She sighed and helped herself to the tin. "You know this has got to be a three hundred dollar tin of chocolate. And the tin looks like it's some kind of limited edition collector's piece."

"My specialty runs more into shoes but I'll take your word for it." There was more candy there than I could eat in a month. But I was looking forward to trying.

I looked and noticed the tin was hand numbered. Mine was number three out of two hundred and fifty. Wow you could collect fancy chocolate tins after all. Who knew? The word EBay flashed through my brain but I dismissed it.

Sango was dying in suspense. "So are you going to go out with him?"

I already had an answer, "Yeah."

Sango sucked on her chocolate. "And that begs the question… are you going to sleep with him?"

I licked a smudge of chocolate from my lips. "I'd like to but I want it to be about more than sex. And if that's all he sees in me than I don't know what I'm going to do."

* * *

--

Notes:

How often do you see Kohaku in a fic!

Godiva Chocolates is named for Lady Godiva who rode on horseback through the streets of her town completely nude except for her long hair. This was in response to her husband's words that he'd only lift the huge tax burden from their people when she rode naked through the streets. So I guess we know who wore the pants in _that _family…or not. LOL!

Dsm1980 has pointed out The Devil's Dictionary can be downloaded legally and for free at Gutenberg dot org! Good looking out and thanks.

* * *

From The Devil's Dictionary:

**Reporter:**A writer who guesses his way to the truth and dispels it with a tempest of words.

**Repose:** To cease from troubling


	12. Come What May

_Chapter Twelve_

_Come What May_

Sango was forever telling me that exercise would change my whole outlook on life. She was right in ways she never imagined.

_"It's good for what ails you. It'll clear you head and once the adrenaline kicks in, there's nothing like it."_

Well to be brutally honest I am a bit on the skinny side and my head was already too clear. It could use some mucking up. So I've never been big on working out. The gym is a meat market and sweating… unless under the right circumstances is rarely attractive. And those communal showers, with someone else's hair clogging the drain?

Plus my favorite pairs of shoes were never meant to do any real work, as my stunt on the book store ladder proved.

But I had the afternoon off and I abhor daytime Television. After wearing a path in my carpet from pacing in front of my couch; I decided no matter how skinny a girl is her ass could always use work. So I pulled on my trusty sneakers and planned to hit the track at the park. If I had my I-Pod blasting in my ears than it was fun and not work. At least that was the lie I was telling myself.

I was tying my sneakers while Sushi watched. I think I scared him when I started dancing round the apartment. Poor fishy, look who he was stuck with for an owner.

I checked my clock and saw I had a full three hours before my salon appointment. Okay I admit it. I'd gone all girly and was getting the works. Hair cut, style, pedicure, manicure, you name it.

Course it's hard to find a good salon who will manicure my claws. They aren't quite weapons but for some reason manicurists don't always believe me. I'd thought about bringing this the A.C.L.U.'s attention but those people can be more trouble than they are worth.

Perhaps I was going a bit far considering I wasn't even sure if he was what I wanted.

Okay better rephrase that. Considering I wasn't sure that I was what he wanted in the long term. Sesshomaru obviously appreciated the freedom of his single life and he'd never really complimented me or shown any real interest…besides sex.

There was what he said the last time I saw him at the bookstore. _'I know you sell yourself short by working here.'  
_  
Was that really a compliment or just the truth? Perhaps he just didn't believe in false flattery.

Though people like to say that honesty is refreshing, is it really? I mean do I really want a man who'll look at me in the morning and actually say, 'Gee dear, you look like hell'?

But that song he was playing when I found him in his room… now _that_ was real. He was locked away in his private realm and was not playing it for my benefit. It meant something to him.

And then there was Rin.

Rin's existence said more about the King of Standoff-ish than any book or manifesto. The fact that the Taiyokai kept a human girl under his roof, catered to her whims and was obviously reading up on girls' schools, I'd seen the brochures on the floor of his bedroom, was beyond remarkable.

And he suffered through kid's movies with her. It was priceless. If he could accept a human child than perhaps I had a shot. Well that is until he finds out I am a death magnet. Then I am sure that housekeeper will be more than happy to show me the door.

Why was he asking me out?

I mean I'm cute and all but I'm hardly the next Angelina Jolie. And thank the Gods for that. Besides being a first class home wrecker I think the woman might also be nuts.

The card read like a follow up to our words in his living room but above all Sesshomaru is a business man and he's had over a hundred years to perfect his trade. Maybe he wanted to know how I'd found out about that nanny.

If he'd figured me out then perhaps he thought a direct confrontation would scare me away. He wouldn't be too far from the truth. I am a fast packer and with my skuzzy step father's connections could find a new job in another city in mere seconds. It would only cost me my pride and a pint of precious blood.

Then there was always the possibility that he really did off the nanny and wanted to get to me before the cops did. Still after seeing him with Rin, I couldn't vision him killing a servant.

Maybe it was an accident?

Just a quick fall down some long steps…

Okay I've just got to stop this!

Mostly likely he still had the same intentions as he'd had in his house. Me. Flat on my back. Would that be so terrible?

Sex is a great diversion and afterwards I usually sleep better than I do alone but I hate sharing myself. It puts me at some risk.

Sushi's fishy nose was almost pressed against the glass of his bowl. No doubt he was wondering why I was just standing here. Oh well the fish had a point. Too much thinking is dangerous.

I plucked my I-Pod from the counter, pulled on a jacket and hit the street.

* * *

---

I had my ear buds in and was jogging… okay walking briskly to the latest U2 song. The sun was out, the birds were singing and squirrels were out doing whatever it is that they do. The day was perfect.

Brown patches of grass shone through the light covering of snow still left over from that storm we had the other day. I pulled my coat closer to me and tried to pick up the pace. Where was that adrenaline rush Sango had promised me?

Maybe it was near that hotdog vendor. I decided to find out and was on my over the for a taste of _Hot Dogma,_ the stand run by a local church, when I spotted a familiar dark haired little miss testing out her training wheels.

Rin was so busy concentrating on staying on the path and keeping her tires out of the snow she didn't notice me.

A new nanny stood watch over her. She wore a long scarf that blew behind her in the light wind and one of those pull down knit caps.

Rin spotted me and peddled over. "Kagura! I can ride all by myself!"

I laughed, "I see that."

"When are you coming back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." Kiddo if your demon daddy is a killer then I ain't ever coming back.

She chastised me and waved a red mitten in my general direction, "Make it soon. Sesshomaru-sama is grumpy."

I raised my brows, "He's grumpy? Really? How can you tell?" And why did she think seeing me would change his disposition?

The nanny overheard our words. As she walked over I made out her light laughter, "That is a fair question. You can never tell with that one."

She turned her face towards me and I stumbled at the sight of it.

_JANE!_

She smile and ran a hand through her unruly short blonde hair while I was regaining my balance. "Oh I remember you… from Christmas dinner right? Be careful, the melting snow is slick on this pavement."

She had no memory of crying on my bed. Her eyes gave nothing away. As far as she knew this was only the second time we'd ever met.

Hey she was looking pretty good for a dead chick.

Goddamn it!

What the hell was going on? Had Revelations come so soon? I was having a quick everyone Jesus is coming, look busy moment of blind panic.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, that's right. I'm Kagura."

She held out a gloved hand and I accepted, "Jane. Pleased to meet you."

"Umm. Yeah me too." Her grip was good too. "So I heard you weren't…feeling well the other day?"

Jane blushed, "Does everyone know about that?"

I pushed politely, "About what?" Yeah, coming back from the dead is headline news! All the news that's fit to tell and that includes _you,_ Nanny Frankenstein.

She confessed, "I'm deathly allergic to peanuts and while I was reading I had a left over Christmas sugar cookie."

Jane sighed and shook her head, "It must have been made in a factory that also handles peanuts. My throat swelled shut and I was suffocating."

She looked away to check on Rin and I could feel the giddy relief of still being alive pouring off of her. "I guess Lord Sesshomaru was checking on Rin and heard me. He called 911 and after a few shots and an over night stay… here I am!"

Jane spread her arms and twirled. Now that she'd mentioned it. I noticed her face was blotchy and still puffy. Still…not bad for a dead chick.

But two days ago she was dead. I mean tomb stone, Monty Python Parrott sketch dead. At no time did I ever consider I might be mistaken. There was no way.

Even if she was doing a whatcha-ma-call it…astral projection while she was chocking then she would've been choking for well over twenty minutes before Sesshomaru got to her. No one can hold their breath that long. Unless she was the devil, and if that was on her resume I doubted she would be watching Rin. Sesshomaru struck me as a background checker.

Something was rotten in Denmark.

Way rotten.

I said with honest sincerity, "I'm so glad to hear you're okay. It must've been frightening."

"It was but I was only choking for maybe a few seconds. The hospital was the worst. And some good has come of this."

Really?

And would that good thing just happen to be that you CAME BACK FROM THE FREAKING DEAD?But the shouting was only in my head, my voice was calm. "What's that?"

She smiled enthusiastically, "We're petitioning the government for stricter food labeling standards."

I nodded, "That's great!"

She asked, "Please don't mention this to Rin, I don't want to worry her."

Well if she was a zombie than she was a considerate zombie. It my experience the dead tended to be a bit selfish, which is understandable as they are after all dead.

Okay done. But I had to ask, "Sesshomaru told me he was born here, so assuming he's a US citizen, so why do you call him Lord? American's aren't so hot on royal titles."

She shrugged, "It's just part of the Taiyokai tradition. It's not like it's printed on his checks."

"Oh" I felt my face burn with my ignorance.

I hope he never expects me to call him Lord. He could kiss my butt first.

Wait?

What had Sesshomaru done to his nanny? Why the hell was she here with me in the cold winter sun instead of lounging about in a hospital morgue?

Forget sex, this means war. He has a secret that kicks the hell out of mine and I am going to find out what it is if it kills me… or him. I could really go either way. That's how bad I needed to know.

Suddenly I wanted to be anywhere but standing in front of the formerly dead nanny. She was nice enough and in another dimension we might even have been friends. But to me she would always be what she was two days ago. Dead.

I pointed at some random jogger behind me. "Hey it's been cool and all but I gotta run. My…friend is leaving me."

Jane squinted in the bright afternoon sun, "I didn't realize you were with someone."

Rin jumped off her bike and hugged me around my leg. I fought the urge to shake it just for fun and patted the top of her head. "Okay little leach, leggo."

She shook her head, "Not until you promise to come visit us."

"Okay you have my solemn word that I Kagura will come visit you Rin."

This seemed to satisfy her and she let Jane pull her free from my leg. Jane laughed as I walked away. "Bye! Have a safe run. And be careful, you never know whose out in this park anymore."

Yeah well, I'd _like_ to think I'm the worst nightmare of those things that go bump in the night…or in this case the early afternoon.

* * *

---

Once I was out of their sight my knees gave way and I slumped across the park bench. My stomach churned with uncertainty, fear and hope.

I hated not understanding what was going on. My abilities were changing and I feared that they were letting in more than just the dead. What had visited me if it wasn't Jane?

The hope was that maybe I prevented her death. Perhaps it was a vision and not a ghost after all.

My head began to pound and the daylight became so intense I pressed my head between my knees and squeezed trying to block out the pain. I'd gotten too upset and was now paying the price. The last time this happened, I was puking up blood and incapacitated for a week.

The first time I'd fallen ill like this was also the fist time I saw one of _them._

I guess they have a million names but I think of them as Goblins.

They are living shadows, with dark squat bodies; somewhat of a cross between E.T. and one of those Star Wars sand people. They seem to have hoods but it's really hard to say, their features are blurred. I'm certain they are a race of their own. I don't think a person could turn into a goblin but I'm sure there are a few like Hitler and that Roman Emperor Caligula who came pretty close.

The sickest thing is the way they feed of human emotions. I have no proof this is what they are doing but they are attracted to death, chaos, disaster and evil.

One infamous day in September four years ago, I saw them swarming in the streets rubbing their rotten little shadow claw hands together. I spent the whole day under the bed with a migraine so wretched the tiniest bit of light was torture.

Two days later I crawled out from under the bed, switched on the TV and saw what had become of our beloved city.

Today though, the park and my day so far were both goblin free. I was just freaking out. If I could find a way to breathe and relax I could over come this.

I sat up with my eyes closed breathing deeply through my nose and mouth.

I began counting to one hundred in my head.

I was up to sixty five before I was able to open my eyes.

Okay Jane was just a normal mortal. She wasn't a goblin or anything… else. So then missing puzzle piece had to lay with me or Sesshomaru.

If it was all me then I had to find a way to stop the wall I kept up between myself and the darkness from crumbling. I'd spent my whole life patching the holes and wasn't to give in.

If Sesshomaru was behind Jane's death and or resurrection then it didn't matter. If he was connected to those shadow fiends then I had to know and I was willing to do anything to find out: come what may.

* * *

---

Notes:

Yeah, yeah I know. This chapter is a bit on the dark side.

If you don't know who Hitler was, well you should.

If you don't know who Caligula was…well I don't know if you want to. Let's just say he was a freak of major proportions in the league of Nero but maybe a bit more (if that's possible) twisted.

From the Devil's Dictionary:

**Excess:** In morals, an indulgence that enforces by appropriate penalties the law of moderation.

**Egotist:** A person of low taste, more interested in himself than in me.


	13. Fashionable Surrealism

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Fashionable Surrealism**

* * *

_

Secrets have never really been my thing. 

Okay obviously I have secrets and I'm damned good at keeping them, it's just that I hate it when _other _people keep their secrets from me.

See the difference?

Ah, good then. I knew you would understand.

I left my not so comfy park bench and headed home. Panic attacks be damned, even though I was going to the salon to be made up, one must always arrive at said salon already looking good. It's one of those unspoken female rules, kinda like how women can go to the bathroom in groups but if men did it, we'd wonder about them.

So I went home to begin my pre-salon primping while I considered my options. One thing was for sure. Not even the wild horsemen of the apocalypse could keep me from Sesshomaru now.

He was going down big time baby; which was a shame because those chocolates he sent are truly divine. Even Sushi was impressed and for a fish he can be quite the hard ass.

I took a fast shower, pulled on a button up shirt, hell I was getting an up-do after all and hit the pavement.

* * *

--- 

Jon stood by his chair with a pair of silver scissors in one hand. To say he was a walking cliché of a gay hairdresser would have been cruel, rude and accurate. He also has a huge heart and a dead on eye for style.

He cocked his blonde head at me. "You've got a date."

I raised my hands in a show of defeat. "Busted and guilty as charged."

"The Goddess of death has a date! I just can't get over it." He clucked his tongue and laughed when he saw me wince at the nickname. It drove him nuts that I always wore black. He has no idea how close to home the jab really hit.

I shook my head. "You know that nickname wouldn't apply if you'd just give me those blonde highlights I've been asking for."

Jon laughed, "When this career called me I took an oath that I would not abuse my powers." He saluted me with his scissors. "And girlie, blonde highlights would make you look like a cheap wannabe American Idol contestant. Is that what you want?"

Ouch. Now that hurt. And tonight I couldn't afford to look…cheap. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Okay do what you must!"

"Beauty is an art. And you are a grumpy canvas." He seated me in front of the sink and leaned over me. "Wanna a glass of wine?"

Free wine? Humph. As if anything in this place was ever truly free. "Yeah sure why not?"

He pushed a glass of cold pinot grigio into my hand and tilted me back into the sink before I could get so much as a sip.

"You call those things eyebrows! We gotta wax those caterpillars living over your eyes."

What the hell! "Leave 'em alone, there's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" I stuck a finger of warning into the air but it was too late.

I was in the clutches of a maniac.

* * *

--- 

Two hours later Jon and J.T. circled me like sharks with their hands on their hips. Jon was wielding a curling iron and J.T. held sections of my hair out for curling then pinned them back.

My necked ached from sitting still for so long. "I hope ya'll know I can't afford to pay both of you…" After all I had booked the appointment with just Jon not Jon and company.

J.T. hissed at me, "Honey! This ain't work… this is charity." He cracked his gum. "Who are you going out with anyways?"

Jon spun the chair, "It's top secret." Of course by declaring it that way he just guaranteed that it would be public knowledge in thirty seconds or less.

J.T. shook his spiky head, "Secrets aren't allowed nor tolerated in here!"

_'Oh God this wasn't getting any easier.'_ I swallowed, "Okay if you must know… Inu Sesshomaru." Why was I taking this from a guy who hauled his tea-cup Chihuahua around in a man-purse for Christ sakes?

J.T. frowned, "Who?"

Jon kicked my chair, "Don't be catty, it's not becoming."

To J.T. he said, "She put the last name first, it's an Asian thing… poser-girl."

Hey! Whose calling who a poser here? There went his tip.

J.T.'s eyes lit up, and he lifted a tastefully pierced brow. "The real estate mogul?"

I grumbled, "Yeah I guess he is…" Though honestly until I'd given Jon his name over an hour ago I hadn't had any real clue Sesshomaru was… well, famous. It was taking some getting used to.

Jon's eyes took up an evil glint, "You know they call him Captain Hook."

J.T. laughed, "Yeah that's what I've heard."

I hate it when a joke goes over my head. I demanded, "What! Why the hell do they call him that?"

Jon's voice was soft in my ear, "Because my dear…he's a pirate."

"Oh."

Well there was one tick under the category heading of: _Is Sesshomaru up to no good?_

He spun me around with a flourish to face the mirror and handed me my glasses. The woman gazing out at me had dark brown hair pulled back into a twist of cascading curls. Jon sparingly used scarlet highlights that picked up my eyes.

My eyebrows weren't thinner, thank God, and now possessed a sophisticated arch.

Wow. Who knew _I_ could look like _this_?

Well shit. This might even call for a new pair of shoes.

Jon stood back in pride waiting for my reaction. When he got none he snapped, "Okay it's time for makeup."

Makeup! But I can do my own makeup…oh hell! I give up.

Well when in Rome…

* * *

--- 

I finally escaped Jon's clutches and was over a hundred dollars lighter. I still found time to swing by Broadway and hit the Steve Madden store. I left carrying a darling pair of black oxfords heels. Not quite formal but hell would they ever make a statement.

Damn that Madden man, he's been making a fortune from all of my woes. I made a mental note to pick up some of his stock. It was the least I could do and the closet I'd ever come to a savings account seeing how my funds always went straight to my feet.

Back home in my cramped apartment I pulled on something Sango accused me of not owning; actual stockings, black of course and dug out my best little short black dress.

I checked myself in the mirror. Okay looking good.  
Now came the big question. Where was I supposed to meet him?

He didn't know where I lived, something for which I was grateful for. He must've meant the store.

I checked my wall clock and saw I have an hour left. So much for female stereotypes, I was early.

A knock came at the thin wood veneer front door and I nearly toppled off my new heels. Who the hell could that be?

I cautiously opened my door, hell it was true I could bowl over an attacker with a good gust of wind but in the rock, paper scissors world of life, bullets always beat wind.

A simple delivery man stood there holding a half dozen white long stem roses.

_Now_ I _just _wonder who _they _could possibly be from. I accepted them and found a note pinned to the box.

_See you here in one hour. Sesshou_

I showed Sushi the flowers and we both hoped fervently that Sesshomaru didn't really think he could buy me.

I mean really. Cozy fires, chocolates and now flowers? How cliché.

Surely he never touched either of the notes. No doubt this elegant hand writing was the handy work of an assistant. One who would see more of him that I could ever hope to.

I leaned back against the counter on my elbows and sighed. It was really hard to hate him but that's what I had to do. He might hold the key to the biggest dilemma of my life.

Jane had been dead and now she wasn't. And I don't care what I had to do to find out how. Not that setting across a fancy dinner table from him could be considered real work.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru:

Rin leaned in my door way sucking on one pudgy thumb.

I sighed, "Rin."

She answered brightly, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Stop sucking your thumb."

She frowned and removed the offending appendage from between her lips. Why the hell did I even have to remind her?

I admonished, "You are old enough to know better."

She dropped her eyes, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

I ignored the use of the word lord. It was something she resorted to when she wanted me to feel sorry for her. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me dress?"

Her answer was fast and predictable, "Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then don't linger in the doorway like a monkey, come in and sit down."

I gestured towards my over stuffed chair but she threw herself across my freshly made bed and propped her head up in her hands.

I was fastening my French cuff links when Rin said, "I like your blue shirt."

I turned to face her and pulled a charcoal suit jacket over the shirt, "Thank you because you know everything I do is meant to please you."

She giggled and I sat in the chair to put on the dark blue leather shoes that matched my shirt. I wasn't sure about them but Gert insisted it was the pentacle of fashion these days. Though honestly after the Christmas decoration fiasco I don't know why I still trusted her.

Rin started humming one of the songs off that ridiculous CD she played day and night while I combed my hair.

I was pushing my hair behind my ears when Rin stopped me. "Don't."

Damned monkey. "What is it?"

She blinked, "Pull it back."

And now she was a fashion expert. I wonder if she learned _that_ from Sesame Street. "Why?"

She gave a shrug of her small shoulders, "Because she won't be expecting it."

I didn't know if Rin was right but the idea of surprising the witch was appealing so for once I took my monkey's advice and tied it back.

"Are you bringing Kagura flowers?"

I met her eyes in the mirror. "I've already sent them." I was sure the witch was either putting them in water or down the garbage disposal as we spoke.

Rin smiled, "Good."

Jane appeared in the doorway. "Good gracious! So this is where you've gotten off to."

Rin frowned but stood up and slid off of my bed. I was glad that Jane had come back to us so easily.

Of course she'd come-to still reacting to the nuts in the fucking cookie but one trip to the hospital and tonight I was free to peruse my desires instead of staying in to interview new nannies.

Sometimes it's good to be the Taiyokai.

* * *

--- 

I took the Roadster and had no difficulty in finding the Witch's run down apartment. I wasn't surprised to learn she lived within walking distance of the meager bookstore. After all not everyone in the city owned a car.

I pulled up beside the curb and growled at the first homeless man who had the stupidity to get up and check out my car. His green coat was wrinkled and he held a beer in one hand.

The others fell back and I knew the roadster would remain untouched.

I found the front door unlocked and climbed a narrow set of dank smelling steps.

Each door had a buzzer next to it and a slip of paper with a name. I hadn't counted on having to choose between three doors when I'd gotten the directions from Jaken earlier.

I closed my eyes and followed her scent to the one at the end of the hall. Damn I hope the florist had been able to get the flowers to the right apartment.

I pressed the bell and heard the click of her heels on the floor and knew I had the right apartment.

Nothing could prepare me for what opened that door.

Her dress while legal was nearly non existent. She was all legs, soft skin, breasts, and huge ruby eyes lined in charcoal eye pencil. Her hair was confusing but attractive with bold scarlet highlights.

The sweet mimosa scent enveloped me and slammed into my senses. My pants became… constrictive and I knew I would have her no matter what the cost.

She blinked, pursed her lips and asked in a smoky voice that cut across my nerves, "How did you find out where I live?"

I slipped my hands into my pockets lest they wander and the date ended before I ever had a chance. "You are listed in the phone book."

She tiled her head and her jade ball earrings almost brushed her bare shoulders. I was assaulted by a vision of sinking my fangs into the soft spot where cool neck met shoulder.

She volleyed back in a curt tone, "No I'm not, and besides you don't even know my last name."

To fuck with her last name, it was ill relevant. I shot back, "Yes you are."

She threw up her well manicured hands and I noticed her nails were natural, none of that acrylic garbage. "Okay you win! Whatever."

The corner of my lip tugged upwards. I liked winning. Better still was having her know that I'd won and would continue to do so. "Good."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her kitchen counter where a purple fish swam in a clear glass urn. "So where are we going anyway."

I traced a loose tendril of hair that fell loose from her coif with my forefinger. She stepped out of my immediate reach but I wasn't too concerned. The roadster was small enough for such things and I could wait. "It's a surprise."

Kagura fed her fish and made some simpering noise at it.

I stood behind her shifting my weight from foot to foot wishing she'd just get a move on.

She turned to face me and gestured towards the fish bowl. "This is Sushi."

"What an evil name for a fish. I like it." I lifted a brow and she laughed. I decided I liked the sound.

"Yeah but it suits him."

I shrugged, "If you say so."

She bent down to retrieve her handbag from the floor and I tilted my head to better appreciate the shape of her ass.

"I liked the flowers… they were sweet."

Had I been another man I might have felt guilty about staring as her ass when she was being so naïve. But I wasn't so I didn't. "And the chocolates?"

The witch smiled at me over her shoulder, "Those were nice too."

Eventually she was ready to go and we stomped back down the green carpeted impossibly narrow stairway.

I pushed open the door and found the homeless huddled by the stoop. My car remained unharmed so I was satisfied.

I popped the locks and pulled open the passenger door but my date was no where to be seen. I swung around and found Kagura talking with the men next to the stairs.

Her words drifted over to me. "My heater works now, but I had to threaten his stinking poodle first."

The man in the knit cap laughed, "And I was just going to call the housing commission downtown and complain."

Her face lit up in a dark grin, "Trust me all they'll do is send him a letter. Omar is barely literate but he loves that filthy dog."

"I'll remember that, so whatcha so dressed up for? Looking good lady!" He wagged his eyebrows and flashed a thumbs up.

"I've got this date…" She began to explain.

The man beside him in the green pull over jacket jerked his thumb over in my direction. "Gawd, please tell me that ain't your date."

Her head dropped and her cheeks flushed. "Yeah he is…"

The black man in round sunglasses winced, "Dawg girl, he growled at Horace when he first pulled up. What's his damage?"

She shrugged and tossed her head, "To hell if I know, I'm just along for the free meal."

The men burst out laughing and she waved as she turned towards me then slid into the roadster.

I decided sometimes silence is truly the best policy. I nodded at the men who were obviously her neighbors and not homeless hoods after all. They nodded back but before my car door closed behind me I heard their hoots and hollers.

Some days…

* * *

--- 

Kagura:

I sat in that fancy car pressing my fingertips to my temples.

What the hell was wrong with Sesshomaru? He didn't have the sense God gave an ant. I was so pissed that if it weren't for Jane's miraculous resurrection, I would've walked on out the date entirely.

Sesshomaru cranked the engine and pulled away from the curb. The only sound was the hum of the smooth engine. Finally I couldn't stand it. "What was your problem back there?"

He kept his golden eyes on the road, "Your neighborhood is… less than savory. I had no idea they were your …friends."

I ground my teeth, "What did you think they were, homeless?"

He said nothing and I cursed, "Damn it! It's not a crime to be poor."

We stopped at a red light. "I never claimed it was."

I shook my head, "No but you thought it and that's how you treated them."

A cord in his pale neck twitched under the blue collar of his shirt, "I said nothing to them. They are over reacting."

Okay now that was just a pitiful attempt at lying. I railed at him. "You freaking growled at Horace! What the hell was that about?"

He turned to face me and his hand brushed across my knee cap. "I protect what is mine and that man approached the car."

Sesshomaru's head fell back against the leather headrest, "If you wish I will go back and apologize profusely to the great Mr. Horace."

He was deadpan serious. One word from me and he would go back and make a fool out of himself on my behalf.

Oh temptation, temptation what a wicked woman you are. As the great late Oscar Wilde once said, '_I can resist everything but temptation.'_

I opened my lips with the intention of dismissing it but instead, "Okay Captain Hook. I'm calling you out. Go back and apologize."

His knuckles whitened around the stick shift handle. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack on a Cleveland Bears fan."

The light switched to green and he swung the little roadster around in an illegal U-turn in the middle of the intersection.

A taxi almost grazed my mirror and the driver honked, screamed and made several obscene gestures; some of which I am ashamed to admit that were new to me.

Sesshomaru straighten the car in the lane and raced back to my apartment. He pulled up short, did a second U turn and slid back into the parallel spot we'd sat in before.

He sat staring straight ahead while Horace and company all looked on with interest. Surely they thought the date was over.

I took pity on Sesshomaru and leaned in close to his pointed ear. "You know… if you don't do this then I'll never sleep with you."

His golden eyes widened and he turned their burning gaze on me. "You would barter sex for a stupid apology to people you don't even really care about?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "First of all, they really are nice guys and I do care. Second of all I wasn't promising or bartering anything. It's just that I don't sleep with assholes. Since you seem really interested in getting me in bed, I thought you'd appreciate the heads up."

He hissed, "Stay here." Then opened his door and climbed out.

Horace strolled up to the roadster, saw my expression and frowned. "Hey mister… is there a problem here?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he crossed in front of the car and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Are you Horace?"

He pulled up his green jacket, "Depends on who's asking?"

The Taiyokai sighed and slid his hands into his pockets, "I… behaved rudely earlier and there was no call for it. Please, accept my apology."

Horace smirked and had to cough to conceal his laughter, "You really mean it man? You're serious?"

Sesshomaru answered in a flat tone, "As a heart attack."

Horace shrugged, "Okay… I guess we're cool."

Sesshomaru turned to leave but Horace stopped him, "Hey man how many horses does she have under the hood?"

Of course Sesshomaru smiled and answered proudly, "Horace it has two hundred and fifty horsepower, the DSG transmission and all wheel drive."

Horace's brows shot up, "Ya don't say. My cousin works on these. What kind of gas mileage does it get? I know that bitch has got to take only premium."

And after that I was subjected to fifteen more minutes of guy car talk.

Lucky, lucky me.

* * *

--- 

When Horace finally let Sesshomaru go he slipped back into the driver's seat beside me. "Don't ever call me that ridiculous name again."

I'd almost taken a nap during the 'who knows more about fancy cars' competition and had forgotten about calling him Captain Hook. "Okay."

He glanced over his shoulder as he pulled away from the curb. I lifted a brow, "Not much on nicknames huh?"

His answer was curt, "No, especially not ones created by the vindictive liberal media."

Ouch. "I'm sorry my intention wasn't to offend you. Err, well it was but I didn't mean it." My babbling was just sad. I was mortified to have called him that stupid name.

He answered in an even tone. "Forget it. But if you must you can call me Sesshou."

It was almost French sounding. "Okay. So you don't like the –maru part of your name?"

"It's more of a title, the first born." We flew through the green light. I watched the passing signs as we drove uptown along side the park. He didn't seem alarmed that I had been asking around about him.

Maybe he thought his reputation and money would give him an edge.

Honestly with his power, good looks and social status why was he so into me? He could probably have any woman he wanted but he kept coming back to my bookstore. I'm classy and all but hell, there are hundreds of rich women, yokai and mortal who are better looking than me and wouldn't give him such a hard time. "Oh, so what are your plans for tonight?" I pulled my skirt down in a mad attempt to keep the dress from wrinkling.

His wayward hand found my knee cap again and I gingerly moved it back to the arm rest. "Drinks, dancing, dining… the usual things one does on a date."

I shrugged, "When you put it that way, it sounds almost boring."

His hand returned to my knee and gave it a warm squeeze. "I am never boring."

* * *

--- 

We turned on to 56th street and pulled up in front of The City Spire Center behind Carnegie hall. Sesshomaru once again opened my car door and tossed the keys to a valet. He was able to part with them without so much as a snarl at the teenaged boy. He took my hand in his and led me up the steps to the Carnegie Club.

The cover charge alone was over thirty dollars a head. Sango and I have been thinking about coming here to pick up guys but the cover was too steep.

Impressive.

The ceilings were easily over twenty feet high; the walls were covered in a glorious gold paint accentuated by the dark woods of the bookcases, the dark brown leather couches and giant fireplaces. This place had atmosphere.

A full orchestra was set up and I saw a sign announcing 'The Sounds of Sinatra.' Sesshomaru's eyes glowed in the dim lighting as he helped me up the steps.

His eyes drifted down my legs to my shoes, "Can you dance in those things?"

I shot him an annoyed looked, "These shoes are hot and yes I can dance in them!" As if!

A slow cool grin lit across his lips, "Good and just for the record, they're sexy as all hell."

A happy tremble worked it's way down my spine as the hostess showed us to a private booth.

Oh yes Sesshomaru, flattery and the secret to life after death, will get you everywhere.

* * *

--- 

**Notes:**

**February 2nd is Hedgehog day!** Yes before it belonged to the groundhog it was hedgehog day. Isabel throws a party every year. I took her outside, (it was fast because it's cold out there and Iz just isn't a morning person) and just like Punxsutawney Phil she saw her shadow…verifying six more weeks of winter… damn. The least she could have done is lie about it.

Sorry for the slow updates but it can't be helped. Sometimes life doesn't always go as you expect but what the hell can you do about it? Not much, just suck it up and keep on trudging.

Check my profile for regular updates on the stories. This chapter was extra long and I hope that made up for it. Updates are coming but not as fast as ya'll are used to.

Those of you who appreciate angst and anger can check out my new and complete short story **Sister Blister.

* * *

**

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Reconsider:** To seek a justification for a decision already made.

**Reality:** The dream of a mad philosopher.

**Really:** adv. Apparently

**Pain:** An uncomfortable frame of mind that may have a physical basis in something that is being done to the body, or may be purely mental, caused by the good fortune of another.


	14. I’ve Got You, Under My Skin

_Chapter Fourteen_

_I've Got You,Under My Skin

* * *

_

I sat across the table from Sesshomaru waiting for the waiter. He was, well… staring at me.

I made a face, "What I have a grown a second head or what?"

God was something hanging out of my nose? I didn't think so and resisted the urge to rub my nose just to be sure.

He lifted his head, "Hardly."

"That's good I guess." And then he just sat there staring at my exposed collarbone.

This was awkward. After thirty seconds of the staring contest I sent a light breeze through his bangs.

"Stop that."

I sighed in feigned innocence. "Stop what?"

"You know very well what." His tone was dry but not annoyed.

Oh, maybe he was up for some fun and games.

I did have all night to learn whatever secrets he had, so why not have a little distraction? He was nice to look at with his long hair tied back giving him an added air of sophistication he really didn't need.

I picked up the framed drink list and pretended to be absorbed in reading it while I willed another tiny gust of warm wind over the top of his pointed ear.

I saw his ear twitch and a frown crossed his thin lips. Oh goody I was getting to him.

But his response surprised me. His hand slipped under the table and landed on my knee. The table between us was very tiny and added me little protection from his touch.

I froze not quite sure what to do. And of course our perky waiter in his white shirt and black tie choose this inopportune moment to make his appearance.

"Good evening. I am Ian and I will be your waiter, what would you care to drink?"

I was going to order a white wine of some kind but the Inu-yokai's hand slid from my knee up my thigh.

Oh he is so gonna pay for this. But he knew as long as good old Ian was here, he was safe.

Ian started with me out of politeness and my mind went blank. Sesshomaru, the jerk ordered for me.

"Let's start her off on a classic daiquiri." Ian looked to me and I gave a vague nod of confirmation.

The hand on my upper thigh gave me a light squeeze and traced a line on the inside of my leg along my black stocking.

Oh God was he ever gonna die. He was only a few inches from discovering these were thigh highs and I had the sneaking suspicion once he did there would be no putting up with him.

Ian turned back to Sesshomaru who somehow managed to look completely bored. "And you sir?"

"A dry martini… dirty."

Yeah, the martinis weren't the only dirty perverted thing around here. He caught my eye and I swear I almost saw the beginnings of a wink.

Ian nodded, "Good choice. I will be back shortly with your drinks. And here are your menus." He sat the leather bound menu folders on the table, turned and left.

Sesshomaru's wandering thumb was tracing the lace edge of my stocking and my face was eighteen shades of infuriated red.

I took a deep breath, widened my eyes, opened my mouth to attack him and VOILA! The hand was gone.

I hissed, "You jerk!"

He leaned back and held the offending hand to his face studying his nails. "Stockings. You must truly despise me."

What the hell?

I leaned across the table. "Why does it matter? Had you been behaving then you wouldn't had even known."

He dropped his hand and shot me a death glare from under thick silver lashes, "Every other woman in this club is no doubt stuffed into some panty hose contraption. But not you, you're wearing something out of a rock video or a men's magazine."

Why were we even having this argument? "But you would NEVER have known if you weren't being such a jerk!"

He tilted his head, "I was giving you a taste of tit for tat. You cannot play games with me and not expect… repercussions."

I fell back into my seat. "What I did to you was a little joke, I didn't feel you up."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes snapped and he whispered, "You've really no clue what you do to me. But that will change tonight."

Oh so now he's Mr. Hot and bothered.

But no worries, if things get out of hand I was still sure I could take him down. I groaned, "And you ordered me a daiquiri. I hate frozen drinks, they make my teeth hurt."

He smiled and reached across the table for my hand. I wasn't able to move it fast enough and he turned my hand over then traced the lines on my palm. "It's not a trashy frozen strawberry daiquiri. This is the real deal on the rocks."

He thumb nail started making slow circles and my pulse raced in time to the motion. "Oh. I've… never had one of those."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I thought as much."

I willed my hand to move but it refused, "So, what's in it then."

He gazed down at our hands, "The good stuff; a nice rum, fresh lime juice and simple syrup."

"Oh." I wasn't even sure what the hell simple syrup was. "And… um why is your martini dirty?"

"They add a dash of liquid brine from the olive jar."

Well, well isn't he a wealth of information. "Oh." I looked around and saw the band was getting ready. "This place is so… Sex in the City."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Please tell me you don't watch _that_ show."

Well shit. And he was right, "Okay I really don't watch that show."

"Kagura."

My chin shot up, he'd never called me by name like that before. "What?" My tone was ever so slightly whiney and I hated the sound of it.

He squeezed my hand. "Don't play stupid. I don't appreciate dumb women."

I yanked my hand free and shot back, "I'm not playing at anything and you are an ass."

"I was just saying there is so much more to you than you let on. It's a disgusting shame that you pretend to be someone you're not."

My gut clenched and my nails dug into the soft wood of the table. He was heading straight into dangerous territory.

The sick sad truth is that he was right.

But I have to live a half life. I couldn't very well open myself to the dark forces that walked this earth and keeping them at bay takes every ounce of spare energy I have.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I pushed up from the table and stood.

Ian appeared with our drinks, set them on the table. "Are you ready to order for dinner?"

Sesshomaru nodded and I stood infuriated. Oh hell, so let him order. He can eat it alone.

"Oysters Rockefeller, two Caesar salads and Bananas foster to end."

Ian scribbled all this down, "On the salads, chicken or shrimp?"

Sesshomaru shot me a fast glance, "Shrimp."

Ian announced, "The oysters will be right out." Then swung around and left.

I struck out with a sad excuse of a jab, "I hope they'll give you a doggie bag."

I picked up my purse and turned to stride off.

His fast hand caught my elbow. I look behind me and saw him standing. Damn that man is as fast as lightening. "No. Let's dance instead."

The band picked up and went into a jazzy number. I mumbled stupidly, "But my purse… where will I put it?"

Sesshomaru plucked it out of my hand and tossed it onto his chair. "No one will touch it. They know better."

The band's jazzy interlude ended and the piano player started picking at the ivory keys.

As promised, they were starting the Frank Sinatra tribute. An older man walked out in front and began crooning. He wore a classic black tux complete with a red flower in his boutonnière.

_My story is much too sad to be told,_

_But practically everything leaves me totally cold._

_The exception I know is the case_

_When I'm out on a quiet spree,_

_Fighting vainly the old ennui,_

_And I suddenly turn and see your fabulous face._

I let Sesshomaru pulled me onto the small dance floor.

He pulled me to him and held my right hand in his while his left hand found my hip. We weren't moving fast and his lips whispered into my ear. "Mirror my feet and keep up."

He stepped forward and I went with him. His hand pushed on my waist telling me where to go.

_I get no kick from champagne._

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all._

_So tell me why should it be true_

_That I get a kick out of you?_

The drum hit a quick double beat with the stiff brushes and he swung me out into a fast twist. My ankles wobbled slightly in the heels but I shifted my weight before he could notice and allowed him to pull me back to his chest.

Damn the man was really good at this. After hearing that song in his room I guess he's into the whole Rat Pack thing. As much as I hated to admit it… it was kinda charming. Course it could also mean he was in the mob.

_Some, they may go for cocaine._

_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff_

_It would bore me terrifically, too._

_Yet I get a kick out of you._

But then he had lived that era and that could explain his nostalgia for it. He pressed me against his chest then began walking me backwards with our right hands intertwined and arms extended.

Sesshomaru leaned me back in a dip and I saw his plait of silver hair swinging behind him, shining against the dark blue of his shirt.

Deep dipping on high heels is a lesson in trusting your dance partner. Sesshomaru let me fall back but at the critical moment pulled me back up.

_I get a kick every time I see_

_You standing there before me._

_I get a kick though it's clear to see_

_You obviously do not adore me._

I'd never been a huge Frank Sinatra fan myself but the singer did him justice. His smooth voice rolled over the words and the light tune was infectious.

The last date I'd been on was with this guy who took me to see the last Star Wars movie and made me pay for the popcorn. There was no comparison.

The band wrapped up and flew into a song with a bit more kick to it.

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, Madame, with you_

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do_

Then Sesshomaru surprised me by taking my hand in his and he swung his hips and pivoted back on his feet standing for a brief moment on his toes.

I was keeping up but just barely. Who would've ever thought those damned jitter bug lessons in my j.r. high gym class would've ever come in handy?

I gave in and laughed.

This was fun and only a complete dolt wouldn't have a good time. I know he'd heard my laughter because now he was just showing off.

_You know what? you're lovely,_

_Ring-a-ding-ding, you're lovely_

_And, oh, what you do to me_

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore_

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor_

_When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle_

_'specially when you do the Continental_

_But this feeling isn't purely mental_

_For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos_

He swung me around with my back to his chest and caught me by the waist.

Sesshomaru lifted me off my feet and I held my breath while he swung me around a second time. My short dress billowed around my legs and I waited to see if he'd try to catch a glimpse of my stockings or worse. But his cool golden eyes never left my face.

_and that's why_

_I won't dance, I won't dance_

_I won't dance, merci beaucoup_

_I know that music leads the way to romance_

_So if I hold you in arms, I won't dance!_

The song wrapped up and I stood winded in his arms. Sesshomaru embraced me in a fast hug. He pressed his face against my neck and I heard his low voice, "Thank you."

My heart slammed against my ribs and I knew he could feel it's unsteady beat. "For what?"

Instead of answering my question he pointed to our table. "The oysters are here."

* * *

----

The daiquiri while sweet was strong and nothing like it's so called 'tacky' frozen counter parts.

The oysters were excellent; I've always like spinach… but there is always that horrible possibility of getting it stuck between your teeth.

I stacked my oyster half shells on my plate, "So you really like those good old days huh?"

He shot me a suspicious glance over the rim of his martini glass. "Some decades are classier than others."

I grinned under the cool relaxation of the rum, "I've always been a nineties girl myself."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ah yes, grunge. That is a fad that is sure to be celebrated in years to come."

I tossed back, "Well shoot me for not being as old as Moses himself." I leaned forward on the points of my elbows. "Hey ain't I a bit young for you?"

Golden eyes sparked and flashed, "You've spent too much time with humans. Only mortals put stock in age."

He was right; going out with him wasn't scandalous, not like in the human world where if a thirty year old marries a fifty year old then they are a joke.

Our salads arrived. Ian assembled them at our table and shook the dressing over the romaine lettuce.

I picked at my shrimp and tried to devise ways of bringing Jane into the conversation without giving too much away.

"Did Rin like that book I sold you?"

He looked up from his plate, "Which one?"

"The Never Ending Story."

He speared a pink shrimp on his fork. "Haven't gotten to it yet, she still has me reading her the Horse and His Boy, it's the third Narnia book."

He reads aloud to Rin! Oh I'd give an eye tooth to see that. "I knew that, after all I did sell you the book."

He nodded, "She's in love with the series… ever since I took her to that damned Wardrobe movie. She's been looking in every closet, drawer and attic of my house for a door to some other world."

I laughed because I knew it had to be true. "I saw Jane and Rin in the park today. Rin was riding her bike."

I watched his face for a reaction, the slightest flinch, a wince or anything but he gave away nothing.

"She looked well." I added hoping to squeeze something out of him.

Sesshomaru lay down his fork and picked up his fresh martini. "The other night she almost died. She has a peanut allergy."

I nodded, "That's what she said."

Lying dog.

He drank from his glass and said nothing more. I studied the smooth relaxed planes of his face. If he was worried Sesshomaru hid it well.

Perhaps I've been chasing my tail and he'd really done nothing. It was all me.

Something was wrong with me. I could've sworn she was dead but she wasn't. What had visited me was not a ghost but a shadow.

I picked up my glass and downed the rest of my daiquiri.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Is something wrong."

"No. I was just… thinking."

He refused to accept my attempt to brush him off. "About what?"

I met his eyes, "This world is a screwed up place."

"True but it doesn't have to be that way." He lifted a cool silver brow that would've made J.T. drool. "You always have a choice."

I shook my head, "That's not always the case. What about Jane? If you hadn't found her and called 911 then what choice would she'd of had?"

Sesshomaru answered, "But _you_ had a choice and you decided to let me know you'd… felt something was wrong."

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

The witch sat across from me rolling the stem of her glass between her fingers. Her back was ram rod straight; this was a tender subject with her though I'd yet to figure out why.

As a yokai she was expected to have unusual abilities and I wasn't sure why she hated hers. Whatever the hell they were.

Though at this point she could have told me was the abominable snowman in disguise and I wouldn't have cared.

Her perfume was in my sinuses seeping into my brain. My hands on her body on the dance floor was an exercise in self control. She was as well put together as the tight black dress promised.

I'd spent the whole dinner only listening with half an ear, planning on how I was going to peel those stockings off her legs later on.

Sinatra was the ideal addition to the feel of her body against mine. He made for perfect slow dancing. On the floor my hands could get away with moves that would get me stabbed with her salad fork here at the table. Her waist was a perfect fit for my hands.

Her liquid eyes kept meeting and holding mine while she talked. I caught the waiter's attention and motioned silently for fresh drinks.

I don't care if plying her with alcohol was slightly less than ethical. I already knew she was very interested in me even if she was denying it to herself.

The scent of female arousal worked into the scent of mimosa, rum and oh God was that hair spray?

Oh hell, sometimes you can't win them all. But I didn't need to touch her to know that if I worked things carefully she'd spend the night under me in my bed. And in the morning I'd get her into my shower and that would be the end of the hair spray scent.

Visions flashed behind my eyes of her naked with her eyes closed and head tilted back; steaming water running off her bare skin and breasts.

One thing was for sure, we weren't going back to her place.

She caught me with my mind wandering and looked as though she was about to cut me for not listening, when the Bananas foster arrived.

Silly girl, she was impressed by such simple things. The waiter made a show of peeling the bananas and cutting them in half.

He spooned brown sugar over them and gave them a good shot of banana liquor. He shook the hot pan a few times, lit a match and flambéed the bananas.

Violet flames encompassed the bananas and for a moment my witch's clapping reminded me of Rin, my monkey.

The waiter put out the flames and spooned the concoction over two modest scoops of vanilla ice cream.

He sat the bowl before her and she was too involved in her fancy desert to remember what ever problem had been plaguing her earlier.

Before he could leave I put an order for a bottle of good rose champagne.

Kagura loved the bananas; at least that's what she kept telling me. They weren't bad but my twisted side would have preferred to have poured them over her naked body instead of eating them over cold ice cream.

The band came back from a break and started _Witchcraft. _I coaxed her back on to the dance floor.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witchcraft_

I wrapped my hands around her waist and spun her around the floor. She put her hands on my shoulders and it wasn't long before I had her smiling again.

Her fangs were modest in comparison to mine but I was still looking forward to having her test them on my skin.

_'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me_

_"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

Her voice was velvet in my ear. "Funny, funny man."

"And how's that?" I asked, my lips pressed against her throat.

"Witchcraft… you keep calling me a witch."

I shrugged and stepped back, swinging with her. "Well aren't you?"

She stiffened in my arms and said in a sincerely brutal tone, "I… I don't know."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but this was not the time to be worrying about it. "Just let it go… it doesn't matter."

She rested her chin on my chest and I allowed one of my hands to drift down to her ass.

Finally the song ended and I steered her back to our table. I noticed the waiter, wise man that he was, had brought the champagne and it was wrapped to go.

I left cash for our bill and turned towards my tipsy witch.

Kagura's eyes were shiny and she was singing softly to her self but I didn't recognize the tune.

"Let's go."

She stood and the waiter arrived with our coats. I took hers from him and slid it over her bare arms allowing my fingers to trail over her skin.

We swept down the steps and waited in the cold city night air while the boy fetched the Roadster. Kagura was unnaturally quiet and let me stand beside her with my hands on her thin shoulders.

I helped her into the passenger seat and we were driving along side the park when I had an idea.

I pulled up into a tiny parking lot and found a man waiting with a horse drawn buggy.

"You wanna a ride? It'll be my last run for the night."

I looked over at my witch and saw her ruby eyes bugging in her head. This was the perfect way to whittle down the last of her meager defenses. Women love horses and I'd get to hold her during the trip making it all that easier to get my hands on her later on.

"Yes." I locked the car and hissed at the man, "And make it a long one."

I helped her into the high buggy and got a flash of those evil black lace stockings.

I climbed in beside her, the coachmen slapped the reigns and we were off.

It was a chilly night and I pulled an itchy wool blanket from the seat opposite us and wrapped it around us.

Kagura's curls flew back in the passing wind from the moving carriage. "Wow, this is great."

Oh really, I grinned, "It only gets better." I pulled out the champagne bottle and started twisting of the wire seal.

Kagura laughed, "You dog. You orchestrated this whole thing."

I popped the cork and sent it flying off into the wooded darkness.

"Perhaps but somethings are too good not to plan for."

I offered her the champagne bottle. "What no glasses?"

"We don't need glasses." I held the lip of the bottle to her red mouth and she took a drink.

We were circling a pond as I put an arm around her shoulders.

Kagura smirked, "I'll give you one thing."

"What?" I asked letting the speed of the buggy slide her closer to me on the slippery leather seat.

"You sure as hell try hard to win."

I rolled my eyes, "you need more champagne."

She shook her head, "No I really don't." But when I passed her the bottle she gave in and drank deeply.

I ran my thumb over her bottom lip before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine. She gave a small sigh and let me work my way across her mouth but kept her lips shut.

Damn it.

This will not do. I took a swig of champagne and returned to her with a full mouth. I opened her lips with my tongue and when she gasped let a small amount of champagne fall from my mouth into hers.

She swallowed but muttered, "You are a strange one."

My lips left hers and trailed down her jaw line. I found a soft spot behind her ear and gave her a sharp kiss.

"Oh." She pushed me back and shook her finger in my face. "I know what you're up to."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I lifted my brows deciding to play along. After all it wasn't as if I could have her here in public with the coachmen sitting only two feet away.

"You are trying to seduce me." She frowned as if trying to decide if this is what she wanted.

I threw caution to the wind, "Sleep with me."

She stumbled over her words, "I can't."

I placed my hand under the blanket on her knee and turned her towards me. "Why not. What's the worst thing that could ever happen?"

"You are the… devil or at least in league with him. You aren't anything like what I've been looking for. You don't even like me. You just want sex then it'll be over."

I shook my head and held her chin up with two fingers. "Perhaps you've been looking for the wrong man. And maybe I don't know what I want but you don't either. Take a chance and let me in."

My fingers walked up her inner thigh, she retorted, "You never denied being in league with the devil."

I shrugged, "Why bother, you'd never believe me anyway."

She tensed. "This can only end badly."

This grated across my nerves, "I don't know what you are afraid of, you're an adult for Christ sakes."

She shot me a simmering look of warning but it was too late my fingers were past the lace edge of her stockings reaching for the juncture of her thighs. I was praying to a God I'd never met that her panties matched the lace on those black stockings.

And that's when she slapped me; or tried to, because I caught her hand. Then I conceded and removed my fingers from the achingly tempting proximity of her underwear.

I pulled her closer to me and leaned her across my chest. "If you fall too hard I won't drop you. Why are you afraid of the dark?"

* * *

---

Notes:

Yes Sesshomaru is old. All the songs in this chapter are Frank Sinatra songs and listed in order, _I Get a Kick Out of You, I won't Dance, _and of course_ Witchcraft._ Sometimes things are best said simply and no one can get the job done like Frank.

Okay kiddies, this is the last call for alcohol if you want to be on the email list to receive PG-13ish versions of up and coming R rated chapters then let me know if you haven't already. Of course getting that version doesn't excuse you from reviewing… just kidding.

Updates are still coming slowly but this was a good one so I don't think ya'll will be unhappy. By the way it's Mozart's 250th birthday so celebrate by doing something culturally enriching, which (sadly) doesn't include reading my fanfic.

This chapter is dedicated to Lisa, good friend and coworker who is my source for all things NYC. The buggy ride, which she is just shocked at a certain Inu-yokai's misbehavior, was all her idea. So was the Jazz club. God bless Lisa who has to sit next to me and hear me curse and throw pens when I am mad.

Also thanks to Miroku the Lecherous for beta reading. (Though I doubt he'll ever see this thank you, he's not a big Sesshomaru fan.)

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary: **

**Wine: **Fermented grape juice known to the Women's Christian Union as 'liquor' and sometimes as 'rum'. Wine, Madame is God's next best gift to man.

**Witticism**: A sharp and clever remark, usually quoted, and seldom noted; what the Philistine is pleased to call a 'joke.'

"**May God grant me chastity and sobriety… just not yet." St. Augustine. **


	15. The Crucifixion of the Insincere

_Chapter fifteen_

_The Crucifixion of the Insincere

* * *

_

**A/N: This chapter is a just touch on the dark side with a hot slice of lemon. If such things upset you then don't read it.

* * *

**

I stared at Sesshomaru with my mouth open in dumbfounded shock. How was it he could know so little about me but always strike so close to the unnerving truth? "I am not afraid of the dark."

He rolled his eyes, "So then it's me. You don't like me?"

I wasn't sure how to tread this thin ice. I was one step away from falling into the arctic waters next to the sinking Titanic. "I… do like you. It's just that..."

He leaned over me. "Just what?"

I grappled for a fast answer. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

He pushed me away and I fell back against the black patent leather. "Fine."

The buggy rounded the corner and I saw we were fast approaching the parking lot. Sesshomaru lifted the champagne bottle to his lips and finished it off.

Once the carriage came to a stop I hopped down before he had a chance to help me down. Sesshomaru paid the driver while I walked away.

I'd screwed up and now he was pissed. I hated that he was mad but saw no way around it.

I stood behind the car watching as a homeless man lumbered by. This was the park and it was not an unusual sight.

He turned to face me, and I saw that his clothing was beyond rumpled and a _Hello My Name Is: Ralph _sticker graced his dirty breast pocket.

Ah shit.

He was homeless but not in the traditional sense of the word.

His trench coat hung limp and dirty down to his knees. His skin was a mottled grey and from the handgun he clutched in his hand, I got the impression he'd committed the ultimate sin, suicide.

A grey shapeless hat hid any damage to his head and I was grateful for this small favor. Like most suicides he was pissed. This was the worst sort of unrepentant bitterness and now he was fueled by his hatred, counting on his own red hot agony. He should have faded weeks ago but he was still here, an unfortunate stain on the earth.

He stood by the passenger side door of the Roadster staring me down; his black eyes were endless puddles of hot tar. For some reason he reminded me of Willy Lowman even though there was no proof he'd ever been in sales.

Damn it!

This was the perfect ending to the perfect day. There would be no sleep for me. He was powerful enough to follow me home, knock things over and make a hell of a racket.

Not to mention he'd try to draw his energy from me to drag out his already overextended stay. While I do have control over the dead it is erratic at best. I can call them to me, though why the hell anyone would want to do that is beyond me. But I can't force them to leave. I can talk them into going or just wait until they fade away. So much for being the great and all powerful Oz.

He lifted his fist and shook it at me while he yelled in silence; his open mouth only serving to bring out the deep lines on his face. I refused to meet his gaze or read his lips. Most of his teeth were black so if he was a salesman he'd been a poor one.

Sesshomaru interrupted the little scene by walking over to my car door. No doubt he was attributing my reluctance to get in the car to my rejection of his offer.

I watched as he nonchalantly stepped around Ralph who frowned at the intrusion of his personal space.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen him; else he would have said something and confronted him. After the scene back at my apartment with Horace, I was sure of it. Yet he walked around him as though he were a mailbox or trashcan left out in the street.

I've seen others do this, after all everyone to some extent was aware of the other worlds around us even if they don't realize it.

Ralph flipped off the Taiyokai and POOF. He was gone.

Maybe he'd be waiting for me when I got home. That has happened before though I don't know how they know where I live. I wonder if there's some ghostly booth at Grand Central Station giving away free maps.

Or maybe Sesshomaru had somehow neutralized him. I wasn't sure which was the least plausible. But the idea of spending a fun filled evening alone with Ralph was not high on my list of fun.

Sesshomaru was right.

I am an adult and I have the credit card bills to prove it. Being an adult wasn't all bad, his warm hands on my thighs and lips on mine…

I was certain the incident with Jane was all me and not him so I didn't have to do this but now I wanted to.

He was arrogant but he was safe. And safe was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I slid across the cold leather of the black seat and Sesshomaru shut the door behind me. I kept an eye peeled for the shade formerly known as Ralph.

But he was seemingly gone. The space by the bushes he'd occupied was brightly lit by a tall streetlamp.

Sesshomaru buckled his seatbelt and turned the key starting the smooth purr of the engine. A single line rode his brow but other than that he was silent and unmoved.

I thought about my cold, lonely and defenseless apartment. Something deep inside me past my collarbone but above my clenched stomach snapped. "Sesshomaru?"

He turned his head and I saw his eyes were cold. He was pissed but holding it in. "Yes?"

I met his eyes and then glanced away to the keys dangling from the ignition. "If I change my mind…"

He cut me off, "Yes?"

"I'd want you to know that it would be because I wanted to go with you, not because you bought me."

He frowned but a warm light shined in his gilt eyes. "Bought you? What kind of man do you think I am?"

I sighed, "The kind who thinks a woman might be shallow enough to fall over for you over a box of obscenely good chocolate, flowers, dancing and an expensive dinner."

I didn't know what kind of reaction I expected but it certainly wasn't the one I received. Sesshomaru threw up his hands over the steering wheel. "You forgot to mention the car. I'm sure it counts in here somewhere."

He wound his long fingers around the leather on the steering wheel, "What more could you possibly want from me? This is it. This is all there is. Does going after what I want make _me_ shallow? Perhaps but I don't care."

My answer sounded as though it was coming from another woman, one who was merely renting my body for the day, "You. That's all I want." My confession was unexpected but true.

He admonished in a light tone, "All you had to do was ask." I'm sure he was looking at me but I was too busy looking straight ahead to notice.

Outrage danced across my nerves. "Why do you think I offered to buy you coffee? Do you think I do that for everyone?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, which was difficult because he was smiling.

"I'm sure you only give away coffee to those who catch you." Now he knew he was winning he had the nerve to smirk.

He was pushing his luck. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

He put a warm hand on my shoulder, "I was a fool."

Now those were the words I'd been dying to hear, "Will there be more to us than just…"

Sesshomaru flashed the tips of his white canines. "I'm not sure; I guess you'll just have to take a risk."

Honestly at this point in the night and my life even if he turned out to be a rotten lover it'd be worth it just to have one night of peace. Bone crunching exhaustion rode my every movement and the idea of letting go and being with him was… enticing. But as mischievous as I am, I've never been much of a risk taker.

That's why I worked in a run down bookstore at a job instead of a career. That's why I had a fish instead of a dog. Why I had Thanksgiving dinner at Sango's house every year instead of confronting my mother at our old house. It's why I didn't own a driver's license or know how to drive a car. It's why I never ran away from home and instead tolerated my stepfather until I could escape to college.

I shrugged in reply and Sesshomaru seemed to take it as yes. I waited for him to bridge the short gap of space between us and kiss me but instead he pulled away and took the car out of park.

I watched the lights of the city fly by in a blur.

Sesshomaru said nothing and I wondered if it was because he'd won and didn't need to exert any more effort. A shiver went through my bones and I wondered if this was how it felt to be driven to your own execution. Surely I was exaggerating, but if so then why did all of this feel so final?

---

* * *

Sesshomaru:

The witch had done it. She'd gone against every ounce of her good sense and succumbed, but at what cost?

The victory that should have been sweet, rang hollow.

She had been so certain with rejecting me in the carriage but one moment by herself next to the car staring into space had changed her mind. What was going on in that head of hers?

And why was she slumped in the seat looking out the window frowning. I felt like I was driving her to her to the dentist for a root canal. I'd been looking forward to this moment and she'd found a way to ruin it.

Perhaps I should just take her home. I had her word and holding her to it later on would be a cinch.

The scent of her mimosa worked it's way over to my side of the car and without thought I was driving us towards my house. Maybe her attitude had nothing to do with me. Did she have some unhealthy sexual hang up?

She laid her head back against the leather head rest, closed her eyes and sighed, "Sesshou I'm sorry but I want to go home."

My hands clenched the steering wheel and I made an  
abrupt and fool hardy U turn in the middle of the deserted street. I spat, "As you wish."

* * *

---

The trip back to her house passed quickly. The traffic flowed freely and I soon I was paralleled parked in the same space in front of the apartment building.

Her neighbors were nowhere to be seen but soft lights from televisions shined in the windows behind gossamer curtains.

Disgust and disappointment rode high in my throat but I refused to let her know how low she'd brought me.

First refusing then promising then fucking changing her mind, what the hell had I expected?

Still, I was going to drop her off and then perhaps erase her from my existence using whatever means necessary. I hadn't decided yet

I crossed to her door and opened it for her. The witch climbed out and for a moment was unsteady on her feet.

I attributed this to her ridiculous shoes and offered her my arm which she accepted. We crossed the pavement to the steps in front of the apartment foyer door.

I waited while she dug out the key from her pocketbook. She pushed the key into the old lock than turned towards me.

"Come up for something to drink."

What the hell?

* * *

---

Kagura:

He stood scowling at me from the bottom of the stoop steps looking like an indignant child who'd lost his lollypop. I decided in that moment that I genuinely like the guy.

I wasn't sure why or even if he deserved it but I did. I realized I didn't want to end this evening on a bad note even if I was too much of a coward to go home with him.

That and I wasn't ready to face Ralph or whatever else was waiting for me upstairs alone just yet.

"Well?"

He turned his golden eyes toward me with exasperation, "Well what?"

Oh God he _would_ have to be difficult. "Are you coming up?"

He glanced at his car then frowned, "Sure."

He came up behind me, his footsteps sounding reluctantly on the stairs.

I unlocked the door and felt his eyes boring a hole in the back of my neck. I opened the door and flicked on the lights. Thank God, I'd picked the place up earlier today so it was only partially shameful.

Sushi shot across his bowl, the light had shaken him awake from his beauty sleep.

Sesshomaru paused in front of the bowl, using the fish as an excuse to avoid looking at me. Sushi returned his rude stare and almost had his fishy nose pressed to the glass of his bowl. Sesshomaru scoffed then began looking around my tiny apartment taking stock of my lack of worldly goods.

My old couch was really an embarrassed love seat. Framed movie posters graced my walls and he stopped to study them. I could tell by the downturn of his lips, he wasn't familiar with a single one.

I flounced into the tiny room that passed as my kitchen and hunted up some wine glasses. "Still want that drink?"

He was frowning at my thread bare beige rug. "Please."

I poured a dry Riesling into the goblets already knowing the wine would be too sweet for his over sophisticated palate.

I leaned over the counter and presented him with a glass which he accepted and tasted but only after passing the rim under his nostrils.

I flopped down onto the couch and watched him pace my apartment like a caged animal. I decided to at least take a shot at breaking the icy chill. "You are an excellent dancer."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and spun to face me, "And you are a wonderful hypocrite."

Okay I've just fallen off the diving board and belly flopped into the deep end of the pool. "I... I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped, "No you're not."

Fire burned in my mouth, "I didn't say no just to inconvenience you. I don't like to play games."

His words were harsh and only partially true, "Yes you do. You live for games."

I lifted my head and met his gaze as I pulled off my shoes, "That's not fair. How can you say that? There's so much you don't know."

He dropped down onto my old easy chair with his knees sprawled apart, his hands clutching the arms of the chair. "How can I? You won't share any part of yourself or your world with me."

I shot back, "Why should I? It's not as though your intentions are honorable." Okay now I was sounding like a Jane Austin heroine; may lightening strike me now.

He tilted his head and formed a temple of contemplation with his long fingers. "They aren't but so what? You know who I am. You know what I do. Either you can accept that or you can't. I never claimed to be a nice guy."

But he didn't have to.

His actions spoke for him; Rin in the park on her shiny red bike, his concern for Jane who was only a human. And the clincher, he'd caught me in the store when I know he hated bringing any attention to himself.

Okay so he wasn't in the running to be crowned the next Jimmy Stewart, the quintessential nice guy but he was hardly Saddam Hussein.

My gut twisted in reluctant indecision. I hated this. He sighed and pushed himself out of the chair.

I looked up as he loomed over me, his silver hair hung in a rope down his shoulder. My voice was tired, "What on earth are you doing?"

Sesshomaru's lips thinned and a cord in his jaw twitched. "What you won't. I'm taking a risk."

I opened my mouth to protest but his lips fell down on mine leaving me beyond simple speech.

His warm tongue swept across my bottom lip and soon I opened my mouth giving him the invitation he'd been pressing for.

My treacherous hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and onto the couch with me.

Wait.

This is not what I'd agreed to. My head screamed in protest but my body tuned out the nagging and focused on the feel and force of his kiss.

His hands slid down my sides and soon his hands were under my ass lifting me off the couch into his lap. Warning bells sounded, no clanged in my ears but I didn't care.

His lips were reminding me of every moment he'd held me against him in the book store. He sat me astride his lap, my knees straddling either side of his legs riding him. His hands rested on my hips, his lips crushing mine.

I felt his hand on the back of my head holding me in place, lest I change my mind.

He abruptly pulled back leaving me wanting. I was helpless to do anything while he held me, his golden eyes searching my face.

"_Now_ is this what you want?" His eyes were half lidded and voice thick with intention.

That jerk, he'd kissed me stupid and was again asking me to sleep with him.

Was there no end to his outrageous ego? Did he always get everything thing he wanted?

Sesshomaru worked his way across my jaw and caught my earlobe between his teeth. My stomach slammed into my throat and I gave in. "Oh yes, God don't stop."

He ceased the assault on my earlobe and chuckled as he pulled me against his chest. "My horny little witch."

I sighed and pressed my face into his neck, his skin was still soft from his afternoon shave. "Yeah well… you started it!"

* * *

----

Sesshomaru:

The witch was finally in my arms, the intoxicating scent of her arousal filling the air behind my eyes.

Her games had all come to naught because now she was where she belonged, at my complete and utter mercy.

I brushed my lips across the tip of her nose, "It seems you are on your knees."

She sighed and did an unconscious, evil yet wonderful little wiggle, "It would seem that way."

I refused to let her movement set the tone, "Perhaps you would like to make your confession?"

She frowned, "Where the hell is this going? Tell me."

She was not in the position to be making demands so I squeezed her ass and delighted in the sound of her squeal. "So dark priestess…"

I was appealing to her wicked side and she gave in without realizing, and relaxed against me. She smiled and her small fangs glinted in the low lamp light. "Yes?"

I ran my hands up her waist and traced the outline of her underwire bra. The back of her dress unzipped easily and I pulled down the bust of the dress letting it puddle around her waist.

And for the love of everything holy her bra was black lace and strapless, pushing her breasts conveniently into my face. "You are exquisite."

She blinked at me while I disposed of the bra freeing her breasts for the perusal of my hands and lips.

She shuddered and moaned when I claimed a rosy pointed nipple with my mouth. I bit down gently watching her eyes turn to livid molten rubies. She pulled away and I pushed her closer. "No, no… You are going nowhere."

I kneaded the other breast and rolled my thumb across her nipple, encouraging her to give in to her baser instincts. Her eyes flashed and her head lolled on her neck.

I captured the other breast and then swept my thumb downward into the tiny recess of her navel. Her lips glistened and I returned to them drinking the last of her sweet absolution.

"Raise your arms."

The witch tilted her head, "Why?" She shifted her weight as though she might be considering getting up. That was not happening.

I growled low and felt her skin jump to gooseflesh under my hands. "Just do it."

She lifted her arms, presenting her breasts to their best advantage. I gathered her dress in my hands and pulled it up and over her head.

I tossed it in a heap by the corner ignoring her gasp of protest. Hell, if it was damaged I'd buy her another.

My witch sat on me wearing only a brief swatch of black lace and those sinful stockings. Her body was more than I'd imagined. It was truly an alter, perhaps one I might never tire worshipping at.

I traced the faint out line of her ribs… she was so thin. I was surprised because I'd seen her eat.

And there it was... a simple mole under her right breast.

What the hell had she done to me?

I bent down and laved the mole with my tongue and she squirmed in my lap driving me on.

Her smooth skin, firm ass, magnificent breasts and beckoning scent of need swept away all remaining crumbs of my self control.

I slid to the end of the couch forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist out of fear of falling backwards; _as if_ I'd really drop her. But it was an effective move and once I was supporting her ass in my hands I stood then walked us towards her bedroom.

* * *

---

Kagura:

I clung to him and allowed him to carry me off the direction of… my coat closet.

Normally I'd say something but I was too worked up in the moment, my face pressed into his chest.

He opened the door with his one free hand then cursed at the sight of coats neatly hung on hangers and turned towards another door beside it. "This better not be the damned bathroom."

I shook my head and he lightly kicked the door open then tossed me onto my own bed.

I landed on my back but before I could react he was beside me running his cool hands down my stocking legs.

Sesshomaru rolled the stocking down my left leg and tossed it aside. Then he lifted my leg in the air and laid a sharp kiss in the soft skin behind my knee.

He worked the same magic on my right leg and in a move faster than I could blink he was holding my panties.

I was overtaken by momentary shyness and reached for the safety of a bed sheet.

His hand knocked mine away. I looked up and saw his golden eyes bleeding into a soft red. He barked, "No."

It was a command and not a request. I pulled back not understanding the change in him. He realized he'd startled me and said softly, "Please… don't."

I released the sheet I had balled in my fist. He stood and began pulling off his jacket, his eyes never once leaving my naked body.

While I am not shy, especially when this excited, I am still not a natural exhibitionist. I rolled over on to my belly supporting my head in my hands watching the show.

Sesshomaru's shirt had disappeared and before I could fully appreciate this wonderful development he was on my back.

I yelped as his cold hands worked their way down my lower back and over my buttocks. I felt a sharp nip followed by warm soft lips on my lower right cheek and my nails dug into my mattress.

My ears detected the unmistakable sound of his zipper coming undone and without turning I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

The bed shook as he rejoined me, his arms wrapping around my torso pulling my back to his smooth warm chest.

His hands found my breasts and the world faded from my thoughts. Sesshomaru pushed me forward onto my knees and he settled behind me between my legs.

My breath left my body when his fingers found me and explored the inner folds of my body's center.

Moments became minutes and soon something that could never be mistaken for a finger was pressing against me. I gasped and leaned back allowing him to press forward and enter me.

Reality swam as he filled me and took over my world. His hands ran up my rib cage and cupped my breasts as he steadied my back to his chest.

I moved with him frustrated he had so thoroughly taken control. I would've loved a chance to return some of this sweet torture he was doling out.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw his silver lashes tightly closed and a serious expression resting on his lips.

He opened his golden eyes and I saw they were shot through with ribbons of scarlet. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he claimed my neck with his lips.

The intensity of his body riding mine, his hands, lips and eyes convinced me that maybe he was my prisoner and not the other way around.

I reveled in my new power and arched my back encouraging him to move faster. The heat mounted and I was burning with him. Each little movement on my part elicited a feral noise of approval from him.

Soon I was out of my mind with it all and knew he couldn't be far behind me because his movements were nearly erratic.

His voice sounded in low and deep in my ear. "_Mine. Mine. Mine_."

What the hell?

This was the strangest sweet nothings pillow talk I'd ever heard. I turned my head slightly to look at him but his lips were firmly pressed into my shoulder and his eyes locked shut.

Light from the street lamp poured through my curtains and bathed his face in an ethereal glow.

He slammed into me pushing me over the edge. Only his hands holding me up kept me from landing flat on my face as the sensation swept my knees out from under me. Once again I was falling and he was catching me.

The moon, the stars, hell even mars burst inside my head. He let me fall forward onto my hands as he shattered deep inside me, filling me with everything that was within him to give.

He was growling or howling. I wasn't sure which and my ears didn't seem to be working properly. But his voice was in my head. "_Mine. Finally. Mine. Mine. Mine. Grrrrrr."_

I was too far gone to contemplate this but I was certain he had no idea I could hear him.

Oh God what if he could hear my thoughts? I closed my eyes and concentrated but he gave nothing away.

Finally he collapsed on his side and pulled me against his chest. His lips worked my shoulders, neck and ear.

Sesshomaru hugged me to him and I knew my head was my own again. I gave up fighting the all encompassing darkness that was chasing me. I was irked he'd never once asked about birth control. I was on the pill but still…

The heat of his embrace and the calming beat of his heart lulled me to a deep sleep, the likes of which I hadn't experienced in years.

My last coherent thought was… 'I wonder if he's gonna borrow my toothbrush…'

* * *

---

Notes:

Happy lemony Valentine' Day! Of course all's fair and love and war and let's just say Sesshomaru's problems are only just beginning.

Yeah, yeah, I snuck in just a little Death of a Salesman.

This chapter is dedicated to the best beta reader ever **Kyougu-Neko**! Thanks so much! She writes KILLER Samurai Champloo fic and if you aren't reading it then not only do you suck but you are missing out… so get your tail over to her profile and get reading. She is featured on FanFic dot net by the way, in case you are reading this on another site.

I have a new fan art page up on the site and so far only Kyougu-Neko has been cool enough to contribute to it. So swing by and check her out.

Okay I have to say it: Go TEAM USA and good luck to everyone at the Winter Olympics.

The Chinese and Russian figure skaters blew me away. And the US team made history with some kind of triple toss thingy. So if you aren't watching just think of what you are missing. Yeah that's right, hot guys in tight outfits. Of course if you are too busy reading my stuff to watch well then…that's understandable. LOL!

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Ghost**: The outward and visible sign of an inward fear.

**Habit:** A shackle for the free


	16. It’s All Fun & Games

_Chapter Sixteen_

_It's All Fun & Games

* * *

_

**Warning: Slight Lime ahead.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru:

The witch slept in my arms. Her back was to my chest, her bare ass pressed against my thigh and she was drooling on the one and only pillow on the bed.

I let my free hand drift over her shoulder and skim the side of a soft, white breast. She sighed but didn't wake. It was amusing how she slept, completely unaware and without a shred of self consciousness. She was so different when she was awake; every expression, word and movement was guarded.

Her hair spilled over the pillow and she let out a soft snore. I didn't understand how she could be so perfectly beautiful and yet utterly clueless to her own perfection. Normally this was something I'd try to capitalize on but after tonight I wasn't sure that was a good idea.

As intriguing as she was, I didn't relish sharing a wet pillow with her so I untangled her from my arms and slid off the warm bed.

We'd left every light in the tiny apartment burning. I strode nude through the apartment and began switching them off. I was turning off the overhead light in the living room when I noticed the corner of a sketch pad sticking out from under the couch.

I glanced over my shoulder, verified I was still very much alone then bent down and retrieved the book. It was a fresh book and only contained a few charcoal pencil sketches.

The first was of Rin standing in the park with my half brother's old bike. Her hair whipped back in the wind and she was smiling as she rode down the bike path. Her expression was perfect, her eyes full of wonder, mischief and an air of contrived innocence that was the very heart of my little monkey.

The next page was a woman I'd never seen before; her huge eyes set back in an emaciated face. The detail was breathtaking but the subject was questionable.

I turned the page and was looking into the tear stained face of Jane as she sat on the end of a bed. There was a familiar painting behind her and I realized she was in the very same guest room I had deposited Kagura in on Christmas Eve. This was an interesting development. I had no idea what it could mean if anything at all but still…

The next sketch was a fat man with sloppy, black stitches across his forehead. Once again it was amazing work but morbid subject matter; he looked like he'd gotten off the wrong end of an autopsy table.

The last sketch was a figurative blow to my stomach. Bold eyes and a familiar crescent moon jumped out off the page, the witch had sketched me. My lips were set in a thin line and my own eyes looked out at me in long bold strokes. While some light played across my features yet she'd left one side of my face in darkness.

I fell back onto her couch and let the book fall open to the floor. She was a fraud.

She pretended to be a free spirit obsessed with all things trivial and I already seen past her act but still somehow she'd fooled me. Those ruby eyes saw more than she ever let on. Her art was another side of her, one that she never intended to share with me.

A loud racket came from her fire escape window and I looked over and saw a crow beating it's wings against the glass. The bird was out of it's mind and didn't seem to realize it was the middle of the God forsaken night.

I pushed open the window sash and sent it scattering away into the night. I discovered the window over looked a well used fire escape. Several empty terracotta pots sat outside next to a dying Christmas tree.

Perhaps she wasn't strong enough to carry it down the apartment steps. But that seemed unlikely as one of her neighbors would have helped her.

No this tree was left out on purpose in dejected exile. After seeing her reaction over my ostentatious Christmas display this abused tree was beyond strange.

I closed the window and pulled down the shade. This night had ended as I hoped but I had pictured her in my space, my house and my bed. Now I was stumbling around in unfamiliar territory.

I'd done this before, staying at a woman's home instead of my own; it was convenient and kept the woman out of my life. But I liked keeping the witch guessing, something that was easier done under my own terms. However having the chance to wander her rooms alone was an opportunity too good to squander.

Her fridge was bare except for a few bottles of cheap and disgustingly sweet wine, a box of frozen White Castle burgers and a case of diet coke.

What the hell did she eat? An overflowing wastebasket answered this for me in one sniff. Take out.

Her insipid fish watched me intently as I trolled her bookshelf and discovered she was as well read as she claimed. A college diploma hung on the wall and I saw the witch had a bachelors in art history, a useless degree.

A stack of open bills lay in neat pile by her telephone but I passed on these, even I have some principals. That and after experiencing her shoe collection there were some things that I was better off not knowing.

It was odd that there was not a single photo in the whole apartment. I knew she hated her stepfather and I wondered if that had something to do with it. But a girl or woman like this no doubt had girlfriends but there was no evidence of this. Not even a single picture of her embracing Mickey Mouse or wearing a set of those stupid mouse ears.

She had no car, no photographs or anything else for that matter. All she seemed to possess was a fish, a mountain of shoes, books and those black lace stockings.

Something scratched at her front door. It was a metallic sound of bone claws or nails on a blackboard. The noise was getting louder and I didn't want it waking the witch or her neighbors.

I stood watching the thin hollow wood door and whatever or whoever stood on the other side of it began to hiss.

At first it'd caught me off guard, now I was pissed. It may think it could play games with a mere woman but I doubt it was prepared to match skills with the likes of this Sesshomaru.

Frowning and almost forgetting my lack of clothing I went to the door and peered out the convex glass of the peep hole.

The hall in front of her door was in full view and it stood empty. The air sparked around the door frame and I cracked my knuckles in anticipation of a confrontation that never came.

A thick phone book that was balanced precariously atop the tiny TV behind me fell to the ground with a soft thud. I bent down to pick it up but found no reason for the incident. I cautiously placed the book on her counter.

The air was thick and stagnant with no traces of hope or the witch's perfume. The apartment had an abysmal atmosphere. I couldn't understand how she was able to live here.

When nothing else happened I went to look for the bathroom and wasn't surprised that it was tiny beyond belief.

I flipped on the light and found my self surrounded by a barrage of women's underwear and stockings, nearly all black and draped over every conceivable surface. A thin pink filmy bra caught my eye and I traced the lace cup with one finger.

She was an unorganized walking disaster. Her apartment was a mess. Her life was a wreck. She had no career. She was defensive, vulnerable and she made love like a drowning woman discovering air.

Earlier I was sure that one night; one taste of her would be enough to get her out of my head so I could be free of her. Standing amongst her jungle of underwear I knew I still wanted her. I'd want her before breakfast and possibly again after. The next night I'd want to sink into her before giving into sleep and if I woke up unexpectedly I'd want her beside me… just in case.

But it didn't matter. So what if it took a few more nights to rid myself of her? I'd still come out on top. I always do, it's what I'm good at.

Tonight was not the time to sort through all this. Not when she was naked and alone in the next room.

I saw there was only one toothbrush on her sink and was relieved, though why I wasn't sure. I cupped my hands under the water facet and washed my face in the cold water.

There was a bottle of store brand mouthwash and I made use of it. Next time we got together I was bringing my own toothbrush. Hell would freeze over before I'd borrow someone else's even if we had been… intimate.

Of course there was no towel for me to dry my face off so I had to settle for shaking my head and using my hands as I walked back into her bedroom,

I stood over her bed and realized that I still had not found another pillow. No matter. I pulled my hair free from it's braid than sat down beside her and slid the pillow out from under her head.

I pulled off the pillow case, turned it inside out and then replaced it. Once I was settled in beside the witch I set her head on my chest and kept the pillow for myself. After all the wonderful hell she'd put me through, it was the very least she could do.

* * *

----

Kagura:

I woke up to a room filled with sunlight. I'd fallen asleep and slept through the entire night.

No disturbing dreams. No loud crashes, breaking glass or uninvited guests.

Hell, I'd gotten a full night of sleep without help from my Wild Turkey bottle.

My head lay across a warm chest and my chin was steeping in a puddle of my own… oh shit was that drool?

I sat still and felt his chest moving evenly under my head. Okay, he might still be asleep so there was a chance he hadn't noticed my growing pool of slobber.

I slowly reached out and pulled the bed sheet over my arm then mopped up the drool. Thank God I'd woken up first.

I sat up slowly, pulled on my glasses and leaned over Sesshomaru. His head was tilted back on the pillow giving me a horrible view of the inside of his nostrils.

Ewww. Not exactly the stuff movies are made of but still not bad. His hair hung free and lose across the pillow; his silver lashes lay flat against his pale skin. It'd been awhile since he'd gotten a tan, maybe even forever.

I stretched out my arms over my head reveling in the feeling of waking rested for the first time in months or hell possibly even years.

It was Wednesday and my day off. The whole day stretched out in front of me and the possibilities were endless. Of course who knew how awkward things would be once Sesshomaru woke up but for now they were cool.

Speaking of a certain Taiyokai, the ass had stolen my pillow. I guess he'd spent too much time in that big house with all those maids to understand what a linen closet was. Of course I could have told him before going to sleep but that hadn't been intentional.

I traced the line of his jaw with the pad of my finger. Hell, he even made my old faded bed sheets look good, and _that_ was saying something.

He sighed but made no other movements. I let my eyes travel down the length of his body and saw he had a twisted blanket wrapped around his hips. Damn.

I bent down over him and brushed my lips across the cool skin of his neck. He continued sleeping and I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear. Still nothing.

Well double damn. He was playing possum.

My ire rose and I noticed his hair was scattered over the pillow and his face.

I willed a breeze to lift a piece of his silver hair and tickled his nose with it. His nostrils twitched and his eyelashes fluttered.

Bingo.

I sat on my hands and mentally lifted another strand of hair allowing it to drag across his face. Not so much as a single twitch.

Now this was something I couldn't stand for. I moved my hands over his head allowing the wind to tickle him unmercifully with his own hair.

I bit my lip to suppress my giggles as I watched for a reaction and finally his self control broke.

His tone was sharp, "Kagura, cease and desist."

My giggle burst from my lips. "And a good morning to you too."

He opened his eyes to give me a hard look and I almost tripped and fell into their molten depths. My stomach performed a solid summersault worthy of any Olympian athlete.

Sesshomaru frowned as he sat up. I was worried he was leaving me but instead his hands wrapped around my hips and he lifted me into his lap.

Someone was in the mood for fun and games. This was gonna be _my_ kind of morning. I bent down and locked my lips to his.

I heard him hiss as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip then moved down his jaw. I kissed the wicked pointy end of his ear and he actually groaned.

Seems like this morning, someone had left his quiet reserved self control in his _other _pants, not that he was wearing any today… Oh this was rich.

I replaced my tongue with my teeth and felt his fingers digging into my shoulders. I opened my lips and said against his skin, "Watch those talons you call fingernails."

His voice rumbled from deep within his chest, "You are the only lethal weapon in this bed."

Ummm… really? This morning was only getting better and better.

I dropped light kisses along his neck and felt him stiffen under me when I skimmed his collar bone with the sharp edge of my teeth.

I lifted my head and returned to his face. I traced the outline of his crescent moon with my tongue and then followed suit on the proud stripes that rode his cheekbones.

His liquid eyes were swimming with unnatural bits of magenta and that was the only warning I had before he latched onto my breast with his mouth.

Dark thick heat took over my brain, and when his hand claimed the other breast I melted against him.

His other hand swept down the curve of my spine and cupped my butt. Ahh yes… this was going to be a very interesting morning.

* * *

----

It was noon and I sat on the edge of my own couch wrapped in only a white bath towel. Sesshomaru sat completely buck ass naked at my feet allowing me to run my brush through his long damp silken hair.

His eyes were closed and when I ran my nails through his scalp in little massaging circles his shoulders slumped and I felt him relax against my legs.

I'd given anything to see his face. He might actually be smiling. A picture of that was probably worth some money, seeing how most people probably didn't even realize he knew how to smile; though this morning he'd had a lot to smile about.

First there was his wake up call. Then when I was taking a shower, imagine my surprise when he'd pulled back the curtain and climbed in behind me.

His warm soapy hands on my body were the blackest sort of magic. When he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist I went willingly into that good night.

When it was over I washed his long hair, which was quite a feat. Now he sat before me a puddle of his former workaholic, over bearing self, smelling of my mimosa body wash to boot.

The day was sheer perfection. Each time I'd heard his voice in my head but I pushed it away still not sure what to make of it.

My stomach growled but I ignored it choosing to feast instead on the soft neck of the man in front of me. I heard him hiss and his back stiffened as he turned to face me.

I sat back on the couch and his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest. Sesshomaru's lips pressed to my ear. "Little witch, woman cannot live on sex alone."

"Really, well you don't say?" I shrugged and grinned, perfectly ready to give a life of nothing but endless sex a shot.

He chuckled, "Really. Now what do you have to eat?" He looked towards my kitchen and somehow I knew that he'd already explored it and found the contents wanting.

I said in all honesty, "There isn't a thing to eat in there that's fit for man or beast."

"So what'll it be then?" He traced the tip of my nose with his finger and I made a half assed attempt to bite it.

He moved his finger away and I said, "Well, Lover than it will just have to be delivery." Most of my food came to my door on it own or from the freezer section of a grocery store. I supposed someday I'd learn to cook… maybe.

He growled and pressed his sharp canines to my neck. "Ummm… say it again."

I feigned innocence and made my eyes big and round. "Say what?"

"Grrr… you know bloody well what." was his husky reply.

An evil grin played across my lips. "Do you want something… Lover?"

Sesshomaru growled again, pressed me down to the carpet and buried his face in my belly as he assaulted me with wonderful fast and sharp kisses. I giggled and my fingers wound into his wet hair that hung over me in long silver ropes.

Things were going full speed ahead until my belly audibly broke the mood and he came up laughing. "Damnation… you must be fed, lest you starve."

I ran a hot finger down the center of his chest, "Okay, if you think you could stand to wait…"

He shot me a scalding hot look then shrugged, "It's delivery you say?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's what I said."

"Then it'll take at least twenty minutes to get here… after we call it in, I'll have plenty of time." His clawed hand trailed down the inside of my thigh.

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to collect all the delivery menus. Sesshomaru moved to the couch and flipped through them frowning as he went. "What do you usually get?"

"Pizza, subs, Chinese… Get what ever you want." I wasn't about to admit I frequented every restaurant in the stack of menus.

He pulled a red menu free and handed to me, "Sushi that delivers?"

Oh yeah baby, this was good stuff. "They're awesome."

Sesshomaru held the menu under his nose and sniffed. I wondered if he could really pick up any scents from the restaurant that way but he seemed pleased when he handed the paper back to me. "Call them and order what ever you like. Just make it enough for two."

I raised my brows and thought of how up until now he'd made a show of ordering for me. "You'd trust me to do that?"

He was looking at my breasts when he answered, "I trust you to make it fast."

I reached behind me for the phone. Nuff said!

* * *

---

The sushi arrived the same time I did. Sesshomaru barely had enough time to wash his hands and dig out his wallet. It was a shame I was beyond the ability to walk… I'd loved to see the expression on the delivery man's face when Sesshomaru answered the door in only my fluffy pink robe that hung a few inches past his butt.

The food was exquisite; I was lost in my Philadelphia roll while Sesshomaru finished off the last of the miso. Feeling a tad guilty I'd moved Sushi's fishbowl to the other end of the counter so he couldn't watch us eat.

It was nearly one in the afternoon and while this was perfection I decided it was time to get the worst part over with.

"So I guess you'll have to leave soon?" I looked past his shoulder at the Lost Boys poster behind him.

Sesshomaru surprised me by shaking his head. "If you wish it, I can stay all day. But tomorrow, I've a packed schedule."

Then I knew while I was in the shower, before he joined me that he'd been making phone calls. Sesshomaru probably didn't realize this but his time was more valuable to me than any overdone box of chocolates.

I found my voice, "Yes… please, I'd like that."

"So what do you want to do then?" His eyes sparked but I knew he had to need a break… hell I knew _I_ did.

True inspiration struck me. "Sesshomaru lets go out."

He drank from his cup of green tea, "Go where?"

I jumped to my feet. "We live in one of the greatest cities on earth! We could go the Village or to the produce market or the used record store. Let's dress down and hang out in the streets and walk in the park or go to the zoo."

A single wrinkle appeared on his forehead. "If this is what you want then of course we can…"

I knelt down before him and cut him off, "Sesshomaru, we spent last night in your world. Today let's do mine."

I met his warm gaze and he lifted his silver brows.

"Sure why not."

This was wonderful in so many different ways. It was all I could do to keep from bouncing up and down while clapping my hands. "Perfect, now let's get dressed."

Sesshomaru turned to his dress pants and I stopped him. "Do you have any jeans?"

I expected him to reach for his cell and call for them but instead he said simply, "I have a pair in the trunk of the Roadster."

Goody! "Any t-shirts in there too?"

He shook his head, "Hardly."

I pulled on my jeans and my They Might Be Giants long sleeved t-shirt. "Well that won't do. For this to work you must wear a t-shirt. But no big, we'll get dressed and I'll help you pick one out while we are in the market."

Sesshomaru frowned and I could almost hear his thoughts. 'What the hell have I done?'

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

The witch was kind enough to fetch my jeans from my car. I tucked in my blue dress shirt, pulled on my coat and we were ready to leave.

Horace and company were sitting outside sharing a newspaper and they had the audacity to clap upon our appearance. My shameless witch actually bowed and then everyone broke out into a round of hearty laughter.

I unlocked the car but she walked past it. That's when I knew we were truly going to do this her way.

It was a crisp cold day but the sun was out and the sky was an endless canvas of blue. My hand found her elbow and we walked in happy silence for a few blocks.

Kagura stopped in front of some hippie shop and then dragged me through the front door. Chimes sounded as we pushed into the store, the air was heavy with sweet incense, dust and frequent oils. The place was as small as her apartment, if that was possible and the atmosphere was suffocating. And of course she loved it.

I waited by a pile of horrible thong sandals while she dug through a bin of glass beads. She showed me a handful of cobalt blue beads. "These would be great in your hair."

The witch grinned at me and I decided to put an end to this impending horror, "No."

She grinned wide, "Oh come on… it won't kill you."

I shook my head and replied in a firm tone, "Perhaps not, but it might get _you_ killed."

With that she let the beads pour through her fingers back into the barrel, "Well drats."

After that we examined some tacky door beads and annoying wind chimes. I stood by letting her fuss and fawn pretending not to be dying inside of boredom. It was hard to keep my thoughts from straying back to our earlier activities and my jeans, that left little to the imagination, put me at a definite disadvantage.

A beaded belly dancer blouse with puffed sleeves caught my eye. Now that was something I'd appreciate tearing off f her later on. I guessed at her size and tucked it under my arm.

A moment later she was back at my side looking up at me with a shit eating grin that could only mean one thing. I sighed, "What?"

She tossed her head and announced proudly. "I found it!"

I hid the shirt behind my back. "Found what?"

"Your shirt and it's perfect. Here." She held up a black shirt that read in big white block print letters; '_It's all fun and games till someone loses an arm._'

Damn wind yokai, she was back to that stupid Captain Hook joke. This is what I get for pursuing such a laissez-faire creature.

I protested sharply, "It's not funny, it doesn't even make sense."

She batted her eyes and damnit even pouted. This is why I rarely spent time with women, I hated being subject to someone else's whims.

Kagura purred, "Please… for me?"

My jaw twitched, "No."

She stood on tiptoe and whispered in my ear, "I'll wear it for you… _later_."

I frowned not understanding, "So?"

She blinked, "Just this…"

I caught her meaning and shook my head. "No, the only way I'll concede is if you wear _this_ later." I produced the filmy beaded belly dancer top and she squealed, then jumped up and hugged me.

"It's amazing! You've got a deal." She kissed me and soon I was kissing her back, all thoughts of the horrible shirt slipping away.

The shop keeper, a fifty something heavy set woman with long hair cleared her throat and Kagura blushed as she stepped away then asked. "Can he change into this here?"

The woman shrugged her thick shoulders, "Sure, but girlie you aren't going into that dressing room with him."

Kagura laughed and flashed me the thumbs up. "Deal!"

* * *

---

We left the shop and I was glad my coat hid the ridiculous shirt. We walked a few more blocks then she insisted we stop by the vintage vinyl record store. It was funny that she considered records to be retro. I still remember setting in front of the household radio listening to FDR's weekend fireside chats during the thirties.

Nevertheless we rushed into the store where I dazzled her with my knowledge of Johnny Cash. Actually it was clear she could care less for Cash but after the hippie shop I enjoyed giving her a little bit of tit for tat.

After that we caught a bus to the park. The play grounds and bike paths were busy with families because many people were off from work and school for the Christmas holidays. We stopped by the zoo and she fed the elephants.

Then we fed the ducks, the geese and the squirrels. After we ran out of animals to feed, Kagura bought a stick of cotton candy the size of her head and consumed it fast enough to make Rin proud.

I helped her eat it, though I usually don't care for sweets. It was a wonderful opportunity to press my face to hers and close in for a deep kiss using the candy to shield us from public eyes.

We stopped by a tea shop for a hot cup and my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. The witch was too busy fussing with the delicate china tea pot the waitress had left at our table to notice my distraction.

I slipped out my phone and winced at the caller ID screen. It was Gert.

"Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

I cut in, "What is it?"

Kagura was exclaiming over the English scones and the only coherent thought in my head was that the sooner we were out of the tea shop the sooner she'd be wearing the belly dancer shirt. But I knew Gert would only call if it were truly important.

She took a deep breath. "Sir, it's your brother."

"Half brother." I corrected thoughtlessly.

"Well it seems your half brother will be here in three days for New Years Eve." Her voice was almost apologetic.

Oh fucking hell. Why couldn't the half breed stay on his side of the country? I closed my eyes. "Thanks for calling Gert. You already know what needs to be done, prepare his room and all of that."

She replied evenly, "He is getting a room, right? I mean you aren't really putting him in the basement."

Basement? Hell, I'd have him duck taped to a concrete block and dropped into the Hudson River if I thought it wouldn't come back to bite me in my ass. "Yes but please don't put him anywhere near me."

"Consider it done sir." I could tell she'd already readied his room. That was the good thing about Gert; she was full of cut throat efficiency.

I snapped the phone shut and found Kagura watching me. "Is everything okay?"

I knew she was worried about Rin or maybe Jane. "Everything is as good as can be expected. My… bastard half brother is coming to town."

Her eyes lit up, "Wonderful. I'd love to meet him. That is if you... don't mind."

I set down the bone china tea cup on the table lest it come to a bad end in the ever increasing grip of my hand. "Perhaps, but he is half human and a walking disgrace."

She smiled brightly and said, "Hey you know, it's like that old Carlin bit. How you can pick your nose but not your family."

I snorted and bit my lip, it's a good thing I didn't expect her to be conventional; I don't think she knew the meaning of the word.

* * *

----

**Notes**:

Guys I am sorry this took so long to get out. Thanks for your patience. I now have a myspaceDOTcom/hedgehogmadhatter page for those of you who are into that site.

And yes you read correctly, Inuyasha is coming to town!

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Sorcery: **The ancient prototype and forerunner of political influence.

**Scribbler:**A professional writer whose views are antagonistic to one's own.

_All things are either sacred or profane._

_The former to ecclesiasts bring gain;_

_The latter to the devil appertain…. **Dumbo Omohundro**_

_This is dedicated to my mom who is now reading this story and is asking (nicely) for updates. So for those of you who are dying for the next chapter know she is on your side and calls me to make sure things are moving along. LOL!_


	17. Chance Encounters

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Chance Encounters

* * *

_

**Warning: **This chapter contains nothing offensive what so ever. Sorry.

* * *

Kagura:

As we walked back to my apartment I had to hurry to keep in time with Sesshomaru's long legs. His mind had left me and was now intently focused on his brother. The man who'd spent all day worshiping me was gone.

Normally this would've been upsetting but it was obvious this had nothing to do with me.

I wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. He harbored such distain for his brother but never came out and said why. By the time we were back on my stoop I was picturing the stuff urban legends are built on; a hanyou gang member who'd just finished serving a prison sentence for selling small children those lickable acid stickers.

Maybe he was in the circus or an exotic dancer. There were a million things he could've done to shame such a conservative family. Whatever it was Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to share.

He walked me to my door and waited patiently while I unlocked it. He stood outside while I pulled off my coat and tossed it on the couch. I stuck my head out the door to see what was holding him up.

Sesshomaru was down on his knees on the thread bare green carpet running his hands down the front of my door. I knelt down beside him, "Whatcha doing there?"

He frowned. "I thought I heard something last night."

Really? I've heard the same thing countless times and while I knew I wasn't crazy it was a relief that he'd heard it to. He wasn't going to find the scratches he was looking for; I knew this because I never have either.

Sesshomaru looked up, the silly t-shirt he wore made his expression all that more serious. "Has this happened before?"

I gave a big empty smile, "Has _what_ happened before?"

His fingers traced the thin wood grain of my door. "Have you heard any scratching?"

I was elated and horrified at the same time. He wasn't leaving after one day; he was even concerned for my safety. I'd found a guy I could call if the power went out and I was scared, although it takes more than that to shake my tree. He was someone I could rely on.

But my happiness was like finding a hundred dollar bill on the street then being told by my mom the right thing to do is turn it in to the cops. It was bittersweet and short lived. He could never find out about my secret, I might lose him. He already had a brother he was deeply ashamed of, appearances meant something to him. So how could I expect Sesshomaru to accept all of me?

"Kagura," He thought I hadn't heard him. "Have you heard anything out here?"

I swallowed and made the safest, wisest choice, "No I haven't."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and his lips thinned but he said nothing. Somehow he guessed that I was lying but didn't know why. After all why would I lie about something so petty?

He stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "I still don't like this. Will you be home the rest of the day?"

I nodded, saddened that he was leaving but not surprised.

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell and punched some a fast note to himself on the number keys. "Good. My man Jaken will be here before long. I'm giving you a security system."

A security system? Well if _that_ ain't the most romantic gift I've ever gotten.

Actually it was. But I could never accept it. The ghosts would screw with it and probably set it off every other night. I knew this because when things are at their worst all of my electronic equipment goes on the fritz. I would be kicked out of my apartment for constantly disturbing the peace.

And what if he used it to keep track of me?

Sesshomaru was a powerful man and I didn't want him keeping video surveillance on my apartment. I wanted him yes but I refused to be some kind of kept mistress.

I licked my lips and dived in, "That's sweet but don't. Sesshomaru, it's too much."

He lifted a brow, "Why not?"

"I don't want one."

The brow fell, "You need one, case closed."

That was the wrong answer, "It's my apartment and I said no."

Sesshomaru sighed, "If it's against your lease I can talk to your landlord, I'm sure he'll see reason."

I stood up and my hand unconsciously found my hip, "I said no."

He growled and I took a step back, "I don't know what ridiculous notion you have but this is for your own good."

Suddenly I realized he meant well and maybe a compromised could be reached. "That's beyond sweet, but maybe you could set me up with some dead bolts. I really need them."

He was never one to give up. "You live in a… less than desirable part of town. I'd prefer the security system."

I lifted my chin and met his eyes, "I'll only agree to the dead bolts."

He tossed his head and I saw a bit of red seep into his luminous eyes. "Fine. But I will not always give in so easily."

He thought _that_ was easy?

Oh well, I had yet to become to fight. Bring it on! I shrugged and tried not to look like I was gloating too much.

"Jaken will be here in the next two hours with a master locksmith. We'll put in two deadbolts and some locks on those windows. Maybe even a new door… this one is flimsy." He watched me waiting for me to challenge him as he tapped my hollow wood door to emphasize his point.

I smiled, "Thanks that's great."

Sesshomaru was annoyed but decided to let it go. I had a feeling this was not his usual way of handling a blatant refusal to do his will. He swept over me and bent me back in a fast kiss. My lips gave in to his in happy surrender. When I pulled away for air I saw he was fishing his keys from his pocket. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

I shook my head, "Sorry I gotta close."

"The bookstore closes at what time, eight?"

I watched him jingle the key ring in his hand. "Seven, but I am stuck there to eight. It takes us awhile to count down and clean up." Had he ever had a normal job in his whole life? Probably not.

"Have dinner with me?" His request was simple and sincere.

"Where?"

His lips parted and I saw the tip of a white canine. "I haven't decided."

Interesting. "Fair enough. I'm in."

Sesshomaru's lips turned up slightly, "Good, I'll see you after work." He turned and left me standing in the doorway. I wasn't sure where I stood with him but where ever it was; it was a great place to be.

* * *

---

I pushed the glass door of the bookstore open with my butt as my arms were over flowing with Chinese food containers.

Sango spotted me from her position by the cash register and made a bee line for the food. "My hero! Is that garlic chicken and vegetable chow mien?"

I laughed, "You know it baby! I always know what you like."

She unloaded some of the boxes from my arms and helped me carry them over to the coffee bar counter. "God am I ever glad to see you."

"Me too! I can't wait to hear how things went with Miroku the other night." I rummaged through the brown paper bag in search of some chopsticks.

Sango popped open a of container garlic chicken and was fishing out the choice pieces. "He's really different when he's away from here. And he took me to that new restaurant I wanted to try."

I spoke with a mouth full of egg roll, "Yeah, ya don't say?" I was glad to hear that _someone_ around here took my advice seriously.

Sango narrowed her eyes at me over the rim of the white take out box. "I wonder who told him I wanted to eat there?"

I took a long drink of diet soda, "Kohaku did it. So what happened?"

Sango rolled a pen across the counter. "We ate and talked." Her eyes closed for a second and I knew.

I leaned across the counter and accused, "You banged the boss didn't you!"

She blushed bright red, "Of course not. But now I wouldn't mind…"

I fell back against the counter as I laughed. "What did you two talk about? There must've been some seriously undiscovered common ground."

"Yeah well let's just say behind that brass exterior is a scared, sensitive little boy." She grinned.

I smirked, "You mean there is now. You probably beat it out him." Her eyes widened at my brash words and I quickly added, "And I'm sure he deserved it."

"Kagura, you are the worst!" Sango's dark eyes sparkled and her lips spread in a warm smile. "I'm glad I went. We are going out again this weekend for New Years Eve."

New Years Eve reminded me of Sesshomaru's half brother. I was still dying to know what it was about the guy he hated so much. But I pushed this aside and shot Sango a wicked grin, "You'd better not start getting preferential treatment because of this."

She rolled her eyes, "I get that already. Miroku would be nicer to you if you stopped picking on him."

Stopped screwing with Miroku? She might as well have asked me to give up air. It was just too much. "You know I can't do that. It's like a drug, I can't help it. I'm addicted; I might even need an all expense paid trip to Betty Ford."

Sango was frowning at me in a way I didn't like so I protested, "I've been good lately. What more do you want?"

She opened the box of chow mien. "How did your date go?"

Date? I'd forgotten it was a mere date and not some radically life altering experience.

God that man had seeped under my skin like a fast acting bio hazard and was now liquefying my insides at an alarming rate. He was the last thing on my mind when I'd fallen asleep and the first thing I thought of this morning. Once again I'd gotten a full night of sleep. It wasn't as good as the night before because I'd woken to some indiscriminate door banging around two am but I was able to tune it out.

"Kagura! Are you even listening to me? What happened to you? It's that taiyokai, he's detrimental to your attention span." Sango's words were sharp but her eyes were laughing.

I dropped my chopsticks and let them fall to the counter where they landed with a _click!_ "He's just really… nice."

Her hand paused over the food and she gestured towards me with her chopsticks. "Nice? That's the best you can do? What the hell? Did he swallow your soul or something?"

Swallow my soul? "NO. It was just… intense."

She leaned over the counter towards me with a mother eagle glint in her eyes and I took a step back. "Ah hah! The bags are gone."

Now she was getting on my nerves. "What bags?"

Sango pointed at my face. "The dark ones under your eyes; you've been sleeping."

My hands slid into my pockets. Normally I am not a shy person and would have no problem admitting to Sango that I'd committed a plethora of amazing sins in the past thirty six hours but for some reason I wanted to keep it for myself. I glanced away from her and said evasively, "Yeah well that's what people do at night after they close their eyes."

Sango's words were soft but accurate, "But you never do." She smiled, "You must really like him."

I sighed and watched a lone skinny customer pick through our travel section. At least I think it was a customer, these days it was getting harder and harder to tell. "He's like no one I've ever met before." It was the only thing I could say.

Sango's eyes followed the man as he pulled out a book on Tuscany so I knew he was alive. That and I've never met a ghost who was into faraway places, that is if you don't count my apartment. Without turning her head Sango asked, "When will you see him again?"

I picked up another egg roll, "Tonight, for dinner."

"That was fast. Any place special?" She pushed the white cardboard carry out container closed.

I shrugged, "I don't know but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Wow, that's… fast." She was watching my face to see if I'd give anything away. "So then, what did you do yesterday?"

"I got deadbolts installed on my front door by the creepiest little green man this side of the Weekly World News." I figured it was a harmless confession.

Sango laughed, "So Mr. Taiyokai must've seen where you live huh?"

"Maybe he did. But it's something I've been thinking of having done anyway." Now that wasn't a complete lie. I have a vague recollection of when I first moved in four years ago thinking, 'Gee, this place could use some sturdier locks.'

Sango moved in for the kill. "Yeah I'll just bet. So chocolates and locks, this guy sure knows the way to a girl's heart…" She narrowed her eyes, "Or her bed."

Oh for fuck sake. I threw up my hands in defeat. "I'll admit to nothing!"

Sango giggled and chased me around the counter. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

I side stepped her and ran smack into Kohaku. Today he was sporting an Insane Clown Posse black shirt and his hair stuck straight up in defiance of all the reasonable laws of gravity.

Sango's eyes focused in on his get up and she immediately forgot about me. "You're late! You were supposed to be here when we opened."

Kohaku stood staring at the floor and said nothing. Sango continued on in a barely contained stage whisper. "Where the hell have you been? You never came home last night and dad's pissed. He's had every one of your uncles who were out on the beat keeping an eye out for you."

Sometimes I have to question the kid's intelligence. He comes from a family of cops but still tries to skirt trouble. You think he'd get a clue and at least wait until he went away to college.

He lifted his head and his dark eyes were blank holes. Oh no… our man here had been hitting something nasty. "Look _sis_, do you want my help today or not."

Sango bit her lip torn between kicking his ass, needing his help and wanting to keep an eye on him the rest of the day. "Fine. Stay here. And after work you are coming straight home."

He lifted one corner of his mouth in a half smile; his upper lip was scraggy with that patchy teenage stubble. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Sango's eyes burned violet with liquid fire. "You will be home right after closing. Kagura will see to it."

Whoa hold on a minute!

Why did she have to bring me into this? Still I frowned and made a show of looking tough which was hard to do in a ridiculous sweater with a snowman on it; last night was supposed to be laundry night but I'd overlooked it.

Sango turned towards me with sheer desperation in her eyes. I nodded and gave in. "Yeah I'll make sure he gets home alright."

She mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' Then she glared at Kohaku, "If you give her any shit, she will blow you off your ass."

The punk grinned and shot me a hot look that dripped with the words _'you promise'. _I shook my head.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

---

I was up to my elbows in Cliff notes when a clawed hand tapped me on the shoulder. I dropped the stack of Henry the VIII notes I had in my arms and the thin yellow books rained down around my feet. Damn it!

"Kohaku! Get over here!" I glanced around the store and off course our teenaged punk in residence was no where to be seen. Great! He just might get his wish to be on the receiving end of a good ass kicking.

I bent down to start picking up the mess. Red Converse sneakers peaking out from under baggy blue jeans stepped into my view. "Shit, I'm sorry. Let me help ya with that."

He bent down and I got a face full of a loose black leather jacket and bright golden eyes framed by arched black brows. Had he not been smiling I would have mistaken him for someone else… those eyes.

His grin was wide and cocky, revealing a mouth full of pointed canines. I scooted back to allow him to help and promptly fell backwards landing on my ass.

"Ain't your day is it?" He asked and his long silver hair shook with his quiet laughter. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it as he bowed his head to retrieve the Cliff Notes.

He had a set of white fuzzy ears that would put any Siberian husky to shame. He was yokai like me or some mix there of. A tiny gold hoop graced the tip of his right ear. I was trying not to stare but he was startling. My hands were itching to touch one of those ears but I had the feeling that probably wasn't a good idea.

He moved fast, further evidence of his dual nature and had the books on the shelf in mere seconds. Then he spun to face me and offered me his hand.

I accepted and at the contact of our bare skin, his second face flashed before my eyes. He was a kid; older than Kohaku but still very young. His liquid eyes were dark and his black hair hung down his mortal shoulders. This could only mean he had a monthly night of mortality. He was a hanyou, that scandalous mix of mortal and yokai that was forbidden.

America has come a long way in the past sixty years thanks to Martin Luther King Jr and the civil rights movements. There were still some places inter racial human couples should avoid and it wasn't an easy life by any means, but on the whole society was a lot more accepting than it used to be. Sadly the same could not be said of the yokai world. I knew his beautiful smile had been dealt more blows than he'd ever admit.

As a pure yokai I wasn't expected to associate with the likes of him but then I've never lived my life by anyone else's rules. "I'm Kagura. Did you need something?"

"Yeah I'm looking for the latest Dean Koontz, no offense lady but your store is a maze." His words were true, we'd been after Miroku for ages to rearrange the layout but all he'd done was add that half assed excuse of a coffee bar.

I shrugged, "Yeah it is but what am I gonna do? It's not like I own it or something."

He laughed, "Yeah cause if ya did you wouldn't be here tonight would ya?"

I moved through the aisle and he followed unzipping his jacket. Man when Kohaku got an eyeful of that badass coat he was going to drool. "We all have our little curses don't we?"

He smirked, "Keh, some worse than others."

I took a stab in the dark, "New to the city?"

He paused to pick up a copy of Entertainment Weekly, "Huh? Naw… I grew up nearby but moved to San Francisco a while back. You couldn't _give_ me this dump."

Wow, so tell me what you really think. "You here for the big ball drop then?"

He frowned and his nose wrinkled, "Yeah… my girl, she wanted to come."

So he had a girlfriend, almost a damned pity but I was sure he might be a little young for me anyway. Besides he was nice and all, but it was Sesshomaru who could melt the buttons off my shirt. "Really? Well that was nice of you. Where's she at?" I scanned the store wondering if I'd get to see the female version of those ears.

He scoffed, "Wench is back at the hotel spa… getting something massaged or dipped in mud. That's why I'm here. I was dying of boredom."

Ah poor baby, shoved aside for a spa appointment. God that sounded like a heavenly idea, I was instantly insanely jealous of his girlfriend. I tossed him a wicked grin and let a piece of his hair wisp through my fingers, "Yeah you seem nice and all but I'd have to choose the mud too."

His brows shot up and he mumbled, "Fucking women."

I laughed, "Hey now this is a public place. But here's your book."

I handed him a hard back book and he flipped it over looking for a synopsis only to see the smiling face of Koontz himself. I offered, "It's a good book but you have to have read the first one."

He said nothing so I pressed, "Well have you?"

He frowned, "Have I what?"

I leaned on the bookshelf, "Read the first one?"

He shook his head and looked up in time to see me tossing him a paper back copy. He caught it, "Thanks."

"If you like you can check it out over some coffee." I pointed to the dejected coffee bar. He shrugged and took a seat on one of the stools.

I slid a cup down towards him. "Here, first one's on the house for helping me with those books."

He gave the Styrofoam cup an experimental sniff, "I don't drink coffee."

Well damn. Was the stuff going out of style or something? "We have Izzie soda, bottle water, cocoa… the works."

He thumbed through the first few pages of his book. "Gimme a coke."

"Sure thing." I sat a cold can before him and looked around and realized I still hadn't seen Kohaku. "Hey do me a favor would ya?"

My dog eared guest looked up in suspicion. "What?"

"Can you keep an eye out and make sure no one steals anything too valuable while I go in the back for a sec?"

He shrugged, "Why not? It beats rotting at the hotel."

"Great! You're the best." I turned and made a break for the backroom.

The storage room lights were out and it took me a moment to find the switch. The bright florescent lights told the horrible truth. The room was empty.

Freaking hell! The little toad had run out on me. What was I gonna do? It would be hell to close by myself. And even worse, I was going to have to call Sango at home and tell her Kohaku had split.

I locked the door behind me and stepped back into the store. The dog guy was still sitting on the stool reading his book but not watching the store.

Damn, I can't trust anyone. As I approached him I saw he was stealthily watching everyone over the cover of the book and not reading at all. "So" I asked once I was standing next to him. "Was everyone well behaved?"

His ears perked towards me, "Mostly though that guy in the blue coat is trying build up the nerve to either buy or steal that Playboy."

"Playboy?" I squinted at the magazine rack and sure enough, a girlie magazine peeped out from the top shelf. "Damn Miroku! I thought Sango got him to stop carrying that crap."

The hanyou chuckled, "It ain't that bad."

I sighed, "Yeah I guess so, besides my perv boss is the least of _my_ problems. My coworker's gone AWOL."

"It really ain't your day is it?" He watched me with amusement in his golden eyes.

I sat down on the stool beside him. "God he's just a stupid kid. Guess I'll have to call his sister."

He tilted his head, "Just a kid eh? I suppose I could help ya."

And I wasn't even asking for his help, but now he had my attention, "Really how?"

He grinned flashing me his perfect white canines, "Got anything of his?"

"No I don't. Hey wait!" I jumped off the stool and went behind the coffee bar and found the apron Kohaku had worn earlier. I tossed it to my potential savior. "Here, will this do?"

He held it under his nose and winced, "Yeah. Damn this little bastard's a pot head ain't he?"

I shrugged, "Probably."

He stood up, "Gimme half an hour. I'll have your guy."

Before he could leave I called out, "Hey what's your name?"

He answered over his shoulder, "Inuyasha."

I watched as he left. If this worked I would die happily of shock. I saw the man in the blue jacket by the cash register looking very uncomfortable and I went to ring up the Playboy.

* * *

---

Inuyasha wasn't gone more than fifteen minutes before he was standing before me holding a really pissed off Kohaku by the collar of his ratty denim jacket. "This yours?"

I gave the J.D. a long look. "Thank God no. But I guess I'll sign for him."

Inuyasha dropped Kohaku who somehow managed to land on his feet. "I found him out front… smoking."

"Smoking eh? I just bet your folks will flip when they find out." I really wasn't looking forward to making _that _phone call but he didn't need to know that.

Kohaku hissed, "Wind bitch, I should've know you'd do something like this to me."

Inuyasha's lips barely moved but I heard the barest hint of a whisper, "Wind bitch?"

The store was almost empty except for a man back in the computer section but we were well out of his view. I snapped my head back and met Kohaku's defiant gaze. "Don't fuck with me little boy."

He curled his lip, "Little boy? Kiss my ass."

Oh now _that _was it. I lifted one finger and a single fast gust of wind blew the kid off his skinny legs. Inuyasha lifted a brow but said nothing. Kohaku sat at me feet sputtering.

I looked down at him. "That was just a _taste_ of what I will do to you."

He dropped his head and adverted his gaze but I could feel the rage pouring off him and waves. "Now start straightening the shelves."

Kohaku scrambled to his feet and left us. I bit my lip. "Inuyasha… I don't know what to say. Thanks so much for helping when you didn't even have to."

He ducked his head and his ears twitched. "It ain't a big deal…"

I put my hand on his arm. "Yeah well, as long as I'm working you get free drinks and the employee discount."

Was it just my imagination or was the hanyou blushing? "Thanks lady."

The door chimes sounded and I realized it was already four minutes past closing. Lucky for me it was only Sesshomaru. He strode up to me wearing a long grey wool coat and a blue scarf.

I grinned like an idiot and even caught myself waving at him. Oh my God, I was turning into one of those insipid girls who were into public displays of affection!

Ack, I was even making myself sick. Oh well, but I was looking forward to introducing him to my new friend. When I turned towards Inuyasha… he was gone.

Well damn. He'd seemed so friendly it was odd for him to just walk away. Maybe he was late for something. I shrugged it off and locked the door.

* * *

---

Notes:

This fic has reached nearly 11,000 hits on FanFic dot net alone. Thanks so much everyone! Those numbers are simply astounding.

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Riot:**A popular entertainment given to the military by innocent bystanders.

**Ribaldry: **Censorious language by another concerning oneself.


	18. Something Wicked

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Something Wicked_

Kagura:

I lay flat on my back on the crisp, cool, smooth striped sheets of Sesshomaru's bed. He was sleeping beside me face down on his stomach; his arm slung over my belly in a protective embrace. My eyes were still wide open while I tried to lose myself in the perfect world of his deep and even breaths.

I studied the faint patterns of light cast from street lights outside the window onto the ceiling. The events of the evening kept replaying in my mind but while disturbing they weren't enough to keep me awake.

No, there was something much more sinister crawling through my head.

* * *

--- 

I never did figure out how or why Inuyasha ducked out of the store so fast. When Sesshomaru took my hand in his and gave me a burning look hot enough to curl my toes, I'd forgotten all about my new found friend.

We locked the doors and Kohaku reluctantly picked up the store but made a show of dragging his feet. I ran into him alone in the storage room where we exchanged angry glances. He lifted his chin in blatant defiance but I sent a wind of warning past his face and he backed down.

When we came out, Sesshomaru was setting at the coffee bar fully absorbed in his thoughts and frowning. I offered him a coffee and he declined but accepted a cup of hot jasmine tea. Then he asked softly, "Who was sitting here?"

I made a face and shrugged, "I don't remember. I was busy."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly then opened them and shook his head. My hand stopped in mid wipe over the scratched countertop. "Is something… wrong?"

He lifted his head and met my gaze for a long moment as though he were memorizing the planes of my face. "It's nothing."

Kohaku strolled up to me with his hands in his baggy jean pockets and announced, "The shelves are done."

There was no way this could be true. I looked up and saw piles of books on the floor where our courteous customers had left them. "No they're not, now fix it."

He shot me a burning look of hate and muttered some petty obscenity under his breath. Sesshomaru's pointy ears twitched and he glared at Kohaku over his Wall Street Journal. "Boy, I don't think Kagura heard you. Maybe you should repeat that."

Kohaku took in Sesshomaru's face and talons. His eyes widened and he shook his head, "I said I'll get right on that."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hurry up. I don't have all night to waste here with the likes of you." His eyes fell on the boy's over sized jeans, and he added, "Pull your pants up."

As Kohaku flew past me I barely made out his words, "Do you always get other demons to fight your battles for you?"

God that boy wanted to die, I honestly have no idea how Sango puts up with him. I lifted my hand and sent an errant wind to knock a pile of serial romance novels from the shelf to the floor. "Hey it looks like you missed a few there Kohaku, you'd better get cracking."

Kohaku stomped off and I turned to find Sesshomaru watching me. I grinned and sniggered, "Good stuff huh? That'll teach his skinny little mortal ass."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What did he mean?" He tapped his long nails over the marred countertop looking somewhat impatient.

I went back to wiping down the counters with the bar rag, "Mean by what?"

"He asked, do you always get other demon to fight for you." Sesshomaru's golden eyes waited for my answer. God the man didn't miss a trick. But he didn't have to know everything did he?

I shrugged, "There was a guy in here earlier who gave Kohaku a way to go. He had it coming."

His eyes sparked, "What did he look like?"

Suddenly I had a revelation.

Inu-Yasha had given me his last name first or just combined the two. He had those eyes, that wry sense of humor and was obviously a hanyou. Inu Sesshomaru… Oh God, I'd met his infamous half brother.

Even worse I liked the guy. He was what my mom called good people. I don't know what Sesshomaru had against him but it seemed unwarranted. He helped me when he didn't have to and he didn't even hurt Kohaku. Sesshomaru must have picked up on Inuyasha's scent. I felt like a kid caught with one hand in the cookie jar though there was no reason for it.

Suddenly I was possessed by the spirit of Pinocchio and said evasively, "He had white hair." Many yokai have white or silver hair, I was an exception.

The corners of Sesshomaru's lips turned down, "Was there anything _else_ unusual about him?"

I pretended to think, "No not really."

"What about his ears?"

I shrugged, "He was wearing a hat but both ears appeared to be present and accounted for." Okay so I was leaving out a few crucial facts but then again he hadn't asked if these ears were fuzzy and oh so tweak-able.

Sesshomaru lifted his brows and returned to his paper leaving me standing there wondering what had possessed me to lie. I waited for him to lift his chin and level me with an accusation but he just sat there reading some editorial debating the ownership of US ports.

Couldn't he tell I was lying by just looking at me? Or maybe he'd smell it on me or notice that my pulse was a bit faster than normal. But he just sat there. I wanted to pull down his paper and see if he was playing some cruel cat and mouse game with me.

Finally he lowered his paper and gave me an odd glance, "Is something amiss?" I could almost hear him thinking, '_Silly woman, why is she staring at me?'_

I shook my head, "No."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Then hurry up so we can leave."

I felt my head nod and returned to mopping the counters down. I knew I'd just chosen sides in a fierce war. The implications of my spontaneous decision were unclear and I still didn't understand why I'd lied.

Why did it even matter?

After all Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was coming and hell, Sesshomaru was even expecting him. So why did it matter if he knew that his brother was here early?

Kohaku didn't like Sesshomaru but he harbored a healthy combination of respect and fear for the Taiyokai and this was enough to motivate him to finish picking up the store.

Tomorrow was Friday and I was opening alone, so I was happy to get every bit of work from the rat I could. Opening was such a drag and it'd just be me and Miroku from noon until four. We wouldn't have time to finish any left over work from tonight.

Despite Kohaku's laziness time passed quickly. The idea of an evening alone with Sesshomaru was inspiring me to move faster. I was back in the biography section when I first detected the palatable malice in the air.

My head was down and I was re-shelving random books when I broke out in a fit of fast sneezes. Once the sneezing passed, I took a deep breath and was stifled by the thick stagnate air hanging over my head. My God, when was the last time these books had been dusted?

I stood up and peered over the shelves and saw the lights dimming. But I was the only one to notice this strange occurrence. Sesshomaru sat with his paper oblivious to the flicker of our fluorescent lights. Kohaku was in the Children's section slowly restacking a pile of comic books. He was moving so slow I suspected he was doing more reading than straightening.

The air quality was failing quickly so I pulled my shirt over my mouth to help filter it. I dropped down behind the book shelf and walked towards the back to check the heater. Maybe the fan was malfunctioning and it was blowing dirty air out instead of processing it through the intake filter.

I found a vent and it seemed to be blowing clean air. The thermostat showed the store was at it's usual consistent seventy degrees. The heater was set for 60 degrees but the store retained heat better than any coat. I stepped into the back room to check the furnace filter and for once it was clean. I probably had Sango to thank for that, I wasn't sure Miroku knew how to change the furnace filter.

All systems seemed to be working so where was this nasty air coming from? I was on a chair replacing the screws in the filter box when a horrible odor wafted up to me. It was a lovely combination of rotten eggs, rotten fish and cow manure.

What the hell?

The stench was so strong it was wilting what was left of my hair style. Kohaku must've let a sick ally cat in through the back door again. Make that a half dead cat who'd spent all day rolling in a pile of rotting fish and eggs; that was the only reasonable explanation.

My stomach twisted into painful knots and a steady pounding began behind my temples. I prayed to a God I'd never met, that this wasn't happening and that a mangy stray cat was the cause of this.

But God was busy or maybe just on another call so my plea went unanswered. This didn't surprise me because I've long ago accepted that this was somehow my fate and as such God was already well aware of my predicament.

I stepped down from the chair and felt my knees folding up under me in slow motion. I was drowning and I hugged the plastic chair seat to my chest. The room moved around me and I lay my cheek against my life raft, the cold, hard, plastic seat of the tacky orange chair.

Finally the guest of honor made it's appearance. The stench was stronger but I forced my eyes open and saw five feet in front of me a black shadow hovering maybe three feet off the floor.

The figure was distorted and it's head appeared to be hooded so apparently working in hell comes with the added benefit of a free hooded t-shirt. It watched me trying to determine if I was a threat.

Damn, this had to be the mother of all goblins.

It's little black clawed hands hung listlessly by it's side and for a moment I imagined I saw the glint of smoldering green eyes under it's hood. My stomach rolled but I refused to empower it by breaking the stare first.

It moved closer and I heard a shallow wheezing noise. Was it sniffing me or dying of emphysema?

Goose bumps crawled over my flesh. I'd never had a goblin acknowledge me before. Just like the time I broke my arm in four places, this was one of those lifetime firsts I could've lived without.

The goblin's thin bony arm claws reached towards me, reminding me of the tiny useless arms of a Tyrannosaurs Rex. It's interesting how God always embellishes the dark and powerful with a hint of the ridiculous; Hitler's tiny mustache is another great example of this.

I waited to feel it's touch on my arm, knowing that the moment it happened I would be violently ill.

Instead the goblin pulled back it's hand and slowly circled me instead. Maybe it was lost and needed directions to the nearest double murder slash suicide.

When it was finished examining me it drifted towards the coat rack. I watched behind half closed eye lids as it fingered the sleeve of Kohaku's beloved denim tattered jacket.

The goblin pressed it's hooded face into the jacket and God only knows what it was doing now. All I could tell was that the fiend really got off on the jacket. The goblin hissed and purred, dementedly pleased with it's treasure. Poor Kohaku, I was going to have to burn his favorite coat.

Yokai aren't particularly religious. Many of us, Sesshomaru for example, are too steeped in our own power and strength to acknowledge a higher power. Wind yokai are far from drunk with our powers of wind and pranks but we aren't regular church goers either. Never the less I began praying to both Jesus and Kami, why hedge my bets right, that this fiend would leave me.

It must've heard my silent prayers and found them offensive.

The goblin turned towards me slowly, it's stench growing stronger forcing me to breathe through my mouth. My heart pounded against my rib cage as it flew towards me and hovered over my clasped hands.

The dead don't speak but Goblins can; or at least they have voices. This was the second revelation today I could've gone a lifetime without knowing. The goblin's head was tilted as it looked down on me. It was muttering or chortling and grunting like a giant, constipated pig.

The room swam before me and I was graced with the frantic hope that I was teetering on the edge of consciousness and soon my mind at least would be out of the goblin's scaly reach.

It dropped down so that it's head was level with my face, which was pressed so hard into the chair seat I'd have marks from the plastic pebble pattern for hours. The goblin was only eight inches from my exposed face when I squelched my eyes shut and held my breath.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru:

It was pointless to try and read the paper. The store reeked of the half breed. The witch must not have seen him. But that was odd because Kagura was usually observant, unless the boy waited on him while she was busy with another customer.

I leaned back in the stool and saw the kid kicked back behind a book shelf reading a comic book. It seemed doubtful that he'd take the initiative to wait on a customer or do any kind of work for that matter.

I ground my teeth and returned to the paper. Inuyasha was here early and that could only mean one thing. He had the Tetsusaiga and was bringing it to Totosai, the old yokai sword smith for work. If that bastard had marred my Tetsusaiga there was going to be seven levels of hell to pay.

He must've driven here all the way from California. Not even the half breed was stupid enough to check the Tetsusaiga as luggage at an airport.

Father had made an egregious error when he'd divided up his swords amongst us in his will. As the bastard and weaker offspring, Inuyasha shouldn't have received a sword at all or at the very least the lesser one. But this would be corrected in time. I always go after what is mine.

Totosai is clever but not stupid. I decided to pay him a visit the next day. The old man's a brilliant sword smith but somewhat of a coward. It wouldn't take much to wrench my prize from his half dead fingers.

I glanced up at the clock and saw it was ten after eight. Except for the boy, who was now reading a _Lenore_ comic book, the store was silent and empty.

Kagura had gone into the back room fifteen minutes ago and never come out. This was taking entirely too long.

I lay the paper down and pushed the stool back from the counter. The boy hadn't heard me get up so when I passed him I took advantage of his stupidity to surprise him with a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"What the fuck!" He swore and rubbed his neck glaring at me.

My lips thinned as I studied him; he reeked of the half breed. I was correct, he had waited on Inuyasha. "Is your work done?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I can't leave 'cause Kagura's taking me home."

The witch didn't seem to be over attached or fond of her job, so it seemed unlikely she'd linger here. I flashed the boy the edge of my fang. "Wait here."

"Sure, whatever you say… um sir." He glared at my back as I walked away.

The back of the store was unbearably stuffy. Between this hovel of a bookstore and that pit of an apartment it was a wonder she didn't have a good case of lung rot.

I pushed open the back door and found a small storage room with a concrete floor. The place reeked of something dead and I put my hand over my mouth and nose. Unopened boxes of books lined the walls along side stacks of Styrofoam coffee cups. So I'd be right to suspect the sanitary conditions of my coffee.

The back room was colder than it should've been. Perhaps the owner was cheap enough he'd closed off the vents here.

I turned the corner and passed a wall of coat hooks. Kagura's coat hung next to an old denim jacket. Once again the scent of the half breed filled my sinuses.

I stopped when I came to an old orange plastic school chair. The witch lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to it.

I knelt down beside her and lifted her upper body into my arms. She was breathing steadily and when her head fell back she partially opened her eyes.

Her ruby red pupils swam with an emotion I couldn't decipher and her voice was low, "Sesshomaru…"

"What happened? Did you fall from that chair?" My hands worked across the back of her head searching for any tell tale bumps.

My moving her head seemed to distress her and Kagura shoved me aside then fell back to the concrete floor landing flat on the palms of her hands. I reached for her but she turned her head and began promptly heaving up what was left of her lunch on to the floor.

Her thin shoulders wracked with the effort and when her stomach was empty all she had left was painful dry heaving. I held her up through the worst of it, bracing her against me.

Kohaku's foot steps sounded behind me and I ordered, "Go get a mop, a bucket and a bottle of water from the café."

He left and I found a roll of paper towels. I held her up and wiped off her face. True to her nature she'd missed her clothes and her shoes but sadly not her hair. There was going to be no romantic dinner tonight. But that was no matter, we'd still be together and that was my only purpose in staging such an elaborate dinner anyway.

I cleaned up her hair as best I could. She was shaking a bit but her heart and breathing was steady so a trip to the emergency room was uncalled for.

The mop bucket's squeaky wheels announced Kohaku's arrival, the boy knew better than to ask what I wanted him to do. He wrung out the mop and went to work with a grim expression. "Is she okay?"

I lifted the witch in my arms. "She seems to be. I'm going to take her home with me and keep an eye on her."

He shrugged then asked slowly, "Can you drop me off at my place… Sango will be pissed if I'm not home soon."

I nodded and he returned to his mopping.

* * *

---- 

I carried the witch out to the Roadster and promptly realized our dilemma. The car was a two seater and we had three people.

I pulled out my cell and tossed it to Kohaku. "Call your sister and have her come get you. I'll wait with you but I won't leave Kagura here just to chauffeur you home."

The boy dialed and spoke in fast hushed tones. Ten minutes later the tall, athletic girl I'd seen before in the store walked up to the car. She went to my car and pressed her nose to the freshly cleaned windows. "Is Kagura okay?"

"She has the flu or something. If you need her tomorrow I'd find someone else to work for her." I watched the boy wince when as he realized he was her likely replacement.

Sango straightened her scarf and gave me an appraising look, "So _you'll_ be taking care of her?"

"Of course." Why wouldn't I?

She cocked her head, "Let me give you my number just in case. I know Kagura wouldn't want to bother you and if you need anything or she gets to be too much you can call me."

This young woman was grating on the last of my nerves. The witch was mine and I take care of my own. She passed me a slip of paper with her phone number. I shredded it with my talons and let the random pieces fall into the wind. "She'll be fine."

With that I gave her a fast nod and slipped into the driver's seat of the Roadster. Sango opened the passenger side door to examine Kagura. "Hey girl, how ya feeling?"

The witch opened an eye, "Like I got run down by a Mack truck."

"That's okay. Tall, pale and rude over there is gonna take good care of you and it he doesn't…" She raised her voice for my benefit, "he would do well to remember I am related to most of the NYC police force."

Kagura smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Sango turned to shut the car door but Kagura stopped her, "Sango…"

Sango knelt down, "What is it?"

Kagura said in a loud whisper, "Wash Kohaku's coat."

"Okay but why?" She looked up towards her brother who was leaning against the locked bookstore door wearing the denim jacket.

"There was a sick cat…"

Sango shrugged humoring her friend, "I'll make sure it happens, you just get better. Come on Kohaku, let's get home."

She shut the door and I set the car locks and pulled away. The witch cradled her head in her lap, the bright lights of the street lamps and open business seemed to burn her eyes.

* * *

--- 

I made a fast stop at her apartment; picked up a few things and fed her fish. Then when we arrived at my house I left her in my room with Gert while I made three phone calls.

A few well turned bribes later I'd learned that Inuyasha and his girlfriend had driven up from San Francisco and arrived yesterday. They were staying at the Ritz-Carlton overlooking Central Park. The half breed always had lived well off my money.

When I returned Gert was hovering over my witch, "She needs a shower and a bed."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Fine, I'll take care of it. You are dismissed."

Gert had already been pulled away from her favorite vice, reality TV. Her long dark hair hung loose down her shoulders as further proof she was definitively off the clock but she shook her head. "She's sick. If you don't give her the guest room you will be too."

The woman had the nerve to stare me down but of course I won. "I'm rarely sick and what I do is of no concern of yours."

"Fine. Good night then Lord Sesshomaru." She turned and stalked off leaving me to rot in my own impropriety while she watched _Survivor _or some God awful Donald Trump affair.

I realized she did have a point about the witch's illness. It was best to keep Rin from Kagura. All I needed was the monkey to spend the next week vomiting all over my white furniture.

The witch was able to stand but was still shaky on her feet. I helped her strip and discovered she was still sticky with sweat. She insisted on showering alone, though I sat on the edge of the tub outside the curtain just in case she fell.

Once she was out I wrapped her in a towel and helped her dry her hair. Her ivory skin was pale and there were dark rings under her now sunken eyes. I deposited her into my bed, disrobed and slid in beside her. After all this was the most effective way to keep watch over her.

* * *

--- 

Kagura:

I was surprised to find my own shampoo, conditioner and soap waiting for me in Sesshomaru's shower. He said we'd stopped by my apartment but I couldn't really remember that.

He'd honored my wishes and allowed me to salvage some of my dignity by showering alone but kept a close guard on me. When I stepped out of the shower he towel dried my hair and handed me my own toothbrush from home.

Damnit why had I lied to him?

How could a potential friendship with a hanyou, one who had a girlfriend no less, supersede this?

I never thought I'd meet a man who'd hold me steady while I puked my guts up. That has to be a once in a lifetime deal. None of my other boyfriends would've done that much less cleaned it up for me. However Sesshomaru hadn't cleaned it up, he'd made Kohaku do it. Still that small bit of justice thrilled me to no end.

Maybe I would tell him about Inuyasha but not tonight. The goblin had left me with a migraine of untold magnitude. The lights in Sesshomaru's bathroom were painful and even now hours later I pulled the covers of his bed over my face blocking out the lights from the street.

Had I been in my own apartment I would've been one step from crawling under the bed. But I couldn't give in to this and let Sesshomaru find out how bad things were. I wouldn't lose him over this. But then if I didn't figure out what had attracted the goblin I might stand to lose allot more than just my boyfriend.

* * *

--- 

Notes:

I am receiving lots of fun fan art and will have it on my website in time for the next updates! Thanks everyone. I've also updated my myspace dot com page with a fabulous slide show of the best of Inuyasha fanart. There's a link to it on my profile.

Iz the hedgehog wants everyone to know she did not edit this chapter because she is afraid of goblins.

Also we have no definitive proof that a hell career comes with a free t-shirt, that was just a guess on my part.

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**History: **An account mostly false, of events mostly unimportant, which are brought about by rulers mostly knaves, and soldiers, mostly fools.

**Review: **To set you wisdom (holding not a doubt of it although in truth there's neither bone nor skin to it) at work upon a book, and so read out of it, the qualities that you have read into it.


	19. Prophets of Inhospitality

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Prophets of Inhospitality_

Sesshomaru:

I sat in my own kitchen reveling in the peace and quiet that can only be achieved with a hot cup of freshly brewed coffee and a copy of the morning paper. It was early and the paper was so new the ink stained my finger tips. The ten year Treasury yield was bringing down the Dow Jones industrials and Iran was being uncooperative. I shook my head, the old adage was right; there truly is nothing new under the sun. Things never seemed to change all that much.

The slap of small bare feet on ceramic tile announced the arrival of my monkey. Rin was dressed for day school in jeans and a pink Power Puff Girls t-shirt. I sat down the paper to inspect her further. "Rin, did Jane dress you?"

She flashed me a proud grin showing a gap from a missing baby tooth, "Nope, I did it all by myself."

Of course she did. "I see. And since when is play wear suitable for school?"

She stuck out her lower lip, a tactic she'd spent the last two years honing to perfection "Sesshomaru-sama" she drew out my name and added five extra syllables to it. "All the other kids dress this way. I don't wanna wear a dress."

Success and power are two things in this life that one does not fall into by accident. I refuse to let her inherent mortal silliness become her downfall. "Rin, we dress our place in this world; go change."

Her brown eyes flashed, "But!"

I took a sip of my cooling neglected coffee, "Now."

Jane came in behind Rin and stepped between us. "Lord, she is playing volley ball today."

I sat down the china mug, "Oh. Well then…" Before I could finish my sentence Rin jumped up and wrapped her short arms around my neck.

"Thank you!" She placed a loud wet kiss on my cheek. Jane plucked her off of me and set her back down on the floor. They exchanged a fast look and that's when I knew I'd been set up.

I waited for the monkey to turn away before I dried my cheek with my napkin. Rin picked up a box of sugary Frost Flakes from the side board and generously filled her bowl.

Jane took the bowl from her and emptied half it's contents back into the box then pulled out a chair. The girl sat across from me messily spooning cereal into her mouth and dribbling milk on her pink tee shirt.

It was amazing how much my life had changed since I found Rin. The household standards had fallen to ridiculously new lows. The halls rang with her singing and she was a walking disaster area. To date her record time for destroying a clean room is three minutes. If I didn't get her into a boarding school soon I might as well change the name of our house to Sesame Street and get it over with.

As undisciplined and frivolous as she is, Rin's very sharp. Sadly her mind often fails to filter her words before they pass her lips. This morning was another stellar example. "Are you and Kagura getting married?"

Jane coughed and covered her mouth with her napkin as she looked away. Rin met my eyes and waited expectantly for my answer. We'd only known each other for two full weeks, _how_ did she come up with this notion? "Rin eat your cereal."

She dropped her spoon and it _clanged_ against the empty china bowl. "But I'm finished."

I picked up my paper and nodded, "Good."

She tilted her head to see around my paper and I saw she was wearing matching pink barrettes in her hair. "When grownups spend the night together, they get married."

My teeth clenched, this line of questioning was taking a nasty turn. "And where did you hear this?"

Her answer surprised me, "On TV."

So there was some morality on TV after all and of course it would only cause me grief. I grappled for an answer and said simply, "That is a rude question and it's too soon to know."

Rin lifted her glass of chocolate milk and thought on this, "I guess so. So... how is she?"

The paper shook in my hands as I studied her face trying to determine how much information it would take to shut her up. "How should I know?"

Rin shrugged, "Well she is in _your_ room, right?"

Gert paused in the middle of the kitchen and I saw her laughing silently from the corner of my eye. Jane started coughing again. It was interesting that they found this amusing because whoever had been talking to the monkey would be fired.

I turned my gaze back to Rin, "Who said so?"

"No one." Rin looked at the floor and I knew she was about to confess she'd down something wrong. "I heard her… crying."

The witch had been crying? I stood and startled Rin who began blubbering, "I'm really sorry but I… I… didn't know I wasn't supposed to…"

I cut her off as I strode away, "It's fine."

Rin instantly brightened, "Okay." Her world was so black and white. Sometimes it's too easy to forget the sharp lines behind all the grey but Rin's never fooled, she always knows what's important. But we don't always get everything we want.

"When I see you this afternoon, you had better be dressed appropriately." I tossed that last edict over my shoulder as I left.

Rin's face fell but she was resilient. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

---

Kagura:

I was face down on the bed with one of Sesshomaru's gigantic pillows over my head in a desperate attempt to block out any and all light. Earlier I'd forced myself to stumble to the windows and pull the drapes closed. While I was happy for Sesshomaru's forced hospitality I wanted to be home in my own bed.

I pulled the pillow against my face and took a deep breath. Where I should have smelled the delicate scent of fabric softener there was only the lingering sulfur stench. It not even eight a.m. and I was already wondering if this day would ever end.

I heard the door open slowly and I suppressed a groan. Company, oh joy.

The maid _would_ have to find me here. I listened closely and when I heard no footsteps I knew it had to be Sesshomaru, the man was half cat and a master at moving silently. Had my head not been pounding I would've been stoked at the notion at gifting him with a cat bell. Somehow I knew without asking Inu-yokai (dog demons) were probably less than fond of cats.

I felt the mattress dip under his weight and his hand brushed the small of my back. "So you live?"

I sighted and pretended the room wasn't still spinning, "Yeah so it would seem."

His hand began stroking my skin in slow smooth circles. "I'll have coffee brought up."

Guess he can't stand to see someone sleep in. I gritted my teeth and asked the burning question. "Does _everyone_ know I'm here?"

I heard the indifference in his voice. "It's _my_ house so it doesn't matter." His fingertips pressed into my back in a slow massage. Any other time it would have been heaven but I was beyond the point of touch.

I rolled over to my side out of the reach of his hands, "It matters to me but whatever… I won't be going anywhere for a bit." It burned me to admit my weakness but there was no way around it.

Sesshomaru considered my words and countered with, "I'm calling the doctor."

God no, why did he have to care this much? I forced myself to sit up and protest his suggestion. "No don't, it's a waste of time."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, "If Rin catches this…"

The warning hung in the air over my head but I was fast to shoot it down. "It's not contagious, she'll be fine." That wasn't a complete lie, as long as she stayed away from me, her life could be long and perfect.

Sesshomaru didn't exactly accept my refusal instead he decided to sidestep it. "How long have you had migraines?"

I leaned back against the black headboard and snapped, "Always."

He narrowed his golden eyes and asked slowly, "Is there something you should tell me?"

I closed my eyes. "No, it is what it is. No reason to make a big deal of it." I leaned forward and pressed my face against the pillow in my lap.

A cool hand with tapered fingers rested on my shoulder. "Have you seen a specialist? Migraines can be a sign of something bigger."

I mumbled into my pillow, "Yeah I've run the whole gamut, M.R.I.s, E.M.G.s... I've had wires run up my nose through my sinuses to my brain. When I was a kid mom took me to a sleep lab. I've been a regular lab rat and no one's ever found anything."

That was the God's honest truth. They never were able to explain my curse. When my mom dragged me to a shrink I realized the full implications of my demons and learned to hide the headaches.

Sesshomaru gave a dismissive snort, "Human doctors?"

"Yeah of course they were human." My family wasn't able to afford a yokai doctor. They weren't HMO approved.

Sesshomaru pulled the pillow off my lap forcing me to lift my face and look at him. He was almost… grinning. "No wonder then, I've some excellent yokai physicians…"

I held out my hand demanding the pillow back. "No! Just… just leave it." I glared at him through sleep deprived bloodshot eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned but relinquished the pillow. "How often does this happen?"

I played stupid and buried my face back in the sanctuary of the cool linen pillow case. "The headaches?"

His tone was curt. "No Halley's comet, yes the migraines!"

I gave in slightly and confessed, "I get headaches off and on but this… only a few times year."

Sesshomaru's fingers dug into my shoulder. "That is unacceptable."

The pounding in my head was slowly subsiding to a dull roar, which was unexpected because he was walking on my last nerve. "Really? Well than I'll tell my brain that and surly it will snap back into place and stop causing me pain."

He pressed on. "This must be addressed."

I looked up at him over the pillow, "And it has, I've learned to live with it. At this point it's a part of who I am."

His eyes flashed and for a moment I felt a fast pang of fear. "So then that begs the question, who are you?"

I hissed, "You know who the hell I am!" Damn him, I wish I had something to throw at his head. Sadly there was nothing within my immediate reach I could strike that smug face with.

Then he leveled with me. "Do I? You keep so much of yourself hidden from me."

I winced. "Seems to me you've seen every part there is to me… even a few I haven't." His accusation was heavy and hit too close to home for my comfort.

His lips parted and I caught a flash of his canines. "Why can't you tell me?"

I shrugged and tried to play down the growing tension. "Tell you what?"

It was almost a whisper. "Your secret."

I made a good show of faking humor, "A girl ought to have a few, it's healthy. Keeps the mystery alive."

Sesshomaru was having none of this. "Were that so, you'd be at work right now."

I bit down on the edge of a pillow case. "There's nothing to tell. My only secrets are my age, weight and… well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

He cocked his head and said without preamble, "You're 27, you weigh 125 lbs and you talk to your fish."

My heart jumped in my chest. "And was that supposed to what, impress me with you snooping powers?" And he was wrong, I weigh 135 but hell would freeze over before I'd correct him.

Sesshomaru leaned back against his head bored and for a moment looked disappointed. His tone was flat but his eyes downcast "Why can't you trust me?"

I jumped back with, "I do trust you." And I did, almost.

Sesshomaru's lips turned down, "Little liar." But his words were soft and didn't cut as much as they could have.

I smiled up at him as he looked down on me "I slept with you didn't I?"

He cocked a cool silver brow, "Sex and trust rarely go hand and hand."

Now that hurt. "I don't know what kind of sick and twisted world you hale from but in my life it does." I looked away and began tracing the stripes in the wall paper with my eyes.

Sesshomaru caught my chin in his hand and turned my face towards him. "If you trust me then tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

He was almost… mad. I pulled back, clutching the pillow to my chest. "It's nothing… just a migraine."

He threw up his hands and stood up. I pulled the pillow over my face so I wouldn't have to see the disgust in his eyes.

He strode to his dresser and picked up an address book. "Fine then, don't tell me. But know this, sometime you will have to."

God he was right but if I squeezed my eyes shut hard enough, I could pretend it wasn't true. But they refused to close and I watched Sesshomaru pull on his suit coat. "Perhaps you will come to your senses before it's too late."

He frowned. "You are welcome to stay here; in fact I want you to. I have a few errands to run and while I am out Jaken can fetch you some change of clothes."

Jaken? Oh hell no. Two hours alone with that green toad had been more than enough. "That's okay I don't want that creepy toad in my apartment by himself."

Sesshomaru's cold gaze met mine and I was forced to glance away. "Creepy he maybe but he's trustworthy."

And suddenly we were no longer talking about his literal toady. "And I'm not?"

He looked up at the ceiling than back at me. "I haven't decided yet. But this is far from over."

He left the room and carefully closed the door behind him. I knew that Jaken was probably on his way to my apartment. As much as I hated it, it was good to know someone would be checking in on Sushi.

I dropped my head onto the pillow in my lap. Everything was crashing around me and spinning out of control. I hated the feeling of helplessness that was dogging my every step.

Far from over? Ha!

The end of our relationship was coming at me head on like a freight train. It killed me to admit it but I really liked the asshole. In the past three days Sesshomaru had grown on me and it was hard to imagine my empty life without him.

Yeah I'd been okay before I met him.

But that was before I knew what I was missing. I had a fish, my books, and my daily torture of Miroku. It wasn't much but it was enough. But now thanks to a certain beautiful stubborn man it would never be enough again. Each day after this would be worse than the last. It was like an avalanche of futility.

I sniffled trying to hold back my tears. But it was inevitable. He was angry with me when he thought my illness was contagious and Rin might catch it. If he found out the truth about me, he'd drop me so fast the world would spin on it's axis.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

I drove the Roadster slowly down the one way street, pausing to read the house numbers. The driver of a bright yellow taxi blasted his horn behind me. Then he gunned his gas pedal and shot around me, his fat hand sticking out the window flashing his middle finger.

I ignored him still looking for block number 550. I hadn't been in this neighborhood in years, not since my father had died but I remembered the rundown shop was well hidden. The grey sky did nothing to help the abysmal atmosphere.

Finally I came to the five hundred block and pulled the Roadster up in front of a mail box. I'd get a hefty ticket for parking here but it didn't matter. Somethings were worth the wrath of a self important meter maid. I stepped over a large crack in the sidewalk and nearly bumped into a large homeless woman.

She was wandering down the middle of the sidewalk wrapped in a tattered grey blanket reaching out with her black cane. Her grey hair hung in filthy strands and a large tabby cat perched on her hunched shoulder.

She lifted her head and I saw her one eye was milky white with a thick cataract. It was nearly useless and regarded me without fear. Her hairy chin wobbled as she spoke. "There is no work for you here. Go home where you are needed."

Ah, so she was a prophet. Her wits were most likely long gone but her powers were still strong. She held an empty cracked mug in her fist. My hand slipped into my pocket and my fingers brushed my wallet. "Mother, is there something wrong at my house?"

Her cat hissed at me but I silenced it with a fast glare. Her voice was low and almost obscured by the rumble of passing traffic, "Your prize will leave you, and your hard work is for naught. She doesn't understand and confusion reigns."

Her words were intriguing but vague. Maybe her powers weren't as accurate as I had first thought. I took a step back with the intention of walking around her. She lifted her pale hand. "Your father never intended for this. Would you do this to your blood brother?"

My full yokai blood boiled in my veins, "My blood does NOT have anything to do with this. He is a stain on my family. Father was a fool!"

I turned on my heel, all thoughts of dropping a fifty into her empty cup gone. I heard her voice behind me. "This one action will bring the sky down on your head."

I growled under my breath, "A plague upon my house eh?"

She cackled and pounded her caned against the concrete. "It'll be a plague of frogs!"

My mind was filled with the disgusting visage of Jaken's smiling face. I decided to forget the hag and stopped at a gated stairwell.

I vaulted over the locked gate and slipped quietly down the stairs. The squat black door was covered with black iron bars, just as I remembered it from sixty years ago.

I raised my fist and pounded on the door. The knock was a secret code and belonged to Inu family.

Totosai recognized it and opened the door. I stepped to the side of the door so I would be out of his line of vision when he opened the door.

The door opened slowly on squeaky hinges and I stuck my foot into the doorway before the old man could slam it shut. He frowned at me and scratched his pink scalp through his thin hair. His pig eyes bulged in his skull at the sight of me. "Sesshomaru?"

His thin bony shoulders began to shake and I knew he had my sword. At long last, this day had finally come.

* * *

---

_The Devil's Dictionary_

**Hospitality: **The virtue which induces us to feed and lodge certain persons who are not in need of food and lodging.

**Hope: **Desire and expectation rolled into one.


	20. Blood Brother Betrayal

_Chapter Twenty_

_Blood Brother Betrayal_

Kagura:

My original plan was to find my clothes, grab my toothbrush, then get the hell out of Sesshomaru's house. But it was well past noon before I trusted my knees enough to stand and my stomach to hold food. I gathered my clothes and accouterments into a pile on his bed and then stood there looking at them trying not to fall into a pit of self pity.

Sesshomaru fully expected me to be here when he returned. Hell he probably wanted to 'talk' some more.

Oh well, it's a damned pity but in the adult world we rarely get what we want. At least I never do. I forced myself to swallow this sour forecast of my immediate future but I didn't have to cut myself off from him just yet. The migraine had left me with a wicked hunger and I knew he'd given his staff with explicit instructions to feed me and watch over me. And if someone wanted to wait on me, who was I to stop them?

I found a long white linen robe with a red honeycomb pattern on the sleeves and hem. I held it to my nose and smelled the light spicy citrus scent that was Sesshomaru's soap. Perfect.

The plan was to stuff myself and pretend all was right with my world before crawling off in utter defeat. Once he discovered me missing I'd have to batten my hatches down, for it would be as good as declaring war. Unless I had a good reason for leaving, such as I was fine and had to get to the bookstore. That would suffice but all I was really doing was pushing away the hour of our ultimate confrontation.

Awww hell, this was too much thinking for a girl with an empty stomach and a miserable heart.

I went to Sesshomaru's closet in search of a long t-shirt but all I found were thousand dollar knit sweaters, dress shirts and suits. I saw the shirt I'd scammed him into buying hanging in the front; crisp, clean and straight from the drycleaners. The little pink slip of paper stapled to the tag in the collar was the dead giveaway.

My God this man is truly an enigma. Who sends their t-shirts to the cleaners for Pete sakes? Oh well, when in Rome right?

I pulled the t-shirt over my head and was pleased that it hung almost to my knees. The dry cleaning left it with an odd texture but that wasn't enough to prevent me from reveling in the age old tradition of "borrowing' a boyfriend's t-shirt.

I pulled on my socks which were of course neatly folded on his dresser bureau. Had we been able to make this relationship work, his obsessive compulsive shit would've driven me batty.

I opened the door and the hall was seemingly deserted. I padded down to the kitchen and it too was empty. Well damn, this wouldn't do. How was I supposed to entertain my fantasy of royalty if there was no one around to encourage it?

Oh well, it wasn't as though I was helpless. I've made coffee before and scrambled an egg or two in my time.

I pulled open the giant Subzero brushed steel fridge and began pulling out the necessities; eggs, milk, bacon and butter.

Everything in the kitchen was of restaurant quality, so the frying pan I pulled out was light weight but bigger than my head. Still I dropped a sinful amount of butter in it and turned up the burner.

The coffee pot must've been designed by NASA but I figured it out by pressing all of it's buttons and soon had some Starbucks brewing. Then I cracked three eggs into the pan and heard them sizzling in the butter. Ah, artery cloggy, fatty perfection, Paula Dean eat your heart out.

I stood in the center of the kitchen full of pride at my mastery of the culinary world when a tall, rail thin girl in a criminally short green skirt floated through the doorway. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of me half naked wrapped in a stolen robe but still, she smiled at me. "Hello, who are you?"

Damn, in addition to fashion magazine perfect long black hair and smooth skin she was perky too, I already didn't like her. "I'm the horrible kitchen phantom; maybe you should run off and call Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc."

She laughed and went to the stove to examine my work. "Well doesn't Sesshomaru have servants who do all this?"

I shrugged and watched her pert nose wrinkle at the sight of my bacon strips. "I guess so."

She narrowed an eye at me. "You aren't his new nanny are you?"

As if a nanny in this house would ever be expected to cook. I found a spatula and flipped the eggs, "I don't think so. But after dropping all that acid sometimes it's hard to remember things."

Ms. Japanese Barbie doll nearly fell over at my outrageous declaration, so she was either guilty of hopeless naivety or was just deeply stupid. Now that I'd smelled her weakness there would be no stopping me now.

I turned back to the eggs and she sat down in a chair at the breakfast table watching me cook; her dark eyes boring holes in my back. I poured a cup of coffee and saw she hadn't taken the hint and left. "Would you like some coffee too?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm a tea drinker. Coffee's so… bitter."

I put my palms on the table as I leaned towards her. "Do you always do everything you're told?"

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

I watched her face and guessed, "You don't drink coffee and I'm guessing you don't eat bacon either."

She admitted, "Not very often… it's just not good for you." So she was a food fascist, that explained her flawless complexion and her holier than thou attitude towards my innocent breakfast.

I went back and flipped my bacon, "Exactly, you're only doing what you were told."

She shrugged her thin shoulders under her white sweater, "Well yeah but if it's not healthy so…"

I dropped two slices of bread into the toaster, "So maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But you can't float through life letting everyone else do your thinking for you."

She flipped her insanely long hair and protested, "It's just coffee and bacon though…"

I turned before she could see the slow wicked grin that crossed my lips, "Yeah _today_ it's coffee and bacon but what'll it be tomorrow?"

I heard the doubt creep into her voice, "Yeah I guess..."

I started counting silently and was at ten when she asked, "I changed my mind, I do want coffee."

Score one for me. I swallowed my smile and shot over my shoulder, "Great, but what do I look like, the maid? Go pour it yourself."

She pushed her chair away from the table and approached the giant coffee pot while I added a few extra strips of bacon to the pan.

* * *

---

Ten minutes later we were both setting at the breakfast table over a platter of fried eggs, bacon and coffee. It turned out that Barbie girl here was ridiculously self deprived and so far she'd eaten twice as much as me and it'd been over eighteen hours since my last meal.

I'd told her nothing about me but managed to learn loads about her. Kagome was barely twenty and fresh out of California, hence the wacky eating habits.

I was into my second cup of coffee when Inuyasha strolled in to the kitchen as though he owned the place; which on some level I guess he did. He stopped when he saw me and stuck his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I pulled the belt of Sesshomaru's robe tighter around me. "Well, if you must know, I break into a different house every day at precisely one pm and cook breakfast. Want some coffee?"

He cocked a quizzical black brow, then opened the pantry and pulled out a plastic ramen noodle bowl. He held it under a faucet protruding from the side of the steel coffee peculator, filling it with hot water. On his way to the table he frowned at the sight of Kagome's plate. "If ya get fat, you ain't riding on my back."

Her eyes bugged in her head in outrage. Inuyasha yanked out a chair and draped himself across it then attacked his noodle bowl with chopsticks he'd procured from his pocket.

I was wondering just how many kinds of kinkiness these two were into when Kagome shot back, "Maybe I'm sick of riding on your back. I'm getting a motorcycle."

He talked around a mouthful of noodles, "You're a horrible driver, you'd get killed in less than twenty four hours."

She dropped her fork onto the table, "Well it's not like you couldn't teach me how to drive yours."

Inuyasha went back to slurping his noodles, "No one drives the Harley but me."

Hell, these two were better than cable. Kagome chomped on a piece of bacon as I tucked my feet up under me and took a long drink of life giving coffee.

Inuyasha suddenly decided to acknowledge my existence; he glanced at me over his plastic noodle bowl and said nonchalantly, "So… how long have you been fucking my asshole half brother?"

Kagome picked up the salt shaker and tossed it at his head. "What's wrong with you?"

He ducked the flying porcelain shaker, his ears falling flat against his silver head, "Damnit wench! What's with you today? You're gonna be the death of me."

I shook my head trying to decide if I was pissed or amused. Amusement won out because the pepper shaker that followed struck him hard across the shoulder.

Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder with one clawed hand and shot Kagome a seething look from across the table. She mouthed some word at him that started with an S sound. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath in a string of four letter expletives.

"So," I ventured, "How long have _you two_ been a couple?" Anyone who fought like this had to be damn near married.

Kagome bit her lip blushing profusely, "We're not…"

_Oh really?_

That's not the impression I got yesterday. Ever the pot stirrer I turned to Inuyasha who was turning four different shades of purple rage. "So yesterday, why'd you tell me she was your girl?"

Kagome stood up, "You two know each other?"

Inuyasha tossed his empty noodle bowl down on the table, "She works at that bookstore…"

Her hand found her hip, "Did you really say that I'm your girl?"

Inuyasha paled and began a back peddling the likes that no academy award winner could have pulled off. "Well you are my… responsibility."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and fell back down on the chair. I asked bluntly, "So what's your deal? What _are_ you guys?"

She took a drink of coffee and explained in a rehearsed tone, "We're a team. I have a family obligation and Inuyasha is my… protector."

Okay this was only getting wackier. "Oh so he's your body guard?" Who the hell was Kagome, Paris freaking Hilton?

Her thin fingers touched a gold chain that hung around her neck and I noticed there was a small ball shape lump under her sweater. What was on that necklace? Kagome frowned and muttered, "Something like that."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, I'm NOT her hired help; she assists me…, when I let her."

Kagome frowned at this and Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly. My lips turned up in a small grin, "Oh really? And what exactly does she do for you, wash behind your ears?"

He rolled his liquid gilt eyes choosing not to dignify me with an answer, so I asked, "Where'd you go last night?"

"Kagome paged me." He shook his silver head, "Called me back to the hotel for an emergency. I _ran_ the whole way back there for nothing."

I leaned forward, "Yeah? What happened?" Perhaps Kagome needed help scrubbing her back after her trip to the spa.

He spat, "Spider in the bathtub."

Kagome jumped into the conversation holding her thumb and forefinger apart, showing how big the spider was, "But it was gigantic, it could've been an evil yokai spider! Did you want me to wait for it to grow ten feet and then call you after it had the …?"

Demon spiders huh, I guess New York City's fine hotel standards are in serious decline. I pushed some egg around the plate with my fork, "So now I know you're a champion spider squasher, what else do you do?"

Inuyasha shot me a fast golden glare. "'This ain't a game of who the hell are we, you're the one sitting here half naked wrapped in that jackass's robe."

I rolled my eyes, "How do you know it's Sesshomaru's robe?"

He smirked, "It's too long for you and it reeks of him."

Ah yes, Inu-yokai and their infernal sense of smell. Damn it. I gave up. "Yeah it's his robe and we are dating but it's not what it looks like. I got ill after you left and he dragged me here." And why did I care what these two thought of me or my morals?

Inuyasha surprised me by throwing his head back in laughter, "I can't believe Sesshomaru has a girlfriend."

Kagome's tone was icy with sarcasm. "Yeah it's crazy to think that these days people would actually do such a thing."

He ground his teeth and Kagome took over the conversation, "So… how did you meet?"

I decided no harm could come of a little girl talk, "The bookstore." I'd meant to say more but found the words stuck in my throat.

Inuyasha chuckled, "First that human kid and now he's off picking up shop girls. The jerk's losing his mind."

Kagome added, "Maybe he's loosening up? I mean he can't be all bad can he?"

The hanyou's ears perked up and he turned towards Kagome, "Where have you been all these years? He has telephone pole lodged so far up his ass, he'd need surgery to take a …"

Kagome cut him off, "Inuyasha!"

He put his hands on his knees and studied the table cloth, "I was just saying! Anyways it's true."

I tried to smile but my lips refused to obey me. "Yeah he's a jerk of major proportions." And turning him away was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

Totosai stood in his doorway his pig eyes bulging in abject fear. The last time I had the pleasure of his presence was a few months before father's death. While I've never been fond of the scaly old man, it was because of his actions after Father's passing that I detested him.

Father's will left two swords in Totosai's care to distribute to Inuyasha and I as he saw fit. Inuyasha was a stinking infant so Totosai hid the Tetsusaiga in a location so secret it superseded that of any safe in Fort Knox.

A week after burying my father I learned that he never meant me to hold his prized possession the Tetsusaiga. Instead he'd bequeathed me the lesser sword. Totosai knew of my anger and wisely had the Tenseiga delivered to me via Fed-Ex.

Yes, one day I came home and found the priceless, yet useless, sword in a box leaning against my front door with a note on it. So it was wise of the ancient sword smith to fear me. He had so much to answer for.

Totosai pursed his thin lips, his eyes desperately searching my form for any sign of a sword in need of repair. "How is the Tenseiga? Surely _that_ is the purpose behind your visit?"

I loomed over him and opened my mouth slowly allowing him a long look at my sharp canines. "Inuyasha was here. Did he leave you something?"

Totosai's eyes slid to his feet and he rubbed his thin neck with an arthritic, gnarled hand. "He just had some questions about his training."

Questions eh? As if the half breed would ever admit to needing anyone's help. I put one hand on the door and leaned towards the ancient yokai sword smith. "Perhaps it would behoove you to tell me of your conversation."

He squinted at me, "There's not much to tell. He wanted more power and I yelled at him for being too weak. It's not my fault he hasn't learned all of his sword's secrets. Then he called me a stupid old man and left."

This sounded like Inuyasha but still… the old man was hiding something and I'd waited far too long to stand outside another moment.

I pushed Totosai aside with one sweep of my hand and ducked my head as I entered his humble shop. Swords of every conceivable shape, size and temperament hung on the walls and from the ceiling.

I looked up at the old plaster ceiling as I pulled my hair free from my coat. "Tell me Master Totosai, do yokai still ask you to forge weapons from fangs?"

He shut the door and followed closely behind me. He rubbed his hands under chin, his voice filled with a cantankerous pride. "Even though today's wars are fought from tanks and on computer screens, I still do a brisk business."

I wasn't surprised to hear this, as many yokai are enamored with the old ways. I picked a broad sword from it's rack on the wall and held it in my hands, testing it's weight. The blade reacted to my yokai blood, warming to my touch and turning a shade of crimson that rivaled the eyes of my treacherous witch. "This is a fine blade."

Totosai watched me cautiously, "That was forged from the fang of a fire taiyokai. He had me pull the tooth myself, which let me tell you, was quite the feat."

He straightened his spine and his back cracked with the effort, "I told him I wasn't a dentist but no one ever listens to me…"

The old man knew what I was here for yet he had to nerve to crack jokes. I threw down the fire sword and it _clanged_ on the concrete floor at our feet. "This is a butter knife compared to the Tetsusaiga. Where is my sword old man?"

He tripped over his own feet and hit the ground hard but still managed to scramble backwards like a crab. "It's… not here Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't leave it with me."

"He didn't? So then he has it with him?" I advanced on the old man slowly. The hammer of his heart beat echoed in my ears.

He answered quickly "I don't know but probably… he needs it to keep his yokai side in check." Then he frowned and wagged his boney finger at me. "Your father left him that sword to seal his blood. You can't do this to Inuyasha. It'd be cruel to leave him devastated and out of control."

That was the third time in a week I'd been accused of being cruel and it was still only Thursday. Usually this Sesshomaru doesn't care what others think of me but this was wearing on my nerves. I flashed my eyes. "Useless old man, do you really think I care what happens to the half breed?"

Totosai's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. "No, you never have before… so why start now?"

I bent over him and lifted Totosai from the ground by the collar of his shirt. He went lax and squelched his eyes anticipating the blow but I only set him on his feet. "Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

He widened his eyes and shook his white head. "It's not here."

I growled at him and felt my eyes bleed to yokai red. "I'd be careful who I played games with old man. I am not my father."

His eyes cleared as he narrowed them at me. "That's right, you sure as hell aren't."

I picked him up by his arm and tossed him into the cracked plaster wall. Swords fell from the walls and landed around his cowed form, missing his skull by some unfortunate miracle. Totosai was old but he was hardy and had survived much worse. He sat in the cloud of plaster dust watching me. "Your father was a great taiyokai. I made him a promise."

I knelt down before him and flexed my fingers before his shaking eyes. My fingertips glowed with a green light and I let the energy singe the edge of his pants. His lips thinned and he gasped but said nothing.

I stood up in disgust and shoved my hands in my suit pockets. There was no honor or glory to be had in the torment of this useless bag of bones. It was better to search the shop and be done with it.

Totosai was a master of hiding places; he'd used a charm to hide Tetsusaiga in the eye of the infant half breed. But I had a feel for the sword and was confident I'd find it.

I searched the walls for a battered and broken sword. Some of Totosai's weapons were priceless works of the art of death. But searching for Tetsusaiga reminded me of Indiana Jones when he was presented with the room full of holy grails. It's unwise to judge books, grails and magic yokai swords by appearance alone.

My search of his shop was fruitless. I pulled his back door off it's hinges and ventured into his hovel living quarters.

More swords lay on the floor and some were propped against the walls. Totosai's work was his life and that was something I had to respect.

His kitchen was beyond filthy and I hesitated before venturing into his bathroom. My claw found the switch and as light filled the room roaches scurried away to their respective hiding places.

In the corner, stuffed into an over flowing waste basket with it's scabbard leaning against the wall, was a katana sword. It's blade was dull, scratched and cracked beyond repair.

I touched the scabbard with my forefinger and the metal scorched my flesh. It was my Tetsusaiga and the crusty old man had been using it to scratch his scaly back. Rage burned in my throat as I wrapped a towel around my hand and lifted the katana from the trashcan. It flashed but reluctantly accepted me.

The sword's barrier spell was a minor annoyance but I expected after working with the Tetsusaiga I should be able to convince it to accept me. All I needed was time to break the barrier spell.

I pulled down another towel and wrapped my prize in it as I strode through the apartment and into the shop. Totosai was on his feet and rubbing his back. He was shook up but I'd done him no permanent damage. "Old man, tell Inuyasha you were robbed."

He shrugged, "Why not? You are robbing me as we speak."

I stopped and held his gaze with mine, "If you value your life you'll claim it was a stranger."

He threw up his arms, "Fine. I'll do as you ask. But you will come to regret your actions here."

Totosai was bold because he knew as the only living sword smith skilled enough to repair the Inu-yokai swords, I'd be a fool to slay him. I gave him a cool smile and saw him wince. "I have no regrets."

I stepped outside his door and he slammed it behind me. The door rattled on it's hinges as I climbed the steps to his gate.

* * *

---

Once home I proceeded straight to the glass sword case in the basement. I unwrapped the Tetsusaiga from it's filthy towel and took great care in polishing it. The blade was scuffed and ugly but it hummed with a power that reverberated through my fingertips and temples.

It was with great reluctance that I hung it in the glass case but at long last I was able to stand back and admire my true inheritance.

Finally it was home, where it belonged. My father had let his feelings for a human woman rule his decisions and I'd righted his mistake by preserving our family legacy.

I lifted my chin as I admired the complete collection, and realized that after all these years my mission was over. A warm feeling of satisfaction filled my gut but it wasn't quite as gratifying as I'd expected. Perhaps success is best when shared. The witch's color was improving when I left her; maybe a trip upstairs to check on her was in order.

It was ironic that both the witch and the Tetsusaiga pushed me away but I wasn't ready to give up on either. I'd invest a bit of time and have both exactly as I wanted them.

Tetsusaiga was forged from the fang of my father. It's a majestic weapon with the power to slay a hundred yokai in a single stroke. The witch was a beautiful, powerful dark erotic force that I wasn't ready to lose. With both by my side my power and that of the house of Inu would be assured.

I locked the door behind me and went to find her.

* * *

---

Notes:

Thanks everyone for reading and I am sorry for the slow updates but I will not give up on any story, I promise. I've got too much good stuff planned. I should have some more fanart ya'll have sent me up on the site before the next update.

Here is a random factoid; if you want to try Inuyasha's Ramen noodles they are now available in the Asian section of most supermarkets for around two dollars. They come in plastic bowls and have a picture of a chili pepper on them. I've tried them and they have quite the kick to 'em. This is ironic because many of you will remember an outburst at Kagome's dinner table that showed Inuyasha clearly doesn't like spicy food. So either there's other flavors that aren't available over here or it's an error.

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Bore:**A person who talks when you wish him to listen.

**Politics: **Strife of interests masquerading as a contest of principles.

* * *

**The Inuyasha newbie minute:**

Okay there are several people now reading this fic who do not watch anime, crazy huh? So here is a fast explanation for them.

In the anime Kagome rides on Inu's back when they travel. It's not kinky… really, well at least we don't think so.

Inuyasha's demon blood is kept under control by the Tetsusaiga, with out it he inexplicitly loses his shirt and his mind then kills people.

Inuyasha swears a lot in the magna (comic) so it's not out of character for him to have a filthy mouth.

The Tetsusaiga can only be used in defense of humans, which is why Sesshomaru can't wield it. Though his growing humanity makes it easier for him to handle it later on.


	21. Hells Bells

_Chapter Twenty One_  
_Hells Bells_

Sesshomaru:

The bedroom was empty and all of the witch's belongings were gone. I thought I'd find her in the kitchen but all that awaited me there was a sink full of dirty dishes. Egg shells and a bacon carton sat on the counter next to an empty plastic Ramen noodle bowl.

Either Kagura had tried to commit a slow suicide via a high cholesterol diet or the half breed had arrived. I detected the stench of his mixed blood in the house verifying his presence and that of his human miko. The witch was gone.

Unconsciously I crushed the plastic noodle bowl in my left hand, knowing she'd fled my house because of our confrontation. There was no letter so she'd left the ball in my court.

I didn't have to call her to know that she'd left here and gone to work. She was stubborn beyond all reason and loyal to that infernal store even though she pretended to hate it. She'd also lied to me about Inuyasha being there. Did she think he needed her protection? What the hell was going on in her brain and why did I still care?

Damn Kagura!

Any other woman I would have thrown to the street for much, much less than this, but the witch held an undeniable sickening power over me. She was my greatest hunger, my strongest passion and my worst enemy. My mantra has always been that it's wise to keep one's friends close and one's enemies even closer and I hated every moment she was out of my reach.

Shouting erupted in the living room and I decided to avoid Inuyasha, no matter how entertaining his fights with the human girl might be. I opened the door that led to the back stairs and slipped down the stair well taking the steps two at a time.

Perhaps the witch was best left alone to simmer in her own demons. I'd check in with her tomorrow and shake her down until all the cards she kept hidden from me were face up on the floor.

* * *

--- 

Kagura:

I stopped by my apartment and dashed in for a fast change of clothes. It was only 2:30 and I could make up for missing a morning of work if I hurried.

Sushi sat in his bowl looking bored. Once I flipped the light switch he danced about excited to have something to watch beside the shadows that visited our apartment. Poor guy, I was a horrible fish mom and I turned away from him, lest I succumb to the guilt of fishy neglect.

My answering machine was blinking and I pressed the message button, not because I cared who'd called just that the blinking was annoying. Of course it was Sango.

"Kagura, you home yet? Well call me soon. I didn't like letting that strange guy take you home and wanted to see if you are okay." I could hear a mix of curiosity and worry grating in her voice.

BEEP. The mechanical voice announced, "Next new message."

A squeaky yet low voice, the kind one would only associate with a serial killer filled my living room. "Mistress of the Winds, I will return to install your video surveillance system after the first of the New Year."

Great! It was Jaken, and after I'd told Sesshomaru no more security at my house. It was good I was distancing myself from him. The man wanted to take over every aspect of my life.

I changed quickly into a long wrap around skirt, black sweater and my big black high heeled boots. They were stylish with ass kicking slim heels. I wore them whenever I needed to feel tough or at least wanted to look the part. Imagine that, a wind yokai needing a security blanket, or in this case boots, ironic isn't it?

I was at the bookstore just in time to catch the party. Bells chimed over my head as I pulled open the door and saw the crowd gathering in the middle of the store. What the hell, had someone been hurt? The place stank of wet smoke and a grey haze hung in the air.

I slipped between three old ladies, jabbed one of our regulars, a middle aged wrestling coach, in the gut with my elbow and made my way to the front of the crowd. Miroku stood over Kohaku with the boy's collar in his fist. For once the teen appeared duly cowed and his eyes avoiding Miroku's.

Wild horses couldn't have kept me away now. I _had_ to find out what happened. That's when I noticed everyone's hair and clothing were wet and the fire sprinklers were still dripping. Oh shit.

The little punk had finally done it. He must've almost burned down the store. My theory was validated by the siren of fire truck as it skidded to a fast stop in front of the curb.

A tall man with in boots and a yellow helmet lumbered through the door shaking his head in disgust. "Youse guys! Didn't your mamas teach ya, that you're supposed to evacuate during a fire? Get the hell outta here!"

I watched with raise brows. Oh goody, I've always had a thing for firefighters. But this one turned out to be a little older than I would've liked.

The crowd spun to face him then nearly trampled an old lady when everyone tried to squeeze through our skinny doorway at the same time. I don't know why they were in such a hurry. Perhaps they were a bit concerned they might end up accessories to murder because Miroku was breathing fire and Kohaku stills squirmed in his grasp like a worm on a hook.

Sango was no where to be seen. I watched wishing I had a bag of popcorn.

The fireman stepped between Miroku and Kohaku, gingerly taking the boy from our boss's shaking hands. "Sir you al'right?"

Miroku's hair fell forward hiding his dark expression, "I left him at the coffee bar and he burned it down."

I spun on the slim heels of my boots and felt my long skirt swinging around my legs. Indeed the coffee bar was a smoking pile of lumber. Honestly it was almost an improvement but this really wasn't the time to point that out.

Kohaku shook his head, "I just left an empty coffee pot on the burner, it's metal… how's I supposed to know it'd catch fire?"

Miroku's voice was low, steady and even I was off put by the quiet rage, "Because you never leave anything unattended on a hot burner, you little bastard!"

Kohaku threw up his hands over his face in mock defense. At that moment I noticed how large they were and wondered if he would get the chance to grow into them before Miroku killed him. Much to my chagrin the miscreant had the balls to point a finger in my direction. "What the fuck man? The wind bitch does it all the time! It wasn't a big deal, I just forgot."

I'd like to think that all rescue people have cat like reflects but this fireman wasn't fast enough to keep Miroku from leaping for the boy's throat.

Lucky for Kohaku, the preacher in training was a mere mortal. "You just forgot! How could you forget? You always forget! Kohaku, if you ever set so much as a foot in this store again! If I ever _see_ you again… What the hell is wrong with you! Why I oughtta…"

At this point the fireman pulled Kohaku out of Miroku's reach but not before the boy got a face full of Miroku's wrath. A police officer approached me with a pen in his hand, "Miss, this store is a restricted area and you need to leave now."

I shook my head, "Wish I could but I work here."

He frowned at me over his notepad, "Okay then ya can stay but wipe that smile off your face." He pointed a thick finger towards Miroku who was actually turning purple. "It ain't good for you."

What the hell? Then I realized I _was_ grinning. What on earth is wrong with me?

Oh well, I could spend years trying to sort that one out, instead it was more interesting to tail the cop. He paused beside the fireman taking stock of damage. "Sir," The cop called to Miroku. "Will you be pressing charges?"

Miroku's face fell and I saw his heart beneath his rage. As much as he wanted to hang Kohaku by his own intestines, Miroku couldn't toss the boy to the wolves and let the cops cart him off to jail. After all he'd been after Sango for years and wasn't sure how much he could afford to jeopardize it. That and he honestly had a soft, compassionate, human heart and couldn't leave a boy to rot in jail beside the scum that passed for human beings in our city jail.

He sighed, "No, my insurance will cover it on the basis of a faulty coffee maker." Then he lifted his head and met the boy's shaky gaze, "But I will never forget this Kohaku."

The fireman's grip on the teen's arm loosened and Kohaku relaxed, "Son this is your lucky day. Stay put so we can take your statement."

Then he removed his heavy yellow helmet and frowned as he looked up studying our old tin ceiling. "Hey mister, are you the manager or owner?"

Miroku gritted his teeth, "The owner."

The fireman gave a long whistle, "Well then you should know your fire alarm and sprinklers ain't up to code and that's gonna be at least a twenty five hundred dollar fine. You can't reopen until the fine is paid and the system is updated."

Miroku paled and leapt for Kohaku but the boy ducked out of the fireman's grasp and hit the ground running. He was out the door and gone before I could even think to stop him. Miroku cursed then punched a bookcase. The shelves collapsed, spilling Star Trek serial novels all over the wet floor. I sighed, oh yeah today could only get better.

* * *

--- 

The police and fire department hung around a good two hours taking statements and pictures. Mrs. Rogers, the woman who lived in the apartment beside the store told the police, "Of course it burnt down. Don't you know that store is run by the Japanese mafia?"

The cop frowned but kept scribbling notes, "The Japanese mafia? Ya don't say."

She widened her eyes and continued on in a conspiratial whisper, "It's a sushi ring!"

He pocketed his pen, "Mam you do realize that sushi is a food, not an illegal substance?"

The middle aged shut in railed, "No one EVER listens to me! Those people ain't right, but you just watch and when I'm right you'll all be sorry."

Now one might suppose that I've been picking on Mrs. Rogers. With her abject paranoia she was an easy target. But I'd like to take this moment to say, I've never even spoken to the woman. She was just further proof of the wackiness in this world we all share.

It was almost sunset before we were alone in the store left to sort out our next move. A good part of our inventory was soaked and the rest would never recover from the smoke damage. The books had all absorbed the stink of the wet smoke and would been unreadable.

We were standing in a few inches of water, my feet made sloshing noises as I meandered around at my leisure surveying the damage. While I'd never been a huge fan of Miroku and his wandering hands, still he didn't deserve this. Hell, did anyone?

Miroku just stood in the middle of the store with his hands in his pockets looking down at his imitation black leather shoes. His shoulders shook as I watched, disgusted to feel great waves of pity pooling in my gut.

Emotional situations really aren't my bag. I hate seeing other people cry, especially men. I never know what to say and my empathy skills are sadly lacking. Maybe it's because I'm blaringly out of touch with humanity or it could be that I've wasted my energy on the non-breathing residents of this world and am left with too little to share.

I put a cautious hand on his shoulder and Miroku lifted his head, shocking me with his grin. The shit was laughing not crying. I really wanted to punch him. "How is this funny?"

He shook his head, "How isn't it funny? It's a sign from God that I was not meant to own a bookstore."

Miroku tilted his head watching me as I bent over and began pulling off my boots. "What the hell are you doing?"

I shrugged, "These boots are too nice to ruin here, especially if there is a chance you aren't reopening the store, I might need to pawn them or something."

He grinned, "Well if I don't reopen you will be the best dressed person in the unemployment line."

I hopped over the cash register where I kept a secret spare set of cheap sneakers. "Well are you going to reopen?"

He kicked a burnt stool, "I don't know. I have insurance and a small savings but is it worth it?"

Miroku tossed his head and frowned as he studied our intricate painted tin ceiling. "That Barnes and Nobles a few blocks over is killing us. It's only a matter of time before they finish the job."

I finished tying my sneakers choosing to ignore the dull pounding starting behind my temples. "What you need is a gimmick."

He smiled softly, "Okay then Gypsy Rose Lee, hit me. What gimmick could save this place?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I didn't mean _that_ kind of gimmick. I'm not stripping."

Miroku shrugged, "It's probably for the best, who'd want to see your skinny ass anyway?"

I shot him a burning glare pretending he hadn't said that, the pain in my head kicked it up a notch and I leaned against the counter. "Maybe we need to shift our focus here and specialize in something you can't get at a big chain bookstore."

He lifted his dark brows, "And what would that be, more crickets?"

I frowned, trying to think around the dull noise in my head. "I still don't know what you are talking about. But we could think of something. I mean as humans go you aren't completely stupid."

Miroku blinked, "And thanks for that back handed compliment."

I shrugged and pulled out the trashcan, though I had no idea what I was going to do with it. The clean up was beyond us. We'd have to call professional cleaners, the guys who specialized in cleaning up after fires and murder scenes. And if Miroku made one more stripper joke this place could easily become both.

Speaking of dead things, I spotted the shade of an old woman wrapped in a grey shawl standing behind Miroku. I recognized Mrs. Disraeli, the woman who'd sold the store to Miroku over six years ago.

She was haggard looking and wearing a long, high necked flannel night gown. The store had been her life and soon after the sale she'd passed on easily in her sleep, probably out of boredom or from an over dose of day time TV. I've seen her before but unlike the shadows who usually stalk me she was an honest to God ghost. She wasn't stuck between worlds; she chose to stay here keeping an eye on her store. Usually she was dressed smartly but today her white hair hung loose down her shoulders and it was heart breaking to see her pain over the ruins of the store. Of course my latest headache didn't leave me much pity for anyone else besides myself.

She lifted her head and met my eyes. I was intrigued; it was rare for an actual ghost who wasn't a lost soul to interact with me. Even though I've seen her no less than two dozen times, Mrs. Disraeli never acknowledged me, this made her my favorite dead person. Today she lifted a hand from under her knit shawl and pointed at me.

Miroku frowned and looked over his shoulder, "Kagura, what are you looking at?"

Old woman Disraeli faded leaving me breathless wondering what she wanted and why she thought I could help. Well whatever she wanted, she'd have to take a number, my plate was already full.

I shook my head, "There's nothing there…" I blinked and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry… what were we talking about?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I was saying that I'm not letting anyone go just yet. I need time to sort this out."

I pulled my self up on the register counter and sat with my head in my hands, lest the stinky smoky room start to spin. "Well, I've always said this job would be great if it wasn't for the fucking customers."

Miroku grinned, "There's my girl. I always knew I could depend on you."

I straightened my skirt so it wouldn't wrinkle while I was sitting on the counter top. The combination of smoke and fading light made everything blurry. His little comment irked me in a way I couldn't even begin to explain. Something snapped in my head detaching me from my already shaky grip on reality.

I raised my head and heard someone say in my voice, "I am not _anyone's_ girl." My hand lifted and I blew him back a few feet.

Miroku stumbled but regained his balance by putting a hand on a bookcase. "Okay I get your point; you can turn off the windmill now."

Suddenly what had started off as a mere annoyance erupted into unadulterated fury. I slowly slid down the counter as my eyes widened. "No, I don't think you do get it" Miroku swallowed and began slowly backing away.

My winds knocked his hair free from it's stumpy little ponytail and the color began to drain from his face. I took a step towards him. "I am not your girl. Stop acting like everything about me is amusing."

He lifted his hands in defeat. "You know you're right. I never should've made that crack about stripping."

My hair lifted from my shoulders and fanned out around my face. I flexed the fingers on my left hand and blew Miroku's purple shirt back from his chest revealing a white undershirt. A spray of black buttons fell to the floor at his feet. "You are a sad little man. I don't know what she sees in you."

"What who sees in me?" He was fumbling for anything that would put me back in my right mind. At this point I was having an out of body experience and was watching with as much shock as Miroku. Except I did have a much nicer seat for all of the action, too bad I was at the center of it all.

I lifted my chin and felt an anger I didn't recognize pulling my powers further out of control. "You don't get to speak now."

I knocked him off his feet and he fell back landing hard on his ass. Miroku began scrambling backwards in a crabwalk. "Damn… Kagura, your eyes, they're glowing!"

My glasses fell from my face and I heard them crunch under my sneakers as I stalked towards the mortal preacher,

The firemen cut off our electricity before they left so as the sun set the store settled into darkness. The shadows bled into each other and as I watched they stood and began to move of their own volition. The store was no longer dark but alive and bathed in a faint purple black light glow.

Mrs. Disraeli reappeared behind Miroku watching me with her arms crossed, frowning. I turned and saw my old friend the hooded shadow hovering over the remains of the coffee bar twiddling it's nasty little clawed fingers, purposely feeding my rage. Ah, so here was the source of the problem and my complete loss of control.

Miroku whimpered and I spun to face him, he was laying flat on his back in the water logged carpet. My winds kept him down and pressing his chest to the point he was struggling to breathe.

I was pulled in several directions at once, wanting to feel the full freedom of my winds ripping the building down and the other side of me wanting to help my friend who lay helpless on the floor. The goblin left the bar, floating quickly towards me. I heard it's low guttural purring over the raspy whimpers coming from Miroku.

I refused to become it's pawn. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then fell to my knees as a blinding pain tore into my skull.

The goblin's presence was painful which meant I was back in control. The winds receded and moments later I heard Miroku sloshing through the same water that was now soaking my skirt and sneakers. It was the strangest thing though; he was running towards me instead of away from me.

Stupid man, he had no sense. I felt his hands on my shoulders, his voice breathless from my attack. "Kagura! Are you in there?"

I opened my eyes and without looking up felt the goblin hovering over my shoulder. I fell forward on to my palms and the water in the carpet came over my hands up to my wrists. I was past speech but I forced my lips to form the words. "God Miroku… I'm so… sorry."

He knelt down before me and pushed my hair back from my face. "It's okay. Just stay with me and try NOT to kill me this time."

I nodded and let my eyelids fall down over my eyes blocking out some of the black light glow that was still jumping around the store reminiscent of a bad acid trip. I didn't have to ask Miroku to know he'd seen nothing.

The ceiling in my head was cracking and bits of it were falling around me. My stomach churned and I turned my head and lost what remained of the brunch I'd shared with Kagome and Inuyasha. What was only hours ago now seemed like ages.

Finally I sat up and balanced on my knees. "Miroku I gotta go home."

He had his arm around my shoulder and we helped each other back up. I didn't know why he wanted to help me when he had no way of knowing I wouldn't wig out and blow us all to kingdom come. His purple shirt hung around him in tatters. "Maybe I should call 911."

I shook my head and felt the edges of the room shake with me. "No… it's not worth it. There's nothing they can do except bill me." Or book me on attempted murder, both options were unpleasant.

We walked towards the door in a crazed rendition of a three legged race. He wasn't sure that letting me go was the right thing to do but Miroku decided to let me have my way. "Umm… okay. Maybe you should let me hail you a cab."

I let him lead me to the curb. Miroku raised his fist and soon a yellow taxi came to a screeching halt beside us. He opened the passenger door, practically shoving me inside then actually lifted my feet and tucked them inside the car.

I looked back to the store and saw the goblin by the front door. For a moment the world was twisted and it appeared to be waving. God I hope it wouldn't be waiting for me once I got home, because if it was moving in then it had better be prepared to chip in on the rent.

The driver asked where I was headed and Miroku gave him explicit directions to my apartment. I wondered how he knew where it was when he'd never been there. I forced myself to look him in the face, "I'm… so sorry. After all you've lost today and I tried…"

I felt his hand on my chin turning my face up towards him. "Kagura…"

Miroku's lake blue eyes swam with doubt, I waited but he said nothing. He just shrugged and shut the door between us. I pressed my forehead to the cool window and watched him shrink in the distance as we sped away.

---

* * *

**Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to Jamie, Romeo and Bella.

Yes I am still alive! I suck for not updating more often but I had to work a few things out. Trust me it's worth it. In fact the next chapter is going be huge. The crap is hitting the fan. When Kagura tells Sesshomaru the truth will he react the way she fears?

Also I think I need to say that I DON'T HATE MIROKU. Actually I am quite fond of the monk. This is not a hate fic, I have a plan for where this is going, just you wait and see.

I got more then a few comments about why would someone who doesn't watch Inuyasha read this story? Well I am blessed with many non-anime types who like to read my crap, so what can I say?

Yes Sesshomaru was quoting from the Godfather and there's a Kevin Smith gag too. Gypsy Rose Lee was a famous stripper and there is a great musical about her.

**The Devil's Dictionary**

**To be positive: **To be mistaken at the top of one's voice.

**Absurdity:**A statement or belief manifestly inconsistent with one's own opinion.

"I'm not concerned about all hell breaking loose, but that a PART of hell will break loose… it'll be much harder to detect." **George Carlin**


	22. Falling to Pieces

_Chapter Twenty-two_

_Falling to Pieces_

Kagura:

I slammed the cab door behind me after shoving a twenty into the driver's hand. He passed my change through the little window then sped away leaving me alone on the curb in front of my building. Horace and company were absent and without them the place was decidedly depressing.

I shoved my key into the front door and dragged my feet up the long stairs to my apartment. Sushi greeted me by zipping around his bowl in a bright purple streak but I passed him making a bee line for my bed.

I kicked off my sneakers then cursed when I realized I'd left my nice black leather boots at the bookstore. Damn, everything was spiraling totally out of control and the boots were the last straw.

My bed was a disaster and two of my pillows lay on the floor but that didn't stop me from flinging myself across it. _Omph!_

I hugged a pillow to my chest pretending I wasn't on the verge of a panic attack.

Not only was I the patron saint of the living impaired, I was also a harbinger of death. In the store I was seconds away from crushing Miroku and deep down inside some part of me, a part I'd never met before today, wanted it.

It cried out for violence, blood and the sound of things breaking under the might of my winds. This part didn't live in my head but rather somewhere below my stomach, which might explained why I couldn't keep my food down.

I lay back on my bed trying to remember what organs sat below the stomach. Sometimes people are forced to have their appendix removed, and what if instead of becoming infected mine had inadvertently turned evil?

I pictured the admittance nurse at the ER when I explained I needed an emergency appendectomy because my appendix had turned on me, urging me to kill my friends. Somehow I doubt they'd turn me away. Most likely they'd help me check in to a nice plush padded cell; the kind that didn't have access to nice vending machines.

I rolled over to my side, pulling the pillow over my face. That padded cell was starting to grow in appeal. My nose itched and I moved the pillow to scratch it. Mrs. Disraeli stood over my bed glaring down at me.

Oh wonderful. I closed my eyes counted to ten and when I opened them, she was still standing there except now she was in some hideous pink bathrobe.

I groaned, then yelled, "What is it?"

She said nothing but was giving me an angry look that rivaled that of my frustrated mother. I ground my teeth, "Fine! I wasn't going to help you anyways."

She shook her head and faded away leaving me to rot in piece. I took a deep breath and rolled over onto my back.

My ceiling seemed peaceful enough. It was white, flat and still. I stared up at it trying to take comfort in the blandness of my architecture.

Soon the day caught up with me and my breathing slowed as I gave in to blissful sleep.

* * *

--- 

Hours later:

A loud crash came from the foot of my bed. It was so loud at first I thought someone dropped a baby grand piano Road Runner and Coyote style from two stories up on to my bedroom floor.

What the hell? I sat up searching for the source of the racket.

I slid out of bed, grabbed the flash light from my bedside table and switched it on. I spun the light around the room and of course not a thing was out of place. I closed my eyes. When was this ever going to stop?

I pulled on a pair of thick socks and stomped into the living room oblivious to the poor people who lived below me. The room was quiet and a fast sweep of the flash light showed all of my furniture was sitting right side up.

My couch stood in the corner cowering under old age but that was nothing new. I glanced around the room and noticed all of my framed posters hanging straight on the walls.

Now_ that_ was creepy.

I can't hang a picture straight if my life depended on it. I'd even purchased a level but it only served to tell me what I already knew, that I sucked at picture hanging.

Okay so what kind of boogeyman straightens your picture frames? Was I being haunted by a Martha Stewart protégée?

I paused by Sushi's bowl and noticed the fish swimming around in a fast frenzy. Okay fishy what did you see?

Sushi may only be a fish but he's loyal and apparently he's also a watch fish. Someone was getting an extra fish flake in his breakfast.

Come to think of it, I bet picture straightening was right up Disraeli's alley. I remember how organized she'd kept the bookstore so it was possible she was a bit of a neat freak. My shoulders slumped in tired relief.

I turned back to my bedroom and saw a black shadow watching from the doorway. Oh fuck.

The goblin had followed me home. I clutched the flashlight in my fist wishing it was a light saber, so that I could slice the thing in half. While I do hate Star Wars the Goblin did have a dark side air to it. Oh well, it knew I could see it so why play games?

I moved the light over it's face but it's hood was pulled low giving nothing away. I dropped the flashlight beam to the floor beneath it and saw it's eyes glowing green in the dark. My heart froze in my chest then warmed as I was filled with a fury unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

"You tried to use me to hurt Miroku, you son of a bitch!" I met it's green stare and swallowed. It hovered in place standing it's ground unshaken by my shouting.

My head began to pound and the floor was unsteady beneath my feet. The goblin approached me and I fell down to my knees trying to keep a solid grip on the here and now. My only chance of winning was not to give in.

The goblin cackled as it glided closer, I heard a small splash and saw Sushi angrily zipping around his bowl. My stomach rolled and all thoughts of a Benedict Arnold appendix or pancreas were gone. The source of my problems was far from physical

I said in my strongest voice, "No. Leave! You weren't invited and you aren't welcome here."

It chortled at this, now close enough I could see it's tiny hands had a curved black claw on the end of each stubby finger.

I was on my hands and knees backing towards my couch. Oh Jesus and Kami! Why did it have to end like this?

Less than four hours ago I tried to kill my boss and friend. I don't often acknowledge Miroku as a friend; after all he does trade heated barbs with me and did deny me my Christmas vacation but all and all we manage to get along. And I tried to kill him. If I could go after Miroku then who was next? Sango? Sesshomaru or even worse… Rin?

I pressed my back to the wall and slipped into the small gap between my couch and the wall. Why was I fighting this?

Maybe I deserved to die.

I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. My face was wet with tears and this only added to the chill that overtook my body.

I opened an eye and saw in the hole I'd just squeezed through the glowing green eyes of the goblin only inches away from my foot.

My chest shook as I watched and waited, praying for a fast end.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru:

My house was filled with chaos and Inuyasha had yet to even realize the Tetsusaiga was missing. He and that wretched human of his ran up and down my halls at all hours.

Rin joined them and it sounded as though a herd of buffalo had moved in. Loud laughter, inane giggles and singing could be heard from every room and my only comfort was seeing Kagome's hold on my bastard half brother.

She made him miserable. He sat in a chair pretending he wasn't watching her every move while she frolicked on the floor with Rin. The girl's skirt was so short it was almost criminal. I smirked watching his eyes follow the hem of her skirt.

Were the Miko under my care, Hell would freeze over before she'd leave her room, much less the house, dressed like _that_. But the girl had yet to let the half breed have her and it was slowly killing him. I watched them interact and wondered if he'd even tried. Hell, this was better than Broadway.

Rin ran to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room with them. "Sesshomaru-sama, come on!"

Inuyasha cocked a brow, "You have the kid calling you lord?" He laughed flashing a sharp canine. "Shit, you just don't change do you?"

I shot him a withering look that slowed his laughter. "I've taught her manners. Something you could benefit with more of."

He shrugged under his thick red sweater. "Yeah but no one uses the sama title these days. You should just let her call you Daddy."

How dare he, rage pooled in my eyes and the half breed ducked my on coming fist, "I am no human's…" I spat the word from between clenched teeth, "father!"

He fell back onto the white leather couch laughing so hard he was holding his sides. This was a waste of my time not to mention hard on my furniture. I turned on my heel and left.

Once in the hall I heard the high pitched voice of the human miko. "Inu-yasha! He's your brother; you should at least _try_ to get along."

The half breed sighed, "Ka-go-mae, stay out of shit you don't understand!"

I paused in the hall counting to five then heard, "Inuyasha... sit boy!"

A loud crash came from the living room followed by a shout, "Woman! What the hell's wrong with you?"

I chuckled softly as I went to call my witch, sometimes justice could be found in unexpected places.

* * *

­--- 

The dial tone rang loud in my ear. I'd dialed the witch's home five times and only gotten a busy signal.

It was eleven in the morning and it was unlikely she'd still be home. I called the store next after obtaining the number from information.

The phone rang and rang with no answer. I'd have to stop by the store in person. That was going to be highly inconvenient but well worth the effort. The sooner Kagura learned her place was here, the better.

* * *

--- 

The book store's front window was grimier than usual if that was even possible. I pushed open the door and was assaulted by the stench of wet smoke and ash. I coughed and pulled my blue turtle neck collar up over my mouth and nose.

The bells jangled over my head but I saw the lights were out and realized the store was closed. I strode in looking for the witch. The lights were out but the store was filled with people in hazmat jumpsuits digging through some charred debris.

The dark haired cricket man, Miroku spotted me first. "Sir! I'm sorry but the store is obviously closed."

I nodded, "I could care less, where is Kagura?"

The witch's so called friend, Sango stood behind him. "She's not here."

This was not going as I'd expected, "Why isn't she?"

Miroku watched me cautiously though I'd yet to give him reason to fear me. "Sometimes she just doesn't show up, the girl is great but she's flakey as all hell."

His breathing was labored even though he wasn't doing any of the heavy lifting. "She wasn't… feeling well last night. I guess she's home, sick err… something. It's not like there's much she can do here anyway." He gestured around to the stinking ruins of the store's interior.

I narrowed my eyes at him and saw him swallow. "Has it occurred to you to fucking well check on her?"

Miroku sighed and tried to explain, "We used to, but she doesn't like it and it's only been one day. Sometimes she just gets these headaches; we don't know why- she won't tell us. If we hadn't heard from her by Saturday, Sango was going to knock on her door."

I slammed my fist onto the top of a low bookcase, "You stupid mortal, how can you be so blind? I'm going over there." I wanted to snap his neck in my hands but somehow I knew it'd just piss off my witch.

Sango frowned at me as she leaned against her broom. "Not a bad idea but you aren't listening. She's not going to let you in. I know you are mad at us and all but don't you think we've been through this with her before?" She shot me a brutal, brazen look.

If Kagura thought she could lock me out she'd better think again, running off two mortals was child's play but she would find me up to the challenge.

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand, "Mortal bitch, how dare you tell me what to think." My hand slid from my pants pocket and I began studying my talons. The threat was quiet but obvious.

Sango ran a hand over her forehead in exasperation. "Look, Kagura's my friend and you are an asshole. I dunno why she likes you but she does so I am going to let that one slide. Push your luck and I'll rip your arms off."

If she was going to be blunt then so would I. "Yokai slayer… I have no qualms with or fear of you. Stay out of this."

She tossed her long pony tail over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "My family's been in the police force for four generations now, unlike _some_ people, we gave up the old ways."

She waited to hear my reply but I gave her none. I recognized a slayer when I saw one; no amount of time could distance her from her true heritage. Not that she worried me, as a taiyokai I have little to fear from any living creature.

Sango fidgeted with her hair then groaned, "Okay I'll go check on her and you can come. This way you can get in without ripping her front door off it's hinges.

I took a step towards her, "You've a key?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other before confessing "Um yeah… I do."

I doubted her key would fit the new lock I had installed but that was not the point. I dropped my chin and demanded, "Then what is with this she won't let you in bullshit?"

Sango looked away as she muttered her reply, "Because the headaches make her sensitive to light. She's probably under her bed. If we go over there she won't come out."

She began pacing in front of me. "The whole thing is ridiculous. I'm through with talking to a bed instead of her. She'll come out when she's good and ready, begging won't help."

Guilt at confessing her friend's secrets came off her in waves. I had to admire the stinking human; she was trying to save Kagura's pride.

But the witch wouldn't hide from me. I'd drag her out by her ankles.

I said softly, "I never beg, I'm going over there and getting her."

Miroku intervened obviously against his better judgment. "She's not a pushover, if you go over there and piss her off she's gonna knock you off your ass, last time I tried she blew me into a wall. And then yesterday… " He rubbed his arm and I noticed his pallor was sickly. I hate weak humans and have no time for them.

I glanced at my watch. "What happened yesterday?"

He dropped his eyes from mine, "Uh, nothing worth mentioning."

This was ridiculous. I momentarily lost my temper and roared "Stop wasting my time."

Miroku stepped back as I continued. "Let her try. Something's wrong and I will rectify it. That is the only thing any of you needs to know."

Sango lifted her brows looking skeptical and unimpressed, typical slayer. "So I guess this means you're going over there?"

Suddenly it occurred to me that the witch really cared for this woman. Perhaps she could be useful after all. "You will accompany me."

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled her keys from her pocket. "Well since you just asked me so nicely, how can I refuse? God I don't know what she sees in you."

I snorted, "Herself. She spends too much time with mortals." This was something I mean to correct in time and the fact the store was ruined only made it easier.

The demon slayer shook her head, "Oh shut your pie hole. I'm going to get my coat." She headed for the back. I watched her go, deciding to let the comment slide.

* * *

--- 

We took my car. Sango sat in the passenger seat staring at the interior with obvious distain for my fortune. I watched her from the corner of my eye as I took a turn so fast the tires squealed.

I pulled up in front of Kagura's building and was up the front steps before the slayer even had the car door open. I tried the door handle and it was locked.

Sango was at my elbow with the key before I could force the door open. She fumbled with the lock and after a solid _click_ the door easily opened.

I was up the stairs and at the Witch's front door in a blink of the mortal woman's eye. She was behind me, "Hey wait up!"

I waited while Sango slipped her key into the lock. She gave the key a hard turn then jiggled the knob and of course nothing. Anger bit at me, had this happened only a day later I would've been carrying a key to this door. I hate being caught unprepared.

Finally she gave up. I shoved her aside and she fell back against the wall. I pounded on the thin hollow wood door with my fist. "Kagura!"

Sango stood behind me rubbing her shoulder, "You ass! Why couldn't we have just rung the bell?"

There was a door bell? I look down, found it and pressed hard. _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

I pressed my ear to the thin door. Sango said, "I don't see how you're helping." I spun around giving her a damning look until she shut her mouth.

I put my ear back to the door. "There's nothing moving in there."

Sango just shrugged. I studied the door trying to remember how sturdy the hinges on the inside were. "Get back."

She didn't have the sense to do as she was told. "Why?"

"Get back now!" I pressed my shoulder to the door testing it. Sango backed down the steps giving me the room I needed.

That's when the door adjacent to Kagura's opened and Horace's head popped out. "Man, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get back inside this doesn't concern you." I pushed and the wood seemed to give slightly under my weight. I tried calling the witch's name one more time but there was no answer.

Horace pointed a brown finger at me, "Don't make me call the cops, cause I will."

Sango surprised me by calling out, "NO really it's okay."

Horace seemed to recognize Sango. "Well if _you_ say so. But I mean it. I don't care how fancy your car is. One scream and it's over."

I curled my lip and he slammed his door shut at the sight of my teeth. Then I spread my feet apart then pushed forward slamming my shoulder into the door. I was rewarded with the sound of cracking wood and it was nothing to pull it free from the hinges and toss it aside.

The apartment was filled with a quiet chill. I sniffed the air and winced. It stank of rotten eggs, but her kitchen was clean. There was no immediate explanation for the stench.

I heard Sango's foot steps behind me and spun to face her. "Stay outside unless I call for you."

She stuck her finger in my chest, "I'm NOT your lackey."

I caught her finger in my fist and squeezed slowly. "Do as I say."

She winced and pulled her finger back. "Okay, jeeze!" I waited until she was gone before proceeding into the bedroom.

Kagura's bed was in it's usual state of disarray. I didn't have to look beneath it to know she wasn't hiding under it as the Slayer and Preacher had claimed.

Her scent clung to every surface in the room the sweet, intoxicating essence of mimosa mixed with a sharp helping of fear and regret. The atmosphere smelled like a suicide but I detected no hint of a rank decomposing body.

The bathroom was empty. Her closet was clear and that left only the living room. Her scent was concentrated around the couch. I pulled it free from the wall with one hand and found the limp, unconscious yet still breathing body of the Witch behind it.

I knelt down beside her pulling her into my arms. Why the hell had she been hiding behind the couch? A relief I'd never admit to pulled at my soul as I bent over her and captured her lips in mine.

Her eyelids opened, her ruby eyes swimming with a power that took my breath away. She was every bit the dark creature whose power I'd tasted in the movie parking almost two weeks ago.

* * *

--- 

Kagura:

I woke slowly in stages. Was I dead? The pounding in my head disputed this; but maybe this was hell and it was my fate to have a headache for all eternity. But if this truly was _my_ hell there should also be a stair master and loud country music.

My ears detected only a blissful silence, then a heart beat that didn't belong to me followed by a soft whisper, "Kagura?"

Warm lips moved slowly across mine. I opened my eyes and saw Sesshomaru. He gazed deep into my eyes then promptly dropped me onto the floor.

I landed hard on my shoulder. "Owe! What the hell was that for?" I glared at him as I rubbed my arm.

He loomed over me his golden eyes glittering with anger. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll leave you here."

My stomach jumped and tried to crawl up my throat. "I just fell behind the couch while I was cleaning and…"

Sesshomaru stood dusting off his pants. "Kagura cut the bullshit. I'm leaving. If you care one iota for anything that's between us you'll talk to me."

So he wanted to play Texas Hold 'em? Well he didn't know who he was dealing with, I don't appreciate intimidation. I decided to call his bluff. "Fine, leave, see if I care."

Of course if he left he'd be safe so I was willing to lose him even if he left with my soul.

Sesshomaru turned for the door as he slid his hands into his pants pockets. His eyes flashed. "I thought better of you than this. But if you can't ask for help, then there's no hope for you."

I sent him an angry gust of wind but Sesshomaru stood his ground refusing to be pushed out the door. My wind ran through his hair blowing it back from his shoulders; his expression was neutral but his eyes burned at my attempt to shut him literally out of my life.

Sighing I propped myself up on one hand, and watched him from my seat on the floor. How could he ask me to do something that he'd never do? I licked my dry lips then asked in a biting tone, "Do _you _ever ask for help?"

His steps faltered. "Not in the way you mean but I do know when it's time to call in an expert." His lips thinned and turned up on one side in a half smile. "For instance I would never do my own plumbing."

While I highly doubted that he knew jack squat about fixing my problems or plumbing; the picture of Sesshomaru under a sink in his white pants with the crack of his nearly non-existent ass showing, flashed through my thoughts. I surprised myself by laughing. "I guess not."

He put one hand on the frame of my front door. I leaned over and noticed the door seemed to be missing. I didn't have to ask to know he was the reason it was gone.

Sesshomaru's voice was low, "Kagura I mean it. I'm not coming back."

Why did he think _he'd_ be able to help me? I tried to stand but my legs refused, leaving me stranded on the floor. "Fine. Leave. It's for the best anyway."

He frowned, his eyes flashing a hint of red. I looked away not wanting to watch him leave.

"Why?" demanded Sesshomaru, "Why would you say that?"

I shrugged, "Because it's true."

He slammed his fist so hard down on my counter, I actually heard it crack. Sushi splashed in his bowl but luckily didn't topple over.

Sesshomaru's rage was written across his face and for a brief moment he was laid bare, "Why do you get to be judge and jury? How do I not get a say in this?"

It'd been well over forty eight hours since anything I'd eaten stayed with me and I was woozy. If he really wanted to know_ this _badly then why not tell him? He wasn't staying either way so I had nothing to lose. Plus maybe if I appeased him he'd pay for the damage he'd caused to my apartment.

I threw up my hands in defeat. "Okay I'll tell you!"

He was beside me instantly lifting me onto the couch. God I wish he hadn't done that, it was giving a dying woman a taste of what she'd always be missing.

Sesshomaru stood in front of me and announced in a dry tone, "I'm waiting."

I stalled, "I'm thirsty could you get me a bottle water from the fridge?" There wasn't any but he didn't know that.

He shook his head slowly, his long silver hair brushing against his blue sweater. "Not until you tell me."

I took a deep breath, "Okay then, here goes."

He fell to his knees before me waiting. This was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "I have a problem…"

Sesshomaru frowned, "So I've noticed."

"… With dead people." I paused, waiting for his reaction.

He blinked, "What?"

I tried a more direct approach. "I attract spirit. They come to me for God only knows what but I've never figured out how to stop it. Sometimes they want things but mostly they're just pissed about being dead."

He took my hand in his and said slowly, "So you see dead people?"

Sesshomaru must be the only person on earth who hasn't seen _that_ movie. I gave in nodding, "Yeah that's one way to put it, but these people have only recently passed."

Now that wasn't a complete lie. Okay so maybe it was but who cares? Must I give out all of my most guarded secrets at once? I'd tell him about the goblins, but only after I knew how he felt about the basic premise of my curse.

Sesshomaru broke into a huge grin, it was wonderful and unsettling. How many sharp teeth did he have anyway? "You're a necromancer."

"A neck-ro-ma.. what?" I had no idea what he'd just said, I was dumb founded he was still holding my hand.

"Necromancer", he pronounced it slowly, relishing the word. "You have control over the newly dead. It's a rare talent." His grin didn't fade. In fact he looked a lot like the cat who ate Tweety Bird with a healthy side of cream.

I pulled my hand free of his and hugged my upper arms, deciding not to read too much into his predatoral expression. "It's not a talent it's a curse! I hate it."

He chuckled, "Only because you don't know how to control it."

And Sesshomaru did? Who was he kidding? I'd been stuck this way for the past two decades and _I_ barely understood it. Hell, if God had a return desk then I'd be in line waiting to swap this out for something else, like the ability to sleep with my eyes open. Now _that_ would be a handy talent.

I shamed myself by sniffling. "I didn't ask to be this way… I don't want it!"

Sesshomaru blinked then said in a tone I've heard him use on Rin, "This is who you are."

I shook my head, "No, it shouldn't be this way."

Sesshomaru cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "You are what the world made you. How can you be anything else?"

I am what the _world_ made me?

Didn't he mean to say I am as God intended, or didn't the high and mighty Taiyokai believe in God? Tears ran down my face. "This isn't me. I want it to stop. Please… just make it stop."

Sesshomaru brushed his thumbs across my wet cheeks, "You are a dynamic individual in a world of sheep. You'll never be complete until you've embraced and mastered your gifts." Then he added softly, "You've not even begun to meet your full potential."

Suddenly I was suspicious he'd found a new use for me. Outraged I railed back, "No! I'm not some evil thing!"

…Or his pawn, but that part I kept silent, filing it away as proof Sesshomaru was as cold and cruel as I'd first thought him to be only a mere week ago.

Sesshomaru pushed my hair back from my face, "Not evil, just yourself."

I took a fast gulp as he gave voice to my worst fears. "There's more inside you than you know and if you don't acknowledge it, it will destroy you."

As a wind yokai, death was not on my to-do calendar for at least another hundred years or so and I was in no hurry to change that. But he was right. I couldn't fight the goblin much longer. Sooner or later it'll blow a vain in my head or worse I'll give in to it and go on a killing spree.

And what if I fought this one and won? Then would another goblin show up, followed by another and another?

Miroku once told me that crazy people never doubt their own sanity. So I guess if you pause to question your mental health you can't possibly be insane. I sat letting Sesshomaru kiss my forehead, wondering how much longer I had before it didn't mattered to me if I lost my mind.

And when I did would Sesshomaru be there because he cared, or would he want me to serve a more sinister purpose?

* * *

-- 

**Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to the irrepressible, irreplaceable, magnificent, one and only Frimm.

And also to an unexpected NASCAR fan.

This story is a smidge away from 20,000 hits! Thanks so much everyone! Of course they all could be from Frimm checking to see if she really did get her dedication.

Necromancy is a nasty business usually involving zombies but I have tweaked the definition here. I don't recommend Necromancy for a career, the hours are bad, the benefits are crappy and the company is questionable. But there are hours of endless amusement to be derived by asking your school's career guidance counselor about it.

Texas Hold'em is a poker game.

I apologize to all country music fans. Please remember that was Kagura's definition of hell, not necessarily mine.

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary**

**Pray:** To ask that the laws of the universe be annulled in behalf of a single petitioner confessedly unworthy.

**Present:** The part of eternity dividing the domain of disappointment from the realm of hope.


	23. At Arm's Length

_Chapter Twenty Three_

_At Arms Length_

Sesshomaru:

I sat on the worn carpet floor holding the witch in my arms. She turned away from me refusing to meet my eyes as hot tears rained down her pale face.

She was over flowing with anger and hurt, two very human emotions I was at a loss to understand. After all she's known about this for years, so why should opening up to me be so painful? A better question was why did I care?

Kagura seemed to think I would be well rid of her. And in some respects, such as Rin, that could be true. But now that I knew the churning depths of her soul I'd never let her go.

The witch was an asset much too valuable to lose. Had her parents been traditional yokai she would have served under a master Necromancer and never seen the inside of that miserable burnt out bookstore. With her skills at my disposal there'd be no corner of this earth that wouldn't be ours to claim. Like the Tetsusaiga, I'd fight to keep her at any cost.

I touched my finger to her chin, turning her towards me. "Why do you fight this? It's inevitable, give in and let go. You have so much to gain." I pressed my face to her throat and felt her pulse beating hard under my lips.

Kagura sighed, pulled away and shook her rumpled hair. "Maybe you haven't noticed but this is the twenty first century and the world's changed. The old ways are dead; sin eating, blood relics, hell even prophets, there is no place for them."

She met my gaze, her puffy red eyes only serving to heighten the effect of her ruby red pupils, "This isn't the life that I wanted."

My hand squeezed her shoulder and she winced. "Have you ever tried to control your powers, use them for your own means?"

Kagura pushed me away, her lips parted in an ugly scowl, "Hell no!"

She jumped up and paced across the thread bare rug leaving me at her feet. Normally I would never stay seated while an adversary stood. But here it might be to my advantage to feign vulnerability. The witch was coming back with me, to attend me in my house, my bed and my business. She just didn't realize it yet.

Kagura spun on her heels and railed at me, "Don't you see? I'm cursed!"

She fell back onto her couch and ran her fingers over her temples into her hair, "If people found out about this, about me… I'd be the next big thing, I'd be a freak, hell they'd put me on Day time TV!"

She looked up at me, her expression so serious she might be discussing the fate of the Middle East, not her own meager existence. "They'd come from thousands of miles away to ask the one question they think will set them free from their crappy mundane lives… or ask me where Grandma hid the stock certificates."

She hunched over, hugging her knees to her chest; I rested a cool hand on her bare foot. "I'd have to relinquish my own soul! I can't do this. I'm not the type of person who can go gallivanting around pretending to save the world."

For some reason my worthless half breed brother thought the world was worth saving and he did seem fond of gallivanting. What was I supposed to say to this?

I stood up and sat beside her, sliding my arm around her shoulders, "What makes you think you owe the world anything? Or that it needs saving? I wasn't asking you to put on tights and a cape." At least not in public.

She blinked and this then broke out into soft laughter, "God that almost sounds… well kinky."

I pretended to consider her words, "Perhaps. But that's not what I asked you. Have you tried to control your powers?"

Kagura closed her eyes, "Well not really, I'm not strong enough. All I can do is deal with it."

She seemed terrified of just letting go. What started as question left my lips as a demand "How do you know you can't do it? You've never even tried!"

She attempted to push me away but I held her fast forcing her to meet my eyes. "Kagura. You are the worst kind of loser. You're a quitter who's never even tried." There is nothing lower than a defeatist, this was the first lesson I ever taught Rin.

Kagura took me by surprise by breaking down into a fresh stream of tears instead of attacking me in return. "How can you say that? You have no idea what I've seen!"

I straightened my spine and dug my fingers into her shoulders refusing to let her up. "Witch, I spent two years in a bloody rotting trench in France up to my ass in death. I rejoined twenty years later and have seen every death camp, mass grave, creeping jungle and fucking desert on this earth. I know darkness."

Kagura spat back, "Goody for you. Go write a book or something. Death is not a gift and it sure as hell isn't mine."

I let her up and she began stalking angrily about the tiny room. I glanced at her movie posters; it was disgusting how she lived like a human. I decided to cut to the chase. "You've spent too much time with those stinking mortals. You aren't human. The world simply isn't black and white."

She leaned against the wall; her arms crossed just listening to me. I wasn't sure where I stood with her but I pressed on, "It's a thousand shades of gray. There is no such thing as fate. Life is only a series of decisions. You can choose to loose or win."

I stood up and she let me take her into my arms. My hands rested against her shoulder blades and I felt her exhausted body relax into mine. I was so close to winning. I bent my head and brushed my lips over hers, tasting my victory. "Accept who you are and walk with me… you aren't alone this."

Kagura pulled her face back from mine. I glanced down and saw her eyes open wide and brimming with molten fury. "No!"

I had no time to brace myself before her winds pushed me back and flung me across the room. The base of my spine slammed into the sharp corner of the wooden counter. I slumped momentarily stunned trying to anticipate her next move.

Loose papers and random bills swirled around the room caught in a whirlwind. The curtains flapped against the window and a tiny pillow flew past my arm. I raised my head and saw her slowly approaching me, her hair blown back from her face, her eyes glowing. "No. You don't want me; you're only interested in what I can do for you."

There was no way of expressing how much I did want her, even now when she was ready to rip me apart, the attraction still burned. I offered her my hand. "Listen to me. That's not what I said."

She lifted her hand and knocked me down with a deliberate burst of wind. I fell to my knees in front of her. She ignored me, her winds pushing at my flesh as though she meant to pull it from my bones. "I will not be your evil puppet."

The witch maybe powerful but I am much more so, however I stayed down and tried a different tactic, "Is that what you think, that _I'm _evil?"

My words never reached her ears, "I'm not your pawn. My God how could I have been so gullible?"

She took another step towards me. "You've always known… haven't you?" The glass in the windows rattled, her hair lifted off her shoulders, floating in the air around her head.

It's true I recognized the shadows that walked behind those ruby eyes but I had no way of knowing the extent of her powers. "Back down Kagura, before this becomes something that can't be repaired."

I stood up slowly as her winds pushed my hair and clothing back from my body. Kagura stood before me, wet tear tracks on her cheeks, her eyes aflame. Her soft words hung with the weight of the world. "No. It's too late for that."

I did nothing, surely she wasn't serious? The witch's winds slowly dissipated and she gave a long sigh. I wondered how long it'd been since she'd eaten or showered for that matter, her hair was matted to her forehead. The air settled around us, heavy and final. "Leave Sesshomaru."

Kagura hugged her arms, her hands cupping her elbows, her head down. "And don't come back."

I stormed towards the doorway. "Is this really what you want?"

She raised her chin and nodded. I bowed my head then flew out the doorway, pausing to throw my fist through her front door that lay broken against the hallway wall.

Sango was still sitting atop the stairs and as I brushed by her it occurred to me that she'd heard everything. It didn't matter what she'd heard or how she got home; if Kagura cared so much for humans than _she_ could look after Sango.

I slammed the front door behind me and heard every window in the building shake. The Roadster started smoothly and I pulled off into traffic squealing my tires.

* * *

---

Kagura:

I watched Sesshomaru leave and all the breath in my body left with him.

He wanted me to work for him. That's all this ever was, some sort of sick investment for him. God only knows what he wanted me to do. A standing army of the dead could prove to be valuable for anyone who thrived off the kind of power Sesshomaru held.

I sat on the couch holding my head in my hands. My whole life had crumbled around me in less than forty eight hours. I had no job, sanity, boyfriend or… I looked up, even a measly front door.

My head and pulse pounded in unison. I wanted to run after Sesshomaru and tell him I didn't care what he wanted from me, I'd give it to him. But I refuse to be his pet.

Should I be surprised that he locked everyone out and kept only those who could be of use to him? I wondered what purpose Rin served, she seemed human but perhaps there was some aspect of her that I've over looked.

A soft knock sounded on my broken door. I looked up, saw Sango standing in the doorway and knew she'd heard everything.

Jesus I hate Sesshomaru!

Sango took a tentative step into the disaster area that was my apartment. "Are you… okay?"

I pushed my hair back from my face, "Do I look okay?"

She smiled softly, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I slumped back on the couch, "No."

I waited for her to say something about what she'd heard but she only sat down on the other end of the couch. We sat in silence watching Sushi scoot frantically around his bowl.

I couldn't even take proper care of a fish, shit! I am a loser of unmentionable proportions.

Sango interrupted my thoughts, "I don't think you're a freak."

My eyes stayed focused on the fishbowl. "Thanks, but it doesn't matter.'

Sango sighed, "It really pains me to say this but the jerk had a point."

She had to be kidding, I groaned, "What?"

Sango paused as though she was considering her words. "You need to learn control or you'll spend your whole life cowering behind your couch or under a bed."

And why can't I?

At this point cowering looked to be a good honest profession. I cut her a fast glance and saw she was looking at me, waiting for a response. Sango was a good friend but she was human, how could she ever understand?

Oh damn it! Now I'm starting to sound like Sesshomaru. I stood up and kicked the couch for good measure.

Sango was startled but kept her seat, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "It felt good", which was a lie because now my foot was throbbing something fierce.

My stomach growled and we both laughed nervously. "Kagura, when's the last time you ate?"

I headed to the kitchen, "I dunno, yesterday sometime maybe."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of 1 milk, the date on it was today so it should be passable. I sat on the stool next to the counter drinking straight from the carton.

Sango joined me, "Ah the joys of living alone. My mom would bitch for a week if I did that."

I cocked a brow, "You're what twenty five or six? Maybe it's time to move out."

She surveyed my apartment, her eyes stopping on the front door that lay in the hallway. "We should be roommates. We can rent someplace new and sunny. We could pick out paint and even start a potted garden on the fire escape."

I sat the cardboard milk carton down, remembering how they use to have the faces of missing children on them. One afternoon I was standing outside my fridge drinking milk when the girl whose picture happened to grace the back of my carton appeared beside me.

I sighed there was no choice to be made. "Sango, I can't be your roommate."

She expected this. "Why not? It'd be good for you. And I could keep an eye on you... I mean things."

Keep an eye on me? I'm a little old for a babysitter. I rolled my eyes. "Sango don't you see? I can't have a roommate." I pointed to Sushi who sat in his bowl watching us intently. "I can't even keep a dog or a cat."

"But why not? Do you like living this way?" Her fingers drummed nervously on my counter.

"Hell no! Who would?" I slid of the stool. As though _anyone_ would sign on for a season of The Real World: The Living Dead, New York City.

"Sango… my stuff moves on it's own. Nothing's ever where I left it. Sometime things disappear all together. Remember the white angora sweater you lent me?"

A wrinkle appeared across her forehead at the mention of her favorite sweater. "The one you lost?" Yeah, it'd been two years and she was still pissed.

"It wasn't lost, it was shredded. I left it on a hanger on my closet door and took a shower. When I got out it was on the coffee table in pieces."

Sango paled slightly, "My God."

She was already scared and I was just warming up. "I bought a dog a few years back, he was a cute little mutt. I had to take him back, he wouldn't stop cowering and pissing in every corner of the apartment." This memory was a nasty one; I'd liked that little dog.

Sango bit her lip, "Maybe there was something wrong with the dog, if he'd come from an abusive home or something…"

I caught her off, "It's happened with every dog that's ever been in my house. Doesn't matter whose dog it is or where I live." I left out the time my mom bought me a kitten. I still have nightmares about that.

When she had no answer I pointed to my broken front door. "Go look at the other side of the door."

Frowning Sango stood and walked to the door. She lifted it up and studied the other side. She ran her hand over it testing the painted texture. The door fell in two pieces from where Sesshomaru had punched it.

"Kagura… there are scratches all over the door. And they're so deep."

She looked up at me. "Each mark has five lines, almost like claws on a hand. Sesshomaru hit the door pretty hard earlier, maybe he scratched it. The man's got knives for fingernails."

I shook my head, "Look closer."

She did. "They've been painted over. And there's layers of them. Kagura… this is scary."

I lifted the milk carton back to my lips, "Yeah that's the third door I've had since I moved here. Still want to be my roomie?"

She dropped the door and slowly backed away from it hugging her arms around her. "Not so much."

Sango gave me a tight lipped smile, "Is it always like this for you?"

I yawned, "Some days are worse than others."

Sango's eye studied my apartment in a new light, "Does this stuff follow you to the bookstore?"

This was the question of the hour, the one that would leave me a friendless freak and I had Sesshomaru to thank for it. "Sometimes, but not often."

She licked her dry lips, "But you still see things there don't you?

I nodded. "I see things everywhere."

Sango looked around the room. "Is there anything… here now?"

I lied, "Not right now, we're alone."

Mrs. Jacobs, the elderly shut in the apartment below me, walked past us into my bedroom. Last week her son had been forced to put her in a home. Now she was in my apartment wearing her signature red house coat and matching slipper socks.

Sango visibly relaxed and Mrs. Jacobs came back out and sat on the stool beside me, watching Sushi. "Is there a way you could control this?"

I picked up the carton and shook it. Damn, I was out of milk. "Probably but I'm too overwhelmed to try. It'd be opening the flood gates when the dam is full. It's like a door, the further I open it more stuff can get through."

Sango's eyes were wide, "This is what causes your migraines isn't it?"

I pressed two fingers to my right temple, it was still sore from last night. "Yeah it is."

We sat in silence and I realized that Sango was my closest friend yet I've never told her how much our friendship meant to me. She was watching me from the corner of her eye.

I was aching to know what was going through her head but too afraid to ask. Sometimes I almost preferred the dead. At least they couldn't hurt me, not where it mattered.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

Once home I retreated to my study.

How dare she reject me?

This was far from over. I'd have my witch.

With all my power and assets at my disposal she would come back to me.

I paced the length of my fireplace growling low in the back of my throat. My loss of control was as infuriating as her kicking me out. I lifted my fist and pounded it against the marble mantel of the fireplace.

Angry laughter broke out and I looked up to find a barefoot Inuyasha perched on the back of my favorite my white leather recliner. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I bared my fangs. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

He leaned forward balancing on his hands, his claws slowly sinking into the soft leather of the chair, "You have something of mine."

I opened my hand studying my long poison claws. Tearing Inuyasha from limb to bloody limb would be the perfect end to a day such as this.

"Totosai was robbed, my Tetsusaiga is missing." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed. "What the fuck did you do with my sword?"

"Hanyou bastard, it's not _your_ sword." I didn't deny having the sword; it wasn't as though anyone else would break into a sword smith's shop and take only an old, rusted katana.

Inuyasha growled at this. The air sizzled and crackled around the green glow of my claws.

"You fucking asshole!" He leapt off the back of the chair flying at me, claws extended and fangs bared.

* * *

---

**Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to Tiger, who has major tests all week but is probably reading this instead of studying.

Sin eating was a real medieval practice. There's the myth of a man who actually ate the sins of the dying… for a price. There's a very nice Heath Ledger movie about this called _The Order._ In reality sin eating was done by the poor who ate food left on the chest of the dead. They were starving and well paid. The act of eating the food was supposed to symbolize the absorption of the deceased sins. So it could be said that heaven and redemption have always been for sale.

And yeah I'm back to writing so expect regular updates again. In a few days I'll have an update for _Saving the World One Hanyou at a Time_.

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Acquaintance: **A person whom we know well enough to borrow from, but not well enough to lend to.

**Friendship:** A ship big enough to carry two in fair

weather, but only one in foul.

**Frog:**A reptile with edible legs.


	24. Cain VS Abel

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Cain VS Abel**_

_**One Night Only!

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru:

Inuyasha flew at me claws extended his fangs bared.

I sidestepped him, laughing low in my throat, "Little brother is that the best you can do?"

He landed deftly on both feet and spun to face me, his hair a sliver blur around his head. "I haven't even started."

Inuyasha was a strong fighter but the half breed stood no chance against me. He growled and struck out, running full tilt. I was momentarily taken aback, he was faster than I remembered.

But no matter, I caught him before his claws took hold of my shirt and tossed him effortlessly back against the wall. His back slammed hard into the marble fireplace hearth and he slid to the floor.

I approached him slowly giving him time to gather his strength. I already knew I'd win but that didn't mean this had to end so soon. We didn't often get to spend such quality family time together. "The Tetsusaiga belongs to the family."

His eyes flashed red as Inuyasha drew himself off the floor. His determination was admirable. "Father left ME that sword, it's mine."

I took another slow step towards him, "How can you ever think that you are my equal? Father made a mistake leaving the heirloom to you, a dirty infant."

Inuyasha hissed and took a closed fist swing at me. I caught his hand and struck his face with my own fist, turning his head with the force of my blow. "Been in many bar-room brawls? You fight like a human."

He spat blood from his split lip. "Fuck you."

We circled each other as I waited for him to make the next move. While pounding Inuyasha was always entertaining, I saw no reason to break a sweat over it.

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lip on the sleeve of his white shirt; I smiled wondering if his human bitch did his laundry. It would be a suiting task for her. "Father left me his fang, the Tetsusaiga; maybe cause he knew you were rotten."

I sighed and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Father was a fool. Perhaps that's where you've acquired your taste for… mortals."

He had the audacity to grin, "Yeah maybe." Then he reached behind him, snatched a heavy reproduction of a Ming Vase (the original long ago donated to a museum) and lobbed it at my head.

I hadn't expected him to sink as low as throwing things but dodged the vase easily. It hit the wall behind me with a sickening crash and shattered. "Little brother, was _that_ aimed at me? I was wrong earlier; you fight like a child."

I moved quickly and was behind Inuyasha in a flash.

I lifted him up off the ground by his hair. "You protect, indulge and love humans. Your wretched mother's blood has ruined you. Our great and terrible father fell so far when he met her."

He caught me in the stomach with his foot. It hurt but just barely. "Leave my mother out of this!"

I lifted him higher and saw small tears of pain forming in the corners of his golden eyes, the ones that mirrored my own. "Dirty human bitch! Father died because of her. Had Myoga not hidden you I would've drowned you.

Inuyasha maybe worthless but he's never lacked for nerve. He met my eyes and spat, "I wouldn't know. I never met the old man! But I know what he thought of you, that's why he left me his fang and not you."

I clenched my teeth, "Your ignorance abounds. I lost Father to your whore of a human mother." If it weren't for the human Izayoi, he'd still be alive and well making my life a living hell.

I knew the pain Inuyasha was experiencing, hanging by his hair, had to be excruciating. So he caught me off guard when he swung back and struck me across the chest with his knees, I fell back and dropped him.

He drew himself to his feet and came back at me, "Half breed or full blood, fuck it! You don't insult my mother! I'm gonna slit you from throat to crotch and ruin your fancy white leather chair with your bloody guts."

His eyes faded to red as he came at me in an animalistic frenzy. His claws were longer and his teeth… sharper? He was changed, feral even.

I swallowed and braced myself. The half breed would learn this lesson. The sword was not meant to be his.

My right hand reared back and I caught him across his chest with a whip of burning green light. I pulled my hand back and brought Inuyasha down on his knees in front of me.

He fought his electric bondage, growling and spitting like a rabid dog. I took a step back out the range of his long strings of white spittle. "See how easily you're reduced to this."

His response was a low guttural growl. I wasn't used to holding my whip of light for more than mere moments but it would be foolhardy to release him before he was properly subdued. The red leaked from his pupils to the corners of his eyes leaving no white.

It was shameful, this result of Father's imprudent choice of bed partners. In all honesty Inuyasha was well adjusted for a mixed breed; most are secretly locked away in asylums or rotting in prison. The human blood never mixes with the yokai. Their blood is gasoline floating on top of water. All it takes is one good match or spark.

But the Inu family has a duty as a one of the few remaining solid yokai bloodlines to stay pure. Inuyasha carries our name and all of our disgrace. My lip turned up baring my own canines and I yanked harder forcing him to the floor.

He roared and broke free from my whip. I fought to keep my balance as he leapt at me. The thing that was my half brother was past all forms of civilization. His yokai had taken over and he was mad with it.

I struck him across the face with the heel of my hand knocking him to the floor.

Inuyasha was in the air coming back at me as though I'd never touched him. My original intention had been to bring him down not to kill him. But I would if I had to. I wasn't beyond it.

"Inuyasha, stay down!" I side stepped his attack but he turned with me and struck me hard across the collar bone. His claws ran through my linen shirt as though it was paper shredding my skin beneath it.

A spray of his disgustingly warm drool dripped down my nose. I closed my eyes and ran my hands down his back, sinking my poison claws into the hanyou's back.

He howled in pain but refused to let go. We were locked in an awkward embrace that would only end with one of our deaths. New Years Eve is a horrible day to die, I almost pitied Inuyasha.

I felt his fangs slicing into my shoulder… fucking hell! He was almost chewing on me.

I dug my claws deeper expecting to hit bone… my green poison quickly working into his nervous system and blood stream. But still he held on, grinding his jaw digging his fangs deeper into my flesh.

A woman's scream broke into our struggle, "Oh my Lord!

I opened an eye and saw Kagome rushing at us, "Inuyasha… sit!"

The prayer beads he wore around his neck took on a faint glow and pulled him down to the floor at my feet with an inexplicable force. Ah, so this is how she kept him in line. How amusing, Kagome had a verbal leash.

He howled and was pulling his head up with the intention of coming back at me. Kagome yelled, "No! Inuyasha… Sit! Sit! OSWARI!"

He fell over onto his side his face pressed into the plush carpet. With each word from his precious Kagome his body was slammed into the floor again and again.

When he finally lay still she ran to his side and brushed his long silver hair back from his face as she pulled his head into her lap. The sit commands had subdued him and I saw his face was relaxing back to normal, his eyes closed. A puddle of blood was forming under his slumped body. The white carpet would have to be replaced.

Kagome turned to face me and I saw fresh tears pouring from her brown eyes, "I knew you were fighting and I left it go… I saw on Dr. Phil that sometimes conflict can be…"

I snorted and tuned her out as I examined my chest. His scratches were fast turning into angry raised welts but his bite wasn't healing immediately as I expected it to. It burned. Damn him.

"Sesshomaru, LISTEN TO ME!"

I gave the girl a glance.

"Didn't you know?" she spoke as she rolled my half brother onto his belly so she could examine his back.

I smirked, "Know what?"

Her voice was shaky, "The Tetsusaiga seals his yokai side and gives him control, without it he's a monster. You've got to give it back."

I shrugged, "And that's the extent of your whole argument?"

Like I cared about this? It wasn't my problem if he wasn't capable of maintaining control. Over the passing centuries Inuyoki had turned control into an art form. This was yet another lesson Inuyasha had failed.

Inuyasha moaned, "Kagome you're wasting your breath."

She hushed him and looked back up at me. "You can't be such a cold hearted bastard."

Her bold eyes stared me down momentarily reminding me of my Witch.

The living room door opened and a pink blur flew in and collided with my legs. It was Rin.

She wrapped her arms around my legs and upon the sight of my blood burst into loud tears.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged me tighter then swung around and pointed a short finger at Inuyasha who was just now sitting up.

"You hurt him!" Her eyes were wide and tone accusatory.

Inuyasha was rubbing the back of his head, "Well then good cause the pain's mutual."

Kagome gave him an evil look to which he shot back, "What? How good can she be? She lives _here_ for Christ sakes!"

Rin raised her voice; the shrillness of it hurt my ears. "You can't stay here anymore. GET OUT!"

Kagome stood pulling Inuyasha with her, "Trust me kiddo that was already on the agenda."

We said nothing. We've fought before though he's never turned feral before. It was a shame his human had intervened.

They left us standing in the living room, Rin tugged at my bloody shirt. "Do you need a band aide? Jane has some with Sponge Bob Square Pants."

I ignored the blatant commercialism that was taking advantage of the free advertising space of my ward's cuts and scrapes. As if a single band aide could cover the gaping hole in my left shoulder. "No Rin."

"Please…" She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. They were shiny and brimming over with tears. "Can't I help you?"

Her voice was small yet concerned. She may not remember it but she'd lost her blood family and her own life not so long ago. Perhaps so much loss had left an impression.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "No Rin, I'm going to take a shower."

"Why do you hate each other?" She walked with me towards the door. I really wasn't in the mood for a round of Rin's Twenty Questions.

"It's complicated." Perhaps this would be enough of an explanation.

She stopped in front of me frowning deep in thought. "Do I have to hate Inuyasha too?"

I paused in mid step having no idea how to answer her. I groaned inwardly wishing she'd asked me something easier, like where babies come from.

* * *

---

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Admiration: **Our polite recognition of another's resemblance to ourselves.

**Future:** That period of time in which our affairs prosper, our friend are true and our happiness is assured.

This one is dedicated to my mom who said, "Why would anyone want to read about brothers trying to kill each other?" LOL

The next chapter is coming in two or three days, and YES it's much longer than this one.


	25. High Tea in Hell

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

_**High Tea in Hell**

* * *

_

Kagura:

The noon day sun shone through my grimy windows reminding me that it'd been months since I'd last washed them. It was ironic that it could be so bright out side and yet this dismal here in my apartment. Sango and I sat in the ruin that was left of my living room. She was still digesting the news about my curse and was, all considered, taking it rather well.

Sango sighed, "It's been a crappy day, wanna talk about it? I know how I'd feel if it were me."

I realized Sango was talking about Sesshomaru not my extracurricular activities. "Well how the hell am I supposed to feel?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but you were kinda pale when I came in."

If Sango wanted to beat the proverbial dead horse it was a good sign she was still my friend; but that didn't make this any less irritating. "Maybe I'm glad he's gone."

Sango rolled her eyes as I stood up. "I honestly thought there was more to him. You know still waters running deep and all of that bull shit."

I rambled on, "Hell, I'd even seen the hint of his soft gooey, candy center but it was just an act. He has no soul. Our whole whirlwind relationship was built on a solid foundation of lies."

I slipped my hands into my pockets, "He's a fraud, Sesshomaru gets everything he wants and doesn't care one iota who he hurts."

Sango nodded as I began pacing, "The man I fell for…" I looked away lest a tear escape the corner of my eye, "He doesn't exist."

Sango blinked and crossed her legs, "You really liked him."

My hand balled into a slow fist, digging my nails into my palms, "I loath him. He's a lying son of a bitch dog."

I studied the worn carpet beneath my feet. "Yeah, I _did_ like him. But that's DID, as in past tense."

Sango's lips were turned up in a half smirk, "S-O-B huh? Well I guess he ain't top jerk of the dog people for nothing. "

She shrugged and stood, "There is only one cure for this… distraction. Got any big plans for tonight?"

It was a complete change of subject; she was dancing around the white elephant sitting in the room between us.

I frowned, wondering how she could even think of partying after everything that had happened. The store was closed, my apartment was trashed and my heart had been ripped from my chest and stomped on.

Oh, and let's not forget I'm being stalked by Beelzebub's stinky intern. Well come to think of it _why_ wouldn't I want to get wasted?

I sighed, "I don't know… things are so weird right now."

She looked over my shoulder at my dirty window. "Yeah that's an understatement but don't you have a calendar? It's New Years Eve."

I don't own a calendar… well not a real one that isn't covered in pictures of bare sweaty male chests. Hey the Fire Department was selling them to raise funds for… well, something important. It would've been rude _not_ to buy one.

But it was New Years Eve and somehow I'd forgotten. Sango, me and a few dozen other friends never missed the ball drop in Time's Square. It was a tradition.

My head pounded and I didn't feel like standing in a loud crowd but maybe that's what I needed; something loud enough to drown out the bad reception in my skull. Anything was better than rotting here alone.

I glanced at my former front door, "I can't go anywhere until the door's fixed."

Sango picked my phone book off the floor and flipped through it's ripped pages. "No problem."

I sat back on the couch, the cushions still warm from where Sango had sat. "Who would come out to fix a door on New Years Eve?" Then I was struck by blind panic. "You aren't calling _him_ are you?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "We ought to. It was his royal dog-ness that made this mess in the first place."

I shook my head. "Don't." I never wanted to see Sesshomaru again.

"Chill Kagura, I'm calling the Home Depot, the one out in the Bronx." Sango reached for my phone.

I'd lived in New York City for nearly six years and still it never fails to surprise me. "They deliver?"

Sango burst out laughing, "Hell yeah! Kohaku's a walking disaster. How do you think our apartment is still in one piece?"

Well I couldn't argue that, truer words have never been spoken. I sat on the couch watching as Sango called, was offered three doors, made a fast decision without consulting me and hung up.

I rested my chin on my hand, "So if it's not here in thirty minutes or less, is it free?" Hey you can't blame me for asking.

She tossed the phone onto the cracked counter. "Oh you SO wish."

* * *

---

I let Sango go, after all Sesshomaru had left my phone in working order and I didn't relish the thought of leaving all of my worldly goods unprotected by the gaping hole that was my front door.

I fed Sushi hoping that I hadn't already fed him today or in fact forgotten to feed him yesterday. He leisurely swam up and munched on his bobbing food.

Hell what's the worst thing that could happen if I was overfeeding him, just cloudy water right? It's not like fish can get fat… can they? I'd never seen an obese goldfish. Well what about the ones with the bulging eyeballs?

At this point I was hunched over with my nose to the glass scrutinizing Sushi for a potbelly. He swam over returning my rude stare, probably finding more fat on me then I on him.

Oh for fuck sakes! He's just a fish.

I sighed and decided to push my couch back against the wall where it belonged. My couch may have seen better days but it's still heavy as all hell.

Once my task was completed I flopped down on it for a break. I lay back staring at the ceiling. Huh… I wondered how long the ceiling paint has been turning that lovely shade of cracked yellow?

I yawned and closed my eyes; perhaps it wasn't too late to have Home Depot send up some brushes and a gallon of white ceiling paint. Soon sleep over took me and I forgot all about impromptu home improvement.

* * *

---

I'm not an ordinary girl so why should I have normal dreams? Everything in my life is so screwed up, I should've known better than hope for a refreshing nap.

Instead of counting sheep, I was leaning against the coffee bar counter at the book store, it was intact and back to normal, watching the blurred shadows of our passing customers. Today was busy but no one was ordering coffee. Damn that Starbucks two blocks over, it was slowly killing us.

Sango led some pot bellied man to the self help section; he was looking for a book on how to satisfy a woman. From the looks of his faux diamond pinky ring and ill fitting softer side of Sears suit, he might be better off giving those Queer Eye guys a call first.

Sango paused by the wedding planner section and began pulling out _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Being a Groom. _

Intrigued I stood on tiptoe for a better look and saw she was now huddled against… Miroku. Dressed in black slacks and a purple sweater, he seemed insulted she thought he needed such a book but Sango laughed and hit him gently over the head with it.

He returned her low laugh and bent down to kiss her. For some reason the intimate moment ate at me so I turned away and found a tiny old woman waiting for service. I hope she hadn't been standing there too long.

Before I could wait on the old lady, Kohaku was at my elbow. His unruly dark hair was slicked back and he was sporting a Ramones black skull t-shirt. I was surprised, I had no idea he listened to the classics.

He pointed to my pocket. "Kagura, your ticket."

For some wild reason I'd come to work in jeans. I shrugged it off and pulled out something I'd never purchase, a lotto card. It was a ten dollar Jubilee Scratch Off ticket, the new instant win game, supposedly you could win over a million dollars.

Kohaku looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

I sighed, completely ignoring the waiting customer. "Well what?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Scratch it off already."

Oh for God sakes! "Kohaku, no one ever wins these things. It's more of a voluntary tax for the stupid than anything else." Still as I lectured I was rubbing the card with a shiny new buffalo head nickel.

Low and behold, I'd won three million dollars, further proof I was dreaming.

Kohaku threw back his head in laughter, "I told ya! Now you owe me a beer."

Frowning in dumbfounded shock I waved him away, "You're too young to drink!"

I wasn't sure what to do so I slid the card back into my pocket. Kohaku faded away and the old woman took his place.

She was in a long green dress, circa the 1930's that cinched smartly at the waist. Her long white hair was pulled back into a loose bun. The longer I watched the younger she became and soon her hair was slightly curly, thick and dark brown around her shoulders. She was easily forty but still half the age she'd been moments ago.

Okay that was a neat trick. Maybe since I'd just won the lotto she'd share it with me. I blinked and realized it was old Mrs. Disraeli.

Great! My first customer at the coffee bar in ages and it's a frigging ghost.

"So what can I do ya for?" I leaned forward on my elbows expectantly, knowing the dead can't talk much less order the mud that passed for our coffee.

Her accent was the crisp Queen's English.

"One pot of Earl Greyer and two scones."

She met my shocked expression with a reserved yet stern gaze. "And since I am the grand old dame of this establishment I expect it to be complimentary."

I whistled low, something else I never do and shrugged. "Umm, I'm sorry but all of our tea is sold by the cup and I'm fresh out of scones."

She pointed a mauve painted fingernail behind me and I turned. A delicate rose china teapot with gold accents sat piping hot next to a pile of wedge shaped cookie things I took to be scones. Okay this was odd, I made a silent promise to myself that if tea cozies appeared I was making a break for it.

The store faded behind us and soon we were at a table with the tea and pastries. Ghosts don't talk. The Dead are silent. This was one of the few things in this life I was certain of. So why was she talking, and endlessly at that?

"If you served a proper English tea than maybe you wouldn't be losing so much business to that abomination of a bookstore and coffee shop down the road." She watched me over her delicate china cup.

I shrugged and expected her to admonish me on my posture. "Well, people like that kind of coffee. We don't get many request for pots of tea." And Starbucks does serve scones but I left that out.

She gave a dignified snort, "People don't know what they like until they are told."

That was so true, I actually laughed. She took a long drink of hot tea and I wondered if being dead made her immune to the boiling hot liquid. "Oh well I suppose it's too late for that."

I asked, "Too late for what?"

She looked away and I saw we were sitting in the wet remains of the store. The fire wasn't so bad but the smoke had ruined everything. "Look around, my store is in shambles."

It wasn't technically her store anymore but to be honest it might as well have been. Miroku hadn't changed it all that much and my heart panged as I thought how it must feel to see one's life work ruined. "Yeah it is."

She sat down the tiny china cup. "I suppose your boss plans to sell it. In a few months this will be a McDonalds or Walgreen's. The service will be impersonal and the store nothing really special."

Suddenly I was filled with a suffocating sadness. I liked the store. Sure I hated coming to work, because it was… well work, but I didn't want to see the end of our store.

Disraeli poured more tea. "There's nothing extraordinary in this world these days. People used to thrive on being different or eccentric. Now everyone wants to be a cookie cutter cut out of the latest jaded imbecile on the telly."

I personally don't watch that much TV, but she did have a point. For a moment I was happy that she died before the invention of reality TV.

She continued, ""My late great uncle, God rest his soul, was Prime Minister to Queen Victoria, twice. He also was a writer, a poet and part Jewish."

I sat back in the chair praying that I wasn't about to be assaulted by her life story as interesting as it probably was. "A Jewish prime minister? That's really something."

She gave me an eagle eyed glare, "The Queen was very fond of him after Albert died. So much so there was much speculation about the depths of their relationship."

I've seen pictures of the Queen and gave an involuntary shudder. To my surprise Disraeli laughed. "That was not an inappropriate response."

"So doesn't that make you a duchess or lady or something?"

She smiled, "He was made an Earl by the Queen but I passed on all titles, American are too quick to be dazzled and offended by them. I moved here before the Second World War broke out and never looked back."

I licked my lips and dived in, "This is fascinating but why are you telling me this?"

Her china cup clinked against its saucer. "To show you, this store, this world, your life… it's what _you_ make of it. And you," She pointed her finger at me, "can make it something extraordinary."

"Okay?" I was starting to resent our little high tea in hell.

She glanced around us. "If you pass on the world it will pass on you. Decide what's important to you and fight for it. Nothing in this world worth having ever comes easy."

Understanding flooded my brain. "You want me to save the store."

She gave a graceful shrug. "Perhaps that is one of my goals, but mostly you've spent the past few years throwing your life away. I _had_ to say something. "

So she had been doing more than passing through. I was her own little reality TV show. "Well thanks and all but…"

Disraeli cut me off, "Not everyone is afraid of you."

I frowned, what? I opened my lips to reply when a dull pain broke out just under my rib cage. I pushed my hand over my belly in search of the problem but found nothing. "I didn't think that they were."

It was a lie. I was secretly terrified I'd wake up and everyone would ostracize me. It was part of the reason I kept to myself.

Disraeli shook her head and I noticed streaks of gray forming in her thick hair. "In case you were wondering, this is your wake up call. Lord girl stop moping around and fix things! This is your Dickens moment." She chuckled, "I am the ghost of your book store's past."

It was funny hearing that in her proper English tones. I laughed but it hurt; pressure pushing down on my rib cage making breathing painful. I fought for an easy breath, trying to hide my distress. "Yeah but Dickens always was a wordy bastard."

She smiled and saluted me with her teacup, "Perhaps."

Suddenly it occurred to me that she might also be referring to Sesshomaru. "It's funny you know, because right now I'm not worried about wasting my life. Mostly I just feel screwed over, betrayed and good old fashioned lied to."

She raised both perfectly plucked brows and said nothing so I continued, not really expecting an answer. "I was so naïve. I trusted him, hell I've given him more than anyone I've ever known and we just met two weeks ago."

My fingers dug into the perfect lace table cloth, Disraeli might not look like an old lady right now, but she still decorated like one. "Damn… I'm such an idiot."

"You said it not me." Her tone was soft but curt.

"And I suppose there is something to the old adage; you can lead a goat to water but you can't force her to drink."

What the hell was she insinuating? I pointed at her, "That's a horse not a goat!"

She blinked, "If you say so dear."

Now my gut was burning and the pain was sharp. I gasped and Disraeli frowned. "It's going to have to come out you know."

I pushed on my belly trying to determine the source of my pain; the right side is where all the crucial organs are. That's it, it'd finally happened. My appendix had turned to the Dark Side. "Damnit!"

My ghostly hostess continued, "You can't hide from it, it'll keep finding you. Sometimes we are our own worst enemy."

She could say that again, this fucking hurt. I pulled my hand away and my fingers were bloody. I looked up and saw the hovering form of the goblin over Disraeli's shoulder. "You will have to confront it. It's only a matter of time."

Time. That was something I didn't seem to have much of.

Time, it was important. I was forgetting something…

The ball drop, I had to get ready to meet Sango!

* * *

---

I woke on the couch, the apartment was quiet and peaceful but my chest was still aching. I looked down and found Horace's obese black cat Kuroneko, sitting on my stomach staring at me with her bright green eyes. I looked over at the fish bowl and was happy to see Sushi seemingly unharmed.

I shoved the cat off me and she fell to the floor with a protesting yowl. "Nyaaa!"

"Get the hell out of here!" I swatted her fat rear with my hand she made a fast break for the door.

A tall man in a white jumper stepped into the doorway and Kuroneko ran out between his feet. "Miss, did you order a door?"

* * *

---

_This chapter is dedicated to Jeff, it's been a year but I haven't forgotten.

* * *

_

---

"Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them so much." Oscar Wilde.

"There is nothing new under the sun but there are lots of old things we don't know." Ambrose Bierce, _The Devil's Dictionary

* * *

_

--

**Notes: **

Yes, the black cat Kuroneko was named for the cat in Trigun.

Benjamin Disraeli was a real person. Mrs. Disraeli is based on Shelly who has surgery tomorrow. God bless her.

Many thanks to the Irrepressible Frimm, who did the beta work on this one.

This story is almost at 27,000 hits (onfanfiction dot net) Thank you all so much!

I know many of you may not like this chapter but it was important. Believe you me; the crap hits the fan in the next chapter.

Happy Fourth of July! Take a moment to appreciate the freedom we enjoy and the price others have paid for it.


	26. Somebody to Shove

_Chapter Twenty Six_

_Somebody to Shove

* * *

_

**Warning: The end of this chapter is dark.

* * *

**

Time Square, 42nd St and Broadway, 10pm

Kagura:

I stood elbow to elbow with the screaming crowd, cowering in my thickest coat wondering what the hell had possessed me to come out here in the first place.

This was the only street in the US, excluding Vegas, where the signs were required to be big bright and neon. If I craned my head I could see the NBC news screen. The crowd, easily half a million strong, was a living force, shoving us from every conceivable angle. Some people were sporting silly glasses that spelled out 2006. Bright TV lights were everywhere and when Sango was sitting on Miroku's shoulders she said she saw the figure of Regis standing near the crystal ball.

MTV VJs worked the crowd for their New Year's Eve special. Unlike the girls behind us we were less than star struck. MTV had been a waste of my time ever since they stopped playing actual music. I sighed and shook my head. Damn, I was getting old.

Miroku had a giant top hat that was already covered in confetti. It was interesting to see how jovial he was even though his store was ruined.

He was almost… relieved. Old Disraeli was right; he'd already decided to move on with his life. The store wasn't coming back and she clearly expected me to do something about it.

Damned pushy ghosts... Maybe I needed a good old fashioned exorcism.

Miroku pressed a warm thermos into my hand and I smiled, _Ah yes, this was why I was here._ I pulled off the lid and took a deep drink of his killer eggnog. Every year he made it from scratch and it was the drink of the Gods, well that is if the Gods are all horrible alcoholics.

I wiped the eggnog mustache from my upper lip. "All this sinful indulgence and over rated MTV disc jockeys to boot, some preacher you're gonna be. Doesn't the collared set frown on this?"

He laughed and snatched back the thermos, "Priests wear collars you ignoramus. I'm studying to be a preacher."

I shrugged as the warmth of the alcohol flowed through my veins; the roar of the crowd rang in my ears. "Yeah so? Same difference."

Miroku hugged Sango to him; I saw his hand snake around and grab her ass, "Priests can't marry but preachers on the other hand…"

Sango's eyebrows shot up and she punched him in the arm. "And it's that _other_ hand you'd better be keeping to yourself." The guy beside her laughed but Miroku was beyond embarrassment.

"Yeah Friar Tuck." I giggled already feeling the effects of the eggnog.

Miroku snorted while he drank from the thermos now held tightly in his black leather gloves, "Stupid heathen, Tuck was a monk, not a preacher."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Good point. Besides, you'd make a crappy monk what with that vow of chastity and all."

He spared her a paltry glance and slipped his arm over her shoulders, "Oh hush, you can't keep your hands off me."

Sango pushed him away and turned her back to him muttering, "You are SUCH a creep." But I saw a small smile on her face and knew the insult was hollow.

Damn, I'm a crappy friend. I'd been too wrapped up in my own petty drama to notice Sango's growing feelings for Miroku. If I wasn't careful soon my only friend would be Sushi and as friendly as he is, he's not much for shopping sprees.

I was reaching for the thermos, needing much more alcohol in my system least Sango and Miroku did something ghastly, like make out in front of me. A hard body slammed into my back and I nearly lost my balance. I stumbled but held the thermos tightly.

Damn it! I'd almost dropped our booze! What the hell?

I swung around but the guy who'd slammed into me was already gone. Then I caught a glance of a well cut expensive red leather jacket and a whirlwind of long platinum hair.

I stood on tiptoe waving, "Hey!"

A white ear turned in my direction and a few moments later Inuyasha bounded over the sardine packed crowd carrying Kagome in his arms. Only yokai hearing could've picked out my voice over the screams of our fellow partiers.

Kagome's face was flush from the cold air and for some reason known only to God she was wearing yet _another_ mini skirt. I decided right then and there the girl had no feeling in her thighs.

Inuyasha's face was pale and his eyes shadowed. He seemed just plain tired. He scanned the crowd around us. "What the fuck! Is every human in New York here?"

Kagome laughed, "Probably," Then she waved at the guys next to us who were blatantly trying to look up her skirt as Inuyasha swung her around then set her on the ground beside me. The girl was oblivious but lucky for her impromptu fan club Inuyasha had missed their leers.

Kagome was giddy with excitement, "Isn't this what everyone in the City does for New Years?"

I shrugged not wanting to admit I'd been caught acting like a tourist. Miroku's eyes were on Kagome's legs and this earned him a hard jab in the ribs from Sango's elbow.

Sango stepped up, "So Kagura introduce us to your new friends."

Sango was always pestering me that I never meet new people or try anything new. I shot her an angry look that said, _See! I can make friends on my own. _Jeeze… there is no rest for the wicked. "This is Kagome and Inuyasha." I smiled, pleased with my show of impeccable manners.

Sango nodded, "So, how do you know Kagura?"

Inuyasha said carelessly, "We found her in Sesshomaru's kitchen a few days ago." It sounded as though I was a wandering homeless person or lost cat. He could've mentioned the bookstore and made it sound respectable but no such luck.

"So then you know Sesshomaru?" Sango didn't have to think hard, it was obvious the two were related. Those eyes, that hair and that cocky smirk… God I hate Sesshomaru.

Kagome cut in, "Yeah… he's family."

Inuyasha pushed her off his arm. "He ain't _my_ goddamned family. I'm gonna rip off both of his arms then use 'em to beat him to death!"

Miroku laughed, "Wow, that's some Jerry Springer crap you got going there." The crowd let out an ear splitting cheer and I saw a TV camera on a crane panning in our direction. Everyone smiled and waved. I rolled my eyes and pretended to be above such shallow things as being seen by the world on live TV.

Kagome muttered softly to Inuyasha, "You promised me… don't forget. We'll get your Tetsusaiga back."

He growled, "Fuck Sesshomaru."

My pointed ears twitched and I touched his shoulder, "I'd hold him down for you."

Inuyasha frowned no doubt remembering how _close_ I'd been with Sesshomaru. "Kagura?"

I gave a loose shrug. "Yeah…" I wasn't about to spill my guts, explanations have never really been my… thing.

"Hold him down eh?" He threw back his silver head and laughed, flashing me a lethal set of fangs that made mine look like milk teeth.

I was failing to see the humor here. "You don't think I got game?"

He sputtered trying to contain his hoots, "Gods, hell no. Come on!"

Kagome frowned then elbowed him in his ribs. "Inuyasha!"

I lifted my hand and blew a sharp wind through his hair, "Bring it on Dog Boy."

He grinned at Kagome and swung his clawed thumb in my direction. "I knew I liked her."

Kagome groaned, "You promised me this one night, please let's just have fun. You can kill your brother tomorrow."

The corner of Inuyasha's lip turned down, "Half brother."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah sure whatever… just let it go for tonight."

Flood lights scanned the crowd and I saw I wasn't the only one who'd had a bad day. Inuyasha's pale skin was marred with the shadows of healing bruises. A hint of well concealed tear tracks streaked Kagome's face. Sesshomaru was the cause; I knew he'd never forgive Inuyasha's mixed blood. My mouth was dry, had Sesshomaru left me and taken his rage out on Inuyasha?

I knew that wasn't my fault. I had no control over the actions of that asshole, yet I felt strangely guilty as if I could've prevented it somehow.

The camera moved on and the people behind us settled down. Miroku pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck. "Now that the pissing contest is over, have some Eggnog."

Inuyasha accepted the thermos, pulled off the lid and sniffed, "Damn this is more bourbon than eggnog."

Sango laughed, "It's the secret ingredient."

Inuyasha shrugged and tossed back his hair, "Well when in Rome…"

He took a fast drink and offered it to Kagome who shook her head. "Oh no way. That'll go straight to my thighs."

Miroku shrieked "OWE! Damn it woman,"

I didn't have to turn to know he'd been caught checking out said thighs. I smiled to myself wondering when Kagome was going to accept she had an eating disorder.

Kohaku popped out of seemingly nowhere wearing his old denim jacket. Miroku spotted him first and groaned, "What are you doing here, shouldn't your little pyromaniac ass be grounded?"

Kohaku ignored Miroku and nodded to Kagome, "Nice legs babe."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow, "Gutsy little bastard aren't ya?"

Kohaku recognized Inuyasha and tried to step back but the force of the crowd prevented his escape. "Awwwh man, it's _you._"

Inuyasha licked his fangs, "Yeah little man it's me."

Kohaku's lip curled back and before he could sling an insult, Sango grabbed the top of his arm yanking him back against her chest. "Kohaku don't taunt the dog demon."

Everyone froze waiting for Inuyasha's reaction to what was essentially almost a racial slur. Sango hadn't meant to offend him. She was chastising Kohaku's lack of common sense. Honestly Kohaku's life span was ever shortening day by day. Hell the way he was going, someone was sure to kill him by the end of the week.

Oddly enough Inuyasha didn't seem to care but Kagome did. "He's yokai not a demon." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Honestly you people in this city, you're all so… rude." This coming from the chick who'd just flashed her butt to half the city, it was amusing.

Sango's lips thinned but she said nothing. She was used to cleaning up after Kohaku. Inuyasha blinked, and then shocked me by turning on Kagome. "Why can't _you_ let it go?"

She lifted her hands defensively, "Why do _you_ always ignore people's ignorance?"

Inuyasha hung his head and sighed, "She didn't mean it, Gods Kagome chill out. It's been a long day."

The cold biting wind pushed Kagome's long black hair away from her face. "I'm sick of the way you let everyone treat you." It was crystal clear this fight wasn't about Sango. Kagome was pissed that Inuyasha had fought with Sesshomaru.

"So what?" He took a fast step towards her. "Yokai, demons they're all the same thing!"

Sango slipped behind Miroku taking Kohaku with her.

The situation was unstable at best and people in the crowd around us were turning to stare.

Kagome paled, "Inuyasha no…"

He loomed over her, his clawed hands in the air above her head, "It's true. I'm half monster. My family was eating humans less than a century ago."

The MTV dorks were heading our way, eager to film the gorgeous hanyou who was starting a fight. I ducked my head wondering if today could get any worse.

Kagome stood on her stick thin legs with her short skirt whipping around her and railed back at Inuyasha. "That's not you!"

"You know what I am, you always have." Inuyasha growled low and when Kagome reached out to touch him, he shoved her away. She stumbled back and Miroku caught her.

Tears ran down her face, her lips quivering as she spoke. "I can't be with you, not like this." She pushed free of Miroku's arms and ran into the crowd.

Inuyasha's ears stood at attention tracking her footsteps as he began to push through the crowd after her. "Kagome no, I'm sorry! Don't!"

Miroku threw out his arm and stopped him. "Let her go."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "It's not safe out here."

Sango said softly, "This whole place is crawling with cops. It's the safest night of the year for her to be out alone."

Miroku nodded, "She's just going back to the hotel, let her walk it off."

Inuyasha groaned, "Goddamn it!" He punched his fist into his left hand.

I felt honestly bad for him. He seemed lost with out his female Siamese twin. "It's okay. Stay here with us."

The MTV reporters realized they'd missed their money shot after Kagome ran off. They turned to film some stoned college girls carrying signs.

A line appeared between Inuyasha's silver brows. "Yeah it's not like I have anyplace else to be is it?"

The people around us went back to their own conversations and Sango offered him the thermos, "I'm sorry. I didn't… mean it."

He scoffed and accepted the Egg Nog, "Yes you did but it's all right. Kagome just… she expects the world to be… well perfect."

Miroku slid his hands into his pockets, "Yeah that's a load of rot. This place is far from perfect."

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, "Ain't that the fucking truth."

Sango frowned but said nothing. Kohaku found his voice. "Nice jacket. Is it bright enough for ya?"

Inuyasha slowly zipped up the red leather coat. "Nah, I wanted it loud enough to stop traffic but this was the best I could do."

Kohaku broke out into a grin and Inuyasha offered him his clawed hand. Then they proceeded to do some complicated guy hand shake that ended with punching the knuckles of their fists together.

Sango and I watched, marveling in the secret language of macho. Then Inuyasha hissed, "What the hell is that?"

A well muscled man with long hair stood in the cold night wearing only his white Fruit of the Loom briefs, a cowboy hat, boots and acoustic guitar. He strummed his guitar singing; I couldn't make out the song over the crowd's cheering and clapping.

Sango gave a low whistle, "Now _that_ is something we don't have enough of in this world, naked hot cowboy types."

Inuyasha frowned, "He's freezing his balls off."

I laughed, "He's actually out here all year."

The Naked Cowboy strolled through the crowd and Inuyasha greeted him with a suspicious glare. The Cowboy bowed and tossed out to us, "Who'd you expect, Frosty the Snowman?"

I did the only thing you can do when presented with a half naked man in the dead of a New York winter; I laughed and waved at him.

Much to Miroku's chagrin Sango went to get the Cowboy's autograph and I realized that Kohaku was gone. "Hey has anyone seen our resident punk in the past five minutes."

Inuyasha was too busy staring at the Cowboy to say anything and Miroku gave a dismissive wave. "Ahhh, he'll be all right, he can take care of himself."

Yeah but he'd been wearing that old, thin, jean jacket and it would be so easy for him to get caught up in the New Years Eve revelry and do something classic Kohaku… i.e. stupid.

* * *

-- 

11:25pm

The Eggnog was long gone and I was dancing with Sango. The crowd was buzzing as people bounced off one another in a gentle form of mosh slam dancing.

Carson Daly finally made it over with his camera man and I was too buzzed to care. "Where are you from?"

Inuyasha tilted his chin up refusing to acknowledge the faux celeb but Sango laughed, "We're natives!"

He grinned and motioned his camera man to focus in on us. "Would you ladies mind dancing for us? You can show the whole world how New York rocks!"

Miroku stepped between Carson and us. "No thanks. They're passing on your little request."

Caron jerked his thumb at Miroku and Inuyasha who stood silent and glaring. "Looks like your boyfriends are jealous."

I snorted and Sango doubled over in laughter. I took a deep breath and was startled when Carson shoved his mike into my face. "How bout you tell me your name?"

Stupid human, he'd crossed the line into my personal space and I felt my ire rise. "_How bout you _stop showing those fuck-tarded reality shows."

I heard Inuyasha chuckle and saw Miroku wince. Carson barked to his camera man, "Cut away and use the seven second delay." Then he was gone.

Sango gasped, "I can't believe you used the word fuck-tarded. Did you just make that up? It's offensive on so many levels."

"I only wish I could take credit for that one." I glanced around and saw the reporters were giving us a wide berth after my little outburst.

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders and said to me, "It's a good thing we're already out of Nog, after that display I'd have to cut you off."

Inuyasha grinned, "That was fun."

I smiled back, "Yeah it was." My feet began to hurt; we'd been standing for well over three hours and of course I was wearing high heeled knee high leather boots under my skirt. Fashion was fashion, even if it did hurt. This was fun but I was anxious for midnight to come so we could party and go home.

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I wish Kagome hadn't left, she loves that MTV asshole."

My eyes rolled skyward of their own volition. "That figures."

Sango pulled her cell from her coat pocket; the razor phone was vibrating in her hand. "I hope this isn't important. There's no way I can hear in the crowd."

She opened the phone and pressed it hard to her right ear and yelled. "Dad! I'm in Time Square. I can't hear you!"

Sango's father was a hardened NYC cop and he hated talking on the phone, this was hardly a social 'Happy New Year' call. She stuck a finger in her left ear and shouted into the phone. "Dad, Dad! I can't hear you. Text it to me."

Then she shut the phone. "Shit. I wish I hadn't hung up on him, I don't think he knows how to text message."

We stood around trying to pretend the call wasn't anything to worry about. Soon the phone was buzzing again. Sango flipped it open, "Hell he did it."

Then her face was ashen.

Miroku plucked the phone from her hand and read the message. "Damn it, we gotta get out of here. Inuyasha help me get through the crowd."

Inuyasha nodded and pushed through the wall of people. I held onto the waist band of his jeans and felt Sango's arms around my waist. Our human chain was making good time pushing through the crowd until we hit the blocked off side street.

A police officer stood behind a barrier of yellow tape. "You can't go through here. It's a restricted area."

Sango's eyes shone with unshed tears. "It's an emergency. Please… we have to get out."

The officer pointed up the street, "The port-a -potties are up the street. No one gets through here."

Sango gritted her teeth but Miroku stepped forward. "Her father's Sergeant Hiraikotsu, he just called and told us her brother's in St. Luke's emergency room. Please sir, help us."

The policeman grunted and nodded, "This way."

My blood ran cold and I swallowed my questions. There was no point in asking what happened because Sango obviously didn't know. She was shaking with worry and Miroku had his arm around her.

The officer escorted us out to the main street and Miroku went to hail a cab but the cop stopped him. "Ever since Sept 11th we over staff these events, my partner can get you down to St. Luke's." He pulled out his walkie and five minutes later a slim blond police woman pulled up in a cruiser.

We climbed in the back and Inuyasha rode up front. I stared through the thick wire barrier between the front and back seats while Sango bit her lip and Miroku squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine. I'm sure he's just broken an arm or been in a fight."

Sango shook her head, "No Dad wouldn't have called me for that. Something's seriously wrong."

I wound the fingers of my right hand through the wire mesh, "We don't know that yet, just hang in there and we'll be there soon."

Because of the big Time Square ball drop, a twenty minute trip took us forty minutes. The car pulled up at the back of the block near the emergency entrance.

I hate emergency rooms and will move Heaven and Earth just to avoid them; partly because of the long wait in a dirty room with the scourge of our fair city. A few months back I took Miroku to the hospital because of back spasms. We waited four hours before he was able to see a doctor and get a fast shot in the ass to stop the pain.

Of course my other problem with hospitals is they are full of dead shades looking for a voice. Though the dead in the hospital were rarely evil, mostly they were sad and passing on, still I hated being there.

This night I discovered there is something much worse than waiting in the ER, and that's having the ER _waiting _on you.

We flew through the automatic sliding glass door and a nurse at the admittance desk stood and asked, "Are you part of the Hiraikotsu family?"

Sango nodded and a nurse led us through a maze of tiled corridors to a private waiting room. It was clean, comfortable and peaceful. I was suddenly praying this was a mistake and soon we'd be asked to wait in the main lobby next to a homeless schizophrenic man with scabies. A private waiting room in the ER could only mean one thing.

Inuyasha stood outside the door and Sango pulled me in with her. I'd been to her house so much I was sort of family but it still felt wrong to be included in this.

Her father stood up from the couch where her mother sat crying. "Sango… there was an accident…"

Her mother sobbed, "They don't know if he'll…"

A stranger sat in the chair across from Sango's parents. He tilted his balding head and I saw the white of his collar.

Oh shit, the hospital Chaplin.

A doctor held a quiet discussion with the family giving them an update. My pointed ears picked up on words such as brain damage, medical coma, seizers and lack of oxygen.

The words death or dying were never used but they hung in the air around us. The presence of the attending clergyman and the private room, spoke for themselves.

Sango made a sobbing yelping noise and Miroku hugged her as she shook with sobs, crying for the boy who'd burnt down his store.

* * *

--- 

After he'd left us in Time Square, Kohaku met up with a few of his friends. They were running on the sidewalk chasing some kid who owed them money or maybe just goofing off. Kohaku tripped and fell into the street, landing in the path of a rushing taxi.

The Pakistani driver never saw him, the road was dark, the street lights glared off his windshield. He never had a chance to hit his brakes. He called 9-1-1 on his cell and now sat in another waiting room praying.

He was a good man with five kids of his own and it was a freak accident. He'd been going forty miles an hour but as helmet advocates will tell you the human head is very fragile.

The atmosphere in the waiting room was smothering so I took a slow walk down the hall. The eggnog sat in my stomach like a brick and I was sure to lose it before the night was over.

A young woman with short brown hair, in a backless green hospital gown passed me. She turned to look at me and I saw the right side of her head wrapped in a bloodied bandage. I nodded politely and she watched me as she faded away.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, pacing the hall in shock. Kohaku was so young; couldn't God see this wasn't fair? What if the next shade to pass me was him? My throat closed at this notion, I realized I couldn't handle this.

He was a young man and he'd made so many mistakes. Letting him go without giving him a second chance, Jesus! It can't really happen this way.

I was ten feet from the intersection of two sterile hallways when a familiar black hunched, hooded form floated past the entrance of my hall.

The Goblin didn't pause or acknowledge me, it was rubbing it's filthy claws and speeding purposely down the hall on a mission. Once it was gone I ran to the intersection and checked the sign on the speckled painted wall.

It read: E.R.I.C.U.

That's where Kohaku was, probably attached to numerous machines, more mannequin than human. Was it going to hurt him or was it just feeding from the human misery that lived in the ER?

Suddenly fate bitch smacked me across the face and I fell to my knees, the top of my boots pressing on the cold hospital floor.

Kohaku's jacket!

Back at the book store the goblin got off on touching and sniffing it. It knew this was coming.

I'd had a warning the boy's life was in danger and yet I hadn't done a damn thing to help him.

I had a chance to do something. And I'd done nothing.

Nothing.

Not one God damned thing.

* * *

-- 

**The Devil's Dictionary**:

**Fashion:** A despot whom the wise ridicule and obey.

**Famous: **Conspicuously miserable.

* * *

-- 

**Notes:**

This Chapter is dedicated to Kevin Smith, whose movies have defined my generation. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned for Sega." Brodie from Mall Rats.

And thanks to Darran for expanding my vocabulary with the spiffy phrase fuck-tarded.

The Naked Cowboy is a real NYC performer whose character I don't own the rights too. Check out his website at nakedcowboydotcom. No really guys, I didn't make him up, I swear!

Of course I own no part of MTV. But they are in Time Square, so are Bubba Gump Shrimp and the Virgin Record Store.

For everyone who is freaking out, relax. There is some Kagura & Sesshomaru time coming up in the next chapter. Though the chapter is titled _You don't Always Get What You Want_, so there you go.

This chapter was proudly edited by Iz hedgehog who has finally recovered from being rejected by American Idol. Simon has no love for the prickly types. Perhaps you'll see her on the audition outtakes for the next season.

Yeah I suck for not updating but things have been wild around here. I haven't been well but now life is getting back to normal (And yes I do realize I say that at the end of every chapter but I am trying). Anyway it's nearly my one year Fanfic dot net anniversary. So far I have 10 fics, 7 of which are completed, aprox 369,000 total words and aprox 90,000 total hits (if you count the hits before the server reset the counters). So yeah it's been a good year and thanks so much for reading my junk! It's a thrill to know I make so many people happy. Though I doubt this chapter left anyone feeling good.


	27. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

_You Can't Always Get What You Want

* * *

_

**Warning: This chapter contains lemony goodness.** (Okay I know everyone is mad at me for taking so long to update these past few months but maybe this will make up for it.)

* * *

12:30 am St. Luke's

Kagura:

The priest was talking with Sango and her mother. Kohaku was in a medically induced coma; it was his only chance of surviving the head injury.

I came back with coffee, hoping to caffeinate the eggnog that was running in my system and stumbled into a conversation between the doctor and Mr. Hiraikotsu. If Kohaku lived, he'd be severely handicapped, so much so he'd never walk or maybe even think on his own ever again.

Either way the outcome was bad. There truly are worse things than death and Kohaku was staring both options right in the eye.

I wasn't able to say a word. Sango and her mother were in the other room and Mr. Hiraikotsu hadn't heard the click of my booted heels on the white tile.

I turned and fled. Kohaku's life was over. I could've done something to save it but I'd been too fucking stupid to recognize the Goblin's attraction to his jacket.

All this time I'd gone through life assuming everything that happened was about me. The sun rotated around my petty, self-centered, haunted existence not visa versa.

And I was wrong. I was privy to small glimpses of what went on behind the scenes but still a very small player in this twisted show.

The Goblins didn't come to me; I was just a casual observer. It was as simple as that. I thought I was the big prize but instead it was a thin, insecure yet cocky teenage boy.

Kohaku was a bit of a juvenile delinquent but he didn't deserve this. Hell no one did. I thought back to a few years ago when he'd had a crush on this cashier we'd hired at the bookstore.

She had a pierced nose, magenta hair and a witty perspective on life. Kohaku worked the stockroom the whole summer just to get closer to her. When her boyfriend moved up from D.C he was heart broken.

Tonight had been edgy but after everything that had happened, my breakup with Sesshou, and the fire in the store… it was a good distraction. We were relaxed and having fun. Damn, it amazed me how the world tumbled and crumbled on a dime.

If Sango hadn't felt her cell phone vibrate we would've stayed at the Ball Drop and been oblivious to the tragedy in the ER across town. The ball would have lowered slowly while we drunkenly shouted along with the count down.

Three! Sango would've clasped Miroku's hand.

Two! I probably would have linked arms with Inuyasha and some stranger on the other side of me.

One! The crowd would be going nuts and Miroku would have scored big with a hug and long kiss from Sango. Hell, I might've jumped into Inuyasha's arms in the excitement of the moment.

We would have been loud, silly, carefree and happy. Funny how miserable I thought I was a mere hour ago but I wasn't really. I was with my friends, the closest thing I'd ever have to a family, trust me if you met my step-dad you'd understand.

But instead we were here, waiting and helpless.

The sterile smell of the halls and the over whelming force of grief pulled at me. I strode down the ER main hall and stepped outside into the cold night. Anything was better than staying in the waiting room, even the bitter cold.

Inuyasha was leaning against the brick exterior of the hospital. I hadn't expected him to still be here. He had no connection to any of us.

I sighed, "It's nice of you but you don't have to stay, it's gonna be a long night."

He tilted his head back against the red brick. "Like I said before, I got nowhere to go for the moment. Sides, I like the kid."

A long moment passed and I said softly, "I do too."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "He reminds me of… well me, a few years back. Gods I drove Kagome nuts."

Desperate to think of anything besides my abject failure, I said, "You guys have known each other for a while huh?"

He gave a sad smile, "A few years, ever since she was fourteen. We were forced to… work together and we didn't get along so well at first."

I thought back to just the intense way Inuyasha watched Kagome. "But that's changed hasn't it? She cares a great deal for you, even if she is silly."

He snorted, "Yeah the wench is silly."

I smiled at this but was blown away when he added matter of factly, "But I'd die for her if I had to."

Wow.

That was some declaration.

He didn't say he cared for her, or that he liked her. He said he'd die for her.

He was way past the sending flowers and chocolates phase. What kind of work did they do that might require such a sacrifice? I was dying, no pun intended, to ask but decided now was not the time.

For right now I was on the verge of breaking down or blowing up. Who was I to judge anyone else's relationships when I was sabotaging every one of my own? Granted it wasn't intentional but that didn't change the cold hard facts.

Rage burned in my chest, I bit my lip and leaned backwards slamming the back of my head against the brick wall.

FUCK! It hurt but the pain did nothing to take the edge off.

I was out here hiding when I should be inside supporting Sango. Miroku was off in some private office calling everyone in the Hiraikotsu family. The doctor advised they contact anyone who may want to say goodbye… just in case.

But instead I was outside, unable to face Kohaku or his family. Earlier today I'd told Sesshomaru I hated my curse because people might start seeking me out and ask for my help. How arrogant of me, in truth I was an ignorant fraud.

It wasn't until Inuyasha reached out and pulled me into his arms that I realized I was crying. He pressed my face into his shoulder where I was able to appreciate his mango scented shampoo. He was living with Kagome; no man purchased scented shampoo on his own.

He hugged me tight and his selfless gesture was my undoing. I broke down bawling into his hair.

Inuyasha said nothing and just held me through the worst of the great heaving, body wracking sobs.

Eventually he pulled me down onto a concrete bench and slung an arm around my shoulder. "My brother's an ass. He should be here with you but I'd by lying if I said I'd missed him."

In my mind I was cursing Sesshomaru, _fuck him! _But my mouth betrayed me, "I wouldn't want to be near me either. I saw… and I didn't do anything."

Inuyasha's arm tensed around me "Saw what?"

I sniffled and he offered me a tissue he'd mysteriously produced from his pocket. "The monsters that feed off death and pain. They were here waiting for Kohaku and I was too wrapped up in my own crap to realize."

Inuyasha sighed and his arm relaxed, "I don't know anything about these monsters you are yammering about but I do know shit happens every day. That kid's a loose cannon. He was running and didn't look where he was going. Woman I _know_ monsters, and this was just plain old bad luck."

I sat up and wiped the smeared eyeliner from my face. "Bad luck? That's it? That's the best you can come up with?"

He licked his thumb and wiped my cheeks clean of the black smudges. "Sometimes the world sucks. What more is there to say? Bad things happen to good people. And so what if you had been there to pull him out of the street before the taxi hit him? Who's to say he wouldn't have been hurt some other way, like a piano falling from a crane, or slipping in his own bathtub."

I refused to accept that. "He's just a kid... a stupid kid. This is so unfair. Can't the Gods see that?"

Inuyasha leaned back against the bench; the bright light from the ER sign highlighted the bruises on his face. "I don't know what any God sees, but _I _can see the kid's a fighter, if there is a way for him to pull through, he will."

I turned to face him, "He's not gonna pull through."

Inuyasha countered, "Kagura, you don't know that."

My nails dug into my palms, "Yes, Inuyasha I do. The doctor told us there's nothing they can do. If he doesn't die then he'll never wake up. It's over."

Inuyasha swore softly, "Oh fuck."

I closed my eyes, "Yeah…"

He stood up suddenly, "It's not over yet."

I watched him pace on the sidewalk in front of me. Inuyasha's eyes were guarded, his expression serious. "I wish I could believe that."

He stopped abruptly, "We never lose. Not anymore."

I ran a hand through my hair and a shower of confetti fell into my lap. Happy Fucking 2006. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha's voice was filled with an anger that startled me. "I fucked up and Kikyo paid for it. But not anymore, no one gets left behind."

What? Since when did this become a Marine mission? "Who's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Just some girl back home."

I pressed, "Okay but what does she have to do with this?"

He narrowed his eyes and scratched his right ear, "Nothing… but I can fight this."

I dropped my face into my hands, "I could've fought it but I didn't. I saw the thing, it was drooling on his coat, looking forward to this, probably counting down the hours, but I didn't do anything."

Inuyasha's hand squeezed my shoulder, "Shhh, it's okay… you didn't know. But it's not too late."

He was damned serious; he thought there was something to be done besides spending the night watching the kid die. I couldn't take this. "Don't Inuyasha. Don't do this. We can't win and pretending that we can is killing me."

He growled low in my ear, "What if I told you I'm not pretending."

I winced and glared at him, "What the fuck are you saying? I can't do this!"

He pushed his hair back from his face, "I dunno what I'm saying but there's something to be done. I'm not sure what or how it works but I've gotta try."

Then Inuyasha hugged me to his chest, pressed his nose into my neck and took a deep breath. The gesture was so intimate I pushed him away with both my arms and winds, "What was that for?"

He let go of me and the last of my wind flowed through his silver hair before dissipating. "I was memorizing your scent."

Okay… that was kinda creepy.

How very… well, dog demon of him. I said nothing and he added, "Stay here with Sango. Don't leave her or the kid, I can track you by your scent; where ever they take him I can find you."

Yeah, like _that_ made complete sense. But I was shook up and scared. I didn't want him to leave. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Home and I don't know when I'll be back but hang on. Okay?"

I sniffed and watched him go, "Do I have any other choice?"

He answered without turning, "Not really."

* * *

---

2:00 am

Sesshomaru:

It was New Years and I was alone in my library. A half empty decanter of cognac sat by my elbow but it had done nothing to eat away the fact I was awake and alone.

It was senseless to celebrate the human calendar yet Rin insisted on staying up. She was asleep long before 11 and I carried her to bed.

Earlier the TV was turned to NBC and I saw my witch dancing in the crowd with the demon slayer, her boss and my filthy half blood relation. She'd turned on me so quickly.

I'd been ready to give her the world but she'd spat on my offer and instead was dancing in the street in my brother's arms with the rest of the unwashed masses.

Perhaps next time we fought I shouldn't go so light on the half breed seeing how he felt well enough to dance so soon after our confrontation.

The TV was turned off hours ago and the silence of my house was deafening. At Christmas Jane gave me Season One of House M.D. on DVD. I as a rule never watched TV but she said I reminded her a bit of the main character, a cynical doctor.

The whole thing was beyond a joke. I never expected a gift from her and certainly hadn't gotten her one. But sleep was far from my grasp and maybe the show would be a welcome distraction.

I picked up the DVD box and began pulling off the plastic. I used my claws to peel off the annoying security stickers, what kind of people were they trying to keep out of this stupid box, James Bond?

The whole thing was a fine mess; I had sticker adhesive on my claws and was ready to throw the box across the room when a hard knock came at the door.

I said without looking up, "Come in."

The door opened and I was disgusted by the sight of Inuyasha. I dropped the DVD case and bared my fangs. "Back so soon?"

He lowered his chin giving me a determined glare, "I will get my Tetsusaiga back but that's not why I'm here."

My fingers formed a temple of contemplation on my desk. "Why then?"

He leaned against the doorway not wanting to enter my sanctuary. "Is it true? Did Father have a sword that could save people from dying?"

I narrowed my eyes at his strange question. "Why do you ask?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "You've used it haven't you?"

The conversation was taking an intriguing turn. I hadn't considered he'd be interested in any sword that wasn't _my _Tetsusaiga. "That isn't any of your concern."

Inuyasha battered on, "That's a load of fucking bullshit. Look, I know about Rin and the nanny."

My lips curled back in a cold smile, "Did you lose your precious human bitch?"

He shot back, "No, you asshole." But he didn't take my bait. Instead Inuyasha stood his ground with his arms crossed waiting.

I sighed, "How did you know about Rin and Jane?"

He took my question to be a temporary truce and crossed the threshold into my library. "We met Jane at dinner. Kagome's a miko…" He looked away in obvious disgust, "She always knows."

A miko priestess? Of course she was. After all, most holy vessels scamper about in short skirts and tight sweaters. Did he really expect me to believe him? "And this means what to me?"

Inuyasha took a slow step towards me, "It means quite a bit. Kagura needs you."

I laughed at his audacity. "Why ever would she need me when she has you?"

He frowned, "What the fuck?"

"Don't lie to me half breed, her scent is crawling all over you." I'd never admit I'd seen them on the TV. It'd diminish the air of omnipotence I strove to maintain.

Inuyasha gasped and snorted in laughter, "You're jealous!"

I growled, "This Sesshomaru is never jealous."

He wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh can the third person shit already. You _really_ like her."

I glanced away, "I could care less if the Witch lives or dies."

"It's good that you like her because she needs your help." He wasn't giving up.

I answered, "The last thing she wants is my assistance."

He waved my words away, "Forget about your damned grudge. Look, Sango's kid brother is at St Luke's dying. You can stop it, come on! Do it for Kagura."

I swung around in my high backed chair so I wouldn't have to sully my vision with the sight of his begging. I didn't mind having my back to him; Inuyasha hardly possessed the nerve or stealth required to perpetrate a sneak attack. I recalled that Sango was a yokai slayer. If her brother was dying then that meant one less of her kind left on Earth to inconvenience mine.

Inuyasha stayed where he was and continued pushing his case. "She doesn't even have to know that you did this."

Of course the Witch _would_ want me to save a yokai slayer, her irrationality never failed to amaze me. She was like a mutt dog who kept the company of housecats. She'd never see that humans were beneath us.

I ground my teeth silently. My life hadn't been this complicated before the Witch.

"Sesshomaru, don't be an ass. Kagura has some wacky idea she should've been able to predict this and save the kid. If he dies it'll kill her. She won't be able to live with herself." I heard him pacing across my carpet.

I tapped my claws on the surface of my wooden desk. "And this matters to me why?"

He sighed, "I don't know why but I thought this was worth a try. I had to come."

I spun the white leather chair around to face him, "Leave me."

Inuyasha's face was dark with the bruises I'd dealt him earlier yet he believed in this cause enough to come back and face me. "There's nothing I can say, is there?"

I held his gaze, "No there isn't". When would they all learn? Kagura, Inuyasha and even Rin, though Rin had an excuse as a mortal child, there was only so much I could expect from her.

Inuyasha's face fell and he closed the door behind him.

If the Witch needed me, then she'd have to come tell me herself. Sending the half breed was beyond pathetic.

* * *

---

Kagura: 3:30am

Inuyasha had been gone for ages.

I sat on a couch covered in a blue and green speckled material, my legs tucked up under me staring at the clock.

I didn't need to watch the clock. I could hear it tick as it counted down the seconds.

I held a cup of cold vending machine coffee in my left hand. It was more brown acid than real coffee but it didn't matter, I wasn't able to force it down my throat.

Inuyasha had asked for my hope. I reached deep into the well and found it dry.

Sango sat next to me curled into a ball. Her side rose and fell in slow even lengths but I knew she was awake just past all conversation.

Her parents were in the ICU room sitting with Kohaku. The doctors expected him to give up and he wasn't having it.

I secretly wondered if this was worse because there was no coming back from where he'd gone.

Half an hour ago the police came and took the Taxi driver in for a statement. There was a chance he'd be charged with manslaughter but it was unlikely. It was an honest accident and no punishment dealt by the New York City justice system could exceed the nightmares and guilt that would plague him to the end of his days.

* * *

---

Kagura 4:00 am:

The combination of shock, worry, guilt, exhaustion and a good helping of Miroku's evil eggnog took over and my eyes kept closing against my will.

Sango and Miroku were in Kohaku's room; her parents were meeting with another doctor. My head tilted back and my hand fell from the couch, the tips of my fingers touching the floor. The tick of the clock rang loud in my ears but soon it faded.

* * *

--

Sesshomaru 4:20 am:

I watched the first few episodes of House. The doctor was anti-social, somewhat of an egotistical, angry crusader and all around pissy. I failed to see the resemblance Jane had insisted was there between him and me.

I glanced at the clock. Gods it was late.

Surely by now the boy was gone and well past my help. As if I'd waste one iota of my time helping a yokai slayer boy.

I picked up the remote and clicked off the TV.

I made my way through the house, the lights off and everything silent, as it should be.

The maid turned down my bed before she left around six, no doubt to attend some party of drunken debauchery.

I unbuttoned my shirt and kicked off my pants. My original intent was to leave them in a pile on the floor but instead I picked them up and arranged them neatly on the blue recliner by my highboy dresser.

I washed my face in cold water and paused to study the severe expression staring back at me in the dark mirror. I was an odd looking individual by today's media standards, yet Rin embraced me without reservation. Most mortals, the ones with common sense, feared me.

I frowned trying to determine who had changed, me or my Monkey. Earlier she'd asked if she had to hate Inuyasha just because I did.

Stupid girl, she was either unerringly loyal or perhaps she didn't know the half breed would never hurt her. Inuyasha had many faults but terrorizing small children had never been one of them, excepting for when he, himself was also a child

When he was young I'd had attend many a teacher conference; that is until I sent him away.

It was too late at night for such self examination. Besides I was the Sesshomaru, family head, corporate leader and as such I am infallible.

And before me, my father Inutaisho held the same rank and privileges. It's rather hard to argue with a man whose title dictates that he is never wrong.

But then his downfall was heard round the yokai world. A human mistress was the ultimate scandal and it fell to me to spend every waking moment since his death repairing the damage he'd done our great family. The great Inutaisho had been wrong after all.

If Inuyasha would've had the simple decency to die at birth my life would be so much easier. It's harder to forgive a great figure head his transgressions when his half blood bastard was paraded around like a prince. Any other clear thinking man would have hidden the infant away not moved him into his house.

But that was the past and it was of no matter, once Inuyasha realized he wasn't getting the Tetsusaiga back, he'd eventually give up and leave.

I slipped under my cool sheets and waited for sleep to find me.

For the briefest moment I'd had it all, the Tetsusaiga and the Witch. But now here I lay sleeping alone. The knowledge she was miserable and sick over the boy should have brought me peace but it didn't. I was oddly empty, a new feeling I was reluctant to explore.

I refused to let my brain continue on this ridiculous tangent and closed my eyes.

* * *

--

"Mmm… Sesshomaru." Her voice was low in my ear.

My arms were wrapped around the Witch's warm and soft body. My lips rode hers as I rolled onto my back and pulled her atop me, freeing my hands to roam down her back and cup her smooth ass. Her skin was silk and I savored every inch of it.

I growled as I lifted my head and bit her shoulder, she jumped slightly and her claws dug into my arms leaving marks of her own.

The smell of her permeated my senses and I couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

--

Kagura:

I pulled Sesshomaru closer to me eager for any kind of solace and release. I wanted to hate him, though I wasn't sure why at the moment.

Oh well, whatever he'd done it couldn't be that important if I couldn't remember. Surely it could wait until morning. Right now his body was warm and welcoming and his bed was spacious and comfortable. My grateful back felt like I'd been sleeping on a tiny, cramped couch for ages.

His fangs slid into my shoulder and I hissed at the sharp pain. He laved his tongue over the bite and I relaxed against him giving him what he wanted.

Even though his mouth was other wise occupied, his voice was in my ears, no… it was in my head.

_Mine. Oh Gods… Kagura. Mine._

I bent down and captured his hungry lips with mine. His hand slid up my hips and pulled me down onto him.

It was too dark for me to see his expression but when I pressed the palm of my hand to his face I felt him smile.

He kissed the center of my palm and pushed deeper. I moaned then without one coherent thought pressed my mouth to his neck and bit down hard. The last thing I heard was Sesshomaru's roar.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru 5:15 am

I sat abruptly in bed, my sheets glued to me by a thin layer of sweat.

I pressed my fore and middle fingers to my neck but my flesh was unbroken. I reached out beside me and found the other side of the bed cold and empty.

Suddenly I couldn't stand the feel of my blankets and pillows against my skin. I pulled free of the tangled bed sheets and stood at the foot of my bed.

I'd only been asleep a mere half hour. The room was empty and I was alone. Yet my body reeked of the light scent of mimosa. The sweet tang of her blood was on my tongue.

The Witch.

But she hadn't been here. My door was locked, the room was undisturbed. This was much worse than a mere home invasion. She'd found a way into my skull, my very brain.

I picked up the lead crystal vase from my bedside table and lobbed it across the room.

It struck the wall hard enough to mar the wallpaper and shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**Notes:**

"You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you just might find… you can get what you need." The Rolling Stones.

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Review:**To set your wisdom at work upon a book, and so read out of it the qualities that you have first read into it. (Sorry guys I couldn't resist this one.)

**Responsibility:** A detachable burden easily shifted to the shoulders of God, Fate, Fortune, Luck or one's neighbor. In the days of astrology it was customary to unload it upon a star.

* * *

Once again all typos all Iz's fault, by the way she's given up on American Idol and is trying out for the next season of Survivor. I can promise you if she wins I'll make sure she pays taxes on her winnings.

Things are wrapping up; we have maybe four chapters left. See I was going some place all along.

Ha! I told you I was updating regularly and here is your proof! So am I forgiven already?


	28. Ghost: The Other White Meat

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

_Ghost: The Other White Meat_

* * *

Kagura 5:20am: 

A male voice crashed my perfect dream. "Early in his collegiate career, Vince Young had been criticized as a great rusher and an average passer."

Another cut in, "That's true Chip but today many of those same people would agree he's one of the best passers out there."

My eyes opened and I sat up on the lumpy hospital couch. God damn it! I ran my cold hands up and down my bare arms as I stood up.

Sesshomaru's touch and body, even his heat, had been so real. My shoulder still stung but when I touched it, there was nothing there.

It wasn't fair…

How could I still feel so close to him? Even worse, how could I have a sexy dream in a hospital? Ick. The guilt ate at me worse than the sad excuse of the vending machine coffee.

"2004's been kind to Vince. He's in a good position for Rose Bowl MVP for sure."

What the hell?

The TV in the corner was turned to the Rose Bowl. I frowned, wasn't that game on the 4th this year?

Sango loved college football, so I should know. Each year she had a party. A skinny man with a shiny bald scalp stood in front of the TV focused on the game.

My God how late had I slept? The clock on the brightly painted wall read 5 something in the AM.

I squinted at the TV wishing I had my glasses.

The announcer said, "It's so close Michigan's down by only one point."

He was watching a re-run of last years game.

Ugh, oh for fuck sakes!

"Sir!" I hobbled over to him, my back still feeling the lumpy couch cushions.

He ignored me. I passed the couch and got a stellar view of old wrinkled ass hanging out of a blue hospital gown.

Holy crap!

Now I was thankful that my glasses were safely resting on my bathroom counter and not perched on my pert nose. Somethings are best left blurry.

He must be a patient and probably needs to get back to his room. "Sir, it's 5am. Can't you watch _that_ somewhere else… like your room?"

He continued to play deaf even though the game had cut to commercial. Oh _that_ was it. "Come on, leave or I'll tell you who won."

He turned slowly, this was a happy development, and gave me a look of simmering anger. He had a huge hooked nose and a wicked red line complete with staples peeking out over the collar of his chic hospital gown.

I groaned inwardly, oh fuck. He wasn't visiting, he was a permanent resident. I fucking hate hospitals.

His eyes widened and he took an unsteady step towards me. Now that I was fully awake, it was hard to miss the smell of slightly rotten fish coming off his skin. Oh lovely. I had just taunted a pissed off football watching spook. Good work Kagura.

His thin lips parted and a green sludge bubbled over his mouth. The coffee I'd had hours ago threaten to make a sudden reappearance.

Then something snapped. I was having the day from hell, why was I letting an old ghost who'd been sentenced to an eternity of having his baggy ass hang out for all to see, terrorize me.

I spread my feet apart and met his piss yellow gaze. "Texas won that game."

His pupils shrank and the veins in his neck bulged. I ran a hand through the tangled mess that was my hair. "Ah huh, that's right. And you know what else?"

He raised both his hands in the air. Someone had been watching way too much Scooby Doo, after all no respectable dead fiend ever does that.

I grinned, "I can see your hairy old ass."

Hell was being stuck spending eternity in a green hospital back less gown. They don't make a shoe hot enough to correct _that_ fashion disaster. The green bubble in his mouth popped all over his face as he shrank back… blushing.

Yes that's right, I made a ghost blush and retreat.

It was a personal best.

I took my victory and took a quick stroll down the corridor and passed Kohaku's room. I didn't pause but I could still hear the slow steady beat of his heart monitor.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru 8am:

Sleep eluded me so I spent the rest of the night watching the DVDs Jane had given me. Hugh Laurie was a decent actor but it wasn't enough to keep my mind from my dream of the Witch.

What would it take to be rid of her? Maybe if I had her killed…

Breakfast seemed like a good idea but that too proved to be regrettable.

I was half way through the dining room when Jane appeared between me and the kitchen. "Ummm Lord, perhaps I can bring you coffee in your study?"

Why was Jane the nanny offering to wait on me? "No, I was there watching those… videos you gave me most of the night." There was no need to dwell on the dream of Kagura.

She smiled, "Really? Well that's great. I'm glad you enjoyed them."

But she didn't move. She was standing between me and my coffee; a dangerous place to be. "Move."

She blinked at my request, "I can't."

"Have you been glued or nailed to this spot?"

Jane shook her head. "Well…"

I shoved her carefully out of my way and pushed through the kitchen door.

Rin sat at the table in front of a bowl overflowing with candy thinly disguised as cereal. Everything looked normal.

Ribbit!

Cr-oak!

Ribbit!

That is if normal was defined as seeing every surface in my kitchen covered in frogs.

A fat toad roosted atop my beloved Krups coffeemaker. It belched, "Ribbit."

Bright green tree frogs perched on the edge of Rin's bowl.

More frogs stared at me from the kitchen counter and the top of the fridge.

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I saw five more wretched amphibians swimming in the kitchen sink.

One particularly ambitious soon to be French entrée did an Olympic worthy dive from the Moen faucet.

Jane's footsteps sounded on the tiled floor behind me. "I'm so sorry. She got up on her own and…"

"She's not allowed to have pets." It was a pointless comment but somehow it seemed important.

My now former nanny stood beside me her arms crossed, "She had just a few… but then a few became a few more and… Did you know, some male frogs can change their gender and then have tadpoles?"

This wasn't the first time Rin had blatantly ignored my rules and no doubt it wouldn't be the last. "And they are in the kitchen because?"

Rin grinned and I saw she'd lost another baby tooth. "Sesshomaru-sama they were lonely in the greenhouse. I was giving them the grand tour complete with refreshments."

Jane's voice was soft, "She's been watching Food Network."

"I see." Rin, Jane, the frogs and the single toad all watched me waiting for a reaction.

A loud ribbit came from an unseen frog that then jumped from a light fixture landing squarely on the top of my head.

Jane gasped.

Rin giggled.

The frog pissed.

I felt the warm stream soak into my hair then run down the back of my neck. My knuckles cracked as I stretched my fingers.

The frog on my head shifted his weight and made a belching noise. I ground my teeth and the joint in my jaw popped.

I pulled the offensive frog off my head, held him in my hand and said without thought, "It's a plague of frogs."

Jane frowned, "Lord?'

The old beggar woman in front of Totosai's workshop pushed into my thoughts. _'This one action will bring the sky down on your head.'_

I had joked, _'A plague upon my house eh?'_

And her answer was Shakespearian in it's irony, '_It'll be a plague of frogs!'_

Fucking prophets, it was impossible to tell when they were serious. I dropped the frog then stormed out of the kitchen, needing to wash the urine from my hair.

* * *

--- 

The hot shower water brought relief from the stench of frog but my mind was still working over every second of my encounter with the hag. _'__Your prize will leave you, and your hard work is for naught.'_

My prize was locked securely in the basement vault.

I poured a second helping of shampoo into my palm then worked it into my hair.

"It must be so hard."

My eyes opened and I saw the old prophet standing before me in my steam filled shower stall. I demanded, "What!"

"Knowing everything… Never making a mistake, it's a real burden."

I struck out at her and my claws passed through her head. "Get the fuck out of my shower!"

She laughed then faded away, no doubt a ghost of my own psyche. I continued scrubbing hard, digging my claws into my scalp; the rank stench of frog piss still fresh in my nostrils. Maybe I was still asleep in my bed and this was just a ridiculous dream.

A smaller figure formed in her place. Steam from the hot water blurred her features but it was Kagura looking up at me. The warm water rushed down over her smooth body, dripping from her round breasts. The heady flowery scent of mimosa was overpowering. "He's just a boy. You have to do something!"

I bared my fangs, "He's mortal, who cares!"

Her burgundy eyes widened, "There has to be some way…"

I cut her off, "There isn't."

She stepped away from me. The heat of the water was turning her skin a bright pink, starting from the cheeks of her ass to the end of her nose. "Sesshou, help me."

The hard plastic shampoo bottle broke in my fist, no doubt she'd assumed her nudity would win me over. Rage bubbled in my chest. "No."

She said nothing as she ran her hands down her wet naked body refusing to break eye contact.

I slammed my fist into the shower wall. A shattered tile sliced the palm of my right hand. Soon the water at my feet ran red with blood. "Damn it to hell! Bitch get out of my head!"

The Witch's red eyes pleaded, "It's our only chance."

I held my right wrist tightly in my left hand trying to curtail the bleeding. "At what?"

She dropped her chin and watched the bloody water running counter clockwise down the drain. "Redemption."

* * *

--- 

Kagura 9am

Sango was with her family. They were deep in a discussion with their clergyman that I had no desire to join.

Surely it was only a matter of time before they were forced to make the hardest decision of their lives.

I hid in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee. It was miles ahead of the vending machine fare but went down just as bad.

I really didn't have to stay. It'd been a wretched few days for me and I'm sure Sango wouldn't missed me. But I had to stay for her.

Inuyasha had left me over eight hours ago after asking me to foster some form of hope. I wanted to, hell I tried with all my might but it simply wasn't there.

Even with the hot coffee I was still cold. I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't save Kohaku, no matter how much he wanted to. Even so I couldn't help wishing he'd come back soon.

My nose began itching; it was a maddening inexplicable itch forcing me to scratch. Surly the people at the table next to mine thought I was on the verge of picking my nose. I pulled out my napkin and rubbed the scratchy paper across my nose.

Ugh, don't you hate it when your nose loses it's mind in public. They say if your nose itches, someone's talking about you.

Or is that your ear?

Oh hell! I stood up to return my tray, eager to find a quiet corner where I could do _something, anything_ to make the itching stop.

I was halfway to the dishwasher's window when the itching thankfully ceased. I wiggled my nose and everything seemed normal.

Life was strange enough without my body parts staging a coup.

I passed my tray to a young man wearing an Ipod and rubber gloves, he accepted and dumped my tray without ever meeting my eye. My stomach turned at the notion that this could soon be my job if I didn't figure something out soon.

I stopped by a vending machine, plunked in two dollars worth of quarters then punched the button for a packet of aspirin.

The machine dropped the over priced packet and I bent to retrieve it. A cool male voice sounded in my ear, "Damnation witch, you win."

What the fuck? I stood up slowly and looked behind me. Sesshomaru?

A large middle aged nurse stood behind me searching her knit purse for renegade coinage. Her brown hair was pulled back in a limp pony tail and she wasn't even paying me any attention. There was no Sesshomaru or any other male person near by.

I rubbed my palms against my elbows, hugging myself as I retreated to the hall. There was no rational explanation for this, but then when was any part of _my_ life rational?

As pissed as I was at Sesshomaru, it'd almost be comforting to see him. I don't see what he could do to help but still…

Ugh! What was I thinking?

He wanted me to turn my back on my friends and change into him; a self serving bastard who hates humans. Sesshomaru thought embracing the darkness that stalks me was the answer to controlling my curse. He bought into the old adage if you can't beat them then join them. So it doesn't matter how interesting or sexy I might find him, he's a monster.

* * *

--- 

Sesshomaru 10am:

Money is important. It buys safety, security and the assurance that the worst the world has to offer might be kept from your door. Yet even still it never fails to amaze me how susceptible some are to it's call.

I slipped easily into the hospital through the cafeteria delivery entrance, the Tenseiga in a long box under my arm.

The boy working the door let me pass for a mere fifty dollars. He should realize his job is worth a bit more than that and I would have paid it. But a fifty dollar bribe is a bargain.

I paused at a hospital map then decided to head towards the I.C.U. no doubt that's where the mortal whelp lay dying. Once I was close, Inuyasha would detect my scent and come to me.

The Witch was here too. I wondered if she even knew she'd been in my shower. I shook my head trying to clear it of that image. It wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was getting this done and severing all ties to her.

I hated how much I missed her. I didn't have sex often and rarely had any peer level female companionship. Perhaps this was my fault for pushing my future away.

It might be high time I took a wife and set about repairing the damage Father had done by splitting our blood line. There were a few Inu-yokai females who had the necessary breeding the Witch didn't. Their families were old and mine was a disgrace but my assets are strong and sometimes that can be enough for a woman to forget a scandal.

A nurse passed me pushing an old man in a wheel chair. He turned his bony neck to stare up at my face. I ignored him, mortals are so fragile. How was it Inuyasha wasn't?

Then a dark thought wormed its way into my skull. Why should I have to bribe some bitch to marry me when the Witch never cared that Inuyasha was my brother?

* * *

--- 

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Brain**: an apparatus with which we think we think.

**Decide** To succumb to the preponderance of one set of influences over another set. … Ambrose Bierce

"She's shy, she's fragile she has no idea how beautiful she is; she's a mess… it's fantastic!" …John Cusack in Must Love Dogs

* * *

**Notes:**

So when I promise a plague of frogs, do I deliver or what?

Why was Kagura naked in the shower? She was a figment of Sesshomaru's imagination and well we've seen how _his_ mind works.

Happy Halloween! It's my favorite holiday. I went on a ghost walk of my hometown yesterday and it was great. I suggest everyone take a tour the place they live because you'll never know what you'll find out.

I'm sorry for the horrible updates, I've been sick but I'm getting better so yay to that. I'm also trying to catch up at work and I'm writing my own book and that eats up time. Hey guys, a girl's got bills and fanfic doesn't pay them, lol. I've bribed Iz to ghost write but so far all she does is doze in front of the keyboard. Sigh, but what else are hedgehogs good for?

Thanks for reading!


	29. Death Takes a Holiday

_**Chapter Twenty Nine **_

_**Death Takes a Holiday**_

* * *

Sesshomaru 10:20am:

I turned the corner and saw Inuyasha waiting for me his hands in his pockets, his back to the wall. His eyes were closed, his chin resting on his chest. "I knew you'd come."

My head began hurting and I dismissed it, refusing to ever give into any weakness. "No you didn't."

He glanced up and shrugged, "Yeah you're right but it sounded good."

I took a long deep breath and looked up at the pocked marked ceiling tiles. "Where is it?"

Inuyasha pushed off the wall and started down the hall ahead of me, "_It _is a kid and _he_ has a name."

I hated walking behind anyone, especially the half breed; it went against my grain as Alpha, head of the family.

But then so was saving Yokai Slayers. Even so I picked up my pace and fell ahead of Inuyasha by one step. His eyes flickered down to my feet and I heard him snort.

We passed through a set of heavy double doors that only opened when I pressed a large round plastic button.

At the end of the next hall we were stopped by what appeared to be a hospital volunteer. "Hello can I help you?"

Then man was old but strong and obviously lacking in something better to do than lurk around hospital corridors inconveniencing me. "No."

Inuyasha added, "We're fine."

He nodded. "That's very large box your friend has there."

My ire rose quickly, "I fail to see how this is any of your business."

My simpering half brother interceded, "It's long stem roses for our sister. They're her favorite."

The wrinkles in his face relaxed and he whistled, "Those must be some flowers, very expensive."

I started down the hall and heard Inuyasha answer, "Well it's because we care so much."

I sped up almost racing over the tile. I turned my head and saw Inuyasha following in my wake.

He stopped in front of a room with a curtain drawn over the door. I waited while he pulled it aside. "The kid's alone. His family must be meeting with the doctor or something."

I sat the Tenseiga's box down against the floor. "I can be done with this and still have time to have the house de-frogged before lunch."

A look of pure confusion passed over Inuyasha's face and I realized I'd spoken aloud. He opened his mouth then shook his head. "I don't even wanna know." He gave me a long hard look and the unspoken word Tetsusaiga passed between us.

He was still holding on to the hope of getting it back. I lifted my hand and traced the long healing scratch on his cheek with my claw, "Don't make me kill you."

Inuyasha pushed my hand away muttering, "Yeah yeah, kill me tomorrow."

He gave me his back and pushed through the curtain. I followed him into a dark room where a thin boy lay under a white sheet. His arm sat across his chest an IV attached to his wrist. I closed my eyes and heard his meager heart pumping blood through his veins.

What a waste of time this was, I should be home firing my nanny and putting the fear of all that's holy into Rin.

I leaned over the boy and pushed open his left eye lid with my thumb revealing white. His eyes had rolled back in his head. He wasn't even dreaming or in a real coma.

The tube down his mouth was forcing air into his lungs. He was a thing, not a person. Humans are so fragile, almost like tissue paper. How they had managed to take over so much of our earth was beyond me. It spoke to our ultimate weakness that we had decided to share it with them instead of using them as cattle. After this thought, Rin's face flashed through my mind.

I reached down and wrapped my hands around the cord attaching his machines to the wall. The first pull wouldn't be enough to do unplug it. Medical equipment was always reinforced.

Inuyasha growled and knocked the cord from my hands. The only reason he was able to do so was because he'd caught me unawares. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I spun to face him my fangs bared, "What you asked me to." Inuyasha didn't know how the Tenseiga worked. "We don't have time to fight over this. Soon someone will walk in and then it will be over."

My half brother said nothing. He just stood there staring at me. I pushed him away from me, his feet scoffed against the tiled floor. "You've been chasing that worthless crystal all these years, you of all people should understand, we must always sacrifice something to get what we want."

Inuyasha snapped, "No, not like this. I won't let you." He glared at me then added, "And it's a jewel."

"This is ridiculous. You came to _me_ for _my _help and now you block my hand." I slid my hands into my pockets and took a step towards the door threatening to leave.

Inuyasha knew I never bluffed. He vaulted over the hospital bed, than stood blocking the door way with his own battered and bruised body. Once again I was taken with how much he cared for mortals, only further proof of his tainted blood. "Sesshomaru don't!"

His fangs ran over his bottom lip as his head titled downwards, his eyes closing. The smell of impending death hung in the air of the small room. "Do what you must." His voice, wrought with defeat left a satisfying tone in my ears. Too bad it was in reference to the human and not my Tetsusaiga.

I growled, "It won't a difference how it's done, he hasn't much longer than half an hour." Why was I almost consoling him? He was weak and filthy, I should destroy him not aide him. The thought Kagura wouldn't be pleased with the mortal's death lingered behind my façade of cooperation.

Inuyasha turned his back to me and slid his hands into the pockets of his red leather jacket, "Like the commercial says, just do it." The words _and get it over with_ were left hanging unspoken.

"Very well." Finally sense was reigning for the first time in hours. I reached down and wrapped the cords of the human's oxygen support around my hand and gave a hard tug. The plugs gave slightly but held fast.

Mortal ingenuity is sometimes better than I give it credit for. No doubt this prevented some hapless janitor from accidentally unplugging the machine if he struck the cord with his buck and mop.

A hard yank disconnected the plugs from the electrical outlet. The air machining pumping false life into the boy's lungs fell silent. The never ending annoying beeping of the heart machine kept going measuring hollow beats.

Inuyasha stood looking down the hall, but even from his back I could see him wince every time the machine let out another _Beep! _

The beeps became slower, until the machine flat lined into one long ear drum splitting _Beee eeeeeeeeeep!_

"Can't you do something about that infernal noise?" I growled as I pulled open the box we'd brought.

Inuyasha turned without looking and pounded the top of the heart monitor with his fist. The machine sputtered, gave one last half hearted _bep eeeep! _Then it too was as dead as the youth it was monitoring.

I freed the Tenseiga from it's box and held it over Kohaku's still chest.

The sword's hilt warmed instantly to my touch and a soft glow of white light radiated from the blade, revealing a series of dark, squat animal like shapes leaning over him.

Disgust bit at the back of my throat as the blade began to hum. The creatures fell back and scattered from the bed, no doubt in search of another dying hospital resident. Though I shouldn't have been able to, my ears picked up on the faint scratch of their malformed claws scattering across the green floor tiles.

I counted slowly to ten in my head as color seeped back into the boy's face and hands. His brown eyes opened and he began chocking on the air tube that lay in his throat.

I stepped back and slid Tenseiga back into the box, leaving the struggling human to Inuyasha. I'd promised to save him, not actually lay hands on him.

Inuyasha held the boy down with one arm while pulling the air tube free with his other hand.

The mortal tried to set up but the Half-breed kept him down. "It's okay Kohaku. Just relax. You've had a bad fall and you're in the hospital."

He coughed unable to answer Inuyasha. I had Tenseiga's box firmly under my arm. "Don't let him up. It'll take a few hours before he's… normal."

I deliberately said nothing about the weeks of nightmares that would inevitably follow. There was always a price. The world never gave with out taking. It would only be a matter of time before Kohaku knew the cost.

I took a deep breath relived my errand was finally completed. The heavy air in the room had lifted once I'd banished the harbingers of Death. It was odd, usually they faded or shattered into nothingness. But instead these shadows had fled. Perhaps it was because of the nature of the mortal hospital. Or was it something else?

Even though it was wisest to leave this place, I found myself walking the halls, on patrol for what, I didn't know.

* * *

---

The weak sent of Mimosa captured my attention and I followed the trail to a small furnished room hidden around a few twists and turns of the hall. The Witch sat on a couch facing a table, her arms wrapped around her legs, her face pressed into her knees.

I heard her heard pounding in her chest and her wracked breathing. "Just go away. I can't help you, please…."

She wasn't speaking to me; she didn't realize I was standing there. Intrigued I rested the heel of the box against the floor and waited in silence.

---

* * *

Kagura:

The Goblin by the table hissed at me and the small room filled with the over powering stench of raw sewage. I gagged and by sheer force of will refused to give into the reflex.

When I'd first seen it in the storage room, I was a bystander. Now I was the main attraction. Something had infuriated the beast and it seemed to think I was at fault.

It's head tilted back on hunched shoulders and I saw a flash of bright green eyes. Until now I've always loved green eyes, so much that I've considered getting contacts. After the burn of that dead gaze, I could go the rest of my hopefully long life with never seeing the color green again. 

I swallowed slowly forcing myself to stare down the little beast. It seemed to thrive off weakness and fear and I refused to let it feed off me.

The Goblin broke our staring contest by glancing down to the floor. My heart jumped in my chest but my hope was premature, it wasn't giving up. No it was doing something much worse… summoning re-enforcements.

The air, rife with the smell of rotten eggs, fizzled and popped with static electricity. I recognized it from my days in high school chemistry, it was sulfur.

Oh shit! This can't be good.

Pop!

A small dark cat thing stood on the floor by the Goblin. It's eyes were also rotting green but when it opened it's mouth the jaw seemed to have no hinge. Rows and rows of sharp teeth filled it's gums and when it closed it's mouth I realized it was missing it's nose, which must come in pretty handy because it stank.

Pop!

I didn't want to turn my attention from the goblin and his new pet but I had to see what else had come for me. A quick scan of the room gave nothing away then I saw it by the trashcan watch me, biding its time. A squat black bull dog shaped thing regarded me with an air of obvious distain. It leaned onto it's back legs and supported it's hefty torso by leaning against the table leg.

Bile built up in my throat as I realized, I was about to be ripped from limb to limb by the Muppets from hell.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

A thin shadow man stood in the corner. He tipped his hat to me and I saw he'd left home without his skin. 

Another hunched goblin hovered in the air next to his brother. This one was fatter and it's shoulders shook as it chortled at me, loving my building panic.

The cat thing had a buddy, with two heads and long strings of drool dripping from it's jaws. It seemed to be chewing on something and I was careful not to see what.

This was a lot more than a hospital visit. Somehow I'd pissed off the forces of darkness and they sent a search party for me.

I needed help; either from some man of the cloth or anyone. I've seen some awful things but the situation was escalating fast. It was way beyond my control and I was starting to worry that Sushi would be an orphan fish.

Pop! Snap! Sizzzzz….!

The walls became a forest of growing shadows. Each had a flashing pair of green eyes, steak knives for teeth and a stench that would stay with me to the day I died, which could be very well today.

I gathered every piece of courage and strength I could muster into a hard ball in my belly and addressed the group. "You were not invited, leave this place. You can not stay. I revoke your invitation." I was firmed and prayed silently that this would work.

Shadow man laughed and the bulldog creature spoke. His voice was low and it grated across my ear drums like nails on a chalk board. "You have no say over this public space."

Fear raced down bones and slammed straight into my bladder. I am not ashamed to admit that my underwear was wet.

* * *

---  
Sesshomaru:

The possibility that she was crazy never left my mind but I doubted she was schizophrenic. I pulled away from the door when I felt the Tenseiga shake in it's box. It was reacting in a way I had never seen before.

The hall was deserted and thanks to Jaken the security cameras were conveniently pointed away from me. This trip was costing me more by the second. I needed to leave the hospital as fast as possible but it was hard tearing myself away from the witch.

I opened the box and pulled Tenseiga free. The hilt was warm and the blade gave a soft glow. I leaned back and looked into the sitting room. Kagura was surrounded by harbingers of death, the creatures that come to claim the souls of the deceased and drag them off to a warmer climate. There were almost a dozen of these demonic figures hunched around the couch slowly closing in on her.

Until today I hadn't thought those shadows were capable of doing anything but coming for the dead. If this is what haunted Kagura, it was no wonder she wasn't ready to embrace her power.

Tenseiga gives the gift of life by expelling these beasts who come for everyone; Popes, celebrities, presidents and even children. Rin never spoke of it but I was certain she remembered her death. She'd had nightmares for months after it. Each night she woke screaming for her mother, the woman whose frozen arms I'd found her in. 

One night like homeless monkeys, they climbed the wall of my garden without tripping the security system then huddled in the old greenhouse. When I found them the next day, Rin's skin was blue with frost bite and each eyelash had a thin coat of ice.

Her mother had been dead for hours and was past all hope but when I touched Rin's neck she was almost warm. I carried her inside to my glass display case and pulled out the Tenseiga. Later as Gert wrapped her in blankets she said the girl was as small and fragile as a tiny wren bird. Rin's the only person I've ever revived who knew I had saved them. I briefly thought back to the lie I'd given Kagura about Rin's past. At the time it was easier than going into detail about a deeply private family matter.

When Father died I tried to save him but it was pointless. He'd been gone over twenty four hours when I found him. The knowledge that he may have wanted it that way has eaten at me ever since.

Tenseiga bends to my will, but today it was demanding to be used. I wielded it in front of me and stepped into the small room.

---

* * *

Kagura:

I always assumed that prayer was easy. It was something anyone could do when ever they wanted or need it and required no special talents. I was so wrong. I prayed as hard as I could to any deity that would listen. Jesus, Kami, Buddha… Was anyone listening?

The Goblin fiends thought this was funny and laughed as I pushed my fingers into my mouth all the while muttering fast and futile prayers, begging to be saved. Death while pissing myself was a humiliation I'd rather not experience.

"God damn. Get out! Leave!" A voice rocketed off the walls of the small room and a warm light dissolved the leering black figures that surrounded me. They fell apart like a bath tablet in warm water. Black curls of smoke fell towards the floor but faded before touching the tile.

The stench lifted and I was able to fill my lungs with fresh sweet air. Oh thank you Jesus, someone heard my prayers.

The monsters were gone, not pushed back but actually gone. I sniffled and tears clouded my vision. I lifted my head and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway holding a katana.

Then I burst into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

---

Sesshomaru:

I'd banished the harbingers and now the Witch was crying. Her face was pale with dark puffy circles under each eye. I wanted to touch her, comfort her anything that let me lay hands on her or get her to stop crying.

Instead I stood in the doorway doing nothing, I hated feeling helpless, I'm a man of action but here there was nothing to be done.

She looked at me expectantly, wanting me to say something but I was at a loss. Finally I said, "The boy, he's fine."

She rubbed her nose on the long sleeve shirt she was wearing. "Kohaku?"

I looked around the room for a box of tissues but found none. "He's awake. The demon slayers… his family's with him."

She hiccupped, "Inuyasha… he did it."

The very idea that she might credit my miracle to the half breed was so sickening I cut in, "Yes I came at his request." I glared at her daring her to deny me my due.

Her lips trembled and her ruby eyes widened, she was a far cry from the shower vixen who had visited me mere hours ago, "It was you… you and that sword. That's why Jane's still here, you saved her."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Rin's hard on nannies and I didn't have time to find her a new one." It was an easy guess that Jane had visited Kagura after she died. It explained why the witch had sought me out that night. I should've guess she wasn't drawn in by a love of Sinatra.

"It's just that simple for you isn't it?" She cocked her head and studied me waiting for my answer.

"Sometimes life is just that simple." What had she expected me to say?

She dabbed her face with her already snot stained shirt sleeve. "Thank you."

My pointed ears prickled at her unexpected words, "You're welcome."

I wanted to say more.

I wanted to tell her if she came with me then this would never happen again. She would have nothing to fear from anyone or anything, other worldly or not. She could live at my house and play endless games with Rin and buy as many over priced ridiculous pieces of footwear she could lay her small hands on. I would always protect her and she would want for nothing.

But I didn't. Instead I stood holding the katana in both hands watching her like a schoolboy.

Kagura made no move to stand; she sat crossed legged on the sagging green hospital couch looking at me and saying nothing.

Perhaps she needed time to absorb everything. She lived a human existence and the mornings events might take some time to sink in. I decided I could wait. If she never came to terms with me then I'd have to buy a wife. It wasn't technically a monetary transaction but it might as well be.

Whatever the outcome, it was time to move on with life. Father was gone and there was nothing I could do that would change the past. But even still hell would freeze over solid before I'd give the half bred the Tetsusaiga.

That fact brought me a great deal of satisfaction. And if I was accurately reading the look on her face, then possession of the Tetsusaiga would have to be enough. This day, I didn't have the right to demand more from the Powers That Be.

* * *

---  
Kagura:

I didn't know what to say. I thought he was a complete monster and yet he's my savior. But of course only because it suited his immediate need at the time.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't damn glad to see him.

Those things were going to invent a new way to inflict pain and kill me; I knew this with a ferocity that ran in the marrow of my bones. I also knew they would always be waiting. They had been counting on getting Kohaku and I had intervened through my acquaintance with the Inu-family. Cheating them out of the boy was a major slight they would never forget or forgive. They would sit behind the sheer curtain that separated our realties waiting for the slightest chance to come back for me. If I concentrated hard enough I could hear the cracking of their knuckles and rubbing of their clawed hands. Time was on their side, not mine. We wind yokai live a long time but not forever.

And if it weren't enough to have permanent supernatural hit man stalkers, I was hit with the realization Jane was a zombie after all. But she seemed so nice and normal. Kohaku was a bit of a punk and maybe I wouldn't be able to tell if there was a difference in him. For a moment I was reminded of Gage, the boy from Pet Cemetery whose father resurrected him only to severely regret it.

The black cat creature, I'd seen only moments before bore an uncanny resemblance to Gage's black cat Churchill, the first victim of the unhallowed ground.

I shivered and decided not to dwell on zombies for the time being. I was at loss for words. I knew if I opened my mouth I would only burst into tears again. I needed a stiff drink and then I was going to sleep for three days.

Sesshomaru studied me, scrutinizing every small detail of my face. I wondered if he missed me but my lips refused to form the question.

I heard the tap of his soft heels on the tile floor as he took a single step towards me. It was New Years day and yet he was in a dark suit complete with coat and cuff links. He leaned over me and my arms opened.

Sesshomaru slid his katana into a long box then laid it across my open arms. I looked up at him, my mouth opened in surprise as he denied me the bodily contact I craved.

His eyes held mine as he quickly slid his hand over mine and I felt the heat of his palm on my skin followed by his long aristocratic fingers, "You need this more than I do. Keep it safe."

I held the box to my chest and watched him turn on his heels and exit the room. Confusion wrought my brain but one thought came though loud and clear, Kohaku was okay! I would have time to sort out Sesshomaru's amazing gift later.

I shoved the box under my arm, stood and ran out of the room, down the hall towards his room. The soles of my shoes squeaked on the freshly waxed tile floor. My blood pounded as I realized, I wasn't evil and Kohaku wasn't suffering because of my stupidity.

---

* * *

**_The Devil's Dictionary: _**

****

**TAKE**: To acquire, frequently by force but preferably by stealth.

**DEAD**, _adj. _

_Done with the work of breathing; done__  
__With all the world; the mad race run_  
_Though to the end; the golden goal_  
_Attained and found to be a hole!_  
_—Squatol Johnes_

"I guess I just prefer to see the dark side of things. The glass is always half empty, and cracked, and I just cut my lip on it... and chipped a tooth" Janeane Garofalo**   
**

**---**

* * *

**Notes: **

I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. It couldn't be helped, life has been insane.

All I can do is blame Iz, my hedgehog editor, and of course Global Warming.

Seriously, thank you to everyone for your support. I have a few more chapters to go. And I won't wait nearly a year to post them, I promise.

To those of you who had the nerve to send me hate mail: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have all the others, because obviously you hate this fic so much you can't stop reading.


	30. And Everything After

Chapter Thirty

…And Everything After

* * *

Kagura: 

That evening I sat exhausted in a plastic chair at the foot of Kohaku's bed. He was alive and well… talking.

Being dead had taken it's toll but he seemed to be bouncing back and if Nanny Jane was the norm, then I expected him to spring into a series of energetic hand stands. Instead he was pushing his fork around a plate of unidentifiable hospital sludge. The hospital was keeping him a day or two for observation despite his miraculous come back.

Sango sat by his elbow. "Okay I wouldn't eat that either. Here, have some…" She squinted at the orange squares in the green plastic bowl, "jello?"

Sango sat the bowl on Kohaku's tray and he pushed them away. "I hate jello."

"Eat something, please. It's been awhile since your last, real meal." I saw Sango glance at the clock over Kohaku's bed. Had it really been only twenty four hours?

Kohaku's pale lips thinned. "I HATE jello."

Sango's forehead wrinkled, I leaned back fully expecting a fight. Instead Sango sniffled, "That's right… you hate jello."

Then a single tear slid down her cheek and she threw her self on Kohaku, hugging him and sobbing at the same time. "I love that you hate jello!"

Okay… this scene just got a bit too mushy, I am outta here. "I think you two could use a little alone time. I'll just hop on down stairs and get some real food."

As I left I heard Kohaku ask over Sango's sobs, "I want a strawberry shake."

* * *

Even though it was New Year's Day the hospital Wendy's was still open. I leaned my elbows on the counter while ordering. "I need six burgers, eight fries, six Cokes and one extra large strawberry milkshake." I figured it'd be best to have enough food for everyone. 

The pimpled teenage reject who was lucky enough to man the counter on a holiday smirked. "We here at Wendy's don't serve strawberry shakes."

What the hell? What hamburger joint didn't have strawberry shakes? I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on!"

The clerk didn't say a word so I sighed, "Okay how about chocolate then." Kohaku had requested strawberry but it would have to do.

"We only have chocolate frosties," snarked the sixteen year old virgin asshole. Well I had no proof of said virginity but it was a safe guess.

"What the _FUCK_ is a frostie?" Now he'd gone and done it. I was pissed. It wasn't over the lack of milkshakes, but because of the pleasure he was deriving from my disappointment. Give a little runt a touch of meaningless power and _this_ is how he behaves!

Gusts of wind bellowed around my feet and rose with my hands to scatter a huge stack of tiny napkins to all corners of the restaurant.

Clerk boy's face paled and he began to slowly back up as he stuttered, "Uh… it's soft serve ice cream…"

Only the Boogeyman is scarier than the wrath of my petty temper. Oh who am I kidding, not only do I love the Boogeyman, I'm a huge fan, a fact I'd never admit in public of course. If the Boogeyman is anything like he's portrayed in _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ than I already know he's my kind of guy.

I sparked my ruby red eyes at him. "Okay lady if it means _that _much to you… how about a free frostie?"

Oh goodie! My fast food prospects were looking up. I cocked a cool eye brow a la Sesshomaru. "How about four _free _frosties." That meant one for each of us.

He threw up his hands in defeat and I noticed he was a nail biter, even his poor cuticles were a lost cause. I'm sure _that _was sanitary. His voice shook only slightly, "Sure what ever you want. Just don't come back here… ever."

I shrugged; there wasn't a chance in hell, of _that_ happening. "Kid, ya got yourself a deal."

* * *

The folly in scaring Clerk boy into giving me free loot was now I was forced to carry it all back to Kohaku's room. I spent most of the walk dodging the guilt that ate at the edges of my mind. 

Even though I still couldn't figure out what Wendy's had against milk shakes, it had been out right wrong to push matters until he'd shoved even the bags of fries and hamburgers at me, yelling, "It's on the house!" then ducked under the counter where I could practically hear him shivering.

But didn't he have it coming? He probably got his rocks off ruling the burger counter day in and day out. Odds were sooner or later he'd be knocked into a good douse of reality, if it wasn't me surely someone else would've done it. Also with the bookshop burnt down, I was newly jobless and in no condition to be spending money on burgers and shakes… Opps, I mean FROSTIES.

I stood waiting for the hospital elevator balancing the frosties in one hand, the bags in the other. All and all I put up with a lot of crap. And I don't mean fetching the burgers, after all I imagine dying really takes it out of you and a growing boy does need his daily dose of dead cow.

I'd let my human boss, tell me to cancel the Christmas holiday I'd been granted well over a year ago. I let Sesshomaru install an unwanted security system in my apartment. I was such a mess even the dead ran rickshaw over my life. For Christ sake's even the _dead_ pick on me? What kind of yokai was I?

These days, my scare factor was ringing in on the negative nil scale, unless you count petrified pimpled losers.

The elevator beeped and the doors slowly slid open. Seeing it was empty I stomped into the car and pressed the button for the 4th floor. The doors slid shut and I turned to find an angry old lady next to me. She was dressed in her Sunday's best, her hair pulled back into a severe bun; obviously pissed about her new found lot in the after life. She stuck her bony finger in my face and shook it vigorously while yelling at me in silence.

At first my stomach did a firm flop, she was the first ghost I'd seen after the incident in the waiting room. I'd left the katana in Kohaku's room and now I regretted it. Suddenly my fear broke and underneath was a hearty stock of fury.

I'D HAD ENOUGH.

She yanked on my shirt sleeve and my powers must have gotten stronger because I felt it and turned my head turned to face the shade. "Lady go get fucked."

Her thin white eyebrows shot up and she shook a thin fist at me as she faded away. My heart beat hard in my chest. When the bell dinged for the fourth floor I almost missed it.

Even though the fourth floor was a fresh assault on my delicate sense of smell, I barely paid it any mind. I'd just run off a ghost.

* * *

That night I sat on my dilapidated couch just absorbing the day. Even though it was lightly snowing outside, my apartment was somehow stuffy. My hair stuck to my sweaty forehead as I lay back and stared at the ceiling. 

Sesshomaru's sword was safely stowed under my bed, cleverly concealed under a mountain of shoe boxes. My temples pounded out my pulse and it was the only sound in my head.

My last coherent thought was the memory of a live newscast I'd seen months ago. A reporter with solid hard helmet blonde hair was interviewing an athlete who completed the Boston marathon. What separated him from the crowd, attracting every reporter on site, was the fact he'd lost both legs from the knees down and in fact was running on clever prosthetics.

I, who had two perfect legs, had no chance in hell of even making it to the finish line but a man who had no legs had not only completed the race but finished in the top quarter.

The reporter flashed the camera a fake grin, and proclaimed the runner to be a hero.

He winced and lost his temper. Oh the joys of live news casts, otherwise this would have never graced my humble TV. "I'm no hero!"

She frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah I lost my legs. I didn't have a choice. But I'm just trying to live my life. That isn't heroic. It isn't running into a burning building. This is every day life. I'm just doing what I have to. Nothing more nothing less. Before the accident I loved to run."

She quickly interjected, "But that is heroic, you didn't give up!"

He closed his eyes and turned his face momentarily towards the sky. "It's just a life, _my_ life. I'm sick of you people acting like I saved someone from a sinking boat or something. Can't you see! I'm just a regular person, making it. My other option was to lie down and die and I'm way too chicken shit to take _that_ option."

The reporter was glaring at him no doubt dreaming of strangling him with the cord to her microphone.

Until today I've never quite understood what he meant. Today changed my life. Kohaku was alive, and I was no longer afraid. It had all happened under extraordinary circumstances but I was still just me and there was nothing amazing about that.

I also knew it was because of me, Sesshomaru had decided to save Kohaku. The whole thing was insane but that changed nothing. I was still a girl, confused and upset over a guy. A guy who was a big jerk, who liked to be in charge of EVERYTHING, a guy who gave me an amazing gift, which I prayed he didn't need back anytime in the near future.

After all it's not as though I can claim it was stolen or misplaced. A magical sword? I'd better take good care of it, in case he does come for it. It'd be too awkward to be forced to admit I ruined the blade using it to shave my legs or scrap old gum off my shoes. Not that I was contemplating any such things…

The way he rode to my rescue in true knight in shining armor style didn't change the fact he wanted me to be someone I'm not.

Honestly, now that I seemed to free of my supernatural fan club, the occasional ghost I can handle but the goblins…

But it didn't matter because now, I was free. Free to get a good night's sleep, lead a regular life. Hell I could even look for a real job. The kind that leads to a career, with paid vacation even. The kind they don't cancel. Of course I had no idea in hell what I actually wanted to do. My life was based on living in the moment. I have no experience in planning for the future. Suddenly the notion of my future was almost as scary as the silent dead shades that until now ruled my meager existence.

* * *

Three days later I was spending my Wednesday putting the finishing touches on Miroku's W2's. Normally I would be worried about the moral dilemma of handling my coworker's personal income information, okay not worried per say, but bugging the hell out of Miroku about it just for kicks, but it was officially a moot point. He was selling the store and moving into his new profession. 

Usually I never tackle such mundane numerical tasks without a cup of frothy Starbucks at my elbow but being unemployed had humbled me to a meager cup of tea. Okay not overly humbled as it was a Twining's Lady Gray. I took a long drink and closed my eyes.

It was official.

I'd gone from a paying job and boyfriend to alone and unemployed in… I squinted at the calendar and reached for my glasses, five simple days. It probably wasn't worth mentioning my boyfriend was sorta evil and my job was sorta menial.

I shrugged and tried to ignore Sushi's fishy glare. It killed me to admit it but I loved that bookstore. It was no office with a view but it was a place to go with people I knew.

Miroku didn't even bother masking his joy at being rid of the bookstore when he called to check on his tax forms. "Kagura, I'm sorry but it's for the best. And I owe you big time! Thanks to you, I'm cured of my fear of… crickets."

He is such a rotten liar; I rolled my eyes ready to come back with, 'What are you talking about?' He thought he was so slick, still trying to trick me into a confession.

Instead of baiting him I surprised myself, "How much are you asking for the store?"

"My agent advised me it was unlikely anyone would pay more than fifty, unless I was willing to wait for some big corporation to make an offer, which is possible but could take months."

Wow, fifty grand. I didn't have that kind of money under my couch cushions. I shuddered. Perhaps it was best not to contemplate what exactly was under the cushions of my couch.

I leaned forward and said before I could stop myself, "What if say… I bought it. How much would you sell it for?"

He laughed, "I'd give it to you for forty, because you'd need all the funds you could get to fix up the dump. Really Kagura, it's the Money Pitt. It's a black hole, vampire store that will suck the life out of your checking account and soul. Don't tell that punk Kohaku I said this, but losing it might be good for me."

I smirked, "That's a generous offer, considering the fact you are also getting insurance money for the damages." Hey you can't fool the lady who does the books!

"Oh please, the policy payout was a mere pittance." He paused and I heard a soda can pop open. "Really Kagura, why would you hang that yoke around your neck?"

These past days I have felt, free. No headaches and no missed sleep. I leaned back in my chair stretching my arms and back, "I don't know Miroku. I just feel like I should do something."

And that was the God's truth. I now saw light were there had been shadow. For the first time in my life I wasn't tired. Sesshomaru's wondrous sword lay in it's box hidden under my bed beneath an inconspicuous pile of shoe boxes. I don't pretend to understand how it worked or even why he gave it to me but ever since I laid eyes on it, my life changed directions.

It was at least the ultimate in pointy good luck charms. So good in fact I decided NOT to sell it on EBay. Though it had been tempting. For sale: One life giving sword. Shipping not included. Don't bid if you have a negative feed back. Reserve price not yet met.

Miroku gave a long tortured sigh, "Women. I'll never understand you."

My lips tugged downward. "What the hell does this have to do with my gender you twisted little fuck?"

"Everything probably. But if you're basing your business plan on a feeling… then I suppose there's no hope for you."

I watched Sushi follow my fingertip as I trailed it over the smooth cool glass of his bowl, "That's where you're wrong. There's hope for everyone."

Not that I was ready to buy stock in hope but I didn't see why I shouldn't give it a chance. Oh wait… buying a store was bigger than stock.

Hook line and sinker, I was up over my head.

* * *

The next day found me sitting some place much scarier than the hospital, in front of a loan officer. He must've been the rebel of Citibank; his dark hair was long and pulled back, but not too much of a radical. His lips set in a tight grimace over his teeth. "Your investments would make suitable collateral but I'm not sure _that_ bookstore is a wise decision. Are you planning on waiting for a big box store to snatch it up?" 

My sunglasses slid down the bridge of my sweaty nose. Today I'd thought it best to dress down my idiosyncrasies. One mustn't terrorize the people in charge of her money. That always been a deep core belief in my family; our only family value. "No. I was thinking of running it."

He blinked and flipped through the papers by his keyboard. "Your friend… Miroku hasn't turned a profit on the store in a year and in December, he barley broke even. You did the accounting, you already know that."

I shrugged and cursed whoever in fashion decided women needed shoulder pads in their jackets. I had meant to cut them out but as usual forgot. Oh well I supposed I needed all the under armor I could muster today. "I was thinking of changing it up a bit."

"What are your ideas?" He tilted his head in such a way that said I was a fool for coming here today without any ideas.

"Children's books?" My suggestion even made _me_ nauseous. I didn't mind kids so much but their mortal parents! Ugh.

A loud knock came at the door and it flew open to reveal a large man in a pinstripe suit, the stripes seemed to on the verge of bursting. "Bill! Are you coming to lunch with us? It's roasted turkey day…"

A rank cologne that had all the attributes of a bad cigar filled the small room. My nose started with a twitch then the stench began strangling me. I tried to hold back but broke down coughing.

Bill merely cleared his throat, "Joe... I'm with a client."

The robust Joe sputtered, "Uh my apologies." Then he retreated and shut the door quietly behind him.

The door knob clicked into place and Bill tossed me a box of tissues. I wiped my nose and tried to find a breath of fresh air. "Jesus, does he bathe in that?"

Bill laughed, "The sad thing is, he's gotten better over the years, if you can believe that. It used to be much worse!"

My sunglasses fell into my lap. I laughed, "I can't imagine what it's like sharing a taxi with that guy. Talk about a weapon of mass destruction…"

Joe was staring at me. Oh shit. I'd said something horribly wrong. "Um… that was out of line. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, you're fine." He was still watching me, mouth slightly agape.

I stood. "You're right. The bookstore's a bad idea. Thanks for your time."

He beat me to the door, moving faster than I expected. "No, please sit back down."

I took a step back and heard the crunch of my sunglasses under the heel of my boot. Shit. Those were nice glasses and now I knew what Bill had been staring at.

My eyes have always been ruby red but ever since Sesshomaru, they seemed to be… glowing. It disturbed a few folks so I'd started being cautious.

Bill smiled revealing a set of fangs identical to my own. He pulled his hair free and I saw the tips of his ears were also pointed. I sat back down and crossed my legs. "Nice. Too bad there isn't a secret handshake. We should really look into that."

He sat on the edge of his desk. "If we had one, some old fashioned yokai would probably insist it involve killing something."

Somehow his words invoked the image of Sesshomaru and I shook my head to rid myself of it. "There's always one bad apple huh?"

Bill tilted his head in thought, pretending not to be admiring my short skirt. I knew I was decently covered and decided to let it go, but only if he came up with a really good idea. Otherwise… My nails dug into the wood of his arm chair. "You should cater to the Yokai community."

It was an interesting notion but not well thought out. "It would only attract humans."

Bill's eyes finally abandoned my legs for my face. "You start off by collecting a few rare interesting volumes and do most of your business online. Have some stuff in the store but keep the good old dusty mortal classics. It's a win-win. The Yokai will pay the bills and you can still sell those Jane Austins."

It was a brilliant idea. Why hadn't I thought of it? Sesshomaru would say it's because I've spent too much time around humans. Screw him. "I hate Jane Austin."

Bill laughed, "Liar. Okay Orson Scott Card then."

I leaned back in the leather chair. "Now you're talking."Finally a plan I could live with. Surely some yokai was in search of a copy of Cooking Mortals for Dummies? Or the latest issue of Yokai Bride. Hey a girl's gotta start somewhere.

* * *

---

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." …Captain Jack Sparrow

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**Debt: **An ingenious substitute for the chain and whip of the slave-driver.

**Heaven: **A place where the wicked cease from troubling you with talk of their personal affairs, and the good listen with attention while you expound your own.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Isabel, whom I miss horribly and everyone who is lost. 


	31. Striking Out

_Chapter Thirty One_

_Striking Out_

* * *

Sesshomaru: 

There was a small tile table between myself and my 'date' and I found myself wishing it was a football field.

She clicked her tongue against her teeth and tossed a wealth of platinum hair over her bare shoulders. She then leaned forward giving me a view of her bountiful assets jiggling unappetizingly in her skin tight silver sheath. "Sesshomaru, we vile make an excellent pair."

Vile was an apt description of her unbearable fake Euro-trash accent. She leaned back and summoned the waiter for yet another glass of wine. "Our love vill be so great the media will eat it alive. We shall be bigger van even Tom and Katie! Just the thing to soothe your image as ze dreadful Captain Hook."

She was silenced only by a long sip of wine, that with any luck she might choke on. This meeting was shame piled atop even more humiliation. Chloe was a Victoria Secret model, shameful yes, but the only true full blooded Inu-youki who returned Jaken's call. Most mortal men would drool at the idea of dating such a creature but customarily, the parading around of one's spouse in scant covering was a punishment not an honor.

Chloe was speaking again and I forced myself to pay attention. "A merger of our families and not to mention my celebrity would be a great asset to you, especially after your family's… insy weensy scandal." She narrowed her fake eyelash framed eyes. "I think I shall require allot to make dis work."

She thought she was doing me a great favor and no doubt intended to extract a great price. Bile rose in the back of my throat but I said nothing.

"You want children and a companion." She spat out the world children, no doubt imagining what one would do to her figure.

I answered, "Only to events where we are expected to attend as a couple. The rest of your time will be your own."

She gave a fast smile, flashing her fangs, a smaller version of my own. This time her tones were fast and accent free. "Of course, of course. Now I will expect," She began ticking each item off on her acrylic tipped clawless fingers, "A full time staff of nannies, separate bedrooms, two personal assistants, a house in Milan, at the very hub of fashion, you will provide all of my clothes, spending money, and let's not forget jewelry."

She paused to sniff and dabbed her nose with the linen napkin. "When we… I mean IF in the event of divorce I want the pre-nup to show I get half of your assets, liquid and otherwise."

My claws dug into the grout between the table tiles. I had expected a wife to cost me but this was insane. I fought to keep my face expressionless, after all this was just another business deal. I owed it to the family to procure an heir. I just needed to negotiate her down to a reasonable agreement.

She took a sip of wine and then let out a soft giggle. "Oh and how could I forget? The human rat child pet… _thing_ you keep." The smile dropped from her face. "Get rid of it."

My arm moved of it's own accord knocking the wine bottle to the floor where it shattered and sent a red spray over her shoes.

I was losing my hard won composure. And over a cheap bitch! This was unacceptable.

Chloe jumped up and looked down frowning at the stains on her shoes, "My new Jimmy Choos! Oh! Deese are going on de bill!"

I touched the cold skin of her arm and guided her back down to her seat. "Chloe, while I am wealthy I hardly rival the economy of a major country."

Her lips thinned. "Go on."

"We don't seem… personally compatible." I glanced up in time to see her hide a snort behind her hand.

"How about a less complex arrangement, give me a healthy child. If it's male I'll give you one million. Should it be female and you will get two hundred and fifty thousand, with an additional hundred thousand dollar bonus if you agree to try again for a son."

She sighed, disappointed to have lost her golden ticket, yet intrigued by the lure of cold hard cash without the attachment of a ring. "I suppose a few nights wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice. And if done right, I could have the brat on the off season and be back in shape in time for the next show." Her thin brows shot up the frozen lines of her forehead. "But even a girl will cost you at least a million."

She was giving in; I could feel her buckling to her greed. "Of course you will be responsible for all medical bills and plastic surgery I will need to… recover."

The waiter paused by our table and uncorked a bottle of sparkling wine. Finally she was speaking my language, negotiation. "But of course."

She pulled a Blackberry from her micro purse and began paging through her calendar. "I suppose the best time to start will be June. We can have it induced before the spring season." She lifted a well groomed slender brow, "Shall I have my people call your people?"

I smiled. I always win. Life is nothing more then one deal after another. Of course not everything can be bought or won.

That was a truth I'd never expect to encounter. I'd beaten back the creatures that haunted the witch and in exchange she now haunted me. Every night she was there, every waking moment she was with me.

Today she was laughing at me and shaking her head. 'Only you could turn sex into cold hard business. What talent.'

Then she glared at me, boring into my mind with those fire eyes, 'And why are you wasting your time with this over paid prostitute? Aren't you afraid your kid will be born fifty percent plastic? Or hooked on Botox?'

I swallowed and worked to tune her out, because I knew she was right. But I had a duty and I refused to let my own fears control me.

Chloe bent down and began dabbing the spots on her shoes with her napkin. Kagura snorted, 'You should've given the new bottle of wine a good shake and made that dress match DOSE shoes.'

I put my hand in my lap, gave my inner thigh a hard pinch and she was gone. It was unfortunate the same trick didn't work on my lunch date.

* * *

Kagura: 

I've always hated watching home improvement television. It just seems allot like work. But you want to know what's even more harder?

Actual renovations.

I did as much of the work in the bookstore as I could myself but as it turns out, I may be mistress of the winds, but I sure as hell ain't Miss Homes and Gardens; or in this case Miss Bookstores and Store fronts. Also the whole mess cost me more than I ever expected.

I was grateful I'd let Bill talk me into borrowing more than I thought I'd need. The hazmat team who cleaned up the smoke damage, alone cost me than a few months of my old meager bookstore paychecks. Every other moment I was sure Miroku was right. It was the Money Pit of bookstores and I was making a huge mistake. But in the even moments I was happier than I'd been in years. So I traded my Steve Maddens in for Pay Less sneakers and old tee shirts.

My arms and back ached from painting. I ran a roller over every inch of the walls, saturating them in bright colors of my own choosing.

I would like to tell you painting is therapeutic but I'd be lying. It's just damned hard work. But I loved the instant change it brought the space. I had what was left of the coffee bar ripped out. In a city with a Starbucks on every corner, it was a sad waste of space. I fully intended to recruit Kohaku for cheap labor and it would be a shame for him to repeat his accidentally arsonist past. So of course I made sure the fire sprinklers and alarms were state of the art and up to code.

I divided the store into two spaces. The front would be full of regular books, classics, popular fiction and magazines. The rest was reserved for rare books and volumes shown only upon request. I decided to deal in first editions and finders fees for rare books in addition to an extensive collection of books that catered exclusively to the Yokai community.

I had the place fumigated and was surprised to find a small thriving cricket colony. I almost felt guilty about killing them, but their lives had already gone on much longer than the common cricket deserved. Gone were Miroku's nudie magazines, the self help books, the ancient cash registers and the old, stained, uneven carpets.

My store had shiny hard wood floors; track lighting filled even the darkest of corners and the back room was clean, complete with a mini fridge. None of my shelves were high enough to warrant a book ladder. That was one mistake I'd never make again.

Sesshomaru hadn't so much as called or stopped by. I wasn't sure what it meant. I missed him but the store made time fly by and it felt good to work on my own. Stuff him. I didn't need him. I can succeed on my own.

* * *

Sesshomaru: 

I stood facing my closet, looking for my suit jacket. I found it wrapped in plastic fresh from the cleaners and began pulling it free. A small yank on my shirt cuff stopped me. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

I sighed and turned around, "Rin, it is well past your bed time."

She was dressed in a long night dress covered in the puffy pink words Hannah Montana. "But I wanna go to the fashion show."

Fashion show? How the hell had she figured out where I was going? "No Rin. Go to bed."

"I miss Kagura. I wanna go." Her eye lids were heavy but her temper short. Beneath that innocence swam the instincts of a shark, perhaps I'd taught her too much.

"You know very well Kagura isn't going either." I pulled the jack down and began fastening the buttons.

My sad monkey shook her head and whined, "You're going with that mean lady aren't you! I don't like her."

I fumbled the last button. "Rin!"

But my disapproval failed to faze her. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

I kept my tone flat. "Yes?"

"What's a gold digger?" Her mouth was pink and innocent but her dark eyes sparked with mischief.

"Someone who pans for gold." I turned to my chest of drawers to hunt down my cuff links.

"What's a floozy?"

I saw the glint of a gold cuff link towards the back of the cedar drawer. "Someone who is overly enamored with flutes."

"Oh." I heard her spin on her toes, playing ballerina. "Then who's the trampy Ice Queen?"

I shut my eyes as a dull thudding headache began taking over my skull. "Rin, where did you hear this?"

Her eyes went wide and she pursed her lips. "I can't tell, I promised."

Damn gossiping servants! I should fire the lot of them. It disgusted me to no end that the Help was so bold about my private affairs. It was even more appalling that their concerns were so in line with my own.

Tonight I had a front row seat at Chloe's latest show. She'd summoned me in the hope I would see how popular she is and be willing to pay more. She was wrong. I'd already found her price. I was only attending the show to pacify her. I decided once I had my son, I would pay her to sign away all parental rights and banish her from our lives.

This was the ideal outcome. I was keeping the family blood line pure. I would never be at risk of losing assets in a divorce courtroom and Rin could stay.

Kagura was too impulsive not to mention she wasn't an Inu-yokai. But she was fiercely loyal. She wasn't a bitchy underwear model, she liked Rin and she didn't mind Inuyasha. Hell they might even be _friends_, all the more proof our relationship was damned and unnatural. Chloe was predictable, greedy and conveniently easy to control. She was perfect and I was a fool for ever doubting myself.

* * *

Kagura: 

The grand opening of my store, Rare Finds wasn't so grand. Sango and I sat out balloons, cookies, tea and punch. We advertised but only a few people showed up, not enough to rock my cash register's world.

I had dressed up for the occasion and tried not to let it get me down. Sango was sitting at the computer while I watched the front door that wasn't opening.

"Wow, today is a complete bust." I sat on the counter and crossed my legs. I started to get back up when I realized I was the boss and could sit where ever I damn well pleased.

Sango, who was here on a volunteer basis only, said nothing. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. If today went well she'd sign on as an employee. I wasn't sure what kind of boss I'd be. I hoped to be a good one.

I picked up a cookie and contemplated the growing list of mistakes I'd made in my life. Eventually I stopped counting and resorted to good old fashion cookie therapy. Oatmeal and raisin had never let me down and today was no different.

"Kagura?"

I swung around to face Sango and mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, "Yeah?"

"Your website. It's racking up the hits. We have 50 orders today alone." She turned the screen towards me.

"Wow." I almost slipped off the smooth counter and fell on my head. "Who knew yokai dating books would be so popular?"

She shook her head, "It's not just that, we're selling the good stuff. There are orders for signed books, some good old fashioned first editions, art prints and…" her nose wrinkled, "cook books?"

I shrugged and hoped down to do a happy jig. "Me thinks we're gonna need a bigger boat!"

Of course I wasn't getting rich but this was a good start. I could see the store was capable of paying for itself. A smile crept across my face as I leaned against my counter. And hell, maybe someday I would go strictly online and rent out the store. I was a now a business woman and only the sky was the limit.

* * *

Seven pm rolled around and we shut the doors but not before Mrs. Rogers, the local whack-a-loon from the apartment next door came to pay us a visit. She took a stroll around the store then stopped at the counter. 

"Cookie?" I generously held out the plate that I'd been planning on hoarding later.

She sniffed and asked, "Where are the Harlequins?"

"I'm sorry but we don't carry serial romances here. We specialize in the rare and unusual." I sat the cookie plate down. I hated formula romances and was thrilled to disappoint her. "Try the Barnes and Nobles down the way."

"And you call yourself a bookstore." She stopped to examine a display of rose scented candles I carried at Sango's insistence. "You'll fall flat on your faces if you keep selling this new age crap."

I bit my lip to keep a straight face. "Thank you for the advice."

She set the candle down atop a locked glass case of autographed first editions and huffed loudly on her way out, "The first book store was in the MOB and this one's run by Satanists!"

The door shut behind her as Sango and I broke down into hearty gales of laughter. I watched Mrs. Rodgers turn towards her apartment, in the opposite direction of the Barnes and Noble. Had she even wanted a book? I doubted it.

I gasped for breath, "I suppose somethings never change."

Sango shook her head. "Looks that way."

I pulled a phone book out from under the counter and began flipping through its yellow pages. Sango turned on the small TV I'd picked up for the store, and began channel surfing. "Kagura, what are you doing?"

I picked up my cell phone, "I'm ordering delivery sushi."

"How can you be hungry when we just ate an hour ago?" She stopped on a local news station and glanced at me over her shoulder.

I gave her a wicked grin. "It's for Mrs. Rogers, compliments from the Sushi mafia."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Must you pick on the weak?"

I snorted, "Weak minded, you mean." I chewed on the end of my pen. "I wonder what holidays Satanists get? I mean if it's more than Christians, then they might have something."

Sango ignored my blatantly blasphemous comment and clicked to another channel. I called in a lovely order of California rolls and paid over the phone. I made sure the tip was good; after all it's bad karma to piss off your favorite sushi delivery place.

I giggled as I skipped to the door and turned off the open sign and threw the deadbolts. Sango called to me, "Kagura, Sesshomaru's on TV."

Damnit. It would seem I was not fated to have even one moment free from thoughts of him. "So? Who cares?"

"Obviously you do. Now get over here." She spun the screen around. It was a fashion show; the stage was filled with nearly nude women decked out in ridiculous angel wings.

My mouth went dry, "He's at a Victoria Secret show?"

At first I was shocked; it was so un-Sesshomaru to care about a fashion show. Then the helpful announcer came on. "It maybe cold now but we can see how _hot_ this summer will be."

He laughed as the last model trounced down the run away and through the curtain. Then the commentary continued, "Next up is Chloe Le Faire, a very up and coming model/actress and rumor has it she's been seeing Inu-Sesshomaru, the real estate mogul."

I pressed my short nose hard against the 13 inch screen and saw a long legged beauty decked out in a silver sequenced thong and a blue sapphire encrusted bra. She had silver gossamer fairy wings strapped to her back and long silver hair that framed her perfectly pointed ears. She was an Inu-yokai.

I swallowed hard.

A _very well endowed_ Inu-yokai. Now everything clicked and I knew why Sesshomaru hadn't so much as called.

"Those sapphires are real folks. That fancy brazier runs a cool twenty grand and is the highlight of the summer collection, inspired by the enchanting sparkling blue Caribbean waters." The toupee donned news anchor laughed, "And how _enchanting_ it is. Perhaps if Chloe asks _nicely_, her new beau can arrange for her to keep it."

His colleague added, "That'd be a hell of a gift Chuck."

Chuck looked directly in the camera and smirked, "He can afford it Bob."

CLICK!

Sango leaned over and turned the TV off. I swung around taking in my shiny, perfect, new store. I was okay. I never needed him. Which was good because he'd already found what _he_ needed. I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead.

No he hadn't found her, he'd BOUGHT her. He realized I wasn't useful and he moved on to the shiniest new car in the lot.

Or maybe that had been his plan all along. I was for fun or whatever he could get from me. He couldn't marry me. He needed some pure blood bitch.

Dog.

Inu meant dog. It was all too much. Well he certainly had found his bitch.

I didn't realize I was on the floor with tears streaming down my face until Sango sat next to me and pulled me into her arms. "Shhh it's okay."

"No it's not. I can't believe this!" I tried to fight it but I was shaking with anger. "He gave me his sword!"

Sango hugged me tighter, "Maybe that's his gimmick. Giving girls swords…"

My fingers tightened into a fist, "No it's a special sword. I thought… I thought it meant I was special."

"You are. He's an asshole." Sango began pushing my hair out of my face. "You don't need him. Look at this place. It's going to be a huge success."

I tried to push her away but she held on to my shoulders. "All this for a guy you haven't even seen for nearly an entire month?"

I closed my eyes, "I fucked up so bad."

Sango was insistent. "No. No, you didn't."

The world was suddenly crystal clear, much like the sparkling waters of the cursed Caribbean. "I… I let him go."

Sango frowned, "That's not quite what happened. If I recall, you tried to blow him out of your apartment, then you told him to never come back. Kagura, the guy can take a hint."

I blubbered, "Yes but then…" HICCUP! "…he gave me his sword."

Sango pulled me to my feet. "It's okay. I don't know what kind of kinky you're talking about but I do know this. IT WILL BE OKAY. He's just one man. The city is full of so many more! And unlike Sesshomaru, most of them don't even have their heads shoved up their asses."

I couldn't imagine any other man. I was willing to give up everything but not now. "But things were different, now I'm different. I'm safe now."

As far as Sango could tell, I was speaking in tongues. She answered, "Yes, you are! He was controlling, manipulative and rude. Trust me, you are better off."

I followed her around as she shut off lights and emptied the trash. "You don't understand!"

Sango swung around to face me, a clear trash bag balanced on her hip. "Yes I do. I understand that we are going out to celebrate your big grand opening. We will be happy. You will be okay and tomorrow will be a new day."

"But she's a Victoria Secret model!" For some reason this inane fact seemed so important.

Sango threw up her free hand, "And she's God awful. She's a walking skeleton. And those boobs! They look like giant balloon ticks about to pop any moment. How can anyone take her seriously?"

I shook my head, "I read somewhere that underwear models can't have boob jobs, the bras won't fit right."

Sango laughed as she pulled me out the back door. "Kagura, that's a load of bullshit."

I glanced down at my own meager assets, "You really think so?"

She slammed the door behind us as I dug the key out of my seemingly bottomless purse. "Girl I _know_ so."

Of course that didn't make me feel better but in some minuscule way, it helped.

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary**

**Mouse:**An animal which strews its path with fainting women

**More:** The comparative degree of too much.

--

Thanks for all the kind words about Isabel.

I just got baby Harley Hedgehog. He doesn't give a whit for editing but he makes up for it by being utterly adorable.


	32. Duplicity

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_**Duplicity**_

* * *

Kagura:

After our so called celebratory night on the town, I went home and got on my knees beside my bed. I reached my hand under the frame and over a stray pair of shoes before reaching a box. I slid it out from under the bed and sat crossed legged with the box across my lap. I opened the box and pulled out the katana. It was a work of art. The blade was thin and it had miniscule details honed into the surface. The cold metal warmed to my touch seemingly like a living thing.

I ran my finger down the blade and promptly cut myself.

"Damnit." I swore softly then sucked on the cut. The metallic taste of my own blood assured me it was still very much a weapon not a toy or even a collectible.

So why the hell did he give it to me if he had no intention of coming back for it?

Or for me?

It wasn't as though Bergdorf's would be having a sale on antique mystical katanas anytime soon. This had to be a priceless family heirloom. Giving it to me meant something. It simply had to. At the very least if he runs into any pesky dead folks, he's going to need to borrow it… right?

But for all I knew he had a whole closet full of life giving swords. Hell maybe he'd already given Chloe a pair of magical katana earrings he just happened to have laying around.

GODDAMNIT! Why did everything have to be so confusing?

I stood up and tossed the katana onto my bed, which probably wasn't the wisest of ideas, lest I forget where I left it and sat on it. Oh well, I'm sure I could always do with a smaller ass.

I clicked off the light and wandered into the kitchen. Sushi was happy to see me in his somewhat non judgmental fishy way. Everything was quiet. Even my neighbor's television sets.

On the lighter side of this hell, Jaken hadn't come by to install that security system and I wasn't going to miss that troll.

Then I felt bad about being so damned unhappy. Compared to what my life had been before the sword, things were doing pretty good. There was nothing growling at my front door. No oggie boogies to shake my bed.

Even Sushi the fish was more relaxed. The other day I think I caught him sleeping. I opened the fridge door and the light startled him sending him zipping around the bowl.

Last week I brought home a house plant and today it was even in bloom. No plant had ever survived in my apartment before. I paused to check it's soil for moisture. I couldn't forget to water it, if it died this time it would be on me.

My sketches sat in a pile on the floor next to the couch. Each page was of a dead person or Sesshomaru, who I kinda felt like strangling, so I did the only wise thing and jumped up and down on the papers until the guy who lived in the apartment below started banging on his ceiling with a broomstick.

Oh shit. "Sorry!" I yelled at the vent.

The banging stopped and I pulled out the paper shredder I use for junk mail. I plugged it in, revved it up and shredded every drawing I could find.

When I ran out of things to shred I got out my Victoria Secret's Angel credit card and shredded that too. I wasn't sure the machine was up to it at first but it pulled through. Then I shredded my Victoria Secret catalogs for good measure. I bagged up the mess and hauled it to my front door.

Afterwards I was still restless, the apartment walls were closing in and there wasn't jack shit on TV, unless of course you counted the Victoria Secret coverage recaps.

I put on my coat, grabbed my faithful Wild Turkey bottle and shimmied up the fire escape to the rooftop. I flopped down on the old squeaky lawn chair and stared at the sky.

I don't know why I bothered, the lights of the city drowned out any hope a star had of showing through the night sky. I took a long drink but the warm bourbon did nothing to silence my thoughts. I sat the bottle next to me and kept the cork in my hand. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

---

The next day found me opening my store after a hearty breakfast of diet coke and Tylenol. One of the cool things about being my own boss meant I now opened at 11 instead of 9am. It was a Godsend because I think I had an entire high school drum section pounding away in my head.

The website was paying off in a big way. I was getting orders from all over the globe. I had to hand it to Bill's keen instincts, I had no idea so many youki would use an online bookstore. I wasn't going to be rich anytime soon but Bill had estimated it would take me 3-4 months before I started operating in the black and at this rate, it looked like it might be half that.

I was in the back sorting through internet orders when I heard the bell on the front door jingle.

I peered out and saw the top of a silver head breezing by one of my bookshelves. A female giggle followed and my heart dropped in my chest.

Sesshomaru and Rin! Here. Now.

Oh my God, he was here for the sword.

But he had the kid with him. And he wouldn't bring Rin unless he was here for a good reason. Like fun or a movie. But we weren't exactly on movie terms, so why the hell was he here anyway?

I paused to make sure my hair and clothes passed inspection. I wasn't Victoria Secret bitch model material but I still had my pride. Or at least I used to, until he'd stomped all over it and left it for dead.

I pushed open the saloon door at the back of the counter and made my way to the front counter, pretending everything was perfectly normal. Yup, there was no reason to look panicked or even worried. I kept chanting my new mantra, just act normal, over and over in my head.

I took a deep breath and said, "Can I help you?"

And Kagome not Rin stepped out from the aisle. "Kagura, the store looks great!"

What the hell? All my fantasies of Sesshomaru coming to plead for my forgiveness dissolved into thin air.

Kagome was once again in a short skirt and knit sweater, under a black wool coat. You would never guess we were in the middle of January in New York City with a fresh coat of snow on the ground. Honestly, I will never understand that girl. At the very least you would think she'd wear tights.

Of course Inuyasha was right behind her, his silver hair brushing across the shoulders of his red leather jacket. He gave a low whistle and jerked his thumb towards my new pink beta fish, "Nice digs ya got here. Who's the gills?"

I put my hand on top of the fishbowl. "This is Wasabi. He's my Watch Fish." What was the fun of being self employed if I didn't have a shop pet? His bowl was next to the cash register, he was the guardian of the money.

"Watch fish." Inuyasha repeated dubiously. "He'll watch all right, as everything's carried out the door."

I shrugged, "Hey he's pretty ferocious as fish go." Wasabi defended his honor by puffing out his gills and following my hand as my fingers skated over his bowl.

Inuyasha slid his hands into his pockets as he looked around. "Kohaku did this place a favor. It used to be such a dump."

"Thank you I think…" Then I remembered something that had been bothering me for the past few weeks. "Inuyasha, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for Kohaku."

He leaned forward trying to hide his slight blush behind his hair. "Sure… He was just a kid…"

Kagome jumped to his aid, "We're just glad he's okay."

Inuyasha ran a fast hand through his hair, "How is the punk?"

I smiled; it was nice to have something positive to focus on. "He's doing great. He's back in school. He's supposed to help out here on weekends. He needs the money to help Miroku pay the fire marshal's fine. Miroku was going to let the whole thing go, but it was Kohaku's idea."

Kagome dropped one of her dazzling tooth whitening commercial smiles, "That is so wonderful! Isn't that wonderful Inuyasha?" She tugged on his sleeve.

Inuyasha picked up a random book and began turning the pages. "Yeah, who knew that stuck up asshole had it in him."

Kagome elbowed him in the side, which had to hurt considering her sharp and skinny elbows. "He means Sesshomaru is an asshole… not Kohaku."

Okay now _this_ is entertainment, I raised a slow brow and said "I did realize that."

I knew Sesshomaru only came to the hospital because of Inuyasha. They had some sort of fight earlier that day but he still went back to see if Sesshomaru would save Kohaku. And in my book that was just as big as Sesshomaru's magical sword.

I waited a moment giving the awkward silence time to settle in then asked what I'd been dying to know. "So how did you two meet?" I knew they were partners and were up to God only knows what down in San Francisco but there was more. I could feel it.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she turned towards her Hanyou. "Inuyasha, why don't you go to Starbucks for me?"

His furry ears twitched like an aggravated cat. He picked up one of my gel filled stress balls and began squeezing. "Kagome, you don't drink coffee."

She frowned, "Sometimes I do. And you hate retelling this story."

Inuyasha groaned, "Feh, Kagura probably has a coffee maker in the back. I hate waiting in line at those places even more than I hate listening to you yammer."

Kagome batted her eyelashes at him and he turned to me for help. I shrugged, "Sorry I'm fresh out of coffee." Of course that was a complete lie but something was afoot.

He rolled his golden eyes and tossed his head back. "Fine. What do you want?"

She pursed her lips in thought, "Ummm hot chocolate."

Inuyasha growled in protest, "That's not coffee."

She dropped a smug smile, "But they do have it."

"Damnit woman." Inuyasha growled as he pushed through my front door.

Alone at last! I glanced down to my bucket of stress balls and saw one had been popped and well mangled. Someone had goo all over his claws. "Sooo… How did you two meet?"

Kagome answered brightly, "That is such an interesting story."

Oh I just bet it is! "Well hit me"

She clasped her hands together in front of her skirt and swayed as she spoke. "A few years ago, I was walking through these woods and found him tied to a tree."

Whoa Nellie! This was even crazier than I'd expected.

Kagome continued, "He was asleep. I woke him up, freed him and we've worked together ever since."

I waited but she was done. I shook my head, "That's it? Kagome, you can't just tell me you found a guy with fangs and furry ears tied to a tree and leave it at that!"

She just stood there so I couldn't resist adding, "Did you at least poke him with a stick first?"

Kagome was puzzled, "No, why would I do that?"

I leaned forward, "Did he look dead?"

She answered, "Well yeah…"

How did she know he wouldn't hurt her? Untying strange youki in the woods! How very Red Riding of her. I pushed, "And you just walked right up to him without even poking him with a stick first? My God how is it you are still sucking air?"

Kagome blinked, "I only breathe through my nose."

What on earth was she talking about? "Huh?"

Kagome laughed, "You can't suck air unless you breathe through your mouth."

"Oh". I wanted to pound my forehead into my new Formica countertop. "I've never thought about it that way." Only later would it occur to me that she was being sarcastic and I'd fallen right into her trap, allowing her to change the subject.

"Anyway," Kagome sat her blue Vera Bradley purse on the sales counter, "I came here because I need your help."

Perhaps she needed some fashion advice; the pattern on that purse was scary. But after all Inuyasha had helped Kohaku so I was willing to listen. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well this is going to seem a bit strange…" She picked up my pen and started nervously twisting the cap. Boy had she come to the right person. These days strange might as well be my middle name.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Inuyasha doesn't know I'm doing this. But Sesshomaru has his sword and I need you to help us get it back." She glanced at me to see if I thought she was a lunatic.

But I was too busy worrying about myself to question her sanity. My stomach was in knots worthy of an Eagle Scout. Kagome was here because Inuyasha needed me to give up the katana; the only thing standing between me and the gates of Hell. But it wasn't my sword and Inuyasha was the only reason Sesshomaru came to save Kohaku.

Okay, one thing at a time, I decided to hear Kagome out first. "Okay?"

She continued, "I doubt he's shown it to you. He sort of stole it from the sword smith's shop weeks ago. It's a broken scuffed up katana, you can't miss it."

Holy crap! I had no idea there were sword smiths here in New York City. Damn, this town really does have everything!

Not to mention, the sword I have is ordinary looking but in good shape. I was safe. Relief poured through me. Until I remembered Sesshomaru and I were a thing of the past. "Kagome, I don't think I can help you."

Her face fell, "Why?"

"Ummm… Sesshomaru and I aren't together anymore. He's seeing someone else." I pretended to be intently watching the pigeons that were sitting outside the shop window. The stupid things were little better than feathered shit machines.

"Really?" She seemed honestly surprised. How could she not have known? I suppose she was less of a Victoria Secret girl and more of a JC Penny's person.

"Yeah that model…" I bit my lip.

Kagome's mouth formed an O. "Kagura, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

Then she reached across the counter and hugged me. It was awkward but sweet in a total invasion of space kind of way.

She finally released me, "When did you break up?"

Now it was my turn to play with the pen cap, "Back on New Years eve."

"I've never seen Sesshomaru so stuck on anyone before that wasn't himself. What happened?"

I avoided Kagome's wide eye stare. "I wasn't… I couldn't be what he wanted to me to be. Let's just say we had different world views."

Then I realized I was missing a golden opportunity. "How is he?"

Kagome said, "I haven't seen him since New Year's Eve either. We left and moved to a hotel. The only reason we're still here is because of that sword."

What was it with this family and swords? How ridiculously phallic!

"That sword must be pretty damn special." I was glad to be talking about something other than me and Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded, "You have no idea. You have to help us get it back."

Okay, how many times was I going to have to say it? "I can't help you."

She sighed and put both hands on my counter, "Kagura, please you don't understand. Inuyasha must have that sword. We… need it. It's a mystical thing."

"Mystical…" I repeated. There seemed to be allot of that going around these days. Perhaps the guy at the end of my block was right and the end really is nigh. "Kagome, he's dating a Victoria Secret model for fuck sake!"

Her jaw dropped. "Sesshomaru? Are you sure?"

"I saw it live on television. He was at her exhibition… uhh I mean show." I felt as though I needed to make a flashing sign; _Dumped for skinny underwear model. Please stare and feel free to take pictures. _

Kagome wasn't convinced. "That doesn't seem right, he hates places like that."

I groaned, "Kagome let me paint you a picture. It's a free show with lots of beautiful skinny, nearly buck ass naked women parading about a catwalk. What's there to understand? He's a guy!"

She shook her head, "That I do not doubt; but Sesshomaru hates humans!"

I sat on my stool and rested my head on my arms. "Yeah but this bitch is an Inu-youki. _That's_ why I knew it had to be true." How could I ever compete?

"Oh Kagura, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled because I still had my face pressed into my arms.

I mumbled into the counter, "Yeah well fuck him."

I heard Kagome's heels clicking on my wood floor as she paced. Oh no… she was thinking and _that_ wasn't a good sign. "Kagome, whatever it is you are getting ready to ask me to do, forget it."

The click of her shoes stopped right in front of me. "So you don't care about Sesshomaru?"

I pressed my nose into the counter giving my voice a nasal twinge, "Nope. I could give a flying rat's ass about him." Rat butts flying through the air with the greatest of ease. Now _that_was a visual I always appreciated.

I lifted my head off the counter and saw Kagome frowning at me. "You have an impression of the counter seam on your forehead."

"So?" Why couldn't the broad take a hint already?

Kagome leaned over the counter to inspect my outfit and then had the absolute nerve to touch my hair.

"Hey!" I jumped out of her reach. "What the hell?"

Her answer was smug. "You came to work in jeans, a black t-shirt, tennis shoes and a pony tail?"

So? Yesterday sucked and I just didn't care anymore. That and this morning had not gone well. Last night I drank more than I should've and was still paying dearly. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and asked, "And who died and made you the boss of my wardrobe?"

Kagome dug a pot of perky pink lip gloss from her bag, "No one who owns the boots I've seen you wear would skip doing her hair. You do care about Sesshomaru. You've just given up!"

I wanted to slap that lip gloss out of her hand. "Yeah so what if I did?"

She paused to dip her finger into the gloss and ran it over her lips. Great, now she was perky and shiny. How much more could I take? "Kagura, you can't give up."

I yawned, "Oh yes I can. See?" I threw my hands up in the air. "You can't expect me to change my mind just because you think it'll help you get that sword back." Why doesn't anyone ever fucking listen to me? "It's pointless. It's over. Capiche?"

Kagome paused then said, "Wuss."

Oh no, that's where I draw the line. "Kagome I don't think you understand. No means no! Besides he's with that bitch, Chloe Le Faire!"

I snatched up the dictionary we kept on the counter and tossed it against the wall behind me. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a SMACK! "She's on the cover of every major magazine! Not to mention she has the pedigree. He's a dog and she's a bitch, they are perfect for each other!"

Kagome was unimpressed by my temper tantrum, perhaps she'd spent too much time with the Inu-family. "Chloe Le Faire, I've heard of her! I saw her on E TV when they interviewed her, I don't know, maybe a few months ago."

I hopped over my counter to retrieve my abused dictionary and while my back was turned, tried to use a touch of my own winds to dry my treacherous tears. "So?"

I heard the click of her tongue against her teeth. "She's not Sesshomaru's type."

I fought the urge to throw the dictionary again, this time at her head. "She's every man's type."

Kagome giggled, "She's really stupid."

Lucky me, this wasn't going to end anytime soon. All of my available cash was tied up in the bookstore so if I strangled her, I couldn't afford bail. I dropped the dictionary on the counter and shimmied back to my side of it. "Yeah so?"

"You don't get it. She's _really_ stupid. Sesshomaru hates stupid people. And she has this fake accent, which is hilarious because I heard she was from Jersey."

I had no idea Kagome was so up on her gossip. "Good. I hope she makes him miserable." He deserves it for giving me hope then dumping me like a hot potato. Okay maybe I pushed him away, but then he came back! What was I supposed to think?

Kagome pushed on. "Oh she will. If he is with her, then it's got to be out of desperation."

I sighed, "And why should I listen to you? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't… get along, to say the least. What makes you an expert on a man you rarely see and barely know?"

"Trust me," Kagome held up her right hand, "this family is big on dysfunctional. I've listened to Inuyasha bitch about him for years!"

It was true Sesshomaru was fast to judge people and didn't like wasting his time. If Chloe was as horrible as Kagome said, he would be completely miserable.

A slow smile worked its way to my lips. Good. Serves him right.

Kagome interrupted my thoughts, "You know… it ain't over till the fat lady sings."

I scoffed, "Yeah but the new season of American Idol starts soon enough."

"Knock it off Kagura and listen." Kagome pulled a white envelope from her pocket. "There's a party tomorrow night at the Waldorf. He's going to be there and I need you to come."

My heart pulled a reverse Grinch and tried to shrink. "No. I want NO part of this."

She dropped the envelope onto the counter next to my hand. "Please?"

I shifted my weight to my right foot and then stepped on it with my left. I pressed down hard hoping the pain would help me keep my resolve. "Kagome no."

Then Kagome did something completely unexpected. She put both hands down on the counter and leaned over it putting her face only inches from mine, giving me a lovely whiff of mango lip gloss. "Kagura, Inuyasha helped save that boy. Now I need you to help Inuyasha. You are going to _convince_ Sesshomaru to give up that sword. Capiche?"

I accidentally stomped my foot too hard and let out a yelp. Kagome smiled and straightened up. "I'll take that as a yes."

I thought fast and realized she was right. Inuyasha had done me a huge favor. I should've known the goblins were interested in Kohaku, after that one slobbered all over his favorite jean jacket. But I fucked up and if it wasn't for Inuyasha, Kohaku would be dead, a consequence I wouldn't have been able to live with. "Okay, I'll go."

Kagome smiled, "I knew you would."

The bell on my door rang announcing Inuyasha's arrival.

I said softly, "But he doesn't want me anymore. When your plan fails, you aren't holding _me_ accountable!"

Inuyasha rounded the bookcase carrying a cardboard holder with three dinks. "When what plan fails?"

Kagome saw his hands were full and took advantage of it by tweaking a furry ear. Inuyasha tried to duck but was out of luck. "Kagura's going to the party with us."

Inuyasha shuffled out of her reach and managed to set the coffees on the counter, all without spilling one drop. "Awww Kagome! You know I don't wanna to go to that party."

"We have to go. I bought a dress." She pulled the top off a cup and sniffed. "Mmmmm smells good."

Inuyasha took the cup from her hand, "That's mine, yours is in the cup marked cocoa. And wench… you bought three dresses!"

Kagome shrugged, "Hey there was a sale."

He took a drink of coffee and huffed around the rim of his paper cup, "This is New York; nothing is ever really on sale. It just costs my arm instead of my leg."

Kagome picked up her cocoa and I saw the third cup was marked espresso double shot. "For me?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Trust me, you need it. You look like something dead the cat dragged in and then took a shit on."

"Thanks… dog boy." I tilted my head back to take in the life giving bitter coffee shot.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and I could tell he was searching for a scathing comeback but Kagome cut him off, "Kagura, meet me at our suite two hours before the party. I wrote the room number on the back of the ticket."

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you." Her smug smile reminded me of the aforementioned three party dresses. I looked at her God awful purse and shivered.

Inuyasha groaned, "Damnit woman! That's it. I want my credit card back."

Kagome gave him a sideways glance, then slipped a gold card from her coat pocket and slowly dropped it down the front of her sweater into her bra. Inuyasha's eyes almost burst out of his skull.

Kagome said nothing as she buttoned up the woolen coat. I was impressed.

Inuyasha followed her out of the door so closely; he was nearly riding on _her_ back.

Kagome called to me as the door swung shut, "See you tomorrow."

I stood behind the safety of my counter feeling as though I'd been plowed down by a Mac truck in a short skirt

--

* * *

**The Devil's Dictionary:**

**CIRCUS**,_n._A place where horses, ponies and elephants are permitted to see men, women and children acting the fool.

**DISCUSSION**,_n._A method of confirming others in their errors.

**Notes:**Once again someone has been nice enough to do a wonderful piece of fanart for this story! Stop by Deviant Art dot com and look up Stormbringer246 Bewitched-7917021. Many thanks to Stormbringer246! She has also done one of Mark Darcy for those of you who are fellow Pride and Prejudice fans.

Harley Hedgehog tried to help with this update but he's in his teenager phase and got bored. He's more of a Samurai Champloo guy. And yes he is still adorable. And he sends everyone prickly greetings.


End file.
